Storm Masters
by siro arashi
Summary: Ch. 29 up! Cam & Dustin finally gets together! But a war has begun in the past and which side will win? What about Cam's past life double? Read and find out!
1. Secrets Known

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm except for the characters I put into the fic myself. 

This is a PRNS fic just if you want to know, a spin off of the series, a different take of what happens at one point of the show. This fic continues shortly after 'A Samurai's Journey' episodes so the episodes following that, won't happen or will happen but will be changed to fit the story. And as you know if you check out my other stories I'm a slash fan so this will have slash in it, meaning male/male relationships. So if you don't like that sort of thing then go read something else. This fic will also have some elements from the anime 'Ninja Cadets' later in the story. Well after that explanation let get on with the fic.

Pairings: Well I can tell you right away that one will be Blake/Tori. For the slash pairing Hunter/OC will be one and I might put another but I'm not sure yet. I'm still figuring out what other pairings I'm putting in. Maybe Shane/OC, Dustin/OC, Cam/OC, Dustin/OC (slash), Dustin/Cam.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Secrets Known

* * *

It was after school, Hunter, Blake along with Dustin had cleaned up and closed Storm Chargers and now the two brothers were at home doing their homework. Blake looked up from the math problem he was working on and looked at his brother.

Hunter had his history book open but he wasn't really doing any of the work. He was in one of his dark brooding moods where his mind wanders off somewhere, cutting himself off from the outside world. Every time he's like this, Blake worries about him knowing he has some sort of personal problem he's dealing with.

He thought that his brother started to be like this when their adoptive parents died then the attack on their ninja school and captured of their sensei. Blake thought that after finding out their parents were killed by Lothor and not the wind ninja sensei, that he will eventually leave those moods behind. But his brother is dealing with something else and he is going to find out what it is and helps him with it, if it's the last thing he do.

"Hunter." Blake called out to his brother but got no response.

"Hunter!" he tried again a bit more louder but still nothing.

"Bro!" shouted the navy ranger.

Seeing calling his brother won't help, so in frustration he slammed his math book shut. As the sound of a book slamming shut echoed through the room, Hunter jumped a bit and blinked his eyes and looked around to see what was wrong.

"Well finally." stated Blake.

"Blake, what wrong? You need help on something?" asked Hunter.

"Not as much as you."

Blake stood up where he was sitting and walked over to his brother and sat down beside him and looked at Hunter.

"Alright, what's wrong?" questioned Blake.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong." answered Hunter with this weird look on his face.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you and I want to know what it is so I can help you for once like you did for me like always. I thought at first it was because the death of our parents then with the capturing of our ninja school and sensei.

But I thought after finding out that Lothor was the one who killed them that you would get out of these moods. But you aren't so something else must be bothering you and I want to know what it is." said the navy ranger.

"Its nothing." stated Hunter as he quieted down and looked down and stared at the tabletop.

'Should I tell him? But what if he hates me.' thought the crimson ranger.

"Hunter we're brothers and no matter what we'll get through whatever going on with you together. So tell me, please?" begged Blake.

"I'm afraid that you will hate me." whispered Hunter.

"Whatever it is I won't hate you for it. You're my brother, even we're not related by blood but you're the only family I have left. So you got to trust me."

"I don't know."

Blake sighed not knowing what to do.

"What if I take a guess." started Blake.

'Like if you can get it right.' Hunter thought and just shrugged.

"Let see... hmmmmm." Blake thought as he placed his hand under his chin. "You're gay."

After saying that Hunter looked up at his little brother with wide eyes with a bit of relieve and fear in them.

"By the look on your face, I say that I guessed right."

"Why you say that first?" asked Hunter with a bit of relieve.

"Most teenagers these day when they have personal problems it must be very deep. Since I know it's not about drugs or anything then my second guess would be sexual preferences."

"So you're not mad or hate me for it?" asked Hunter hesitantly.

"Is that what you're worry about? You being gay? You're my brother, I love you no matter what. Even if you are more interested in guys then girls. I thought you want to leave the rangers or something." joked Blake.

"And what? Take you away from Tori?" teased his big brother relieved that Blake is okay with him being gay.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. So you got a boyfriend?" Blake asked trying to change the subject from his love life.

"I just came to terms with myself only awhile ago, so no."

"Are you going to tell the others?" asked the navy ranger.

"I'm not sure."

"You should tell them, they're our friends. They won't judge you know. I know Tori is quite opened minded about things and sensei Kinoi and Cam will be okay with it. They convinced us to stay as rangers and keep our power even we almost destroyed their sensei." putted Blake.

"I still need to think about it." replied the crimson ninja.

"Alright, enough talking. We better finish our homework its getting late." suggested the navy ninja, he smiled at his brother and patted him on the back and went back to do his math problems.

Hunter just smiled back and was relieved that his most feared secret was flushed out his system and he went back reading his history book.

The next day...

Hunter had woken up more rested then ever and more happier with his life. After the conversation with his brother the night before he had taken a lot of weight of his shoulders.

He and Blake were at Storm Chargers unpacking some boxes of supplies that came in. Dustin was working at the counter, Shane and Tori was in the lobby talking to each other. Later Dustin joined them started laugh at something. Then Hunter and Blake joined them, wanting to know what was going on.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Hunter curiously.

"We just were playing a game of telling secrets and stuff." replied Shane.

"Telling secrets?" stated Blake.

"I have no idea why we even started this conversation." said Tori.

"Because it is fun to know something about someone we don't know about." added Dustin.

As everyone started to talk again, Hunter was deep in thought if he should tell the rest of his friends his secret.

In space...

"Tell me what you're hiding!" a voice shouted.

"I have nothing to hide!" shouted another voice.

Lothor's two alien nieces were arguing again. The evil space ninja came out of his chambers to see what is it now.

"Would you two be quiet! What are you two blabbering about now!"

"She's hiding something from me!" shouted Marah.

"I'm not!" Kapri shouted back.

"Enough, of these secrets already. If there are no secrets, then we would have more peace and quiet and no betrayals in the universe." stated Lothor as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sir! I have the perfect person to do that job. May I present you...Bottet!" introduced General Zurgane.

Then a monster walked out into the middle of the room. It had a bottle cap on its head and the top half of its body was a shape of a bottle. On its shoulders were corked bottle tops and its entire body was a light blue colour.

"And how is this recyclable trash is going to help me take over the world." asked Lothor.

"He has the power to make people tell their most darkest secrets. With everyone tell their secrets it will create chaos everywhere even between the rangers."

"Let me demonstrate." said the monster and it shot an energy beam at the two sisters.

Once the energy beam hits them, they faced each other and started to argue.

"You want to know what I'm hiding, fine your hair looks like a dead animal." shouted Kapri.

"Oh yeah, you're hair looks like bubble gum exploded all over it." Marah argued back.

After the demonstration, Lothor was impressed.

"Ah, good then go and take care of the rangers then." ordered the space ninja.

"Yes sir." and the monster disappeared from sight.

At Storm Chargers...

The guys had long finished their game of secret telling and Hunter still hadn't told the other of his biggest secret. Suddenly Shane's morpher beeped.

"Shane here." said the red wind ranger.

"There is a monster disturbance at downtown." informed Cam.

"We're on our way. We'll meet you down there."

Everyone looked around making sure the coast was clear before morphing.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form. Hah!" Shane, Tori and Dustin called out.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form." called out Hunter and Blake at the same time and everyone morphed.

The rangers appeared in front of the monster.

"Ah, rangers. Finally for you to show up. Have you ever heard of secrets that are kept that can also can destroy the connection between people." stated the monster.

"What are you talking about, man?" asked Dustin.

"This!" and Bottet thrust both of its hands out at the rangers and released an energy wave at them.

The wave of energy went pass them giving them a slight tingling sensation.

"What's that suppose to do? Tickle us." said Tori.

"Come on, guys." said Shane as he about to walk forward.

"Who died and made you boss." putted Hunter.

"Hey shut it Thunder boy." added Dustin.

"You know you are such an air-head." Blake told Dustin.

"Looks who's talking, at least I don't have a gay brother." replied Tori.

"You guys are so childish." Cam added.

"You're such a computer nerd, geek!" putted Shane.

And the ranger kept on arguing on like that while Bottet watched on with amusement.

"Kelzaks!" shouted Bottet and a dozen of Kelzaks appeared in front of him.

"Attack!" and the Kelzaks rushed towards the rangers.

"We'll finished this later." shouted Shane as pulled out his ninja sword and started to slash through the Kelzaks.

Dustin and Tori pulled out their ninja swords while Hunter and Blake pulled out their thunder staffs and Cam his samurai sabre and joined Shane attacking the Kelzaks. They made short work out of the Kelzaks in no time and now was facing Bottet again.

Quickly the monster released a range of energy blasts at them and they got hit and was sent sprawling to the ground. Then out of nowhere the bottle monster pulled out club like bottles with spikes coming out of them.

The creature rushed forward and started to attack the rangers with his bottle-spiked clubs, blocking the ranger's weapons and hitting them with his own. Once the monster went pass them the rangers struggled to get up and eventually got on their feet again.

Bottet quickly threw out another blast of energy at them and immediately all of them went into a ninja stance and they were hit but the only thing left was their suits.

"Huh? Where did they go?" the bottle monster looked around.

Then the wind rangers jumped out of nowhere, did a forward flip with their swords out and slashed right down at Bottet destroying its clubs. Then the thunder rangers jumped out and both kicked the monster then followed by the samurai ranger with a sword slash and sent it flying.

The rangers then took out their weapons to form their cannons.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Fire!" and both teams pulled their trigger.

"Not so fast!" and the monster pulled out a bottle and the energy attack of the ranger's weapons was sucked in.

"What the..." started Shane.

"Impossible!" stated Hunter.

"Thanks for the energy, why don't you take it back!" and the energy from the ranger's weapons shot right back out at them and they fell back to the ground.

"Now what?" asked Tori as she and the rest tries to get up.

"I got an idea, try and fire your blasters separately." suggested Cam.

"But he will just suck them up again!" putted Dustin.

"Just trust me."

And the rangers got up on their feet again and aimed their blasters at Bottet again.

"Again? Haven't you learned the first time. Give me your best shot!" the monster shouted getting ready.

"Storm Striker! Fire!" and a energy ball flew right towards Bottet and like before it sucked up the attack with its bottle.

"Thunder Rangers, now!" ordered Cam.

"Thunder Blaster! Fire!" and another energy ball flew at Bottet but this time it didn't had time to switch to another bottle so both ranger attack collided within the bottle and the monster was blasted on the spot.

Seeing the opening the rangers together formed the Thunderstorm Cannon.

"Thunderstorm Cannon! Full Power!"

The energy attack hit Bottet dead on and it was destroyed.

"Alright!" everyone shouted.

On Lothor's ship...

"Oh, those rangers, it was so close! Scroll of Empowerment. Descend!" Lothor who was frustrated.

The magic scroll shot out from the ship and unravelled itself and the monster Bottet grew huge in size.

"Hah hah hah hah hah! How about rangers in a bottle!" laughed the bottle monster.

"Cyber Cam..." started Shane.

"I know the drill dudes. Sending the zords!"

The zords came and the rangers jumped right up and into them and formed into the three megazords the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord and Samurai Star Megazord.

"Come on!" shouted the monster and it launched out a blast of energy at them hitting on the spot.

The Storm Megazord called upon the Squid Drill and Lion Laser and performed the Turbine Combo.

"Turbine Combo!" and multiple energy shot flew at Bottet but it just used its bottle to suck up the attack then released it back at the zords.

"Bee Spinner!" and the Samurai Star launched out its bee top but Bottet just hit it with its club and send it right at the Storm Megazord.

"Spin Blade!" but before the Thunder Megazord could get a hit the bottle creature threw its clubs at it knocking it down.

"What should we do!" called out Tori.

"Try the Thunderstorm Megazord!" suggested Cam and Shane and Hunter put in their disk in the slot and called out the Minizord.

"I am Minizord! Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord combine. Thunderstorm Megazord formation."

And the Thunderstorm Megazord was formed.

"You think that will stop me!" shouted the monster.

"We'll just see. Time to send you to the recycling bin, Lion Blaster Activate!" shouted the rangers and attacked the monster.

Bottet tried to use its bottle again but the force was too powerful and it was destroyed.

At Ninja Ops...

The rangers were back from fighting the monster and Hunter pulled Tori aside to talk.

"Tori, can I talk to you for a second." asked the crimson ranger.

"Sure, what is it?" said the blue ranger.

"It was about today. How did you find out?"

"About what?"

Hunter took a deep breath, "About me being gay."

"Oh, that! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything bad about it, it just kind of slipped out." apologized Tori.

"I know you didn't mean it that way because of that bottle monster but how did you know?"

"Um, well..." started Tori.

"Its kind of my fault actually bro. I accidentally told her." Blake interrupted as he was listening to their conversation.

"Oh." stated Hunter as he looked down towards the floor.

"Look Hunter, I'm okay with it. There is nothing wrong with a person being gay, you are still my friend no matter what." Tori tried to cheer him up.

"Really?"

"Of course, so are you going to tell the others?" asked Tori.

"Since the truth is out, I suppose I should tell them." stated Hunter as he about to make the biggest announcement in his life.

"Don't worry bro, we're behind you all the way." supported Blake.

Hunter just smiled at his brother and his brother's girlfriend who were smiling back for support and faced the others.

"Everyone, I got something to tell you." started the crimson ninja.

Everyone turned to Hunter and was focusing on him now, waiting to hear what the crimson thunder ranger would say that was important.

Hunter looked around to each person who was watching him and he took a deep breath.

"I'm gay." and he waited for the verbal assault to come but none came, not even violence of any sort.

"Is that all you're going to say?" said Shane.

"Ah..." Hunter trying to find his voice.

"Dude, we know that already." stated Dustin.

"Huh?" Hunter gave an dumb expression, "How?"

"I got it from Tori."

"I heard it from Dustin." stated Shane.

"My father and I heard it from Shane." added Cam.

Hunter looked at Tori with an unbelievable expression.

"Sorry!" apologized the ranger of water as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Am I the last one to know these things." exclaimed Hunter.

"No dude, technically shouldn't you know these things first?" putted the yellow ranger.

"Ha ha ha, so you guys are okay with it?"

"Well duh! If we weren't, shouldn't we be rambling on by now."

"A ninja doesn't care if one is male or female or their sexual preference but who they really are themselves that count. Everyone chooses their own destiny in life, choices and paths are just the same." their sensei putted wisely.

"Yeah, we're still your friends no matter what." added Shane.

Hunter grinned and everyone went over and patted him on the back and gave group hugs.

* * *

So that is the first chapter of my PRNS Storm Masters series. So how do you like it? Want me to continue? Then read and review please! 


	2. Cam's Best Friend

Chapter 2 - Cam's Best Friend

* * *

The Rangers had finished another day of school, work and fun and now was heading towards Ninja Ops. When they arrived they see an amusing scene where Cam is rushing around and Sensei is directing him to different places.

"Have you made sure that the guestroom is clean and tidy." said the guinea pig.

"Yes dad, I checked the room, cleaned it and placed new sheets, comforter and pillow on the bed." replied Cam as he sat back down at his computer chair.

"Um, Sensei. What is going on? I heard that you are getting a room ready. Are we having a visitor or something?" asked Shane questionly.

"Ah, rangers you're here and yes Shane we are having a guest." answered Sensei.

"Uh, who is it? I thought the Wind Ninja Academy is secret to all people." stated Dustin.

"Well, I'll let Cam explain it." said the guinea pig.

Everyone then turned towards Cam for an explanation.

"My best friend is coming here to check out the academy and staying here for awhile I hope." started Cam.

"Best friend? Dude, I didn't even know you have a best friend except for your computers." said Dustin but was stopped when Tori elbowed him in the ribs.

"Just because I stay here at Ninja Ops all the time doesn't mean I don't have a social life." snapped the samurai ranger.

"He doesn't mean it like that. But you never told us you had a friend, a best friend in fact besides us. So who is this person?" asked Tori.

"His name is Kaze or Kazel his full name. Kazel Anido. We met back when we were teens. He stayed here at the academy for a year, then left but we were great friends to each other even through it was a one year friendship." explained Cam as he had this far off look, going down memory lane.

"If he only stay here for one year then how did you two stayed best friends?" asked Blake curiously.

"Through email and video conversations."

"Why did he leave anyways?" asked Hunter.

"Here's the part that might surprise you. His father is the head master of the Storm Ninja Academy."

"The Storm Ninja Academy!" everyone asked at the same time.

"The Storm Ninja Academy is the central academy for all other ninja school. Schools like ours the Wind Ninja Academy and the Thunder Ninja Academy and other academies is just a branch off of the original Storm Ninja Academy." explained sensei.

"Wait a minute, didn't Lothor attacked all the ninja academies?" asked Tori.

"Yes he did, except for one. The Storm Ninja Academy. No one knows the exact location of the school because it is only given to those who want to achieve one of the highest ranked ninjas possible and only few from each school are given the honour. Not even Lothor himself knows where the school is."

"But how did you meet this Kaze dude, anyways?" asked Earth ranger.

"The head master of the Storm Ninja Academy goes out to each of the schools and stays there for a year and observe how the school is doing. He brought along his son Kazel and that how he and Cam met."

"So what is he doing here anyways?" asked the red ranger.

"From what he told me, his father got word of Lother's attacks on the schools and he was given the assignment of going to each of the schools to see how bad things are. He visited the other schools already and this is his last stop and I wanted to ask him to stay for awhile." explained Cam.

"Does he know about us being Power Rangers?" asked Blake.

"He knows about the morphers and such but doesn't know who has them but when he meet you guys, he'll know."

"How good is he as a ninja?" questioned Tori.

"Lets just say he is considered as one of the high ranked ninjas." stated Cam.

"Yes he may even surpass his father." added their sensei

"So when is he getting here?" asked Hunter.

"Today, actually." putted Cam.

"Today? And you didn't tell us because?" stated Shane.

"He contacted me a couple of days ago and it kind of slipped my mind."

"Yeah with being a ranger and taking care of Ninja Ops, no wonder." Blake said off-handily.

"Sorry guys, Tori could I asked you a favour?" asked the green ranger.

"Sure what is it."

"Could I use your van, I mean could you drive me to the airport to pick him up."

"Sure, no problem." and Cam got up from where he was sitting and started to head out with Tori.

"Hey bro, can we come?" asked Dustin.

"If you guys want."

"Radical, then we can meet this best friend of yours." said Blake and everyone headed outside.

During the ride to the airport...

Tori were sitting at the driving wheel with Cam and Shane in front, and Blake, Hunter and Dustin in the back seat.

"Oh yeah there is one more thing you need to know about Kaze." started Cam.

"What is it?" asked Shane.

"Well he's gay."

When Cam said that everyone looked at him, especially Hunter who looked at him with wide eyes. Seeing that Hunter wanted to know if that was why sensei was okay with him being gay, Cam answered.

"That is the reason why my dad and I was okay with you being gay Hunter."

"Well it looks like you're not alone bro." Blake patted Hunter on the back.

"Does he have a boyfriend?" asked Tori, thinking of maybe setting Cam's friend and Hunter up.

"Ex-boyfriend actually." answered the samurai ranger.

"What happened?" asked Hunter who was curious.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but you see, Kaze dated one of the students at the academy, his first boyfriend. They gone out for a couple of months and Kaze fell for the guy totally and were almost at the love stage.

Anyways a while ago he found out the guy was only using him, so he could to be the next successor to the ninja academy. He also found out he was cheating on him with a girl. So as you could see what he is going through right now, so I decided to ask him to stay for while to help him take his mind off of things." explained Cam thoughtfully.

"Man, that is totally harsh dude." Dustin stated with a frown on his face.

"I know what you mean. So what happened to the guy?" asked Shane.

"Well, Kaze's father found out and stripped the guy's ninja rank and banished him from the academy." answered the green ranger.

"Don't worry Cam, we'll help if you want." said Tori.

"Yeah, if we can't then maybe my bro can." finished Blake as he put an arm around his big brother who was just sitting there thinking.

"He is one year younger than Hunter." added Cam.

The group finally arrived at the airport, found a close parking spot and headed in towards the building. After awhile of searching around they found out where Cam's friend was supposed to arrive and head towards it. When they arrived, Cam looked around the place to seeing if Kaze had arrived but spotted no one, so they wait. After waiting about 15 minutes, the group heard someone shouting.

"Hey! Cam! Over here!"

Everyone look to the direction where the voice came from and see someone walking up towards them. The guy was Asian like Cam, about Cam's height with a light body build, light skin colour, brown eyes, a mess like mop black hair with a short neck length ponytail at the back of his neck and was around Hunter's age.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with the Chinese phase 'storm' on it, blue jeans and white worn out runners. He had a backpack on his back around one shoulder and was carrying a sports duffle bag on the other. He also had this warm felt smile on his face.

'Wow, he's cute.' thought Hunter as he stared at Cam's friend.

"Cam! How are you? Long time no see, huh?" greeted Kaze as he dropped his bags and hugged Cam.

"Yeah, same to you." as Cam hugged his friend back.

"So how is your dad doing?"

"He fine, except being downsized a bit."

"Who would thought Lothor would come back after all these years to take over world and stuff."

Kaze then notice they were not alone and there were others around them, just standing there watching them.

"Uh Cam, these people are?" asked Kaze as he gestured towards the others.

"Oh! I forget, these are my friends. This is Shane Clarke." Cam started to introduce everyone.

"Hi!" greeted Shane.

"Tori Hanson."

"Hello." answered Tori.

"Dustin Brooks."

"Hey, dude. How its going!" greeted Dustin.

"Blake Bradley and his brother Hunter."

"Hey." greeted Blake while Hunter said nothing.

"Brother?" asked Kaze curiously.

"We're adopted." answered the navy ranger.

"Shane, Tori and Dustin is the remaining students of the wind ninja academy and Blake and Hunter is from the thunder ninja academy." finished Cam.

"You mean there are students left? I thought everyone was capture." Kaze gave a confused look.

"As you can see not everyone." said the green ranger.

Then Kaze noticed something on everyone's wrists and his eyes widen in surprise.

"The Ninja Morphers. So I guess you guys were chosen to be the power rangers, huh?"

"Yeah they were, how about we get back to Ninja Ops and tell you the rest?" suggested Cam.

Kaze agreed and picked up his bags and followed the rangers to Tori's van.

The group arrived back at Ninja Ops with Kaze in tow.

"Dad we're back!" shouted Cam as he walked to where is father was, with Kaze following.

Kaze stopped and was taken back with surprise when he saw what seems to be a guinea pig in a ninja master's clothes.

"Sensei Kinoi?" asked Kaze uncertain.

"Yes it is me, Kaze." answered sensei.

"What happened Cam?" asked Kaze as he looked at his friend.

"Lothor was what happened. My father battled with him was changed into a guinea pig."

"Oh. I maybe able to change him back but I'm not really sure." offered Kaze.

"Really dude!" asked Dustin astonished as well as the others.

"I can try." and Kaze dropped his bags on the floor and pushed them aside.

He then went into the traditional ninja stance and closed his eyes and started to concentrate. After a minute or so white energy started to form at his fingertips that was pointing up and eventually a ball formed. Then opening his eyes, Kaze pointed his fingers at sensei and the ball of energy flew right at the guinea pig and was in gulf in it. The energy stayed around sensei as Kaze concentrated but a minute later the ball exploded throwing Kaze back but Hunter was lucky enough to catch him.

"You okay dude?" asked Hunter as he looked down into Kaze's eyes.

"Uh, yeah thanks." as he shook himself from looking at the crimson ranger's eyes and stood back up.

"Sorry, sensei I wasn't able to change you back." apologized Kaze as he saw that sensei was still in guinea pig form.

"That's okay Kaze. I'm getting use to being in this form." reassured the guinea pig.

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot." and Kaze went over to his sports duffle bag and zipped it open and took out some packages.

"Here Cam, here is the new software upgrade pack you asked for." Kaze handed over a package to Cam.

"Thanks Kaze." thanked Cam as he took the package from his friend.

"Sensei, here this is for you. A package of the finest teas in Japan." Kaze place another package in front of sensei.

"You didn't have to Kaze, but I thank you."

"And for you guys..."

"You got something for us as well!" said Tori, surprised that Cam's friend had something for them too.

"Well Cam told me about you guys as his friends, so I thought I might give you guys something as well." explained Kaze as he handed each of the rangers a package including Cam.

"I didn't know what to get. So I got you sweets from Japan."

"Candy! Sweet! Thanks dude." exclaimed Dustin happily.

"Thanks." everyone else thanked.

"Cam, why don't you show Kaze his room, so he can get settled in." suggested sensei.

"Alright dad. Come on, Kaze." said Cam as Kaze picked up his bags, put his arm around his shoulder and guide him towards the guestroom that was prepared.

"It was nice meeting you all." said Kaze and aloud Cam to guide him.

Once Cam and Kaze was gone sensei turned towards the rangers and started to talked to them.

"Rangers since that Kaze is from the Storm Ninja Academy, Lothor will try to capture him to give him the location of the school. So its relatively important that you all look out for him so that doesn't happen." told sensei.

Everyone understood what he meant and promised to protect Kaze while he was here.

"Don't worry sensei, we will." said Shane.

"Good, why don't you all go home now. It is getting late." and everyone bowed in respect and left Ninja Ops.

The next day while everyone was doing their after school activities, Cam was showing Kaze around Blue Bay Harbor. Now they were sitting at table outside of a cafe at downtown plaza drinking fruit smoothies.

"So how are you liking Blue Bay Harbor so far?" asked the green ranger.

"Well its great here, people are friendly and nice." answered Kaze.

"Then about staying here for awhile."

"Maybe, I have to ask my dad first. So Cam, going out with anybody?"

"No time. With taking care of Ninja Ops and ranger stuff."

"Look dude, you got to stop over working yourself like this and take sometime off for yourself. You're are going to get a nervous breakdown if continue like this." said Kaze worried.

"You know, you are sounding like my father." Cam raised an eyebrow at him.

"He is just worried about you like I am, you're like a big brother to me."

"Maybe I can try going out more."

"How about a lot, besides don't you have CC to help look after Ninja Ops." stated Kaze as Cam had showed him Cyber Cam earlier who he nicknamed CC.

Meanwhile in space...

"So a student from the great Storm Ninja Academy is here." stated Lothor as he watch his nephew and his friend.

"Storm Ninja Academy, sir?" asked Zurgane.

"Yes, the Storm Ninja Academy. The central ninja school of all ninja schools. It is secretly hidden and no one knows where the location is. But once I get the information of the where about of the school is and capture it then no one will stop me from taking over the world.

Zurgane, go down there with some Kelzaks and create a diversion to distract the rangers. While I want you two, Kapri and Marah to go down there and capture the Storm Ninja student." ordered Lothor.

"Yes sir!" and Zurgane disappeared.

"Okay, uncle." and the two sisters disappeared as well.

"I will find out where the Storm Ninja Academy is." and Lothor continued to watch the monitor.

At Storm Chargers...

As usual Dustin, Hunter and Blake was working and Shane and Tori was seating at the lounge when Shane's morpher beeped.

"Go for Shane." answered the red ranger.

"Zurgane is attacking downtown, you must stop him." said sensei.

"We're on our way." and Shane and Tori got up headed to where the other are.

"Hey guys we got trouble." said Shane as he tapped his morpher.

Everyone left the store and morphed.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form. Hah!" Shane, Tori and Dustin called out.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form." called out Hunter and Blake at the same time.

The rangers arrived at downtown and saw Zurgane.

"Rangers, so nice of you do join me. Kelzaks!" and at least 3 dozen Kelzaks appeared around them.

"Attack!" and everyone started attacking.

The rangers had manage to get rid of some of Kelzaks but they were out numbered and was losing.

At the cafe where Kaze and Cam was, his father contacted Cam.

"Cam, the rangers need you help. You must go help them."

"Alright dad, I'm on my way." answered Cam.

"Sorry, Kaze I have to go."

"Don't worry I know. Go, the others need your help." said Kaze.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself here?"

"Stop worrying and go, I'm a ninja remember I can take care of myself."

"Alright then." and Cam took off to help his friends.

Once Cam was gone, Kapri and Marah appeared out of nowhere along with a dozen Kelzaks. The sudden appearance of them made everyone near there started to run off screaming while Kaze looked with a surprise expression on his face.

"Get him!" shouted Kapri as she pointed towards Kaze and the Kelzaks rushed at him.

Kaze quickly stood up to fight and stood in a ninja fight stance. He quickly jumped off the patio like platform he was on and flipped through the air and land right in the middle of the group of Kelzaks.

He quickly kicked forward once and back and knocked two of them down. He then jumped to the air and did a roundhouse kick and knocked down another three. Then he turned to different directions and started to punch the Kelzaks in the gut. He then kicked another one in the stomach and did a back flip and kick them in the chin. Then more Kelzak started after him so Kaze did multiple back flips and at the last back flip he launched himself into the air and his body twisted turned and landed back on the platform he first started on. He then quickly grabbed hold of the umbrella pole attached to a table near him and swung himself around as Kelzaks went after him and kicked each one of them on the chest in a full 360 degrees motion. Once he landed on his feet more Kelzaks went after him.

"Thunderstorm Cannon! Full power!" shouted Shane as the rangers formed their ultimate weapon and fired.

The energy blast from their weapon had got rid of most of the Kelzaks. They disconnect their weapons and was ready to fight again when their morphers beeped.

"Rangers, Kaze is in trouble he needs help." informed sensei.

"I'm on my way dad." said Cam as he was about to head off.

"No, how about we go and you stay here to help the other." Hunter referred to himself and Blake.

"Are your sure?" asked the samurai ranger.

"Yes, don't worry."

"Alright."

And Hunter and Blake headed towards where Kaze was at the moment.

The fight against the Kelzaks was getting to much for Kaze and two of them managed to grab hold of his arms. Then Hunter and Blake jumped flipped through the air and kicked the two Kelzaks holding Kaze and got him free. The two thunder rangers landed in front of Kaze and stood up and Hunter pushed Kaze behind them.

"Are you okay? Kaze? Are you hurt?" asked Hunter worried a bit.

"No, I'm fine now. Thanks to you guys."

Hunter and Blake faced the Kelzaks and there was at least 5 left. So to finish the fight quickly Hunter took out his Crimson Blaster and Blake his Navy Antler. They put them together to form the Thunder Blaster.

"Thunder Blaster! Fire!" and the energy blast got rid of the rest of the Kelzaks leaving only the two space sisters.

"So you two decided to stay and fight?" asked Blake.

"Uh, maybe another time. Bye!" seeing how good the storm ninja student fight before and now with two power rangers, they had no chance and disappeared.

The wind rangers and the green samurai rangers had gotten rid of the last Kelzaks and was now facing Zurgane alone. Then the thunder rangers appeared along with Kaze. Seeing that their plan to capture the storm student had failed and he was outnumbered he decide to get out of there.

"Next time rangers!" and Zurgane disappeared.

Once Zurgane was gone the ranger's face of their helmet opened up.

"Now that was weird. They just attack and left and that is it?" stated Shane.

"I think it was a plan to capture me." said Kaze.

"Well at least they failed." spoke Cam and everyone started to head back to Ninja Ops.

On Lothor's ship...

"You imbeciles! I can't believe you screwed up a perfect that could get that storm ninja student easily." shouted Lothor sitting at his chair.

"We would have captured him, if it weren't for those thunder rangers to show up." said Marah.

"Yeah and haven't you seen the guy from Storm Ninja Academy fight?" added Kapri.

"Of course I seen him fight, that why he is from the Storm Ninja Academy. One way or another I will find out the location of the school is." stated Lothor.

At Ninja Ops...

"My first day here and I'm already attacked by aliens." sighed Kaze as he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Welcome to the life of a power ranger." Shane put an arm around his back.

"And there will be more where that came from bro." stated Blake as he patted Kaze on the shoulder.

"Rangers, remember Lothor won't stop on getting the location of the Storm Ninja Academy so you all will have to be on your guard." said sensei.

"Don't worry sensei, we will." said Tori.

* * *

I want to thank you for those who reviewed. I thought this story will be trashed but I thought wrong. Anyways another chapter done and of course read and review! 


	3. Movie Madness

Chapter 3 - Movie Madness

* * *

It has been almost a week since Kaze had been at Blue Bay Harbor, he and the rangers had gotten to know each other better and became great friends.

It was Friday at Ninja Ops and we see Kaze sitting in front of a laptop cross-legged talking to someone, Cam and sensei Kinoi wasn't around.

"Well finally, I thought you have forgotten about what you suppose to do." said the voice which was male and quite old.

"Sorry dad, I kind of forgotten about contacting you." apologized Kaze.

"I bet, thinking about boys maybe?" Kaze's father said with a knowing look.

"Dad!"

"Alright, I'll stop. So what do you have to report?" asked Kaze's father.

"All the other schools are gone and there is nothing left." answered Kaze.

"Lothor have gained much power over these years. What about the Wind Ninja Academy?"

"Cam and his father was lucky enough to survive, even though sensei Kinoi was turned into a guinea pig."

"Sensei Kinoi was turned into a guinea pig?" giving his son a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and also three of the wind ninja students and two of the thunder ninja students survived Lothor's attack as well. They were also given the ninja morphers and Cam has the samurai amulet."

"I see..." giving a thoughtful look.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here for awhile? Cam had asked me earlier, so can I?"

"For how long?" pressed his father.

"I'm not sure."

"I suppose so. It will do you some good and take your mind off some things."

"Thanks dad!" thanked Kaze.

"Just be careful alright." and the connection was closed.

After the connection was closed, Kaze turned around in his sitting position and had a grin on his face. At that time Cam and sensei walked in and saw the expression on his best friend's face and wondered what was up.

"Why are you grinning?" asked Cam.

"My dad said I can stay here for as long as I want." Kaze got up and stretched his legs.

"That's great!"

"So Cam, how about a little sparring?" asked Kaze as he walk to his friend and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry Kaze but I have things to do." Cam headed towards the main computer.

"Oh, come on! You spend most of the time here at Ninja Ops, can't you do that later? I mean you got to go out more." trying to convince the samurai ranger.

"Kaze is right Cam, why don't you go and spar with Kaze and leave whatever you're doing for later."

"Fine, fine. Kaze, do you have anything to spar in?"

"I thought that I could wear my jeans and t-shirt."

"I don't think so. Wait here, I have something that might fit you." and Cam went to his room.

A minute later, he walked back out with a uniform of some kind and tossed it to Kaze. Kaze caught hold of the clothes and held them up and saw it was a test uniform.

"A test uniform? Where did you get this? I thought we don't use these anymore." asked Kaze with a curious expression.

"Back when I got my ranger powers. It should fit since we're about the same size."

Kaze just took the uniform to his room and changed into it.

In the forest outside to the portal to Ninja Ops...

We see Cam and Kaze standing a fair distance away from each other, Cam wearing his ninja uniform and Kaze the test uniform. Both was in a fighting stance already to go and after a minute of waiting they were off.

Both of them rushed forward towards each other at incredible speed and started to attack one another with their arms and fists as well as block each other attacks at the same time. During one of their on going moves, both threw their fists out and hit each other throwing them back a bit.

Then quickly both jumped and did a roundhouse kick on each other and both of their feet each other's foot bottom, sending them back to the ground. Kaze dashed forward again and launched himself into air kicking multiple times at Cam but Cam did a back flip and dodged the attack.

Once Kaze landed on the ground, Cam quickly ducked and did a sweep kick at his friend and Kaze was fast enough to do a sideways jumping cartwheel over Cam's head. Then Kaze started to run towards a large tree and Cam followed him. Kaze quickly ran up the tree with a couple of steps as the samurai ranger came close and did a back flip and landed behind his friend.

Kaze quickly kicked out but Cam ducked, grab hold of his leg and threw him off balance and Kaze recovered by putting his hands against the ground and flip back into a standing position. Cam then jumped at him with a flying kick and kicked him in the chest and sent Kaze flying through the air. Kaze manage to twist his body and rebound off a tree and landed back on his feet again.

Both was now near the pool of water with the waterfall. Kaze quickly turned around and jumped and did an aerial flip and landed on top of the water.

He ran across atop of the water and Cam jumped as well and followed. Kaze slid to a stop and turned to face Cam, who was running right at him. Kaze ducked and did a sweep kick on top of the water and the water in front of him splashed up in globs into the air.

"Water Jitsu!" he shouted and thrust his palms forward and hit each of the water globs.

Immediately the globs of water zipped right through the air and right at Cam. Taken by surprise from the attack, the water hit Cam in the chest and sent him flying out of the water, into the air and back onto the ground near the edge of the pool.

Kaze ran back to shore and jumped and flip through the air and landed right near Cam and walked over to him.

"Alright, I give up. You win." as Cam tried to stand up.

Kaze stood next him, grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him up in a standing position.

After school at Storm Chargers...

Dustin was working on bike in the back and Hunter and Blake was around the store somewhere, Tori was working on homework in the lounge and Shane was at the skate park. We then see Hunter and Blake standing together at one part of store talking to each other and both was holding something in their hands. After a few minutes of talking, Blake walked over to where Tori was.

"Uh, Tori.." started Blake.

"Oh, hey Blake. What's up?" said Tori as she turned towards the navy ranger.

"I was wondering if you are doing anything this Saturday."

"No, why?"

"Well, I know that I asked you before but I have these tickets to a martial arts film festival tomorrow and I'm wondering if you want to go again." asked Blake.

"Even after what happened last time." Tori gave him a look.

"Ok, maybe getting sucked into a tub of popcorn wasn't a good idea on a first date but not every date is that bad." sighed the navy ranger.

"Are we the only ones going?" asked the blue ranger.

"Actually Hunter got the tickets, so we may or may not go on a double date with him."

"Let me guess, you're talking about him and Kaze right?"

"Yeah, so we may go on a double date with them. Unless my brother chickens out at the last minute, asking him."

"If you want to ask me, they are good for one another. Since Kaze already knows we are the power rangers and he is a ninja himself." the water ninja giving her opinion.

"So do you want to go with me?" the navy thunder ninja asked again, hoping.

"Sure."

"Really? That's great and you're sure this time you don't have anything else planned."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then how about we meet you at the theatre around 5."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow."

Blake turned around and went back to work grinning.

On Lothor's ship...

We come to Marah and Kapri sitting in front of a TV, each with a box of tissues crying their eyes. They were watching a very romantic, sappy, tear-wrenching movie.

"What are you two crying about now!" Lothor shouted out as he walked into the room with his hands over his ears.

"Oh, it is so beautiful." cried out Marah as she wiped her tears with another tissue.

"What is with you girls and sappy romance movies!"

"Uncle, where's your heart." cried out Kapri.

"A heart? I don't have heart! I'm a evil space ninja for crying out loud."

"Yes but being in movies, makes you more popular." pointed out the pink haired sister.

"I'm popular!" shouted Lothor.

"Not to the population of earth you're not." stated Marah.

"What do expect, I am taking over the world."

"Sir I have the perfect alien for the job and make you famous." said Zurgane.

"Oh, then lets see him then."

Then out from a side door appeared a monster. It had a film camera for a head, lighting lights on its shoulders, stacked up film rolls for the body and the rest was wrapped up in wires.

"Filscreen at your service. Cameraman, director, the works all in one." started the monster.

"And how are you going to make this work?" asked Lothor.

"When I'm through with the rangers, they will be on the cutting room floor."

At Ninja Ops...

Hunter walked into the head quarters and looked around hoping to find Kaze there but instead he found no one. Then out from the side room, came out Cam with his hair wet and a towel around his neck.

"Hey Hunter, where's everyone else."

"Oh, they still have things to do, so I came here first. What happened to you dude?" asked the crimson ranger curious that Cam's hair was wet.

"I was sparring with Kaze, so I just took a shower."

"Oh, uh where is Kaze anyway? I'm looking for him." asked Hunter.

"He's out by the lake." answered the green ranger.

"Thanks." and Hunter turned around and started to head out.

"Don't hurt him."

Hunter stopped when he heard Cam voice talking to him.

"What?" asked the crimson ninja as he turned to face Cam again.

"I've seen how you look at him and I know that you like him, a lot. After what he went through, I don't want to see him hurt again." stated the green ninja.

"I won't hurt him."

"I know you won't but if you do decide to have an relationship with him, all I ask is to take care of him."

"I will." and Hunter headed off.

As Hunter headed towards the lake he started thinking about Kaze and what will happen if he and Kaze were in a relationship. As he walked, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard music playing from an string instrument and a beautiful male voice singing slowly and softly. Then he realized it was coming from the direction of the lake and walked a bit faster.

"People with love,

Like singing songs,

Being with one.

With greatness and proud,

Also regret,

But could be also wrong.

Mirror of the moon,

Like one with beauty,

Not knowing the person I am.

Love can be can be harsh,

Hearts can be crushed,

When one not trusted."

Hunter arrived at the lake and saw Kaze sitting on the ground and in his lap was a zheng (or koto), and he was playing it as he sang. Hunter just stood there listening to the beautiful sound of Kaze's voice as if he was in a trance.

"Love is like a song,

People feelings are played,

And never love,

Because results will be slayed.

Red setting of the sun,

Blue hue of the sea,

With feelings that are right.

Seeing the light,

Seeing the love,

It will be worth the sight.

Mirror of the moon,

Like one with beauty,

Not knowing the person I am.

Love can be can be harsh,

Hearts can be crushed,

When one not trusted."

And Kaze stopped playing and placed his hands on the instrument.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Kaze, breaking Hunter out of his trance.

"Uh, not very long. That was beautiful." commented Hunter as he walked to where Kaze was and sat down near him.

"You think so?" Kaze turned towards Hunter with his head cocked.

"Yeah of course dude."

"You're the third guy who ever said that to me."

"And the first two would be your boyfriend and..." started the crimson thunder ranger.

"Actually the first two would be my dad and Cam. My boyfriend thought it was a racket."

"Then he doesn't appreciate it like I do. So who taught you to play like that?" asked Hunter.

"My grandmother did, I only learned during my free time. Being from school and ninja training."

"Ah..."

"So what are you doing here anyway? You're not here to hear me play is it?" giving the crimson ninja a smile.

"Um, no but I'm glad that I did. Actually I want to ask you something." Hunter started nervously.

"Sure."

"Well I want to ask you if..." but before Hunter could finish his morpher beep.

Hunter sighed because of the interruption and answered.

"Hunter here, what wrong?"

"There is a monster disturbance at the downtown area, the other had already gone." answered Cam.

"Alright I'm on my way." Hunter started to stand up, "Sorry about that I..."

"Go, you can ask me whatever you're going to ask me later." stated Kaze.

Hunter turned around and using his ninja power streaked through the area and was gone.

The rangers appeared in front of the monster.

"Ah, rangers time for you to act out your final scene." stated the monster.

"What are you talking about, man?" asked Shane.

"The end is near! Kelzaks!" and two dozen Kelzaks appeared, "Now lights, camera, attack!"

The Kelzaks rushed towards the rangers and started to attack them. The wind rangers pulled out their ninja swords, the thunder rangers their thunder staffs and samurai ranger his samurai sabre and started to attack.

They got rid of some of the Kelzaks and used their other weapons as well.

"Hey! Kelzaks your scene is over. Cut!" shouted Tori into her Dorsal Fin and all the Kelzaks disappeared.

"Hey that was my crew. Its time to film your last scene. Destruction of Rangers: Act 1 scene 1."

Filscreen released a ray of energy blasts from its camera head at the rangers and hit them directly on. He then rushed at the rangers and hit them one by one as he pass through them and they went sprawling to the ground. As the rangers were getting up on their feet again, the monster shot out long rolls of film and tied up the rangers. He then launched out rolls of film that flew through the air like frisbees and hit all the rangers and they fell to the ground again.

"Now for Act 1 scene2." said the monster as it head towards the rangers.

"Lets give you some light!" and the lights on the monster's shoulder opened up and shot out two beam of energy.

Lucky enough Hunter and Blake got in front of everyone use their thunder shields.

"Thunder Shield!" and the attack was reflect back at the monster.

And Cam was getting annoyed with the monster and went into overdrive. He took off his vest and swing his top of his helmet around.

"Super Samurai Mode!" once changed Cam rushed at the monster and started to attack him like crazy.

Then the other rangers went at it with a shadow battle.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" and a screen came up and each of them attacked Filscreen.

"Crimson Blaster!" "Hawk Blaster!" both Shane and Hunter blasted the monster with their weapons.

"Navy Antler!" and Blake grabbed hold of the monster's waist, lifted it up and threw him at Dustin.

"Lion Hammer!" and the yellow ranger took out his hammer and hit Filscreen as he flew right at him.

Filscreen was beaten up quite badly and started to sway from side to side. The rangers then took out their weapons to form their ultimate cannon.

"Thunderstorm Cannon! Full Power!"

The energy attack hit Filscreen dead on and it was destroyed.

"Alright!" everyone shouted.

On Lothor's ship...

"Time to add a few new scenes to the script. Scroll of Empowerment. Descend!" Lothor who was frustrated.

The magic scroll shot out from the ship and unravelled itself and the monster Filscreen grew huge in size.

"Hah hah hah hah hah! Time to cut and edit this movie!" laughed the monster.

"Cyber Cam..." started Shane.

"I'm sending the zords, dudes!"

The zords came and the rangers jumped right up and into them and formed into the three megazords the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord and Samurai Star Megazord.

"Final scene! Act 1 scene 3!" shouted the monster and it launched out a blast of energy at them hitting on the spot.

"Locked and dropped. Spin Blade!" and the Thunder Megazord called out it pinwheel weapon.

Filscreen then shot out it film at the zords but the Thunder Megazord manage to cut right through them with its pinwheel.

"Locked and dropped. Bee Spinner!" and the Samurai Star launched its bee at the monster which got hit but wasn't enough.

"You need some more lighting!" and released its energy beams from its shoulders and hit the zords.

"Time to edit this film." and the monster launched out film rolls and they fly at the zords.

"Locked and dropped. Serpent Sword!" and the Storm and Thunder Megazords slashed all the rolls of film that came right at them.

"It time to end your movie career. Blizzard Storm!" shouted Shane as the Storm Megazord blasted Filscreen with its freezing ice attack.

"Samurai Thunder Megazord!" and a new megazord was formed.

The Samurai Thunder Megazord took off into the air and started circle around the monster.

"I never asked for an aerial shot!" and the monster tries to blast them out of the sky but missed.

The Samurai Thunder Megazord countered the attack with their blaster and hit the monster, then they land and did their final attack.

"Lasers Charged." called out Cam.

"And ready." and the megzazord fired out it attack and blew the monster away and was destroyed.

"And that's a wrap."

The rangers jumped out their zords and land on the ground and started to celebrate a bit. But unknown to them they were being watched by a figure behind a large tree. We see a white-gloved hand against the trunk and after watching them for a minute the figure left.

Back at Ninja Ops...

The was sitting around the table talking having different types of conversation.

"So bro, have you ask him yet?" Blake asked his brother.

"No, I was interrupted when I had to fight the monster." replied Hunter.

"Well you better ask him, tomorrow is the film festival. I already asked Tori and she's coming."

"I don't know."

"Asking who, what? Dudes?" asked Dustin as he was listening to the thunder brother's conversation.

"Asking Kaze to go to a film festival with Blake, me and Hunter." informed Tori.

"So you like Kaze huh? Dude. Then go ask him to go with you."

"Yeah dude, you like him right? Then go ask Kaze." added Shane.

"Ask me what?" Kaze's voice was heard as he walked out of the kitchen at Ninja Ops with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

He placed and plate of cookies on the table and sat down next to Hunter and Dustin was the first one to take one.

"Dude, they warm and soft." stated the Earth ranger.

"Duh, because I just made them."

"You cook, bro?" asked Blake amazed.

"Of course."

"What else can you cook?" questioned Shane.

"Lets see I can bake, broil, barbeque, grill, steam, stir fry, deep fry, almost anything." replied Kaze.

"These taste great!" exclaimed the earth ninja as he took a bite.

"What were you going to ask me?" asked Kaze as he looked around at everyone.

"Hunter has something to ask you." said Cam.

Kaze turned to Hunter and looked at him with a smile waiting for him to ask. Hunter turn towards Kaze and was a bit nervous being the first time asking a guy on a date.

"As I wanted to ask you before. I have these tickets to a martial arts film festival tomorrow and I was wondering if you like to go with me?" and Hunter let out a breath he was holding.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Kaze curious.

"Uh, yeah but you don't have to go if you have something else planned..." as Hunter started to ramble on.

"Sure I love to."

"Really?"

"Really, besides I can't say no to a cute guy like you." Kaze smiled.

Hunter then grinned back after realizing that Kaze agreed to go with him while the others just grinned and smiled and did high fives.

* * *

Another chapter done and of course read and review! 


	4. Trinity Storm Part 1

Chapter 4 - Trinity Storm - Part 1

* * *

"Sure you want to do this, dude?" asked Dustin concerned.

"Yeah, bro. Its six against one here." added Blake.

"Five. I'm not getting myself into this." interrupted Cam.

Everyone was right outside of the portal to Ninja Ops in the forest, sensei thought it would be a good time to see how well the ranger's progress is up to now. Sensei suggested having a ninja battle between Kaze and the rest, except for Cam who didn't want to fight against his friend again.

"Are you sure about this, sensei?" asked Tori hoping that the ninja master would change his mind.

"Don't worry everyone, Kaze can handle it."

"Yeah, so come on." and Kaze started to get into his fighting stance and waited.

"We didn't say, that we didn't warn you dude." started Shane and stood in his fighting stance as well as everyone else.

The battle then immediately started with Blake, Dustin, and Hunter who dashed right at Kaze with the thunder brothers coming up to each side of the storm ninja student. Hunter and Blake tried to kick Kaze in his sides but the storm ninja blocked their attack with his arms easily. Then the brothers quickly turned around and did a backhand fist attack and Kaze blocked those too.

Dustin came up the middle in between the thunder ninjas to attack Kaze but in a quick move the storm ninja grabbed hold of the thunder brother's forearms and flipped himself. Kaze's foot kicked out, right into Dustin's gut and pushed himself into an aerial flip which send the earth ninja onto his stomach, right onto the ground. Once Kaze was back on his feet, with a bit of strength he twisted his arms and sends the thunder ninjas into flip and they landed on their backs with a grunt and groans.

Shane and Tori quickly jumped over the others and started to attack Kaze with a series of punches and kicks but he manages to dodge and block every one of them. Tori ducked and did a sweep kick on him but Kaze manage to dodge the attack by doing a full back flip. As he did a back flip, he kick Shane right under his chin and send him flipping into the air and onto his front, onto the ground. After Kaze hit the air ninja, he did five back flips before stopping and was in a standing position again.

Blake had recovered from the earlier attempt and was back on his feet again and with Tori they ran towards Kaze. Both blue ninjas threw out punches at the storm student but missed when he took a couple of steps back. Kaze quickly brought his hands up and caught both of their fists and launched himself into the air and did a split kick on their chest and knocked both of them down.

Dustin and Hunter jumped flipped over Blake and Tori and chased after Kaze who has now turned and ran towards a giant tree. The yellow and crimson ninja was right on his tail and he quickly ran up the tree, taking a couple of steps and did another back flip. Kaze landed right behind the two and ducked and did a sweep kick, knocking both of them down to the floor.

As the storm ninja stood up again he heard something behind him and he quickly turned around and came to see Shane in the air doing a roundhouse kick. Kaze quickly leaned his head back along with the top half of his body and Shane's kick barely missed him. He then kicked out one of his legs and knocked the air ninja to the ground. Kaze did a couple of cartwheel flips and ended up a fair distance away from the rangers, while the rangers got back together as a group again.

Kaze went into a ninja stance, stomped his foot and with an explosion of white smoke he disappeared.

"Where did he go!" called out Shane as he looked around.

Then a trail of dust started to race towards them from the ground, Kaze had use the underground burrowing technique.

"This one is mine dudes!" and Dustin went into a ninja stance as well and with an explosion of yellow smoke, he was gone.

The two trails of dust raced towards each other and collided. Kaze managed to kick Dustin and the earth ninja shot out of the ground, flying and slammed against a tree. Then the storm ninja student shot out of the ground twirling into the air and into the trees above him.

"Its my turn! Ninja air attack!" and Shane leaped into the air after the Kaze.

Kaze jumped out of the place he was in, when he saw the air ninja coming up towards him. The storm ninja flew down at Shane and did a flying kick and kicked the air ninja in the chest. Kaze used the kick to push himself off of Shane and back flipped through the air and landed near the waterfall, while Shane fell to the ground.

The storm ninja faced the others again and smirked. Then he turned around and leaped into the air towards the waterfall and landed on top of the water surface. He ran out to the middle of the pool and skid to a stop.

"Looks like, its my turn." and Tori followed and jumped after Kaze.

Once Tori was on the water, the other also arrive at the edge of the waterfall pool. Kaze did the same trick that he used on Cam before and did a sweep kick launching the water in front of him into the air.

"Water Jitsu!" and the storm ninja started to launch the water globs in the direction of Tori and the rangers.

Like Cam, this move took Tori by surprise and she was hit in the chest along with the other rangers. The water ninja flew out of the water and back onto land and landed in a heap. The other guys were thrown back as well by the water attack and they too fell to the ground in a heap.

Seeing that everyone was down for the count, Kaze dashes back across the water towards the others and flipped into the air and landed onto the ground.

"That is enough for today." announced sensei as the three wind ninjas and the two thunder ninjas started to get up.

"Okay, that was just wrong." stated Dustin as he dust himself.

"Yeah, five against one and we still lost." added Hunter.

"You rangers have come a long way but Kaze is still more experienced than you are." replied the guinea pig.

"Cam dude, you should have fought with us." stated Shane as he rubbed his chest that was sore.

"Oh no, I fought Kaze before and I know how good he is. That's why I didn't want to join in the fight."

"Then why didn't you tell us bro!" exclaimed the earth ranger.

"Because you didn't ask?" Cam replied with sarcasm.

"Alright that is enough. It is getting late, so you all better go home now." sensei said and everyone bowed in respect and started to leave.

Hunter stayed back a bit and walked up Kaze whom had his back turned towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. The storm ninja turned around and smiled when he saw who it was. The pair had gone on a couple of dates and now was in the boyfriend-boyfriend stage.

"A new cafe had opened recently and I heard that they have great tasting sundaes. So I was wondering if you want to go with me tomorrow and try some?" asked Hunter hopefully.

"Ok, it's a date then. I'll see you tomorrow after work?"

Hunter nodded in a yes and Kaze leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. The crimson ninja blushed when the storm ninja did that and was about to kiss him back, when his brother interrupted.

"Are you coming bro? We have homework to do!" shouted Blake from Tori's van.

"I'm coming!" Hunter yelled back quickly kissed Kaze on the lips and took off running towards the blue van.

Kaze just stood there as the van drove away and brought his right hand up to his lips and touched them. Remembering what just happened, he blushed and smiled.

"Come on, let's get back to Ninja Ops." as Cam with an arm around Kaze's shoulders, started head back.

The next day at Ninja Ops...

We see Cam sitting at his computer working on something and Kaze came out of his room with a helmet, total pad gear and a pair of roller blades on.

"Hey Cam, what are you doing?" asked Kaze curiously.

"I'm just looking over these statistics I recorded. Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Hunter after work and try out sundaes at this new cafe, you want to come?"

"No, I have other things to do as well. So I can't but have fun."

"Ok, well then I'll see you later." and Kaze walked to the entrance of Ninja Ops and bladed away.

In space...

"Who would thought that time in between of taking over the world, could be this boring." sighed Lothor as there he was, sitting at his throne doing nothing.

"Sir, I know of someone that can give you entertainment as well as getting rid of the rangers at the same time." offered Zurgane.

"Oh, might I ask who is this someone."

"Let me present to you the mistress of the arctic and bringer of the cold, Frosha!"

Then the temperature of the room started to decrease and ice started to form all over the place. Then a blast of snow came out of nowhere and a figure appeared. The figure was wearing a white parka with white fur trims and when it lifted its hood, they reveal themselves as a female. Her ice blue hair was sticking upwards all over the place and her skin was icy white. She was wearing an ice blue fur coat and pants with high heel boots. She had gloves on and small icicles were forming all over her body.

"Mmm, not bad. As well as good looking." putted the space ninja.

"She has good fashion too." added Kapri.

"Not only that, she can also put the world in a deep freeze winter and turn the rangers into ice sculptures." continued Zurgane.

"Now that is what I'm talking about, you got the job." stated Lothor.

"Yes, Lothor." and she disappeared.

At Storm Chargers...

"Just these last two boxes to unpack and you're done for the day." said Kelly as Hunter and Blake each brought a box in.

"Good, then I can be early for my date." Hunter said with relief as he started to unpack the box.

"Going somewhere bro?" asked Blake as he started to unpack the box he was carrying as well.

"I'm meeting Kaze later to trying some sundaes at the newly opened cafe, at the downtown plaza."

"Oh, yeah that place. I heard they have some of the best desserts there." said Dustin who had heard the thunder brothers talking.

"I was thinking of taking Tori there too." added Blake.

Then the front door to the store opened and in rolled Kaze in his roller blading gear and he rolled up to the counter where Hunter, Blake and Dustin were.

"Hey, guys." greeted Kaze.

"Dude! I didn't know you roller bladed." Dustin said in surprise.

"You guys never asked."

"Now if we can only get Cam to do more in the action sports."

"So you ready to go?" asked the storm ninja as he faced Hunter.

"Just one more box and I can get out of here." replied the crimson ninja.

Just then Kelly walked over to the four, curious of the new comer.

"Guys, who's this? I've never seen you around before." started the Storm Chargers manager.

"His name is Kazel Anido. He's new here." answered Hunter.

"But you can call me Kaze." added the storm ninja.

"Kelly, the manager of Storm Chargers." introduced Kelly.

"Nice to meet you."

"So you are into roller blading?"

"Uh yeah, kind of."

"Why don't I show you some of our latest gear for roller blading." and Kelly started to guide Kaze to another part of the store.

"Looks like Kelly caught another prey with her sales pitch again." stated the earth ninja as he crossed his arms over chest looked over to where Kelly and Kaze were.

Five minutes later Hunter and Blake had unpacked the last of the supplies and put away the boxes in storage.

"Well I'm leaving guys. Time to save my boyfriend from my boss, see you later." and Hunter heads over to where Kaze was, looking like he needs help.

"See you later bro." "Later dude." the navy and yellow ninja said at the same time.

Hunter managed to get Kaze away from Kelly and both of them headed out the door.

The pair arrived at the cafe and ordered two different ice cream desserts. Kaze had his helmet off as well as his blades. Both of them was now sitting outside at a table talking and eating their sundaes, as well as trying each other's. Suddenly the temperature drops and it started to get cold and their breath started to show.

"What the hell is going on here." shivered Kaze as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to get some warmth, since he was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Its weird, how can it get so cold all of the sudden." Hunter said not as cold as Kaze is since he is wearing a sweater.

Everyone else started to head inside to get away from the sudden cold front while Hunter and Kaze stayed outside.

"Cam, you there? Something weird is happening to the weather. Can you tell us what's going." alerted Hunter through his morpher when he contacted Ninja Ops.

"Let me check." Cam started to type and looked at his screen.

"There is an un normal change in weather over Blue Bay Harbor and the source of the disturbance, seem to come from the rock quarry." replied the samurai ranger as he check the computer screen.

"I'll contact the others to meet you there."

"Alright, I'm on my way." and Hunter ended the connection.

Hunter turned to Kaze and the storm ninja looked back at him in understanding.

"Go, we can finish this after you beat whatever interrupted us." Kaze smiled.

Hunter smiled back and with a quick kiss, he looked around to make sure no one is around and was gone in a streak of crimson.

Six different colour streaks of light, bounced from the city buildings and ended up in rock-covered landscape. The six rangers who hadn't morphed yet, looked around and saw nothing until a voice drew their attention.

"Well finally, I was wondering when you were going to show up." then a blast of snow came out of nowhere and started to swirl in one place and Frosha appeared.

"Lets go guys!" shouted Shane and they morphed.

"Ninja Storm, ranger form!" "The power of air." "Water." "Earth." called out the wind ninjas.

"Thunder Storm, ranger form!" "The power of thunder." called out the thunder ninjas.

"Samurai Storm, ranger form!" "Green samurai power." called out Cam.

Once the rangers morphed, the monster thrust her right hand forward and fired a bunch of ice-cold energy shots and hit all the rangers at once. Shane, Dustin and Tori took out their ninja swords and change them into gun mode and fired the Frosha. The attack hit her but she shattered like ice.

"Woo hoo! Over here!" called out the ice monster as she stepped out of nowhere.

"Why don't we take this game somewhere else, like winter wonderland!" and Frosha put her hands together and then lift both of them into the air and the place started to change.

Now instead of a rock quarry, they were in a cave covered with ice. There were giant ice crystals everywhere around them glittering like diamonds. The rangers looked around cautiously with their swords and staffs out, ready for an attack. Then Frosha's image appeared in the ice crystals all around them.

"Welcome to my domain." and she laughed wickedly.

"How about I put you on defrost!" shouted Shane as he pulled out his Hawk Blaster.

"Hawk Blaster!" and the red ranger fired at one of the Frosha but the attack was reflected off the ice, right back at Shane.

"Want to try again?" smirked the mistress of ice.

"Crimson Blaster!" and Hunter fired and the same result that happened to Shane, happened to him too.

"Lion Hammer!" and Dustin pulled out his hammer and hit one of the ice crystals and it shattered.

"This is getting boring." and the cave started to shake and the icicles from the ceiling started to break and fall onto the rangers.

Everyone started to knock the falling icicles away but was hit with some of them and was knocked to the ground.

"Tori, I got an idea. Use your Dolphin Fin and yell as loud as you can." suggested Cam.

Tori looked at Cam confused then she got the idea.

"Good idea. AVALANCHE!" shouted the blue ranger through her Dolphin Fin.

Then the entire cave started to shake and the ice started to crack, then suddenly the whole place shattered and they were free.

"My beautiful ice room. You will pay for that girly." and Frosha pulled out a sword made of ice.

She rushed at the rangers and started to slash right through them until she came to the last two Blake and Tori. The monster grabbed both of them and tossed them back a bit.

"How about two blues under ice!" and she did a blowing a kiss like motion and a blast of cold breath came out of her mouth.

Blake stood in front of Tori, hoping to block her from the attack but both of them were hit and were turned into ice sculptures.

"Blake! Tori! Don't worry, I'll free you guys." shouted Hunter as he was about to hit the frozen rangers with his staff.

"Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." stated Frosha as she waved her finger at him.

"What do you mean!" shouted Shane.

"Since they are under my ice spell, they will shatter like ice if you hit them." she laughed.

"Why you!" and the yellow ranger and green ranger ran at her with their swords out.

Frosha just laughed again and she shifted her body like glass and appeared behind the two. She then let out her ice breath again and this time turned Cam and Dustin into sculptures.

"Four down and two to go. So which one of you wants to go first?" asked the monster.

"How about both!" and Shane and Hunter pulled out their blasters and fired at Frosha.

The ice mistress just threw her hands out and ice darts zipped through the air and countered the energy blast from the rangers, causing a huge blast of white smoke. Frosha rushed through the smoke and the two rangers that were left. They were no match for her as she slashed them with her sword multiple times.

"Any last words." stated Frosha as she headed towards the two seriously hurt rangers.

Then a rain of white energy shot came flying down from the sky and hit Frosha.

"Haaaa!" she screamed as she was hit.

Shane and Hunter looked on with surprise and quickly looked around to see who attacked the monster. Eventually Shane spotted a figure standing on top of the rocky cliffs, looking over the rock quarry. The figure quickly jumps and in a streak of white, he was down at where the battle was. When the figure turned around and faced Frosha and the two rangers, Shane and Hunter couldn't believe their eyes.

Standing there was another ranger totally in white, a white ranger. His suit was a combination of the wind rangers and thunder rangers suits. His helmet was like Hunter's and Blake's but with one long horn with no splits or pincher like design. His suit was like the wind rangers, all in one colour, which was white. He had silver colour sleeves like the others, as well as gold trimmings. He had shoulder pads like the thunder rangers but was in a triangle shape. A sword was attached to his belt like the samurai ranger and a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the ends flowing behind him from the wind. On his chest was a symbol, like the others as well. In his left hand, he was holding a bow in a shape of pair of bird wings.

"Another ranger!" shouted Frosha in surprise.

"Dude, are you seeing what I'm seeing." asked Shane who can't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah another ranger." answered Hunter was staring at the new ranger.

On Lothor's ship...

"What! Another one! When will they stop coming! Now I got seven rangers to worry about!" Lothor shouted in frustration as he watched on the ship's viewing screen.

"No matter, I'll just take care of you as well!" and Frosha launched out energy blast at the white ranger.

The ranger just rolled out of the way and pulled out his own blaster that was shaped in a crayfish and blasted Frosha.

"Cray Blaster!"

Then he pulled out his sword and rushed at the monster. Frosha quickly use her frost breath but the white ranger just shifted to the side and her attack missed. She threw out more breaths but the white ranger just dodge every one of them and got up close to Frosha and started to attack her with sword slashes.

He then jumped right over her and kicked her in the back and sends her sprawling forward. Then the sword that the white ranger was using, started to power up with a white glow.

"Shogun Slash!" and he slashed at the monster four times in a star like manner.

Each of his attacks hit directly on as he passed her and Frosha fell to the ground and exploded. Once that happened the rangers that was frozen, went back to normal.

"What happen?" asked Tori.

"I felt like I had a brain freeze." added Dustin.

"You were all turned into ice but that dude freed you guys." informed Shane as he pointed towards the white ranger.

Everyone looked to where Shane was pointing at and gasped in surprise when they saw the new ranger.

"Another ranger!" stated Blake.

Seeing the rangers were ok, the white ranger started to leave.

"Hey wait!" shouted Cam.

But before the others could say anything, the ranger leaped into the air and disappeared in a streak of white light bouncing across the buildings.

"Dude! Don't go yet!" shouted Hunter who hope to stop the white ranger but he was gone.

"Who was that?" asked Tori to no one particular.

Then from where Frosha was destroyed, she was still alive and slowly stood up.

"You think that is the last of me! How about a cold increase!" and she started to grow super big.

"Cyber Cam!" Shane shouted into his morpher.

"I got it dudes!" and the zords were called.

The zords then became the megazords, Storm, Thunder and Samurai Star.

"Why don't you all just chill!" and Frosha fired an ice breath at the megazords and hit them heavily.

"Locked and dropped. Spin blade!" and the Thunder Megazord took hold of its pinwheel weapon.

"Here, I hope you get my icy point!" and she launched out a ray of ice darts at the zords.

The Thunder Megazord quickly swings its weapon and slashed away all the ice darts.

"Man, she gives a frost bite." stated Dustin.

"Time to fight ice with ice. Blizzard Storm!" and the Storm Megazord launched out its ice attack at the ice mistress.

After the ice attack she was still standing.

"Lets give her a lesson in ice fishing little bro." called out Hunter.

"Locked and dropped. Kabuto Spear!" and the Thunder Megazord grabbed the kabuto like weapon and dashed across the area slashing her multiple times.

"Time to end winter and bring back the sun. Samurai Storm Megazord!" and the new megazord was formed.

The megazord lifted its chopper arm and the rotors starts to power up. Once powered the megazord did its attack and blown away Frosha into nothing.

In space...

"I can't believe it! I was so close to defeating those rangers, when out of nowhere another one shows up to save them!" shouted the space ninja in anger.

"Will they ever run out of colours!"

Back at Ninja Ops...

After the battle with Frosha, all the rangers were around sensei asking him questions about the new ranger.

"Another ranger? Who would had thought?" said Blake who sat close beside Tori.

"Yeah, I wonder who is he?" Tori thought out.

"Sensei is there any you're not tell us." asked Shane.

"Yeah, first was Cam, now this new dude." stated Dustin.

"Dad, is there another power source other than the samurai powers." asked Cam.

While everyone was questioning about the new ranger, Hunter and Kaze just sat close next to each other just enjoying each other's company. Hunter had his arm lingering around Kaze's waist.

"Alright, enough. I have no idea of who this new ranger is or where he came from, so I can't answer all your questions." started the guinea pig.

"That's a big help." stated Hunter.

"What we really need to know is, if he is friend or foe." added Cam.

"I say he is a friend dudes." said Dustin.

"You can't be sure, remember what happened with us?" replied Blake.

"Yeah, I mean he could be working for Lothor for all we know." added Shane.

"Until he shows up again, we'll wait." putted sensei.

And everyone sat in his or her spots thinking.

* * *

Another chapter done! And to the replies for the grammar in the story, sorry! As always read and review, please! 


	5. Trinity Storm Part 2

Chapter 5 - Trinity Storm - Part 2

* * *

"So bro, find anything about the new ranger?" asked Shane.

Everyone was at Ninja Ops the next day after the encounter with the new white ranger; they were trying to figure out who is he and where he's from.

"I had contacted my father to see if he knows anything about it..." started Kaze.

"And?" pressed the air ninja.

"From what you have told me and from the symbol that Cam showed me that he had, he holds the shogun powers."

"Shogun powers?" queried Tori.

"Ah, the shogun powers, I should had recognized it." said sensei thoughtfully.

"You have heard of this shogun powers before, dad?" Cam asked his father.

"Yes I have but not much. Maybe its best that Kaze explains it."

"Alright. Anyways the shogun power is a power quite similar to Cam's samurai power. Both being a great source of power but one's of a samurai and the other of a shogun. Unlike the samurai powers, the shogun power obtains the power of an element like the other rangers.

Shane, Tori and Dustin hold the element powers of air, water and earth. While Hunter and Blake holds the element power of thunder. The white shogun ranger himself hold the power of the Trinity." explained Kaze.

"The Trinity?" questioned Hunter.

"The Trinity is also known as the power of storms. Unlike each of you which holds a single element, the trinity holds three." continued Kaze.

"Three dude?" asked Dustin.

"Yes, three. Air, water and thunder, the main three elements of storms. So you guys better be on your guard, his power is stronger than you guys so be careful." finished the storm ninja.

"Do you know which school the morpher is from?" asked Tori.

"Unfortunately no, since the power was lost a long time ago but it seem that this new guy found it."

"So what should we do now?" asked Blake.

"Nothing, until we know he is either a friend or foe. Until then like Kaze says keep your guard up rangers." advised sensei.

After sensei finished talking, the rangers started to leave.

"Hey guys, we're going to the motor cross tracks, you want to come?" the navy ninja asked everyone as they were leaving.

"Sure dude!" replied Dustin.

"No thanks but I'll watch." stated Shane.

"Tori, how about it?" the navy thunder ranger asked.

"Alright."

"Cam, how about you bro?"

"Well I still need some practice but sure." replied the green ninja.

"How about you Kaze. Everyone else is going." Hunter asked the storm ninja hopefully.

"I suppose so, since Cam is going but I never motor-raced before." Kaze answered with a bit of a sad expression.

"Don't worry, I can teach you." Hunter smiled a bit.

"I don't want to waste your time being on the tracks or anything."

"Its nothing to worry about, come on!" and Hunter took hold of Kaze's arm and started to drag him out of Ninja Ops with the others following.

At the motor cross tracks...

Blake, Dustin and Tori were already on the tracks racing while the others are doing something else. Shane was watching them from the far sideline, Cam was practicing his motor cross skills and Hunter was with Kaze teaching him how to motor cross. Hunter was in his red motor cross gear and Kaze was in black and white gear.

"I have to ask you something first. Have you ever rode a bike before?" asked the crimson ninja.

"Back at home I have a mountain bike that I ride." answered Kaze.

"Good then, it will be much easier to teach you. A motorbike or dirt bike is just like a bike except it goes up to high speeds and has an engine. When you're riding, like a bike you have to balance yourself.

When you want it to start moving just turn the handles, move forward and balance yourself just like when you start to peddle your bike." continued Hunter.

After the explanation, Kaze started to do what Hunter told him. Kaze put on the black helmet that was given to him and then the pair of black goggles. He sat on the bike, pushed himself and balanced a bit and turned the handles. Unfortunately he cranked it too much and the dirt bike took off very fast, taking Kaze with it. Unable to control it that time, Kaze went sliding to the ground and crashed into a bundle of hay and was sent flying onto his back.

"Kaze!" Hunter dashed over to where his boyfriend landed and knelt down to see if he was all right.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." the storm ninja got up with the help of his boyfriend and stumbled a bit as he stood.

"Just let me get my head together and balance back first." after a minute or two Kaze was standing straight again.

"You know, you're not bad for a beginner." smirked the crimson ninja.

"That makes me feel so much better." Kaze rolled his eyes.

"You want to have another go at it?"

"Now that I got the feel for the speed, I think I can handle it." and the storm ninja got back onto the dirt bike and tried again.

This time though, he got the hang of it.

In space...

We see Lothor sitting at his chair like throne in a thinking position, he was figuring out what to do with the power rangers. Of course his peace and quiet time for scheme didn't last long when his two nieces came in.

"Is something wrong uncle?" asked Marah.

"Is something wrong? Is something wrong! Where have you two been! If you haven't noticed that I have been trying to take over the world and to do that I need to defeat those pests of a rangers. Now out of nowhere, another one appears!" shouted the space ninja.

"Uncle, you're too stressed. You should relax and have some fun, while trying to take over the world." suggested Kapri.

"Have fun? And may I ask what are you two doing?" asked their uncle with a look.

The evil space ninja girls had string tangle in between their fingers, each taking a turn grabbing the string from each other, forming other tangled designs.

"Oh! We're playing Cat's Cradle." said the pink haired girl as she took the string from her sister.

"Here I'm thinking on how to take care of those rangers and you two are playing with STRING!" exclaimed Lothor.

"Why don't you let us take care of the rangers this time?" asked Marah.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lothor started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Uh, uncle?" Kapri looked at her uncle.

"That's the best laugh I ever had. After the first couple of times I let you girls take care of the rangers, you failed. Do you think its funny that this time won't be different." the space ninja finished as his laughter died down.

"Un-cllllle! Please! You know that the third time is a charm." whined Marah.

"Alright! You can try your hand at the rangers, just quit your whining." sighed Lothor as he rubbed his forehead.

"We have a monster in mind for the job. May we present to you...Cateye!" introduced Kapri.

In walked the room was a female monster with a white cat like resemblance. Her head was of a cat with red ear trimmings and a cat's bell hanging from her neck. She was wearing a red kimono jacket with eye symbols all over it as well red knee length pants with boots that are calves length. On her behind, instead of a tail there was a spider's behind.

"Well, lets see how good she is." said Lothor.

"Yes, sir." the monster said in a cat like purr and disappeared from sight.

Back down at Blue Bay Harbor...

The cat spider monster reappeared on one of the tallest buildings in the city. She overlooked the city then placed her hands together, palm-facing palm. Then she swings her apart and millions of string, fish line like webbing shot out in all directions, covering the entire city with them.

Down below people, animals and stuff were getting tied up or stuck by the thin, nearly invisible webbing. Some got stopped in their tracks as they walk right into the sticky string.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" laughed the monster as she viewed her work.

Back at the motor cross tracks...

Dustin, Blake and Tori were doing another lap when some of the riders before them got stopped in mid air, when they did a jump over a hill. When they saw this, all three of them quickly skid to a stop.

"What the..." started Tori.

"What's going on?" said the navy ninja.

"Dude! Now that's cool." stated the earth ninja.

Blake and Tori just turned their heads and looked at him.

Over to where Shane was he saw happened on the track and quickly called Cam, Hunter and Kaze over to see. Shane quickly used his morpher to contact Ninja Ops.

"Sensei..."

"I know Shane, the entire city is covered with webs. We have pin-pointed the source of the webs, they're coming from downtown."

"We're on it." and Shane ended the connection.

Dustin, Tori and Blake rode up to the others at that point to find out what was going on.

"We got trouble." the air ninja informed as he pointed to his morpher.

Everyone started to get off their dirt bikes and in streaks of six colours the rangers were gone bouncing across the landscape, leaving Kaze at the tracks.

The rangers managed to find where the monster was at and appeared a fair distance away from it.

"Ah rangers, its nice to see you." she purred.

The rangers went into position to morph but before they could, Cateye did something unexpected. She quickly thrust one of her hands out and six webbing lines shot out, attached themselves to the ranger's morpher and with a pull, they were taken away from them.

"Our morphers!" shouted Shane.

"Thank you so much for the presents. Lothor will definitely love them."

Then Cateye launched a shot of energy at the rangers and they were sent flying into the air and they were sprawled out all over the place. The rangers struggled slowly to stand up again. Cateye was about to blast the rangers again but a streak of white shot across the area all over the place, hitting Cateye as it passes her.

The streak of white stopped a fair distance away from the monster and the rangers, and there standing was the mysterious white ranger again with his back facing them. Cateye tries to get her footing after that fast attack and saw the new ranger.

"You're the one that Lothor is complaining about!" stated the cat monster.

"Really? May I ask, are you missing some things?" asked the white ranger as he held up his left hand, which now was holding the ranger's morphers.

"The morphers! Give them back to me!" shouted the creature and started to advance on the ranger.

"Okay...Not!" and with his free hand he grabbed hold of his sword and pulled out his sword as he turned around.

Once he unleashed it, a white wave of energy came flying out of his blade. It slid across the ground towards Cateye and hits dead on, damaging her. After the attack hit, the ranger place his sword back in its place.

The white ranger then rushed right at the monster. Cateye got up again and saw the ranger running at her, so quickly she used her webbing powers again. Almost getting to the monster, the white ranger spotted the nearly invisible webbing net in front of him and in a quick move he jumped flipped right over it. During the jump, he pulled out his crayfish shape blaster and blasted the monster with it and landed on top of the webbing.

Cateye then pulls out what seems to be giant claw like weapons and jumped up onto the webbing she created as well. The white ranger pulls out what seems to be the horns of a rhinoceros beetle that were white in colour.

"Battle Horn!" he calls out and both of them ran towards each other on top of the web.

Both of them started to attack each other with their weapons, blocking and hitting each other but the white ranger was stronger and got the upper hand. With a mighty slash with his Battle Horn weapon, he sent Cateye flying off the web and onto the ground.

The ranger then put away his weapon and jumped right off the web. Once he landed, Cateye was back on her feet and quickly fired a spray of webbing at him. The white ranger quickly pulled out his sword and was caught by the webbing. He quickly pulled as well as Cateye and now they were having a tug-o-war.

In an unexpected move, the ranger turned his sword so its tip was pointing at the monster and he let his sword go. It flew through the air because of pull force from Cateye and the weapon hit her. The ranger then in a streak of white, zipped across and passes the monster and grabbed his sword. After stopping once more, he turned around and faced the creature again.

"Shogun blade...staff mode!" and the ranger grabbed hold of the handle of the sword and with a quick pull, the handle extends to into staff length. Making it into a blade staff.

He then ran at the Cateye with his blade held behind him and started the attack her when he got close. The white ranger kept slashing her and hitting her with the blade and end part of his blade staff.

Finally he lifts his blade staff above his head and started to twirl it with his two hands and white energy started to form. Now the twirling blade staff looks like an energy disk and he launched it right at the monster.

"Storm Blade!" and it flew right at the monster and hit her dead on.

The spinning staff passed right through her and in a u-turn, it flew right back to the white ranger and he caught it with his hand. The monster fell to the ground, exploded and was destroyed. The ranger then took his blade staff and held it behind him once again.

Back in space...

"Oh! I can't believe it! She was so close!" cried Marah.

"If it weren't for that white ranger. Scroll of Empowerment, descend!" and Kapri activated the magic scroll.

Back down on Earth...

The other rangers just watched what happened before their eyes in astonishment. Then the magic scroll from Lothor's ship flew down, unrolled itself and Cateye grew super huge.

"I'll let you guys take care of this." and the white ranger tossed the morphers he was holding to the rangers.

His blade staff became a sword once more and placed it back on his holder and before anyone could stop him, he was gone in a streak of white across the buildings.

"Hey! Wait!" called out the rangers but the new ranger was gone.

"Well rangers, ready for round two?" purred Cateye.

"Ready guys! Ninja Storm, ranger form. Ha!" "The power of air." "Water." "Earth." called out the wind ninjas.

"Thunder Storm, ranger form!" "The power of thunder." called out the thunder ninjas.

"Samurai Storm, ranger form!" "Green samurai power." called out Cam.

"Cyber Cam!" Shane contacted Ninja Ops.

"They're already on their way dudes!"

The zords came and they from the Storm, Thunder and Samurai Star megazords. Before they could start to attack, the monster quickly launched out her webs at them. Webbing started fly everywhere around them covering them and tying up the zords.

"What the...we can't move!" shouted Dustin as the Storm Megazord tries to move.

"Us either!" called back Blake as the Thunder Megazord tries to budge.

"Even I can't get free!" shouted Cam.

Cateye just laughed as she watch the megazords trying to move and escape from her webs.

"A bit of tied up, are we?" and she launched out energy blast at the zords and hit them.

Cateye then launched out another blast of energy at them, damaging the zord even farther. All the rangers just grunted as they were being hit.

On top of one of the high buildings near the battle, stood the white ranger watching. Seeing that there was no way the rangers could defeat that thing in their situation, he decided to help them.

"Trinity zords!" he called out.

Then three zords appeared from three different environments, one from the sky, and another from the earth and one from the ocean. All three zords were white and was in the shape of a crow, a rhinoceros beetle with tank tracks and a crayfish or lobster you may call it.

"Guys look! There are zords coming!" called out Cam when he spotted the new zords.

The white ranger quickly jumped from the building right to where his zords were and into the his beetle zord. Once in, the screen in front of him acted like a homing screen and locked on to the cat monster. Then a cannon of some sort came out of the r-beetle's head and white electric energy started to form.

"Thunder cannon locked on and fire!" and a big ball of electricity fired from the cannon and right at the monster.

The attack hit right on electrocuting the cat spider monster on the spot. Then the crayfish zord stopped and opened up its claws and aimed at Cateye.

"Aqua beam, fire!" and a blast of water energy hit Cateye again.

"Razor wind!" and the crow zord flapped it wings once and its feather detach themselves from its wings and flew at Cateye in a tornado form, hitting her and slashing her as it passed her.

"Trinity Megazord!" and the three zords form together to a megazord.

The wings of the crow zord detach themselves from the crow's body and formed to become the torso of the body. The crayfish split into two, right down the middle and became the legs with the claws becoming feet. The rhinoceros beetle formed the top half of the body along with the arms and head of the zord with the horn in front of its chest. The wings of the crow attached themselves in a cross like position behind the zord's back and the Trinity megazord was formed.

All the rangers watched in amazement as the new megazord was formed right in front of them.

"You think that will scare me, take this!" and Cateye and she fired array of energy blast at the new megazord.

The Trinity Megazord got hit but it kept on going like it didn't care.

"Oh yeah, how about this!" and Cateye launched out its webbing at the megazord.

Quickly the Trinity Megazord pulled out the two wing parts from it back and they were used like swords. The megazord quickly slashed through the webbing as it came right to it with its wing like blades.

"Its time to end this." shouted the white ranger.

The Trinity Megazord crosses its wing swords and white energy started to radiate off them. He then swing the swords outward in a huge circular motion and brought them above its head.

"Shogun Execute!" and it brought the two wing blades down in a large swing motion.

Two energy blade slashes, flew right out of the two wing blades and flew right into Cateye. It slashed her right in half and she was destroyed. Once she was gone, all webbing she created disappeared from sight.

Then the Trinity Megazord walked away, separated into the three zords again and disappeared from sight.

"Where did he go!" all of the rangers wonder what happened to the new ranger.

Back on Lothor's ship...

"See that's why I never let you girls go with your plans of world domination." stated Lothor.

"But we were so close!" whined Marah.

"Yeah uncle, if it weren't for that white ranger we could have defeated them." cried out Kapri.

"That ranger! And stop playing with that string!" shouted the evil space ninja as he watched his nieces playing Cat's Cradle again.

Back at Ninja Ops...

The rangers were back from the battle and Kaze was already there, sitting together discussing about the new ranger again.

"Who ever that white ranger dude was, he was awesome!" shouted Dustin.

"Now we know he also has zords like us as well." added Tori.

"But he just left without saying a word like last time." stated Blake.

Sensei cleared his throat to get the attention of the rangers.

"Rangers, from what I have seen, the fighting style that the white ranger uses varies from different ninja schools." informed sensei when he had the ranger's attention.

"Does that mean you don't know where he's from dad?" asked Cam.

"That is correct."

"But we can consider him as a friend, since he helped us." said Shane.

"Still, we don't know what this guy is about. This could be all an act you know." putted Hunter.

"Well whatever it is, you guys better be careful. You've seen how strong he is already." suggested Kaze.

* * *

Done with another chapter. Read and review please! 


	6. Trinity Storm Part 3

Chapter 6 - Trinity Storm - Part 3

* * *

Another day had passed, after another encounter with the mysterious, new white ranger. During the start of the day, Kaze seems to be distracted by something. Cam was getting worried about him, it seem like Kaze is not telling him or the rest, something that he knows about the new ranger. The green samurai ranger was thinking about talking to his friend but Kaze left earlier to go roller blading around the city.

"Is something wrong Cam?" asked sensei, seeing that something was troubling his son.

"No, there is nothing wrong with me, dad but I'm kind of worried about Kaze." answered Cam.

"You mean there is something he is not telling us about the white shogun ranger?"

"That and maybe other things."

"It is Kaze decision, for him to tell us what he wants us to know. We can't force him to tell us if he has a good reason to keep something of a secret." sensei wisely said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm also worried about him and Hunter."

"Ahhhh, yes I see..."

"As you can see dad that after staying here during this time, Kaze and the others are close friends especially Hunter. You and I can both see that even they just started to have a relationship, they are in love with each other."

"But..." sensei continued.

"But Kaze is only staying here for a period of time. Eventually he would have to return to the Storm Ninja Academy. What will happen to them then?"

"I know you worry about Kaze like your own brother but you can't tell what will happen in the future by the events in the present. All you can do now is have faith in them and let them handle it on their own."

After hearing those words from his father, Cam sat at his computer desk chair thinking.

At Storm Chargers...

Dustin was in the back, behind the counter working on some repairs for a bike and Hunter and Blake was checking up on the new gear that was in. Even though it looks like they're working but their mind was somewhere else. They've been thinking about the new ranger.

Kelly had just finished helping a customer and went the counter to see how the repairs are doing.

"Dustin, how's the repairs coming along?" asked Dustin's boss but no answer.

"Dustin...DUSTIN!" shouted Kelly, who was getting a bit annoyed.

By the loud shout, the yellow ninja dropped what he was doing in surprise and looked at his boss.

"Uh, what is it Kel?"

"I called you three times and it looks like you were in lala land. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh, nothings' wrong. Um, just nervous for an exam that is coming up that all." lied Dustin with an odd grin.

"Oh, you want my advice? Don't worry too much over it, I'm sure you'll do fine on it. Now onto the bike, how its coming along?" asked Kelly.

"Just a bit more time and I should be done by today." replied the earth ninja.

"Alright." and Kelly walked away.

After Kelly was gone, Blake and Hunter walked over to their friend to see what had happened.

"Hey Dustin, what was that all about?" asked Blake.

"Kelly caught me with my mind drifting off."

"Drifting off?" questioned Hunter.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the new ranger dude."

"Us too."

"I mean he saved our butts two times in a row and every time he leaves without saying a thing."

"I know, I mean what is the guy hiding?" said the navy thunder ninja.

"Who knows? Maybe the guy is actually a girl!" Dustin laughed a bit.

"Yeah, that will be interestingly weird." Blake said with an amused expression.

In space...

"Why is it so hard just to take over earth!" sighed Lothor who was walking around his throne room.

"I mean I just want it under my control and low and behold, teenagers messes up all my plans."

Marah and Kapri was just sitting there, in chairs watching their uncle wandering about with their heads following his every move. Zurgane was at the viewing screens looking at something.

"Sir, there is something you should see." stated Zurgane.

"What is it?" and Lothor walked over to where his general was by the viewing screens.

Once Lothor got to the screens he shoved Zurgane aside and looked into the TV screen and saw an interesting sight. Standing in a valley, out in the open was the white ranger. He was just standing there like a statue with his arms crossed, looking like he was waiting for something.

"I wonder what he's doing, just standing there. Well no matter, this is the chance to get back at that white ranger for interfering. Zurgane, send down a monster and take care of that white ranger." stated the space ninja.

"Yes sir! Right away."

Down where the valley is stood the white shogun ranger, who was really waiting for something. The monster that Lothor send down appeared, a distance away in front of the alone ranger.

The monster was an over-grown Japanese koi carp with legs and arms and fins on its back, arms and tail that are like saw shapes. Attached to the back of its shoulders were goldfish paper paddles. For a weapon, it was holding a stick like staff with streamers and kite shape carps hanging from the top.

"Well finally." the ranger said in a low voice.

"The name's Karpstin and I'm here to get rid of you." said the fish monster.

"I was wondering when Lothor would send a monster down, if I stayed here long enough." stated the ranger.

"You mean, you've been waiting for me?"

"Of course, how else would I get the attention of the other rangers unless there was a monster attack. Now that you're here, it won't be long for the rangers to get here. So I have no need for you anymore." and the white ranger pulled out his shogun blade.

Immediately he ran towards the monster with his sword out. Karpstin, seeing the onward attack, he quickly launched out a blast of energy from its staff. Seeing the energy attack, the white ranger quickly jumped into the air and dodged the attack. He twisted his body in midair and landed close to the monster. With a quick dash forward he started to slash the creature with his sword, a few times.

Karpstin tries to attack back with its staff but the ranger blocked it with his sword and with a quick jump kick, he kicked the monster away from him. He then put away his sword and pulled out his Battle Horn. In a quick dash, the ranger grabbed hold of the monster's staff and with a twist of his hand, the staff broke into two.

Then the ranger put away his Battle Horn and pulled out a bow, that was the shape of a pair of bird wings.

"Wing Bow!" and he quickly pulled the string back and a white energy arrow formed.

He released the string and the arrow flew through the air. Half way between the monster and the ranger, the arrow splits up into multiple ones and they all hit the creature dead on.

"Its time to end this." and the ranger pulled out his Cray Blaster.

Taking his Wing Bow, he attached it in front of his blaster where the crayfish's claws are. Then he took out his Battle Horn and attached it to the front of his bow and blaster combination. His three weapons formed into a crossbow shape blaster.

"Trinity Cross Shooter!" and the ranger took aim at the monster.

"Maybe we could talk about this." the fish monster said nervously when it got up and saw the new blaster the shogun ranger was holding.

"Talk? Sorry but I don't talk. Fire!" and he pulled the trigger and a big blast of energy came out and hit the monster and destroyed it.

After the monster was destroyed, the ranger turned away from the explosion and put his weapons away. Then at that time, six streaks of colour came bouncing in and appeared in front of him was the other rangers.

"Hey! Guys look! Its the white ranger dude!" shouted Dustin when he saw the other ranger.

"Where's the monster?" asked Cam.

"Don't worry, I took care of him." answered the shogun ranger.

"Oh really? Thanks dude." thanked Shane.

"And now its your turn!" and the white ranger pulled out his sword and rushed at the rangers.

The rangers took the move by surprise and wondered what was the white ranger doing.

"Dude! What are you doing!" asked Blake.

"I'm here to challenge you all to a battle. Ninja Shadow Battle!" and a white screen came up and the white ranger ran pass all the rangers, slashing them with his sword as he went pass them.

After the shadow battle was over, all the rangers were sprawled out on the ground.

"Dude, what wrong with you!" shouted Hunter as he and the others started stand up again.

"As I said, I'm challenging you all to a battle. And you better fight back or you'll be destroyed." and the ranger ran at the others again with his sword.

"That's it! We're not letting him beat us, come on guys!" and Shane pulled out his ninja sword.

The others seeing that they have no other choice, they too pulled out their swords and staffs. They started to attack each other, with the shogun ranger blocking most of the other ranger's sword attacks and attacked them back with full force.

The white ranger then jumped into the air and did a backward flip and landed a fair distance away from the others. He then stood in a ninja stance and with an explosion of white smoke, he was gone. Then a trail of dust shot from the ground and raced towards the rangers. Once it got close, the white ranger burst out from the ground and kicked both Hunter and Blake in the chest and they fell down.

From kicking down the thunder rangers, the white ranger used it to do a ninja air attack and ran across the air. Shane jumped right into the air and ran across the air towards the white ranger but one arriving close to him, the red ranger was kicked away. While still in the air, the shogun ranger pulled out his Wing Bow and shot down the rest of the rangers with it.

In space...

"Sir, should we make Karpstin grow." asked Zurgane.

"No, I want to see how well the white ranger fairs against the other rangers. If we're lucky enough they will destroy themselves, making it easier to take over the world." said Lothor.

And the evil space ninja continued to watch the battle down on earth.

Once the white ranger had landed, he went into a ninja stance and with a quick twisting turn of his body he split himself into six.

"Ninja split!"

Now there were six white rangers instead of one. Four of the white rangers pulled out their swords, while the last two pulled out his Battle Horn and his Wing Bow. Two of the four that was holding swords quickly changed their swords into blade staffs and then all six ran towards the rangers.

The rangers stood up and the thunder rangers extended their staffs to full length and Blake formed his Navy Antler staff. It was staff against staff and sword, horn, bow against sword.

Blake and Hunter were fighting against the white rangers with blade staffs. They were hitting each other and slashing each other, blocking and countering each other moves. Blake quickly swings his navy antler staff at his opponent but it was stopped with the white rangers own blade staff. Then the shogun started to push the navy ranger back and kick him away with his foot and turned around and slashes Blake across the chest.

Hunter was have a bit of trouble as well as both staffs clashed with each other and both rangers were face to face. With a great push of force the white ranger manage to do a back flip and kick the crimson ranger away from him. Hunter stumbled back a bit but stopped himself and quickly pulled out his crimson blaster and fired at the other. The white ranger landed on his feet and saw the blasts coming directly towards him. He quickly started to spin his staff in front of him very fast and the energy shots were deflected away from him. Then he ran forward and stabbed his weapon into the ground and launched himself at the crimson ranger and double kicked him in the chest.

Tori had her sword out and were attacking the white ranger who had his Wing Bow and was dodging all of the blue ranger's attempts. The blue ranger quickly jumped into the air and slash down at the other ranger but it was block with his bow and quickly he turned around and slashes Tori in the back. Tori pulled out her Sonic Fin and started to talk into it and sonic waves started to flying out of it. Not even phased by the sound waves, the white ranger notched his bow and let loose a spray of energy arrows and knocked the blue ranger down.

Dustin decided to go for a two against one and split himself into two, one with his sword and the other his Lion Hammer. Both of them started to attack the white ranger but he managed to dodge his attacks. One of the yellow rangers swing his hammer at the shogun ranger but the shogun grab hold of the handle with his Battle Horn and quickly used it to block the in coming sword attack. The white ranger then lift himself into the air and did a double sideways kick then turn around and hit them both with his Battle Horn and knocked both yellow rangers away from him.

Cam was fighting against the white ranger with sabre versus blade and both kept slashing and blocking and countering each other. Cam quickly swings his sabre sideways at the other ranger and it was blocked with his sword. Then the shogun ranger quickly ducked and did a sweep kick and knocked the samurai ranger on to his back. The white ranger swing his sword down at the green ranger but Cam rolled away just in time and stood up.

"Super Samurai mode!" taking off his gold vest and turning his helmet around, Cam change modes.

Cam went a bit crazy and started to attack the white ranger non-stop but the shogun ranger was still able to block most of the attacks. With a kick the shogun ranger kicked Cam away, jumped at him and did multiple rapid kicks onto his chest and sent him flying.

Shane was having trouble as the other rangers as he attacked the white ranger with his ninja sword. After a few tries he decided to use another way and changed his sword into blaster mode and fired shots at the other. The shogun ranger quickly jumped to the air as energy shot came at him and flipped and jumped kicked the red ranger. Shane was thrown back and he rolled into a kneeling position, pulled out his Hawk Blaster and fired. The white ranger quickly rolled out of the way and pulled out his own blaster and blasted the ranger of air back.

All six white rangers regrouped again, a far distance away from the other ranger while the other rangers did the same thing. Then three of the white rangers disappear leaving one with the Battle Horn, Wing Bow and his Shogun Blade. The one holding the sword put it back onto his belt and pulled out his Cray Blaster. All three of them combined their weapons together to form his crossbow blaster again.

"Trinity Cross Shooter!" and took aim at the rangers.

The other rangers saw this and quickly formed their own blaster weapons, the Thunder Blaster and Storm Striker. Both sides fired their weapons and energy attacks collided with each other but the white ranger's blast was stronger and the attack was pushed back at the rangers. The combination of their own attack, along with the white ranger's attack, blasted them all and was sprawled out everywhere.

"Man! That smarts!" stated Dustin as he getting back onto his feet.

"Guys, lets try the cannon." suggested Shane.

Everyone nodded and connected all their weapons together and formed the Thunder Storm Cannon.

"Thunder Storm Cannon!" the rangers took aim.

The shogun ranger saw this and quickly aims his own blaster at the rangers again.

"Fire!" shouted Shane and he pulled the trigger.

Once again energy from both sides collided but this time the ranger's cannon was stronger and pushed back the white ranger's attack back at him. The two attacks hit him dead on and sent the white ranger flying into the air and onto his back with a grunt.

The white ranger slowly started to get up and struggle a bit, cause the attack had hurt him more badly then he thought it would. Seeing that the ground battle was over, it was time to take it to the next level.

"Trinity zords!" shouted the ranger.

The white shogun ranger's three zords appeared again, with a jump the ranger went into his beetle zord and immediately formed the Trinity Megazord.

The rangers quickly called their own zords and as well formed the Storm, Thunder and Samurai Star Megazords. Once all three megazords were formed they started to advance on the Trinity megazord.

"Locked and dropped. Soul Scarf!" then a white sphere appeared in front of the Trinity megazord.

The sphere broke open into two and out comes a long white scarf just like the one the white ranger wears around his neck. The megazord grabbed hold of one end a swing it around and hit the other three megazords in a row.

The Samurai Star megazord quickly launched out its Samurai Star at the Trinity megazord but with a quick move with its scarf, it quickly caught hold of the flying star. Using the star as its own weapon, the Trinity megazord swung the star around with its scarf and hit all three megazords again. Then letting the star go, the scarf was pulled back into the Trinity megazord's hand and was launched out again at the samurai ranger's megazord. The scarf flew right at the samurai megazord and wrapped itself around its entire body, trapping it so it couldn't move and the megazord fell over.

"Now the samurai ranger is out of the way..."

"Locked and dropped. Serpent Sword!" and the Storm and Thunder megazords released their swords out.

The Trinity megazords quickly pulled out its wing blades from its back and all three megazords started to attack each other. The three megazords started to slash each other as well as hitting their swords against one another. The Thunder and Storm megazords swung their sword at the Trinity megazord and it swing its own swords back and all four sword weapons were destroyed.

"Locked and dropped. Typhoon Fans!" and another white sphere appeared in front of the Trinity megazord.

The sphere split opened and a pair of sensu folded up fans came out and the Trinity megazord grabbed one with each hand and opened them up.

"Locked and dropped. Spin Blade!" and the Thunder megazord unleashed its pinwheel weapon.

The Trinity megazord swing its fan and a tornado came flying out and it hit the other zords. Then taking its fans, it threw them like a frisbee and they flew through the air and hit both megazords and destroyed the Thunder megazord's Spin Blade.

"Locked and dropped. Ram Hammer! Turtle Mace!"

The Storm megazord then called upon its Ram Hammer and Turtle Mace combination. Once combined to the Ram Crusher it launched its weapon at the Trinity megazord. The Trinity megazord quickly dodges to the side and grabbed hold of the chain and threw it back at the Storm megazord, damaging it.

"Locked and dropped. Storm Umbrella!" and another white sphere appeared in front of the Trinity megazord.

The power sphere opened up and inside was a folded up weapon. A handle extends out and top unfolds itself and it became a Japanese paper umbrella that was made of metal.

"Blizzard Storm!" and the Storm megazord used its ice attack.

The blast of ice went flying at the Trinity megazord but the just opened up its umbrella and started to spin it very fast, and blocked the attack.

"Locked and dropped. Kabuto Spear!" and the Thunder megazord called its spear weapon.

When the Thunder megazord was about to dash forward, the Trinity megazord lifted its umbrella above its head and started spin. As it started to spin itself, it created a cyclone like shield around it. When the Thunder megazord dashed at it, it was reflected back by the wind shield and was knocked back.

"Locked and dropped. Lion Laser! Squid Drill!" and create the Turbine Combo.

"Turbine Combo!" and the Storm megazord fired its weapon.

Just like on the Blizzard Storm, the Trinity megazord quickly used its umbrella and reflected all the shots back at the other two megazords.

"Hunter! Let call the Minizord." suggested Shane.

"Alright." agreed Hunter.

"Locked and dropped." both of them put in their power disc and the Minizord was called out.

"I am Minizord. Thunderstorm Megazord combination!" and the Thunderstorm Megazord was created.

"Uh oh." said the white ranger as he saw the new megazord combo.

"Lion Blaster!" and the megazord fired.

The Trinity megazord quickly tries to block the attack but it was just too much and the zord was hit, damaging it badly and the white ranger was thrown out of it. The white shogun ranger went flying out and he hit the ground with a grunt. The shogun ranger struggled a bit as he tries to stand up as the other rangers jumped out of their megazords. As the rangers landed on the ground and ran close up to the other, they can see he was holding his arm.

"Hey dude, you okay?" asked Shane.

The white ranger looked up and the others thought he was going to attack them again but instead he said something that surprised them.

"Congratulations rangers, you pass."

The rangers gave a confused, weird and what the hell look.

"Pass? What do you mean we pass?" asked Tori.

"Yeah dude, pass what?" asked Blake.

But instead of saying anything, the white ranger did something else.

"Ninja Smokescreen!" and with an explosion of white smoke, he was gone again.

"Not again!" said Shane as the ranger disappears on them.

"What did he mean we passed? Was that some kind of test?" questioned Cam.

"I'm not really in for tests, you know dudes." said Dustin.

The rangers started to think to themselves.

At Ninja Ops...

The front entrance opened up and sensei that was watching the battle on the computer screen turned around to see who it was. To his surprise, in walked the white shogun ranger. Sensei quickly jumped flipped into the air and landed on to the table that was in the middle of the room. The ranger walked up to the guinea pig and did a respective bow and his visor opened up.

"Its you!" said sensei in a state of surprise.

* * *

That's another chapter and I hope you like it. I want to say thank you to all for all the reviews so far. Anyways as always read and review please! 


	7. Trinity Storm Part 4

Chapter 7 - Trinity Storm - Part 4

* * *

The rangers had just ended their battle with the white shogun ranger, who has disappeared again leaving the rangers in confusion. They were still trying to figure out what did the ranger meant when he said that they passed.

"Ok, I'm totally lost here dudes." said Dustin as he waved his hands about.

"Yeah. What did the dude mean when he said we passed?" stated Shane.

"So the fight we just had was some sort of test?" putted Blake.

"What kind of test did he give?" wondered Tori.

"Maybe sensei arranged this." said Hunter.

"If you hadn't forget that he didn't know who the white ranger is either." Cam pointed out.

Then suddenly Shane's morpher beeped.

"Go for Shane."

"Rangers, are you all alright?" asked sensei.

"We're fine but we're not sure about the white ranger though. I think he was hurt during the battle." answered the red wind ranger.

"Do all of you, really want to know who the white shogun ranger really is?" asked sensei.

"Yeah! Of course! Do you know who he is?" exclaimed Shane.

"Alright then, please return to Ninja Ops and all will be explained." and sensei ended the connection.

"Come on, dudes! Lets go and see!" shouted Dustin, as he was the first to head back to Ops.

After Dustin started to leave, everyone else started to go after him and they headed back to Ninja Ops.

The rangers arrived back at Ninja Ops in their ninja uniform and when they entered, they see sensei is standing on the table that was in the middle of the room. The rangers walked up to the guinea pig and bowed respectively.

"Sensei, you said that you know who the white ranger is. So who is he?" asked Shane.

"Patience, Shane. All will be revealed, shortly."

"Where's Kaze? Doesn't he want to know who the white ranger is as well?" asked Hunter as he wondered where his boyfriend was at the moment.

"Not to worry Hunter, Kaze is with him at the moment."

"Oh."

"Now will you all please follow me." stated sensei and he jumped off the table in a flip and onto the floor.

Sensei started to walk out of Ninja Ops and jump flip up the stairs and went outside with everyone else following. The rangers followed the guinea pig as they walked through the thick forest and headed towards the direction of the lake.

As they walked, they started to hear music and singing in the distance. As they got closer to the lake the music that was playing, came from a string instrument that was played slowly as well as plucked. The singing itself was coming from a soft beautiful male voice that was singing slowly. As they walked Cam had already a good idea of who the white ranger was, and had a grinning smirk on his face. Hunter was surprised as well of the singing, while the others hadn't heard it before.

"People with love,

Like singing songs,

Being with one.

With greatness and proud,

Also regret,

But could be also wrong.

Mirror of the moon,

Like one with beauty,

Not knowing the person I am.

Love can be can be harsh,

Hearts can be crushed,

When one not trusted."

Just like Hunter who first heard Kaze's singing, the other rangers were mesmerized. Eventually sensei and the rangers arrived near the lake. As it came into sight, they see the white shogun ranger at the edge of the lake.

The white ranger was sitting on a chair height stone and was facing out towards the lake. In front of him were two table height boulders that were spaced apart, at the length of a coffee table. Placed on the two boulders was a zheng that was evenly supported by the two rocks and the white ranger was playing it.

"Love is like a song,

People feelings are played,

And never love,

Because results will be slayed.

Red setting of the sun,

Blue hue of the sea,

With feelings that are right.

Seeing the light,

Seeing the love,

It will be worth the sight.

Mirror of the moon,

Like one with beauty,

Not knowing the person I am.

Love can be can be harsh,

Hearts can be crushed,

When one not trusted."

The rangers arrived at the lake near the end of the song and were listening to the song in a trance. This was all new to the rangers except for Cam and Hunter. Cam, who now was sure he was right about the identity of the white ranger, crossed his arms and smiled. While for Hunter, he just couldn't believe it.

'It can't be...' thought Hunter as the white ranger ended the song.

The ranger then stood up and turned around to face the other rangers. The others just stood there staring and waited to see what would the ranger do. In a quick movement, the ranger powered down.

"Ninja form!" and the ranger uniform disappeared in a shatter.

After the ranger gear was gone, the rangers just gawked in surprise.

"Ha! Kaze dude, its you?" Dustin said in a surprise.

Standing in front of them was Kaze in a ninja uniform like the others but of a different style. It was black like the others but had white trimmings like the wind ninjas. The top was similar to the thunder ninjas, with a zipped up like vest with collar with a flap folded over it to his right like the others. On the left side of his chest was his symbol like the others, the white Trinity.

The shoulders were colored like the thunder ninjas except they were a white triangular shape. Unlike the thunders, the top goes pass the waistline like the wind ninjas making his uniform looking like a gi. The pants and boots were the same as the others, as well as his hand and armbands but without symbols. Wrapped around his neck was a long white scarf, just like his ranger form with the ends behind his back.

"I can't believe it! You were the white ranger all along, bro?" Blake laughed a bit.

"Who did you expect? Santa Claus?" smirked Kaze.

"If you were the white ranger, then why did you act like you don't know who he was?" asked Shane.

"Because I had to, it was part of my mission."

"Like when you fought again us?" stated Tori.

"Yes, that too."

"Wait a minute. Why did you attack us anyways?" asked Cam curiously.

"Maybe I should explain from the beginning. After I told my dad about you guys having the ninja and samurai morphers, he needed to make sure if all of you are ready for the powers. So he had me battle against you with my own ranger powers to test you guys. If you guys beat me in both ground and zord battle, you guys passed." explained Kaze.

"So that's what you meant, when you said we passed." stated Dustin who understood now.

"Then how did you get your ranger powers? I thought you said they were lost." questioned Tori.

"Actually I lied to you guys about that. The shogun powers weren't lost at all; it was kept at the Storm Ninja Academy just like your own morphers. After the attack that Lothor launched on the schools, my dad gave me the powers to help fight against him." and from inside of his ninja uniform, he took out something that looks like Cam's samurai amulet.

"This is the Shogun Crest. Its like Cam's Samurai Amulet, which I get my powers from." Kaze held out in his hand was some sort of Japanese badge like crest, attached to a cord like necklace.

"Although I won't be as powerful as before, when I fought against you guys. So I won't be that much powerful from now on." continued the storm ninja.

"What do you mean?" asked the air ninja.

"In order to match up to your powers in a six against one battle, my powers were given a power boost that would last through three morphs. After the third morphed battle, my power would return back to normal equalling to you guys." finished Kaze.

"No matter, you are still a ranger like us." said Shane as he patted Kaze's back.

"Yeah, dude. Besides, now there are seven of us to fight Lothor's goons." grinned the earth ninja.

"So welcome to the team, bro." smiled Blake.

Everyone started to give back pats, hugs, high fives to Kaze to welcome him to the team, all except for Hunter who hadn't moved or talked during the whole thing. After the group greeting, Cam noticed that Hunter was just standing in his spot staring.

"Alright guys, lets get back to Ninja Ops and leave these two alone for awhile." suggested the samurai ranger as he was referring to Hunter and Kaze.

Everyone looked at Hunter, then at Kaze and agreed and started to head back to Ops. Once everyone was gone, Hunter sprinted forward and pulled Kaze into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Hunter, as much as I like you holding me like this but I can't breathe." breathed out Kaze as Hunter loosened his grip.

Still in his boyfriend's arms, Kaze pulled his head back a bit and looked at Hunter with a smile and with a bit of worry on his face.

"Are you hurt from the battle?" asked the crimson thunder ninja.

"I'm fine, my arms' a bit sore but otherwise I'm okay."

"That's good to hear."

"What's wrong?" asked the storm ninja.

"I just realized that I could've lose you in the battle." stated the crimson ninja.

"Lose me? What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we really destroyed you in battle. I could have lost you."

"But you didn't, see I'm still here."

"What if it did happen, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Find yourself a new boyfriend?" joked Kaze.

Hunter glared at him, "That wasn't funny."

"Sorry." Kaze apologized.

Hunter softened his expression and took a deep breath, "Kaze, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I know that we just started our relationship and we haven't been together for long but what I'm about to say, I mean it." started Hunter and he took another breath, "I love you."

After saying those three words, Kaze just stood there staring at Hunter. After a minute or so of silence, Hunter started to talk.

"Kaze..."

"No...Don't say that." interrupted the white ninja.

"Uh?"

"Don't say those words unless you really mean it."

"But.." the crimson ninja continued but was stopped when Kaze covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't say those words just because you could have lose me or you think you love me but later you realize you don't. Only say it if you really mean it and you are sure that you're in love. Saying those words could change everything, so please think about it before you say it." and the shogun ranger removed his hand from his boyfriend's mouth with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Kaze...I know that what happened before in your first relationship, you got hurt badly. And made you not to trust a person's love for you but I really mean it, when I said that I love you and I do." Hunter placed his right hand against Kaze's cheek and softly rubs it.

Kaze leaned his head into Hunter's touch, "Do you really mean it?"

"With all my heart."

Kaze then buried his face into Hunter's chest and he said in a muffled voice, "I love you too."

After hearing the words that sounds like the words 'I love you too' but he knew they were, Hunter smiled and pulled Kaze closer to him. A couple of minutes later Kaze lifted his head and leaned up towards Hunter as Hunter leaned down towards him. Their lips met with a soft kiss, then into a more passionate one as Hunter's tongue seeks access to Kaze's inner mouth. After a few minutes of tongue intertwining the two broke apart and smiled at each other. Hunter kissed his boyfriend on the tip of his nose and Kaze laid his head against the other's chest.

Then suddenly Hunter's morpher beeped, "What is it?"

"Sorry if I interrupted anything but we need you guys back at Ops." said Cam.

"Alright we're on our way."

After a minute more of cuddling they reliantly let go of each other and Kaze walked over to his instrument and picked it up into his left arm. He turned back and Hunter was holding out his left hand, which Kaze took hold of with his right and they started to head back, hand in hand.

Back at Ops...

Hunter and Kaze walked in from the entrance and the white ninja set his instrument down on the table and walked over to where Cam and the other were, at the computer.

"So what is it?" asked Kaze as he and Hunter stood behind the others.

"The monster you destroyed came back and with an upgrade as well." informed Cam as he referred to the screen.

It was the monster Karpstin again but this time he was sort of metalized with armour and its fish fins became shark like. It was down by the beach, terrorizing people.

"Rangers, go and intercept the monster. Kaze, you will stay here since you're injured from the battle before." said sensei.

"But..." the white ninja started.

"Sensei's right. We can take care of him, just get some rest ok?" interrupted the crimson ninja to stop his boyfriend from arguing.

"Oh, okay. BUT if you guys are in trouble I'm helping no matter what, got it?"

Hunter nodded and everyone got into position and morphed.

"Ninja Storm, ranger form! Ha!" "The power of air." "Water." "Earth." called out the wind ninjas.

"Thunder Storm, ranger form!" "The power of thunder." called out the thunder ninjas.

"Samurai Storm, ranger form!" "Green samurai power." called out Cam.

At the beach...

The rangers arrived at the place where Karpstin was and they pulled out their swords and staffs, ready to fight.

"Rangers, where is that white friend of yours. I have a score to settle with him." stated the fish.

"Sorry but you're only getting us, dude. Besides we're too much to handle for you." said Dustin.

"We'll see about that! Kelzaks!" and a dozen of Kalzaks appeared around the monster.

"Attack!" and both side rushed towards each other and started to attack.

Some of the rangers got pass the Kelzaks and went right for Karpstin. Dustin and Blake swing their sword and staff right down at Karpstin but the fish monster wasn't even phased by the attack. He just pushed them off and hit them both with a swing of its stick.

Cam quickly jumped in and started to attack the monster with his samurai sabre, slashing him over and over again but no effect. Getting annoyed the monster with its fist, punched Cam away. Getting angry, the samurai ranger stood up and detached his gold vest from his uniform.

"Super Samurai mode!" and swing his top half of his helmet around and started to attack the monster like crazy.

The green samurai ranger jumped at Karpstin and started attack it and slashed it all over the place. The attacks only manage to damage the monster barely. The fish monster started to countering the sword attempts with its staff and manages to hit the samurai ranger away.

Then with a quick movement with its hands, large silver fish scales came flying out of nowhere and hit all the rangers. Shane and Hunter pulled out their blasters and fired at Karpstin and hit him directly on but it didn't do any big damage on it.

Karpstin then thrust one of his free hands forward and a giant tidal wave from the ocean came tumbling in with metal fish riding it, and hit all the rangers. As the rangers' tries to get up, the metal fish monster rushed forward and started to attack them with its staff as it went pass them.

Back at Ops...

"Sensei, that monster is just too much for them, I have to go." stated Kaze as he watched the battle on the screen.

"Alright Kaze but be careful, you're still recovering from the last battle."

Kaze nodded and left Ninja Ops.

Back at the beach...

The rangers were all sprawled out in the sand, injured from the battle with Karpstin who was still standing with Kelzaks around him.

"Say good-bye rangers!" and the monster advance towards the fallen rangers.

Suddenly a streak of white bounced into the area and Kaze came flying in and kicked Karpstin but nothing happened. After the kick Kaze quickly rebound off of the metal fish and twist flipped through the air and landed where the other rangers were.

"You guys okay?" asked the white ninja.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blake.

"You were having a bit of trouble, so I decided to help."

"Who the heck are you?" Karpstin asked seeing the ninja.

"Forgot already? Maybe this will refresh your memory." and Kaze took out his crest, which immediately grows palm size.

"Shogun Storm, ranger form!" holding the crest in his right hand, he thrust it out to his left then back to his right, then up above him.

Then we see Kaze in his ninja uniform, floating in mid-air with his arms out. A blast of water gets picked up by a blast of wind from under his feet and swirls around him. The cyclone of water then bursts apart and Kaze was wearing his white ranger uniform along with helmet and the visor closes over his face. From above him a bolt of lightning shoots down and strikes Kaze and electricity is all over him. The lightning formed into the gold parts of the uniform and helmet and a gust of white energy wind flows around his neck and becomes his scarf. He takes hold of his Shogun Blade and slips it in his belt and stood with his feet together and with his arms crossed, on top of a mountain.

"The power of storms." called out Kaze.

Now standing with the rangers was the white shogun ranger.

"You!" shouted the koi carp.

"And they say goldfish have short memory spans." stated Kaze and he pulled out his blade.

Now seven rangers stood in front of the Karpstin and the Kelzaks and they all charged into battle.

In space...

"So that student from the Storm Ninja Academy is also the white shogun ranger. This is not what I need, a ninja from the Storm academy who is a power ranger as well." said Lothor as he watched the battle on a screen.

Back on earth...

Kaze had changed his blade into staff mode and Blake and Hunter extend their staffs to full length. The thunder and shogun rangers attacked the monster while the wind and samurai ranger attacked the Kelzaks. Blake and Hunter started attack Karpstin with their staffs with Blake slashing one side and Hunter the other. While Kaze jumped in and slashed right at the monster and then starts to twirl his blade staff around to hit and slash the monster some more.

The others had finally got rid of all the left over Kelzaks and now joined in the battle against Karpstin. Cam dashed in and started to slash at Karpstin then jump out of the way as Dustin quickly slams his Lion Hammer at the ground. The slamming of the yellow ranger's hammer launched the carp into air where Tori changes her sword into blaster mode and shoots at it. Then Shane jumps into the air and slashes down right at the monster and sends it flying into the ground.

As Karpstin stands up, Hunter and Blake comes running at him with their thunder staffs powered up.

"Thunder staff, full power!" and both slashes at the monster.

Then Kaze comes running in with his blade staff above him, twirling it with both hands as it powers up into an energy disc.

"Storm Blade!" and Kaze launches it at Karpstin, which slashes right through him and flies back to the shogun ranger.

After those attacks the koi monster was badly damaged and the rangers quickly pulled out their weapons to form the Thunder Storm Cannon.

"Thunder Storm Cannon!" the rangers took aim and Shane pulled the trigger, "Fire!"

A blast of energy flew out and destroyed Karpstin.

On Lothor's ship...

"Those blasted rangers, time to make this guppy into shark. Scroll of Empowerment, descend!" and the magic scroll was activated.

The scroll unravelled itself and it super sized Karpstin.

"Whoa! Its zord time." called Shane.

Then more Kelzaks appeared around them as the zords were called.

"You guys go ahead, we'll take care of these guys." said Cam as he referred to himself and Kaze.

The rangers nodded and jumped into their zords and form the Storm and Thunder megazords while Cam and Kaze battle the new set of Kelzaks.

Karpstin walked forward and quickly launched out its large silver fish scales again and they flew through the air and hit the megazords.

"Locked and dropped. Ram Hammer! Turtle Mace!" called out those two, they formed the Ram Crusher.

With quick movements of its megazords hand, they slammed the Ram Crusher at Karpstin but didn't do much damage.

"Locked and dropped. Spin Blade!" the Thunder megazord's pinwheel weapon was called out and it was attached to the navy antler zord horns.

The Thunder megazord quickly powered up and slashed at the monster hitting him. Karpstin just walked forward and started to attack the two megazords with its staff multiple times.

"Blizzard Storm!" and the Storm megazord fired its ice attack and forced the monster back away from them.

After he was pushed away to a fair distance, Karpstin launched out its metal fishes at the megazords and they were hit.

"Dudes! This isn't going anywhere!" stated Hunter.

"Let use the Minizord." replied Shane.

"Locked and dropped." after inserting their power discs, the minizord was called out and quickly formed the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"You think that will knock me down!" and the monster ran at the new megazord and attacked it with its staff.

Of course not much happened and with its fist, the Thunderstorm megazord punched Karpstin away from it.

"Fish sticks anyone? Lion Blaster Activate!" called out Shane.

The Thunderstorm Megazord, launched out its attack and destroyed the metal fish.

Down with Cam and Kaze, they had got rid of most of the Kelzaks and now the white ranger has his weapons out and formed his blaster.

"Trinity Cross Shooter! Fire!" and energy attack from the blaster destroyed the rest of the Kelzaks.

Back at Ops...

The rangers were back from the battle with Karpstin and they were standing around Kaze and Hunter was behind him with his arms around his waist.

"Good thing you were there or we would never defeated that fish monster so easily." said Blake.

"Yeah and now being a part of the power rangers, how do you feel?" asked Shane as if it was an interview.

"It was okay." Kaze said plainly.

"That's it? Okay?"

"What do you expect me to say? It was exotically thrilling?" joked the storm ninja.

"So Kaze, are there anything else you want to tell us?" asked Tori.

"Like what?"

"Like are there anymore rangers perhaps? Dude." stated Dustin.

"Maybe and maybe not. That's for me to know and you guys to find out."

"Oh come on bro, tell us." begged the earth ninja.

"Yeah we want to know." added Hunter.

"We don't want anymore surprise rangers showing up." added Cam.

"Sorry, no can do."

And the rangers kept on asking Kaze but he doesn't answer their questions.

* * *

There you go, another chapter. As always read and review! 


	8. Cousins and Relatives

Chapter 8 - Cousins and Relatives

* * *

Note: This chapter happens during the 'Brother in Arms' episode.

Another day at Ninja Ops and we see Kaze in his ninja uniform, sitting at the table on his knees, staring at a laptop that was set-up. No sooner later, Cam in his ninja uniform walked in from behind one of the screens and saw his friend sitting there and wondered what was up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I got a message from my dad." sighed Kaze.

"A message? So..."

"My dad's brother, my uncle's wife just given birth to a baby boy and he wants me to visit them." said the storm ninja.

"That means you will be going back to Japan, right?" asked Cam.

"Yeah, but only for a day or two."

"When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow." stated Kaze.

The two friends started to talk and after a few minutes the other rangers in their ninja uniforms entered Ninja Ops, chattering and talking to each other.

"Hey guys." greeted Tori and she sat down at the table.

"Hey." Kaze greeted back.

The others started to sit down as well; Hunter sat down beside his boyfriend and noticed that something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong? Kaze." asked the crimson ninja.

"Well, you can't say there is something wrong. I just got a message from my parents and my uncle's wife just given birth to a baby boy and they want me to visit them."

"Really? Congratulations to your uncle." praised the blue ranger.

"So another born ninja in the family huh, bro?" said the navy ranger.

"Actually, no. Unlike my dad, my uncle didn't want to become a ninja. Instead he became a Shinto priest."

"A Shinto priest? Why?"

"He was never one of liking violence, so he studied the ways of the Shinto and now he head caretaker of a Shinto temple shrine in Japan. My uncle's family does know all about the ninja academies and all."

"So this is their first child?" asked Tori.

"No they have a daughter who is three years younger then me, my cousin Hinita."

"That means you have to go back to Japan then, right dude?" asked Shane.

"Yeah."

After hearing that, Hunter felt his heart dropped and is face turned into a sad expression. Kaze saw this and reassured Hunter from his misunderstanding.

"Don't worry, I'm just going for a day or two. I'm not leaving forever." Kaze turned towards his boyfriend and smiled to reassure him.

"Really?" Hunter's heart lightened a bit.

"Really, I'm just visiting that all."

The crimson ninja sighed, letting out a breath and his mood lightened up a bit.

"So dude, when you're going?" asked Dustin.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" said Hunter.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Is something wrong?" asked the white ninja.

"Well Blake and I are racing in a Motor cross competition and I was hoping you could come and watch."

"Oh, yeah...The one that Kelly was talking about." the earth ninja remembering.

"I'm going to beat my bro in that race and leave him in my dust." laughed Blake.

"In your dreams." Hunter shot back.

"I could put my visit off for a day, I suppose." stated the shogun ranger.

"No don't, you don't have to. Family is more important." the crimson ranger replied.

"Really? Are you sure, you don't want me there?"

"I'm sure, I'll do fine."

"Alright, then how about a good luck kiss?" and Kaze lean in towards Hunter and kissed him on the lips.

Next thing they hear was whistling, wolf crying and all sorts of sounds from the others.

The next day at Ops...

It was morning and Kaze was in his normal clothes, blue jeans, white t-shirt, already to leave for Japan. Cam walked into the room holding some sort of hand held device in his hand and walked over to Kaze and handed it to him.

"Here."

"What's this?" asked Kaze curiously looked over the piece of technology.

"It a sort of communicator. You can use it to contact Ops when you want to leave, so I can teleport you back here." Cam answered.

"Thanks." the storm ninja put the communicator into his pocket.

"So are you ready?"

"Ever as I will ever be."

"Ok, I putted the coordinates into the teleportation system and you will be sent somewhere near the entrance of the temple, so people won't be suspicious." stated the green ranger.

"Ok, then see you tomorrow." Kaze waved.

Cam sat at the main computer, pressed a couple of buttons and then the big red one in the middle and Kaze disappeared from the room in a flash.

Somewhere near the mountains of Japan...

We see a large set of concrete steps leading from the base of a mountain to somewhere up the mountain. Running from the base of the stairs was a sandy dirt road that curved around the mountain, leading downwards to a town.

Kaze at that point appeared in a flash of light and appeared at the bottom of the set of stairs. He looked around to take in the scenery and took a deep breath to breathe in the fresh mountain air. Trees of all sorts and fields of crops can be seen miles around him as he looks out across the land. With one last look, Kaze turn towards the stairs and headed up the steps to the temple that his relatives look after.

As he walked up the mountain, he could hear birds chirping among the tree and from the clearing of grass he walked right into the thickening trees. The storm ninja was half way up the steps and now he was totally surrounded by trees. A few minutes later of walking, Kaze manages to reach the top of the stairs and now was standing underneath a stone arch made for a temple.

The temple itself was made up of multiple one level, ground base Japanese houses that were connected to one another. Kaze looked around and started to walk across the stone tile ground and stopped at one of the small structures that was near the front of the temple. The small temple like structure had two large cat bells hanging from the middle of the ceiling and a large thick red and white braided cord attached to them, which was almost touching the ground.

The storm ninja placed his hands together with his palms face to face like doing a prayer. Then he reached out and pulled on the red and white cord, ringing the bells near the top. He then clapped his hands together a couple times to finish the prayer.

"Excuse me sir but the temple doesn't open until later." interrupted a young female voice.

"Not even to your cousin?" replied Kaze as he turned around and looked at the girl.

Standing there was a teenage girl, a bit shorter than Kaze himself, having long shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white kimono top with baggy red pants; she was also wearing white socks and wooden sandals.

"Kaze? Is that you!" the girl stated in surprise.

"In the flesh."

Kaze's cousin ran towards him and gave him a hug. The white ninja pulled back from the girl and looked at her.

"Well you've grown a bit, since the last time I was here." commented Kaze.

"Of course I'm a growing girl."

"So are my parents around?"

"No they left yesterday. Your dad said he can't leave the ninja academy alone for too long." replied Hinita.

"Oh well then lets go visit Uncle Oji." stated the storm ninja.

Kaze and his cousin Hinita started to heads towards one of the back main structures of temple. They went around and arrived at the family's living quarters of the shrine and taking off their shoes and walked up the wood steps and onto the hall floors.

"Mom! Dad! Looks whose' here!" shouted Kaze's cousin as they walked down a hall.

One of the room that were down the hall, the doors slid opened and out walked a middle aged couple. The man was in his late 30's, having a bit of grey hairs mixed with his black ones and worn looking face. He was wearing a black kimono top with white baggy pants. The woman was in her early 30's with black hair that was shoulder length and she was wearing the same outfit as Hinita. She was carrying a baby in her arms who was at least a couple of months old, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hello, Uncle Oji, Aunt Nasumi." Kaze greeted and bowed in respect.

"Ah, Kaze my nephew. How are you?" asked his uncle.

"I'm fine with things a bit hectic these days but I'm fine. Is that little Genji?" asked Kaze as he walked to where his aunt his and took a closer look at the baby.

"Yes this is him. Say hello." Kaze's aunt held up the baby so Kaze could see better.

"You're a cute little guy, aren't you?" said Kaze as he tickled the baby's little chin.

"Come, why don't you join us for breakfast and we can talk more in there." suggested the Shinto master and guide his nephew into the house with the rest of the family following.

Back at Blue Bay Harbor at Storm Chargers...

Hunter and Blake had finished the race and the crimson thunder ninja had won first place.

"First place." stated Hunter as he showed the trophy to Dustin.

"Hey, you did it!" exclaimed Dustin.

The earth ninja reached out to look at the trophy for closely but the crimson ninja pulled it back.

"Yeah man, he checked out the second lap." said Blake.

Blake and Dustin grasped hands and released them again.

"I say you're getting faster." commented the yellow ninja.

"Uh, that's part of it. Or maybe it was the good luck kiss that Kaze gave me yesterday." Hunter smiled to himself.

"Maybe so. I bet Kaze will be stoked that you won the motor cross race."

"Yeah. Maybe next time bro, you could get Tori to give you a good luck kiss." the crimson ninja raised his eyebrow at his brother.

Dustin had to hold back his laughter a bit.

"Alright you won, no need to rub it in." said Blake as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm" smirked Hunter, "anyways it felt like, I was riding a factory bike out there."

"Yeah that freaky guy, hooked you up huh?" stated the navy ninja, glad that they were off the subject of his dating life.

"What freaky guy?" asked Dustin curious.

"Uh, skinny, kind of nerdy looking. He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours."

"That would be Perry." Dustin walked past Blake and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"He's um, a total motor genius. He's a bit trippy though."

"Hmm, you know him?" asked Blake.

"Yeah."

"So where does he live?" the navy ninja asked curiously.

"Um, out of town by that creepy area by the train tracks." Dustin answered.

Back in Japan...

It was long after breakfast and Hinita and Kaze was walking up another set of stone steps, which lead to the upper and inner mountainside.

"I heard from your parents that you got yourself a new boyfriend." started Hinita.

"Yeah, so?" Kaze said.

"So, what he's like?" asked his cousin.

"Well, first of all his name is Hunter Bradley."

"Hunter? That's...a unique...name." commented the girl.

"And the name Kazel isn't one?" commented the storm ninja with a look.

"Alright, lets move on. So what else is there to know about him."

"Well he is a student of the Thunder Ninja Academy and he has an adopted brother, Blake."

"So he's a ninja as well. At least you don't have to hide your ninja skills from him. So about his brother...Blake is it?" Hinita looked at Kaze slyly.

"Don't even think about it. He has a girlfriend already, I...think." Kaze giving some thought.

"You think?" Hinita gave him a confused look.

"Well he and this girl isn't really open about it, so I'm not really sure if they are going steady or not."

"Oh, well how about this Hunter of yours."

"Well he's like..." and Kaze started to tell his cousin what crimson thunder ninja is like and how their relationship is going.

Back at Blue Bay Harbor...

Down at the train tracks where that guy Perry lives, Hunter and Blake had left the place a while ago. Perry is now sitting in a chair and put on a headband that was attached to his developed Motordrone technology.

He turned on the machine and started to work out his device, testing it so he could create the perfect rider. Something went wrong and the machine short-circuited and exploded, changing the man Perry into the dangerous Motordrone.

"Brrrrrr!" Kaze shivered a bit.

Kaze and his cousin Hinita is now sitting near a large lake up in the mountains somewhere, near the edge under a cherry blossom. There were trees surrounding the entire place and sounds of forest animals could be heard far off. The water in the lake was crystal clear and refreshingly cool.

"Is something wrong? Cuz." Hinita asked her cousin.

"I'm not sure. I just had this creepy dark feeling that something bad is about to happen." replied the storm ninja.

"You mean your ninja instincts kicked in."

"You can call it that."

"I'm sure its nothing big." Hinita assured her cousin.

"I hope you're right."

"Back to your love life. By the way you described Hunter, he seems sincere about his feelings for you..." started the girl.

"I hope so."

"At least he's better than your first boyfriend!" stated Hinita as she got a bit angry.

"If I ever meet him or even get my hands on him, I'll teach him a lesson for playing with an Anido." huffed the girl.

"Lets not talk about that, ok?" asked Kaze with a sad expression as he thought back on his first relationship.

"Fine. So you're staying at Blue Bay Harbor."

"Yeah, Cam and sensei Kanoi asked me to stay there for awhile."

"How is Cam anyways."

"He's fine but his dad been turned into a guinea pig." the white ninja replied with some amusement.

"Guinea pig?" Hinita looked at him stupidly.

"He battled with Lothor and was changed into one."

"Really. I heard that there are the power rangers at Blue Bay, is that true?" asked Hinita curiously.

Kaze turned to his cousin and looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, it true. What? You want to get their autograph?"

"No, I don't want their autograph. I heard of the legends of the power rangers and I just wondered if they were true or not."

"Trust me, they're true." answered the ninja as he looked out to the lake again.

We see Hunter and Blake in ranger uniform battling the monster Motordrone again and in a decision of protecting his brother, Hunter disappeared from Motordrone's energy blast.

"Aww! Hunter!" shouted Blake.

"Bye, bye!" laughed Motordrone as he turned his bike around and disappeared.

"No! Come back!" the navy ranger shouted as he stood up hurt but dropped to his knees again.

The wind rangers arrived at that time and ran to where Blake was and Tori took hold of him and helped him up.

"Blake, you okay?"

"What happened?" asked Shane.

"Hunter, he's gone." Blake's visor opened up.

Back where Perry lives...

The crimson thunder ranger is hooked up to the Motordrone technology machine.

"Who are you?" asked Hunter as Motordrone walked around him.

"The perfect building of man and technology."

"Shouldn't you be dominating a national or something instead of destroy the city."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Motordrone walked around to where his machine is.

"Guess I got a little too much of the blue stuff."

"Huh?" said Hunter confused.

"Oh well, let's move on to why you're here." and the monster pulled off the plastic covering on some sort of motorbike.

"Originally a street bike but I made some changes for the whole world domination thing. All it needs is a power source and guess what?" Motordrone turned towards Hunter, "you're it!"

"You're crazy!" stated Hunter.

"Yes, well that's the fun of it!" and the monster pressed the button which activated the machine.

Hunter can feel his energy started to drain from him as Motordrone laughed.

The cup that Kaze was holding slipped from his hand and fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. The two cousins were having lunch back at the temple late in the afternoon and when Kaze picked up his cup to take a drink, he accidentally dropped it. Something was definitely wrong back at Blue Bay Harbor and Kaze can feel it.

"What's wrong now?" asked Hinita as she jumped at the shattering of the cup.

"I don't know but I got this really bad feeling that something bad happened to Hunter." said Kaze.

The shogun ranger knelt down and started to pick up the broken pieces of cup.

"Ouch!" called out Kaze as he pulled back his finger and sucked on it.

"What happened?"

"I cut my finger on one of the broken pieces." stated the storm ninja.

"I think you just thinking too much about this Hunter boyfriend of yours."

"What?" Kaze looked at his cousin dumbfoundly.

"I mean you're away from him a day and you get all worried like he's the only thing on your mind." smirked Hinita.

"I do not!" pouted Kaze.

"Yes you do!" Hinita replied in a sing along voice.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

And the both of them argued like that for the rest of the day.

Later in the day...

It was getting dark and the sun started to set behind the mountains and Kaze getting ready to leave. He and the rest of his relatives were standing near the entrance to the temple where the steps started to go down the mountain.

"Are you sure you can't stay for another day?" asked Hinita sadly as her cousin had to leave.

"I'm sorry Hini, I would love to but I can't. I have things to do back at Blue Bay Harbor." answered Kaze.

"Well then it was nice seeing you again, nephew. We hope you would visit us again soon." Kaze's uncle said as he patted the ninja's back.

"Remember to take care of yourself." smiled his aunt.

"Don't worry, I will." and Kaze hugged each of his relative, as well as holding little Genji a bit before handing him back to his aunt.

Kaze then started to heads towards the stone steps and turned around to wave good-bye to his relatives once more, who waved back and started his journey down the mountain. Half way down, while he was still in the forest, Kaze reached into his pocket and pulled out the communicator that Cam gave him. He turned it on to activate it and contacted Ops.

"Hey Cam, I'm ready to leave." said the storm ninja.

"Already? Alright, I'm locking down your coordinates so get ready to teleport." replied the green ninja.

"So Cam, anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

"More than you could to know and impossible to imagine."

* * *

That's another chapter. I know this chapter didn't have much action like the others but I needed some way to connect the episode to the story. Anyways enough babbling, so please read and review! 


	9. Forest Wonder Part 1

Chapter 9 - Forest Wonder - Part 1

* * *

Note: This chapter happens during the 'Shane's Karma' episodes.

We see out in the earth's orbit near the moon, a shark shape like spaceship flew through space, chasing a white glowing orb of light. As it chased it, the ship was firing rainbow energy shots at it barely missing. The two flew over the moon, towards Earth and passed Lothor's ship.

"Zurgane!" Lothor called.

"Yes sir." the general answered as he went up to the space ninja.

"I'm bored. When will your new zord will be ready for battle?" asked the evil ninja.

"Very soon sir."

"Excellent!" appraised Lothor

Then the two annoying nieces of his appeared and his troubles started begin again. They were in some sort of dresses and stopped in front of their uncle and both twirled around a bit.

"What do you think?" asked both of the sisters.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." and Lothor rubbed his head a bit.

"Oh."

"What are you up to now?" commanded the space ninja.

"Well, remember you said that we could have our high school reunion on the ship?" Marah smiled all excited.

"I did?" Lothor lean towards them a bit.

"Yah!" both sisters said.

"I must have been having a senor moment."

The sensors beeped and Lothor went over to the viewing screens to see what going on.  
He spotted the two flying crafts, flying pass his ship and wondered who were they and told Zurgane to keep an eye on them.

All the rangers except for Kaze walked into Ops in their ninja uniform, just coming back from their training. By the looks of it, they were all tired out from their training practice.

"Man, I'm worked." sighed Shane.

"No lie. Ten mile run, two fight simulations and a obstacle course." stated Blake.

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation." added Hunter.

"Where was Kaze? How come he didn't have to go through training!" asked Cam to no one particular.

"Yeah, where is that boyfriend of yours bro?" Blake asked his brother.

"How should I know but good question, where is he anyways?" Hunter looked around.

"Even you look tired." commented Dustin as he pat Shane on the back, who was bent over tired.

"Training finally getting to ya?"

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep, keep having this weird dream." the red ninja shook his head and stood up.

"You should pay attention to them. Sensei says your dream can tell you a lot about yourself." Tori suggested.

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" wondered Cam as he looked around Ops.

"Dad!"

The other looked around as well and sensei was nowhere in sight, Tori though spotted something at sensei's podium stand.

"Look..." and the blue ranger walked over, followed by the others.

There was a small note attached to one of the wood poles that supports the roof of the podium and she took it off and started to read it out loud.

"Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence, enjoy awhile deserved day off."

"Aw, yeah!" everyone grasped hands with one another and celebrated a bit.

"No way! Is that what it says!" Shane who couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." said Tori.

"Well I'm thinking maybe ah, the track and a movie or...maybe a movie and then the track." the earth ninja who was uncertain and the others laughed a bit.

"What's so great, that you all are cheering about?" a voice cuts through the room.

Everyone turned towards the voice and Kaze walked out from behind one of the screens wearing his normal clothes.

"Kaze my man, where were you? How come you didn't train with us?" asked the yellow wind ninja.

"If you want to know, I have a mission tomorrow and I needed to be well rested for it." replied the white ninja.

Kaze walked over to the others and stood beside Hunter's left, as the crimson ninja wrapped his left arm around his shoulders and leaned in a bit.

"What kind of mission?" asked Shane.

"Lets just say its ranger business. My dad contacted me earlier and he wants it done tomorrow."

"By yourself!"

"It just a little thing, nothing big so there's nothing to worry about. So what were you guys all happy about anyways?" asked the storm student.

"Sensei left a note saying he's going to be away and gave us a day off." answered Hunter.

"Oh, that...Sensei told me before he left."

"And we were thinking of what to do, tomorrow." finished Dustin.

Blake noticed something was wrong with Tori. She had this bit of a sad expression on her face and the navy ninja wondered what was up.

"Hey Tor, what's the matter? Come on, don't tell me you can't deal with a day off?" Blake looked at her.

"No uh, a day off is great, especially tomorrow. I just thought that sensei would be around for...you know..." she smiled.

"What?" asked the crimson ninja, wondering what was up.

"Hey! Man, are we stupid?" Shane looked at everyone, "cause tomorrow...i-i-i-is your birthday." Shane said in a singing voice as he looked back at Tori.

"Ohhhh!" everyone was getting it now.

"How about a beach party?" suggested Dustin as he one arm hugged Tori.

"Yeaaah! Alright!" everyone called out except for Kaze.

"Tomorrow is your birthday? Sorry, that I won't be able to celebrated with you tomorrow." Kaze said sadly.

"But you have to come! Sensei's not here for it, I don't want one of my friends not here celebrating it with me." the blue ninja begged a bit.

"Yeah, bro. You have to come." said Shane.

"I want to but I can't. The assignment I'm going on tomorrow is very important. Sorry!" the white ninja apologized sadly.

"What's so important about this mission anyways?" asked Cam.

"Its just is."

Kaze looked at Tori and saw a miserable sad expression started to form and he started to feel bad about the whole situation.

"How about this, the assignment won't probably take the whole day. So I might be back before it gets late. I will still be able to celebrate your birthday with you and have some fun with you guys at the beach still." he suggested.

"Fine, I'm taking you up on that promise. So I expect you to be back and be there." said Tor.

"I promise, I'm still sorry."

"I think its not me that you have to say sorry to, it should be Hunter." and Tori turned Kaze around.

Hunter was looking down a bit, and the white ninja walked over him and took hold of his hands with his own.

"What's wrong?" asked the storm ninja as he cocked his head.

"I was thinking of spending the day with you at the beach and now..."

"I'm going to promise the same thing as I promised Tori. That be back before the end of the day and have some beach time with you, okay?"

After a minute of thinking, Hunter sighed and finally nodded in a yes. Kaze smiled and leaned up and kissed the crimson ninja, which made the other smiled back.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" asked the navy ranger.

"No, you guys have fun at the beach. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay, so what you say? Tor?" asked Blake.

"Alright, sure. Sounds great to me." the water ninja agreed.

"Alright be at the beach, first thing in the morning." Hunter told her.

Everyone did high fives and started to leave.

"Just make sure you get a lot of sleep tonight. I think tomorrow will be something special after all." Tori referred to Shane and she left.

The next morning...

Cam, Tori, Dustin arrived at the beach in Tori's blue van with Cam driving. Blake and Hunter was already there waiting for them.

"Hey, there's Blake and Hunter." called out Cam as he pulled the van up to the sand and stopped.

Everyone got out of the van and Tori came around from the front passenger seat and wondered where Shane was, since he didn't showed up yet.

"Has anybody seen Shane?" asked the blue ranger as she looked around.

"Yeah, lets get the show on the road." exclaimed the navy ranger as he came up behind Tori.

"Hey, we can't leave without him. He's bringing the cake." stated Dustin as he started to unload things from the van.

"Guys!" the voice of the red ranger shouted.

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and they see Shane running with a large bakery box that holds Tori's birthday cake.

"Here Tori, Happy Birthday." greeted Shane as he ran up to the birthday girl.

"Hey, that doesn't look like beach wear bro." stated Hunter when he saw the red ranger's clothes and took the cake from Tori.

"Uh...yeah, about that..." started the red ninja.

"First Kaze and now you. Don't tell me you're bailing too." the blue ninja giving him an unbelievable look.

"Okay look, I had the same dream again last night. I think it starting to tell me something." said Shane.

"Like, how to ruin your friend's birthday?"

"It just that I have a weird sense that something isn't right." sighed the red ninja.

"Uh?"

"I gotta check out the woods."

"Shane, for the first person to say duty before pleasure, I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up, he'll let us know." interrupted Cam.

"Yeah!" Tori agreed.

"I'll catch up okay? I promise." and the red ranger started to leave.

"Alright, but you better!" called out Tori as she watched her friend leave.

Then from behind her, Dustin hit her in the head with the beach ball they brought with them. She turned around and grabbed her stuff and followed the others towards the beach.

Way over on the other side of the forest that Shane was in now, near the edges of the grass high hills...

A streak of white bounced among the trees and eventually stopped near the bottom of the grass hills. We see Kaze wearing a white t-shirt with some sort of cartoon character on it, blue shorts with runners. He looked around the entire area looking for something. With his right hand he grabbed hold of his left shoulder's shirt and quickly pulled his clothes off, revealing his ninja uniform.

"According to my research, the entrance should be around here somewhere." Kaze muttered to himself.

The storm ninja started to look around and walked around the place, moving things out of the way with his hands seeing if there were something behind them. Eventually he came across a rocky side area of the hill and there were tons of large tall plants growing everywhere. He walked right into the thick growing shrubs, pushing leaves out of the way and finally ending up near the wall side. Kaze then noticed something was behind the last layer of plants and he pushed them out of the way. There right in front of him was a door size cave entrance with stone stairs leading downwards.

"Well finally." and he headed down the steps.

While back in the forest with Shane...

The red wind ranger had met the new alien in town, Vexacus and met the focus of his weird dreams lately...Skyla. The two had manage to get away from the shark like alien with the mysterious girl's teleporting power. Now the two is safe in another part of the forest, away from the bounty hunter for now.

Back at the beach...

"You guys, do you think we did the right thing? I mean, maybe we should gone with Shane." asked Tori.

"What? Because he had a nightmare?" stated Hunter whom now just taken off his shirt.

"If it was Kaze, you would do the same thing wouldn't you?"

"Uh..."

"She does have a point there dude. I don't know, maybe she's right. He did seem pretty tweaked." said Dustin.

"Aww, come on you guys. We're here now, its a party...right?" putted Blake.

"Yeah!" Dustin and Hunter shouted.

"Last one in the water is a little girl." the crimson ninja commented.

"Uh oh!" called out the earth ninja when he heard the comment and laughed a bit.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" Tori turned to Hunter.

"Whoa!" and Hunter quickly ran away from the birthday girl who in turn, chased after him.

Once he reached the bottom the stone staircase, Kaze ended up in a long tunnel like cave with a very dim light near the end. Kaze took a deep breath and started to walked down the tunnel towards the end.

Finally the storm ninja came out of the dark tunnel and looked back behind him and saw nothing but darkness and a bit of light at the other end. Turning around and decided to move on, Kaze saw before him was a small thick forest of old trees. There were still leaves on the trees that were still green and they were evenly split to both sides making a long pathway across to another cave door entrance. The cave ceiling above him was broke open everywhere, letting light in at various places making the place more than creepier.

The shogun ranger started to walked down the open path towards the exit. After only walked a third way through, something stopped him. The trees around him suddenly started to move about, sliding through the ground and blocking Kaze's way. The white ninja took a couple of steps back getting ready for anything, when suddenly...

Back Ninja Ops...

Cam was back at Ops in his ninja uniform because of a spaceship that Cyber Cam found.

"We got a problem, as long as that ship remains cloaked..." started Cam.

"I have no way to track it." ended Cyber Cam as the two Cams were talking to Hunter on the computer screen.

"Any word from Shane?" asked the crimson ranger.

"His frequency is still jammed..." Cam started.

"He must be close to the source of the disturbance." Cyber Cam finished.

Getting annoyed, Cam turned Cyber Cam off.

"Is Kaze back yet?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"No, he's not. Don't worry, he said he'll be back in time then he will."

"Alright, let us know if anything changes." and Hunter ended the contact.

Out of nowhere a tree root shot out from a tree that was in front of Kaze, which flew right at him like a sword. Quickly twisted his body in a twirl to the side, barely dodging the now alive tree root. The tree root manages to slice his right arm sleeve open showing the skin underneath, with a cut and a bit of blood came out. Then more tree roots started to fly out attacking the ninja and quickly he jumped out of the way and onto the ground.

Kaze stood up again and held his arm a bit where the injury was and wiped off the small excess blood. Then tree vines and branches started to attack him from the trees around him and quickly did a few back flips to get away from them. The trees started to move and begin attacking again and Kaze tries his best to dodge them as he moved forward.

Suddenly a tree branch took a swing at him and with fast thinking, Kaze quickly jumped into the air, flipped and landed on the branch. Then he quickly ran across it but other branches started to attack him and he quickly jumped off and did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Looking around seeing that there was no way he could beat this, the storm student looked around him then up and got an idea. Quickly with a leap he launched himself into the air and a branch went to attack him. With a quick move, Kaze managed to use the incoming branch and use it as a step and launched himself higher.

Eventually he managed to get pass high above the trees and landed on top of them, high above the tallest point. With his ninja skills, he ran across the treetops, leaping from one to another as he went along them.

He finally got to the end of the cave room and jumped flipped off the last sight of trees and landed near the exit.

"That wasn't too hard." the ninja breathed out and headed toward the exit.

The storm ninja walked through and ended up in another cave tunnel and started to walked down one again.

Back at Ops...

The rangers were back from their battle, which they lost badly against Zurgane and his new zord, in their ninja uniforms except Shane.

"The Storm and the Samurai Star megazord are badly damaged. It'll takes hours or maybe even days to make the repairs." Cam told Hunter as they walked in.

"What about the Thunder zords?" asked the crimson ranger.

"No luck accessing them yet." the samurai ranger answered.

"What about Kaze? Can you contact him?"

"I've tried but where ever he is, I can't contact him or locate him.. It's like something blocking his frequency and I can't get through."

"I hope he's okay." the crimson ninja said worried.

"Yeah, I hope so too. We definitively need his help right about now."

"Some day huh?" said Blake as he followed Cam and Hunter in and looked back at Tori.

"This must be the worst birthday ever." stated Dustin as he came in with Tori with his arm around her.

"I can't even think about that right now. I just kind of have this really bad feeling that Shane and maybe Kaze is in trouble." putted Tori as she kept walking with Dustin.

After walking through another cave tunnel, Kaze finally reached the exit again and ended up in another large cave room. This time through was totally different.

There were stone pillars set up on each side of the room that stretched across the place to the other end of the room. On the opposite wall was another cave door exit as well as entrance to the next room.

In this room were also giant stone blocks with carvings on them that were scattered around the room itself. They had giant bowl shape holes in them with pieces of some sort of wood and ashes mixed in.

Kaze walked forward taking a couple of steps and then suddenly the entire room light up with light. The giant stone blocks burst into flames within the bowl and the wood and ash pieces started to glow a fiery red.

The storm student took a look around and saw things that were a bit confusing. Scattered among the room was a dozen wood dolls. They were human size, made from blocks of wood, bind into the shapes of humans and they were hanging in different positions, on stone stands.

"Okay, this is getting creepy." the white ninja said to himself.

"Its time like these, that I wish I was at the beach with Hunter and the others playing." sighed the ninja.

The white shogun ranger looked around the place, have a eerie feeling coming about the place and slowly started to move. As he took another couple of steps a creaking sound noise can be heard and the ninja stopped in his track. Looking around him again once more and seeing nothing, he keeps on walking.

Then suddenly the wooden block dolls started to move and they manage to break off from their stands and looked around. The wooden block dolls spotted Kaze and quickly all of them went into a fighting stance.

"Here we go again." and Kaze went into a fighting stance as well and got ready to fight again.

* * *

Done another chapter and I wonder what Kaze is doing in this secretly place forest? As before read and review please! 


	10. Forest Wonder Part 2

Chapter 10 - Forest Wonder - Part 2

* * *

Note: This chapter happens during the 'Shane's Karma' episodes.

Kaze was now totally surrounded by nearly a dozen wooden block, human size training dolls, that came to life as soon as he walked to the middle of the cave room. He looked around him and he was quite out numbered, from 10 to 1.

'This is gonna take awhile...' thought Kaze as he glanced around.

Then the wooden block dolls started to move towards him. Seeing that the fight has started, Kaze quickly ran forward and did a sideways kick on one of the dolls, then quickly turned around and switch legs and kicked another one. Then he quickly turned around and punches one that was coming up behind him with his right fist.

"OWWWWW!" shouted the storm ninja as he pulled his fist back and started to shake his hand about from the pain.

Immediately the wooden block dolls started to advance even closer, so quickly Kaze started to kick out at them in all different direction, pushing them back a bit. He then ran forward and did a quick jump and kick down two of them that was in front of him. The storm ninja placed his hand on one of the fallen dolls and did a cartwheel flip, right over them. Others started to follow him so Kaze quickly turned around and ducked and sweep kick another one down. Then he jumped into the air and roundhouse kick another.

The ones that were knocked down just lift themselves up again and started to go after the white ninja again.

"By this rate, it's going to take me forever to get out of here. I know I'm not suppose to use this sort of fighting technique but its the only thing to do." and Kaze grabbed hold of the scarf that was around his neck and pulled it off of him.

The storm ninja held on near each end of the scarf and stretched it out in a crouching sliding like stance. As the wooden block dolls starts to move in on him, he bunched up the scarf in his right hand and ran forward. He jumped into the air and launched the scarf at one of the dolls. The scarf stretched out with him still holding one end of it and the other end thrust forward and hit a doll in front of him. He then pulled back the scarf again and launched it out again and hit the same doll at the same spot as before and this time the scarf broke through and the doll shattered into pieces.

Once the ninja landed, he quickly swings his scarf around with tremendous force and energy and the scarf sliced three of them in a row sideways, right in half and pieces of wood was flying everywhere. He then turned around and swings the scarf right down the middle of another one, destroying it totally.

Getting rid of five of them, the other five manage to get close to attack him. Two dolls swung their arms at him, right at the sides and he quickly blocked with his arms. He took a couple of steps back and started to shake his arms a bit from the force of the attacks. Then another two started to kick at him and he manages to dodge them. The last one tries to punch him and Kaze quickly ducked and got away from them.

The storm ninja then swing the scarf to one side making it stretched out a bit and quickly started to twirl his arm in a circular motion. Doing that, it made the scarf twisted up and with one quick pull and smoothing it out with his other hand, the twisted up scarf stiffened and became a staff.

He then grabbed hold of the middle of his scarf staff and started to twirl it above him with his two hands and did a couple of short jumping twists. As he did that, he managed to hit them as the went knocking them back a bit. Then placing his staff straight up onto the ground, he pushed himself off and swings around in a 360 circle, kicking each one of the dolls as he stepped on them.

Once Kaze landed he swung his scarf staff around and hit one of the dolls with all his strength and destroyed it. Then turned around and swung his scarf around again and destroyed another that was behind him. Another doll came running up at him and taking hold of one end of the scarf pole; he thrust it forward and stabbed the wood figure in the torso. Once the pole was in, he started to push the doll back and slammed it against a stone column and using some extra power he stabbed the scarf pole right through its body and column all together.

The last two wooden block dolls ran up behind Kaze and as the white ninja turned around he was surprised and quickly reacted. With quick thinking making his hands into fist leaving only his index and middle fingers out and together, he thrust his fingers forward. As the two dolls was right in front of him, both hands hit a point on each of the doll's chest. The dolls stopped in their tracks and a few seconds later they shattered into splinters.

Remembering the one that was stuck to the stone column by his scarf staff, he turned around and grabbed hold of the end of it. With a quick twist, he unravels the scarf staff back to normal and with one quick pull, the last doll exploded into pieces.

Kaze looked around him and see the mess of broken wood pieces everywhere, all over the floor. Seeing that was it, he wrapped his scarf back around his neck, like it was before. He then bend down a bit and started to breath heavily from a bit of tiredness and he rubbed his arms and legs from the bruises he got from the fight.

"I'm wasting time here, I better get going. I wonder what Hunter and the others are doing right now?" Kaze wondered.

The storm ninja took one last look around the room and started to head for the exit door to the next room.

Back at Ops...

The rangers were still there after their battle with Zurgane's new zord. Cam was sitting at the computer trying to figure things out and Hunter was standing behind him watching. Tori, Dustin and Blake were sitting on the table waiting.

"Maybe now will be a good time to contact sensei." stated Hunter as he patted Cam on the shoulder.

"I've tried already, whatever is interfering with Shane's morpher and contacting Kaze, is keeping us from reaching my dad too." sighed Cam as he kept on working on the computer.

"Hey I'm sorry that your birthday got messed up." Dustin said to Tori.

"I know, it's nobody's fault. Except maybe Lothor's." answered Tori with a look.

"Hmm. Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach." suggested the earth ninja.

"Yeah, our day off is pretty much over now." Blake agreed.

"We'll be back Cam." the crimson ninja said as he and the others started to leave.

"I'll call you if anything else happens." replied Cam as he kept on working.

"Later." the water ninja said as she was the last one to leave.

Kaze eventually walked out another cave tunnel and arrive in another cave room that seems to be the last, seeing there was no other exit. There was a stone pathway on the ground that stretches across the room to a platform. To the platform was a series of a dozens steps of stairs, in order to get to it. Around him was loosely scattering of large trees with fresh green leaves growing in water that was not so deep. It was like a bridge that stretches across a river of trees growing out of it. The ceiling of the cavern was broken in places that let the sun shine in giving it a mystical atmosphere.

Kaze started to walk across the stone pathway with water surrounding him, all but careful not knowing what could happen at anytime. He managed to get across without any trouble and stepped onto the stone made platform on the other side.

Carefully he walked up the steps of stone and arrived at the top platform of this stone like island. On the top there was a large cherry blossom tree with full blossoms, growing near the end of this stone footing. In front of the tree was another smaller tree that grew out like a podium with a few leaves, hold up a container.

The container was octangular shape, quite shallow and was made out of some sort of dark colour wood. There was a beautiful cherry blossom tree design on the cover with Japanese style borders and box was polished to shine.

The storm ninja walked towards the box but before he could reach out and touch it, a voice stopped him.

"Stop! Who are you and what are you doing here, in this cavern."

Kaze stopped where he was and looked around to see who was talking to him and he saw no one. The voice itself was a female voice, which is young and quite soft.

"My name is Kazel Anido. I came here to retrieve the power that was suppose to be put here a long time ago." answered the storm ninja

Then suddenly something caught his eyes and he turned towards the large cherry blossom tree. Slowly emerging from the large trunk was a woman who was thin and pale, with dark lavender hair that was worn in a Japanese hairstyle that was held together with a stick of a cherry blossom. She had red eyes and her face was pale like the rest of her and blood red lips that contrasted her looks.

She was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossom designs on it with lavender trimmings and the sleeves were quite loose and the gown touched the floor. Around her waist, tied was a huge red bow with the ends flowing to the floor. The weird thing was that there were tree roots growing out from under and from the gown and into the floor.

"I am the guardian spirit that guards this power. You are not allowed to have it, unless you defeat ME!" the spirit shouted.

The spirit raised her arms and thrust her hands forward and the treetops behind Kaze exploded. Leaves from the trees were flying everywhere and she pulled her arms and hands back and the leaves started to fly towards her and she gathers them up in her hands. She then thrust her hands back out again and launched the leaves out and they flew through the air like darts.

Kaze quickly launched himself into the air twisting himself sideways, flying backwards as the leaves flew right pass him. He landed in a kneeling position, back down on the stone pathway about midway. Pieces of his hair were on the ground around him and there were cuts all over his body, totally ruining his ninja uniform.

"That's it!" the storm ninja stood up and took out his crest and it enlarges and becomes the Storm Morpher.

"Shogun Storm, ranger form!" "The power of storms." Kaze called out as he morphed.

Not impressed the spirit put her hands together in a ninja stance and from her back, tree branches grew out in a fan like manner. She then bends forward and put her arms back out to the sides and the branches shot out like arrows.

Kaze pulled out his sword and quickly jumped into the air flying and slash all the branches that were coming right at him, away. The storm ninja landed back on the top level of the platform where the spirit was. A bunch tree roots from under her shot through the ground right at Kaze. The white ninja launched himself into the air twirling as the roots shot out of the ground, right after him. He quickly twists himself and did a jump kick right at the spirit but she just raised one of her arms to block it. Then she thrust out her other arm and it changed into a tree branch with multiple branches coming off of it and thrust it right at the shogun ranger. The white ranger quickly rebound of the arm and started to twirl backwards and landed back down on the stone pathway.

The spirit walked to the edge of the top of the stairs and thrust her palm right at the ground. A trail of cherry blossoms shot out of the ground and raced down the stairs and towards Kaze. The ranger quickly charged up his sword with white energy and swings it right down onto the ground, creating another trail of dust, which raced towards the spirit. The two attacks met at midway and a explosion was created as they hit each other.

The shogun took a couple of steps forward and quickly jumped flipped into the air and swung his sword right down at the spirit but she moved out of the way. The white ranger landed swings his arm around at her but she blocked it with her arm. Kaze quickly turned around and kicked her right in her torso and sends her back a bit. He then ran at her and did a back flip kick, kicking her in the chin and while still in the air he did a roundhouse kick.

The spirit was knocked back to where the cherry tree blossom was and she placed her hands together in a praying position. She then pulled them apart in opposite directions, one going up and the other going down. Her arms stretched all the way out and she swung them in a circular motion in one direction and cherry tree blossom petals started to follow them. She then moved her hands back together and thrust them out like doing a fireball motion. All the cherry tree blossoms flew at him in a bundle in a long trail.

Kaze quickly caught hold of the attack with his right hand and using his power of air, he manages to guide the attack around him and launch it right back at the spirit. Surprised with the counter move, she was blasted with her own attack. Kaze then dashed forward and held his sword out in front of him and ran through the falling flower petals. He stopped right in front of the spirit with the tip of his blade, at her neck.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" stated the spirit as she looked at him.

Kaze sighed and pulled his blade away from her and slides it back into its holder, on his belt and his visor opened up.

"I'm only here for the power, not here to kill someone." the ranger answered her.

The spirit looked at him hard and then smiled and nodded her head. She turned around and walked to where the podium was and she picked up the box. She turned back towards the ranger and walked back over to him and held out the box.

"Here."

Kaze just looked at her, a bit confused and not trusting her.

"Kazel Anido. You are a great warrior, both as a ninja and as a power ranger. You are kind hearted and fight for the side of good. I can't think of anyone else better to give this power to keep than you. Just promise me that you will find someone that is destined to receive the power and will use the power rightly." said the spirit.

"Don't worry, I will and I thank you for trusting me to keep this power safe." Kaze bowed and took hold of the box under his left arm.

"Now go, a friend of yours is in trouble."

"Who!"

"Use and follow your inner ninja senses and you will find them."

The spirit bowed and then started to slide backwards, back towards the large cherry blossom tree. Once she was at the trunk, she faded away and disappeared back where she came from. Kaze took a look at the place around him and realise the place was absolutely beautiful, like a place where you see in a dream.

'I bet it would be more beautiful at night. I got to show Hunter this place sometime.' thought Kaze.

The white shogun started towards the stairs and down them and headed to the exit and left the place. After going back through the two rooms before and through the long tunnel and up the stairs, Kaze ended up back outside.

Closing his eyes, Kaze started to concentrate and after a minute or so he sense an energy source somewhere in the forest. Opening his eyes, the white ranger in a streak of white bounced towards the direction of energy.

Shane had manage to find Skyla again and had morphed and was battling with the shark like alien, Vexacus. Shane was fighting him the best he can but was eventually was knocked down and Vexacus was ready to strike him with his sword. Then out of nowhere Kaze came jumping in and kicked Vexacus away, knocking the bounty hunter to the ground.

"Kaze!" Shane said in a surprise.

"Go! Get your friend out of here!" Kaze shouted.

"Thanks dude! I owe you one!" helping Skyla up, she and the red wind ranger got out of there.

Vexacus was up again and was getting annoyed with humans interfering.

"Another one of you? You humans are getting to be pests." the alien commented.

"Oh yeah? Well you aliens are getting annoying, sharky."

"You have no idea who you're up against, so I suggest you shut your big mouth."

"I'm not the one with a big mouth around here."

Vexacus screamed and rushed at Kaze with his sword, which the white ranger blocked with his own. Kaze then pushed him away and turn around and kicked him, then lift himself into the air and double kicked him in the chest. Then the ranger back flipped and pushed the alien away from him. Kaze landed and was exhausted from the fight with the cave spirit from before.

The bounty hunter ran at him again and swing his arm at Kaze and the ranger blocked it and jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked him. Kaze then powered up his sword, did a full body turn and slashed Vexacus.

"Shogun Slash!" and the alien stumbled back.

"Enough playing around. Sorry, I would love to stay but I can't. So see ya! Ninja Smokescreen!" and with an explosion of white smoke the shogun ranger was gone.

"This isn't over yet!" growled the bounty hunter and he disappeared into his ship.

Kaze was running through the forest still holding the box he got from the cavern, hoping to find Shane and the girl he was with. Eventually he caught up with them and saw that the girl looks like she was about to die. He stayed back in the nearby trees to give them some room.

"Its time, we will be mended together forever. By the power I pass onto you, your responsibility is yours. Use it wisely." stated the girl.

Kaze watched as a ball of energy formed in the girl's hands.

"Goodbye Shane." and the girl fell dead.

Her body disappeared in a flash and became a bird of fire and with a flap of its wings, it transferred a ball of energy into Shane's morpher changing it a bit. Then she started to slowly fly in upwards into the sky.

"Goodbye, Skyla." said Shane sadly.

The red ranger watched as the firebird floated away, he then stood up and decided to go after Vexacus.

From the trees nearby, Kaze watched sadly at the scene before him and know that Shane was hurt and sad that the girl who is an alien as well, died. Kaze also guessed by the look of things that Shane might have feelings for the girl, whom he knows now is named Skyla.

In a haste decision, Kaze quickly formed an white energy ball in his free hand and launched it at the firebird that was floating away. The ball was the same kind of ball that the old ninja master of the Wind Ninja Academy used to send Lothor into space back then. Immediately it trapped the spirit essence of Skyla and quickly flew back into the shogun ranger's palm.

Once the ball was safely in his hand, Kaze turned around and started to walk away.

Back at Ninja Ops...

The rangers had just returned from defeating Zurgane and his new zord, and Shane defeating Vexacus with his new battlizer mode power.

"Hey, you alright?" Blake asked Shane.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bummed." sighed Shane sadly.

"You miss her don't you?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, I guess I do." the red ninja replied.

"She will always be with you Shane. Her power lives through you for all eternity." said sensei.

"Thanks sensei."

"Yeah but can we talk about the battlizer. How sick bro!" stated Hunter, changing the subject.

"Yeah that was the ultimate rush or what man." added the navy ninja.

"Yeah its pretty sick." the air ninja grinned.

"You all did well in my absence, I'm proud." appraised sensei.

"Pity it had to happen on someone's birthday." stated Hunter as he turns to Tori.

"Hey no worries, there will be more right?" she laughed it off.

"Hey guys, you're back."

Tori, Hunter, Shane and Blake turned their head and see Kaze walking in and just stared at him gawked, eyes wide in surprise. His ninja uniform was ruined, there were cuts everywhere showing some of the skin underneath. The large cut on his arm was showing and there was dried blood on the wound and there were little cuts on his face and his hair was all rivalled up.

"Dude! What happened to you?" asked Shane.

Kaze walked up to the other and stood in front of sensei.

"Nothing much, just a little scratch I got from the mission." answered Kaze.

"A little scratch? You're bleeding." stated Tori.

"I told you, you should have us go with you." said Blake.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked worriedly seeing his boyfriend hurt and wrapped his arms around the white ninja's waist and pulled him close.

"I'm fine, its nothing serious." the storm ninja answered.

"Was your mission successful?" asked sensei.

"It was."

"Then you should go get some rest and next time Kaze, let us help you."

Kaze nodded and rested his head against the hollow of Hunter's neck. Before anyone could asked what was so important that Kaze would risk his neck for, a shouted was heard.

"Hey! The day's not over yet!" shouted Dustin.

Everyone turned their heads to where Dustin was coming from, including Kaze and saw him coming out with a lit up birthday cake along with Cam.

"Well, well, if it isn't the orange ranger." stated Tori.

Dustin's face was totally a orange colour, except for his eyes where it was covered by a shape of a pair of sunglasses. Dustin looked and saw Kaze's body and was surprised with wide eyes.

"What happened to you dude?" asked the earth ninja.

"I could say the same thing to you. What? Are you changing your ranger colour?" asked the storm ninja amused.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha ha. Uh yeah, Cyber Cam is going to be cyber toast next time I see him."

Cam saw Kaze and was wondering what happened to him too.

"Okay, what happened to you?" Cam asked Kaze.

"Just a little scratch from the assignment I was on."

"A little scratch huh? I'll go get the first aid kit." and Cam walked away.

"So Dustin, you manage to buy another cake this late?" asked Blake.

"Actually we found this cake in the fridge in the kitchen." the yellow ninja answered.

Everyone looked surprised and confused except for Kaze who just smiled. Everyone turned towards him and looked at him.

"Alright, I admit it. I was the one who made the cake and left it in the fridge. I felt bad for missing your birthday Tori, so I decide to make you a cake to make up for it." sighed the storm ninja.

"You're sweet, thanks." smiled the blue ninja.

Cam came back with the first aid kit at that time.

"Got the first aid."

"I'll take that, thank you!" and Hunter took the kit from Cam.

"Make a wish." and Dustin held up the cake to Tori.

With a deep breath, the water ninja blew out all the candles.

"Yeah! Alright!" everyone cheered and clapped their hands and did a group hug while Tori grinned.

Later...

Everyone was all around Ops eating cake. Cam was at his computer with the three wind rangers around him, while Blake, Hunter and Kaze was sitting at the table. Blake was sitting there eating while Hunter was cleaning up Kaze's wounds and Kaze was feeding Hunter and himself cake. Kaze had his ninja uniform off and was now wearing only shorts with his t-shirt off, showing his lean muscled body.

"You know, you should tell you her how you feel about her." Kaze said suddenly.

"What?" Blake stopped eating and looked at the storm ninja.

"He's right little bro. Even though you two went on a few dates, we all know that you're in love with her. This way you two can go to the next level of your relationship and started acting more like girlfriend and boyfriend kind of thing." stated Hunter as he continued to clean up his boyfriend's wounds.

"The older and wiser brother. Besides I can't tell her, what if she doesn't feel the same way." stated the navy ninja, can't believe he was having this conversation with his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

"Look at it this way. What if she does feel the same way which we all knows she does and if you don't tell her now, you may miss your chance if something happens like someone else getting to her first?" putted the white ninja.

"You don't know unless you try. Besides if you won't tell, we will." the crimson ninja smirked.

"You wouldn't." Blake looked at the couple.

"You think?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Do we?" added the storm ninja who smirked was well.

"Fine!" Blake said finally with a groan, giving up and stood up.

The thunder ninja walked slowly over to Tori and tapped her on the shoulder and the water ninja turned around.

"Um Tori, can I talk to you?" Blake started nervously.

"Sure." she smiled and the two heads towards a corner to talk.

"What you want to talk about?"

"I need to tell you something." the navy ninja was sweating a bit.

"Okay...what is it?" Tori said slowly.

"I know that we just went on a few dates and I was wondering where we stand." started Blake.

"Where...we...stand?"

"Yes because I want to tell you that since the first time we met..." the navy ninja took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you."

Tori looked at him for a minute, can't believe what she was hearing with her heart thumping fast.

"Really?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Tori..." Blake swallowed as his heart started to beat quite fast, "I love you with all my heart."

Tori smiled and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"I love you too." the water ninja said softly with a joyful voice.

Blake just couldn't believe she just said that and his mouth turn up to a grin. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled themselves close to each other. Both of them leaned forward and their lips touched each other's, closing the distance between in a soft kiss. The soft kiss then became a more passionate one where tongue intertwined a bit. After awhile they had to pull apart to breath and they looked at each other and smiled.

"At least my birthday wasn't all bad." the blue ninja said as she rests her head against Blake's shoulder.

"So what was your birthday wish?" asked the younger thunder ninja.

"You." she answered.

Then suddenly the new official couple started to hear whistling, wolf and catcalls from the others, which they forgot that was still there watching them. Tori buried her face into Blake's shoulder from embarrassment while Blake just smiled and tighten his arms around her.

* * *

Finished another chapter, so what do you guys think of this one? Anyways, read and review please! 


	11. Fair of Fun

Chapter 11 - Fair of Fun

* * *

It has been a few days since Tori's birthday and we see Dustin, Hunter and Blake beginning to clean up Storm Chargers. Dustin had used some of his saved up sick days to wait out the orange skin tone he had to clear up. Now his skin was much back to normal except there was still a small tone of orange to his skin colour, giving him a bit of a bronze tan. It was almost closing time and Dustin was finishing up a bike repair, Blake was wiping the place down and Hunter was mopping the floor.

Then suddenly the front door opened and in rushed Shane, followed by Tori who were walking in right after. As the red ninja ran in, he accidentally slipped on the still wet floor in a puddle of water.

"Dude! Watch out!" shouted Hunter when he saw the speeding ranger.

Shane went sliding across the floor on his back and crashed right into a pyramid display of biking/blading helmets, which toppled over.

"Oooooh!" everyone winced.

Dustin walked out from behind the counter and walked over the Shane to help his friend up.

"Hey man, you all right?" asked the earth ninja.

"Yeah bro, what's with the rush?" added Blake.

"I'm fine, a little wet and sore but okay, next time put up a warning sign." said the air ninja who was standing now and was brushing himself off.

"You, should have watched where you're going and especially running in here like that." stated the crimson ninja.

"I was running here to show you guys this." and Shane held up a colour paper flyer.

Blake took the colour paper out of Shane's grasp and looked over it and read whatever was on the paper out loud, while Dustin and Hunter looked over his shoulder.

"Blue Bay Harbor's Annual Fair opens tomorrow."

"Blue Bay Harbor's Annual Fair?" questioned the navy ninja as he looked over the flyer.

"Oh yeah! The fair is starting again!" cheered the yellow ninja as he threw his hands up and started to do a dance.

"Blue Bay has an Annual Fair?" asked Hunter as he looked at the wind ninjas.

"Yeah, the fair opens every year around this time for at least a month or so." answered Tori.

"Ah, the rides especially the roller coasters, the games, not to mention the food and cotton candy. So guys, what do you say?" Shane asked everyone.

"Well duh? Of course!" exclaimed Dustin.

"Sure, sounds like fun." stated Hunter.

"I'm in." said Blake.

"Me too. As long as that thing doesn't happen again Dustin." added Tori.

"What thing?" asked Blake.

"Last year, Dustin over stuff himself with food and went on one of the intense roller coasters, let just say it wasn't very pleasant at the end."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad, this year I bet I can keep my food in better." the earth ninja retorted.

"Whatever, then that settles it. We meet at the park main gates, tomorrow at nine in the morning?" suggested Shane.

"Sure, okay." everyone agreed.

"Now I need to go and ask Cam and Kaze as well too." but before the red ninja could leave, two hands grabbed his shoulders and stopped him in his tracks.

"Not after you help us clean that up!" stated the navy ninja as he pointed towards the toppled pile of boxed helmets.

Shane looked back and grinned sheepishly.

At Ninja Ops...

We see a figure jumping through a forest area, jumping here and there rebounding off the trunks of the trees and a dozen Kelzaks were following him.

As we look closer, we see the figure was actually another ranger, a forest green colour one to be exact. His ranger gear was almost the same as the wind rangers, except for some minor differences. His helmet was exactly like the wind rangers with no crest or anything, the top of his gear was like the thunder rangers except with no shoulder pads. Like the others he had silver sleeves and same type of gloves. The bottom half of his gear, he has black pants with pads like the thunders and same type of boots, as well as gold trimmings like the other rangers. On his belt were two holders for some sort of weapons on each side of his waist. On his chest seems to be some sort of leaf like symbol.

As the now forest ranger rebounded off a tree, he twist his body sideways with his arms out and was spinning quite fast back towards the Kelzaks. In each of his hands, he was holding his weapons which was a pair of jutte that was almost the same lengths as the wind ranger's ninja swords but was short of a couple of inches and the ends were at a point like a sword. He was holding them backwards, with the tips in the direction of his elbows.

He spun straight down at two Kelzaks that was heading towards him and knock them down one after another. He landed in a kneeling position then got up and quickly dash forward at the incoming Kelzaks and start to slash four of them, two on each side of him as he ran pass them. Then he jumped again and rebounded off another tree and spin standing, across the air with his arms out and slashed another two. Once landed he roundhouse kicked one Kelzak, then quickly turned around and kicked another one. The last two Kelzaks chased after him, so he quickly jumped and rebounded off another tree, held his weapons right side up and flipped and slashed the last two Kelzaks right down the middle of their body. Then doing a cartwheel flip, the ranger landed on his feet.

"Simulation off." announced Cam.

The green samurai ranger in his ninja uniform typed a few commands into his laptop that was on the table with sensei and the forest around the new ranger disappeared, revealing ninja ops again. The ranger walked over to Cam and his visor opens up and reveals unbelievingly, Kaze.

"So how did I do?"

"I have checked the schematics and stats from battle simulation and everything seems to be alright with the powers." answered the green ninja.

"What about the zord?" asked Kaze as he placed the weapons back onto his belt holders.

"The zord is fine as well, no damages been detected during the check-up. Good thing the morpher has the location of the zord, so it was easy enough to check for any problems."

"All we need now is to find someone to use these powers." stated the storm ninja.

"Ever considering changing your colour to forest?"

"No thanks, I rather stick to white. White is more of my colour."

"So are you going to tell the others about this?" asked sensei.

"Not yet, maybe until we find someone to use it."

Then suddenly a beeping was heard from the main computer, indicating someone was entering ninja ops and Kaze quickly powered down.

"Power down!" and the ranger gear disappears in a shatter and Kaze was in his ninja uniform once more.

The white ninja quickly un-strapped the morpher that was on his wrist and quickly place it back into the octagonal box that held it and place the lid on it. Then he took the box and went to put it away in a safe place, just as the others came in. They walked up to where Cam and sensei was and bowed in respect to the ninja master.

"Hey Cam, what are you doing?" asked Tori curiously who came in holding hands with Blake.

"Nothing, just some diagnostics I'm checking up on." the samurai ranger answered with a smile as he turned around from his laptop.

"Where's Kaze?" asked Hunter.

"I'm right here." the storm ninja came back out from where he just hid the new morpher.

Kaze walked over and stood right next to Hunter and leaned up and kissed him on lips, while Hunter wrapped one of his arms around his waist.

"So dudes, are you two busy tomorrow?" asked the red ranger.

"Why?" Cam curiously.

Shane handed over the flyer he was holding to Cam to look over and Kaze walked up next to him to see what it was along with sensei that walked to the edge of the table to see.

"Blue Bay's Annual Fair?" stated Cam.

"We were wondering if we could go tomorrow sensei?" asked Shane.

"Hmm, the Annual Fair? I suppose I could let you all have another day off, since the last one ruined your birthday Tori." the guinea pig said.

"Thank you sensei." thanked the blue ninja with a grin.

"Yeah, we all decided to go tomorrow. So you two are coming right?" asked Dustin.

"How about it? Wanna go to the fair with me tomorrow?" Hunter turned to Kaze with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Great! How about you Cam?" Blake asked the green ninja.

"Sure, why not. Everyone else is going." answered Cam.

"Alright! Then lets meet tomorrow at the main gates around nine?" Shane finished and everyone nodded in agreement and started to talk.

"Alright rangers, time for today's training session." and everyone groaned.

The next morning...

We come to an enormous amusement park where it suppose to be Blue Bay Harbor's Annual Fair is. The park was surrounded by a tall fence and within it, roller coasters, rides, game booths, foods stands and all sorts of things can be seen. Pop music could be heard blasting from the speakers around the park and balloons were released to announce the opening of the fair. All sorts of wild decorations covered the place with large air balloons floating in the air. Crowds of people, around from Blue Bay were already entering the fair grounds.

As we look up close to the gates of the park, we see Cam and Kaze standing there waiting for the others to arrive.

"Where are they? I thought they said to meet them here at nine." stated Cam as he looked around.

"Yeah, it passed nine already." said Kaze as he looked around for Hunter and the others.

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted and the two turned their heads.

The samurai and shogun spotted the other rangers sprinting towards them and stopped when they arrived in front of the two.

"I thought we were to be here at nine, its a quarter past already." stated the green ninja.

"You should thank Dustin here who slept in." answered Tori.

"Figures."

"Just hope that Lothor doesn't decide to mess this day up as well." said Hunter.

"I put Cyber Cam online, so if anything happens he'll contact us." putted Cam.

"Come on dudes, we're wasting time here." Dustin started to head in.

The others looked at each other and followed.

In space...

"Uncle!" shouted the two space ninja sisters as they entered the throne room.

"What is it now? Your shouting is giving me a headache." stated the evil space ninja as he rubbed his forehead.

"Can we go to the fair, PLEASE!" they both asked the same time.

"The fair? Why do you two want to go to that?"

"Because its fun, um its...fun? and its...fun?" answered Marah.

"Fun, that's all I need right now and no you can't go."

"But uncle!"

"Stop that!" shouted Lothor.

"Sir, we detected that the rangers are at the fair." informed Zurgane as he walked away from the viewing screens.

"Hmm, the rangers are at the fair. Alright I've decide that you two can go to the fair..." started Lothor.

"Yay!"

"But only on work. I want you two to get the rangers while their guard is down having fun at the fair. You got that?" finished the space ninja.

"Yes uncle." the two sisters answered plainly but still excited from going to the fair.

Back down at the amusement park...

The group had split up, Cam was checking up on the newest technology craze, Shane and Dustin stopped to look at a sports contest booth leaving Blake, Tori, Hunter and Kaze to buy their all day ride passes. They headed towards the end half of the fair, which were rides and walked up to a booth that sell passes. The girl who was working there turned around and low and behold it was Kapri in uniform, which the rangers couldn't recognize her in.

"Could we have seven, all day ride passes please?" asked Tori.

"Congratulations, you're the first customer to come to this booth to buy passes and for that you get them for free!" announce the pink hair girl.

"Really? Uh, thanks. It looks like our lucky day." stated Kaze as Tori took the tickets from her.

Then Blake and Hunter noticed something familiar about her.

"You look familiar? Have we seen you before?" said Blake as he thought back.

"Hey, didn't you work at the theatre." asked Hunter now remembering.

"Uh, yeah...I decided to change jobs, better pay you know." Kapri quickly answered.

"Oh..." and the four rangers left.

The two couples started to head back to find the others but were stopped by a shouting voice.

"Come one, come all. Try your luck at knocking down the bottles and win a prize! Hey there, you young gentlemen how about trying your luck and win a prize for that young lady you're with. All you need to do is knock down three bottles in a row and pick any prize here." stated the person who was working at the game booth as he pointed at the large jumbo stuff toys, hanging from the sides and ceiling.

"How about it Tor? Which one do you want?" Blake asked his girlfriend.

"Uh, I don't know about this." said the water ninja uncertain.

"Its just a game, so how about you Kaze?" the crimson ninja asked his boyfriend.

"I heard these games are quite hard." stated the storm ninja.

"Oh, come on. We suppose to have fun here." the navy ninja convinced.

"Yeah, so which ones do you guys want?" asked the crimson ranger.

"Well I do like that blue dolphin up there." Tori pointed to where a stuff blue dolphin is hanging.

"Um I don't know. Maybe that white unicorn." added Kaze as he pointed to the stuff horse on the side.

"All right then." and the two thunders pulled out some money and handed it to the guys and they were each given three balls.

"This will be fun to watch." Tori smirked a bit and turned to Kaze.

The two turned back to their boyfriends and sees them picking up the first ball and was getting ready to throw them. At that time the others caught up with them and was wondering what were the thunders doing.

"Hey guys, what are they doing?" Shane referred to the thunders.

"They're going to try their hand at winning one of those stuff animals for us." answered Kaze.

"Are they serious? I heard those games are rigged." stated Dustin.

"Well then we will just have to let them learn themselves." said Cam as he watched the two with amusement.

Hunter was the one to throw the first ball. He pitched his arm back with the ball and with one hard throw, he launched the ball at the bottles that were on the shelves at the back of the booth. Unfortunately he missed a bit and the ball hit the shelf and rebound back at the rangers at a fast speed. Everyone saw the incoming ball and quickly ducked, except for Shane who didn't see it on time and was hit in the head. The rangers gathered around their friend to see if he was all right or not.

Later...

After a couple of rounds, the thunder ninjas finally manage to win a prize for their loves and they were teleported back to ops when no one was looking. Now everyone started to go on the rides now, they split up, paired up as well as mix and match up to go on the different rides.

It was near lunchtime now and the rangers were sitting down at one of the tables at the food court of the fair. Dustin, Shane, Hunter and Kaze were getting the food while everyone else sat at their table and waited. Shane, Hunter and Kaze came back with plate combos of burger and fries while Dustin brought back a tray of all sorts of food.

"Dude, are you sure, you want to eat all that?" Hunter asked Dustin.

"Of course, I'm starved man." answered the earth ninja.

After lunch the group decided to explore the fair grounds a bit to let their stomachs settle but Dustin wanted to go on another roller coaster ride. The others were quite unsure and were a bit afraid, since he had a big lunch.

"Come on guys, please?" begged the earth ninja.

"Uh ah, no way. Not after what happened last year." said the water ninja.

"Are you sure bro? I mean lets see, you had a hot dog, a burger..." started Shane.

"Don't forget with fries and a corn dog..." added Blake.

"Popcorn, mini donuts..." continued Kaze.

"Candy apple, cotton candy..." added Hunter.

"As well as a soda and ice cream and you want to go on one of the most intense roller coasters there is?" Cam gave the yellow ninja a look.

"Yeah please?"

"Why can't you go on yourself?" asked the red ninja.

"Because it won't be fun going on by myself."

After a minute or so of thinking, Kaze spoke up.

"Fine I'll go with you." the white ninja sighed.

"Really?"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Tori.

"Yes, I'm sure. If you get sick on me Dustin, you are getting more than a ninja butt kicking and my laundry bill. Got that?" Kaze warned the yellow ninja.

"Yes sir, come on!" Dustin did a salute and started to drag the storm ninja by the arm.

After the ride was over, Kaze and Dustin came back to the others with Dustin holding his stomach with hands and his face was a bit green.

"I don't feel so good." moaned the yellow rangers as he and Kaze joined up with the others again.

"See I told you didn't I?" sighed Tori.

"I think I'm gonna puke dudes!" and Dustin ran off towards the washrooms with one hand over his mouth.

"I'll go check on him." said Shane as he sprint after his friend.

"I told him, didn't I. We'll be right back!" shouted Tori as she also went after Dustin.

"We'll wait for you guys here!" Blake called back as his girlfriend ran off after the sick ninja.

Blake turned back to Cam, Hunter and Kaze and the white ninja was starting to look a bit sickish as his body swayed a bit.

"I think I'm starting to get sick too." said Kaze who leaned against Hunter who was beside him.

"Come on, lets sit you down for awhile." and Hunter moved his boyfriend to a nearby bench to rest a bit.

At the washrooms we see Tori standing outside waiting for Shane and Dustin to come out. A few minutes later the red and yellow wind rangers came out with Shane rubbing Dustin's back.

"You feeling better?" asked Tori as the other two walked up to her.

"Yeah, next time I'm not doing that again." stated Dustin.

"Didn't we already told you." Shane shook his head.

Then suddenly a clown walked up to the trio. He was wearing a white cone hat with red trimmings, big bushy red hair with white face makeup and a big red round nose. The clown suit he was wearing was white with red dots and red neck trimmings, with three pom pom balls on the front. He was wearing giant red clown shoes and was holding a bunch of colourful balloons in one hand by the strings.

"Hey kiddies, do you like balloons?" the clown laughed.

"Uh, yeah sort of." Tori answered slowly.

"Good because you are going to be one!" the clown shouted.

"Huh?" all three wind rangers said in confusion.

Then suddenly the clown changed in front of them into this hideous version of the colours of red and black clown. This time the now monster clown was wearing a split colour cone hat of red and black with horns coming out each side of it, of the opposite colour and with black and red trimmings. He had a red round nose and a smiling round mouth with shark like teeth on his face and spiky red hair. His shirt and pants of its costume was a split colour as well. The top of its clothes, it had a spiky black collar and around its waist was a spiky black like tutu. It had claw like fingered hands and his balloons became a red and black umbrella with a spike on the top.

"Whoa!" the three wind rangers took a couple of steps back a bit.

Before they could morph, the clown raised its hand to its mouth and launched out three bubbles. Each ranger was immediately sucked into the basketball size bubbles and they bounced onto the floor and started to float around.

"Three down and four to go." the clown laughed wickedly.

The others were sitting waiting for the three wind ninja to come back.

"Here, drink this. It should make you feel better." suggested Cam as he handed Kaze a water bottle he brought.

"Thanks." and the storm ninja uncapped the bottle and slowly started to sip some of the water.

"Where are those guys, they should be back by now." said Blake.

Then suddenly the four started to hear people screaming and they turn their heads and see people running as well. Kelzaks started to show up all dressed in clown suits. The four stood up and looked at them with wide eyes.

"I know Lothor's goons are clowns but this is ridiculous." stated Hunter as the Kelzaks came towards them.

Once the people were gone from the area the four quickly changed into their ninja suits and went into fighting stance, then charged forward. The four started to attack the Kelzaks and eventually they defeated them all and they disappeared.

Out of nowhere a blast of energy came right at them and they quickly rolled and dodged out of the way. Then this maniac kind of laughter could be heard and they turned their head and out came into view was the clown monster.

"Clowzer's the name and clowning around is my game." laughed the clown.

"Ready?" Hunter asked everyone and everyone nodded back in a yes.

"Thunder Storm, ranger form!" "The power of thunder." called out the thunder ninjas.

"Samurai Storm, ranger form!" "Green samurai power." called out Cam.

"Shogun Storm, ranger form!" "The power of storms." called out Kaze.

Once morphed everyone pulled out their weapons their staffs and swords.

"No wonder kids are afraid of clowns, look at him!" commented Blake.

"Funny, but you won't be joking once you join your friends!" said Clowzer.

"What have you done with them." commanded Cam.

"You will find out soon enough!" and the clown charge at them with his umbrella.

Cam got him first and he quickly swings his sword and started to attack the monster with slashes. Clowzer managed to use his umbrella and block some of the attacks and slash the green ranger back a couple of times and forced him away. Blake jumped to hit the clown with his short staff but the clown opened its umbrella to block it. He then closed it again and quickly slashes him with its claws.

Hunter came running in and extend his staff to full length and swing it around and hit the monster on the shoulder. The crimson ranger swings his staff around again but Clowzer caught it with its hand and throw Hunter over its shoulder. Kaze jump flipped in and slashed right down the middle of the monster. Once landed, Kaze did a full body turn to attack him again but was blocked with the clown's umbrella again and he was slashed with its claws. The shogun ranger hit the ground and rolled away, stood up and pulled out his bow.

"Wing Bow!" Kaze pulled the string and launched out the energy arrows.

Clowzer opened its umbrella once more and started to spin it and blocked the spray of energy arrows. The clown monster then counter with laser energy bolts from its eyes and hit the white ranger in the chest and he went down. The others quickly regrouped in front of the fallen ranger. The clown then pulled out a giant red flower and held it in front of him and a gigantic flame shot out at the rangers and hit them dead on. All the rangers got blasted and they were thrown back onto the ground. The clown then pointed his umbrella at them and blasts them with energy again but when it hit the rangers, it only left their costumes on the ground.

"Huh? I thought I'm the only trickster around here." stated Clowzer.

Blake and Kaze came jumping in with their Navy Antler and Battle Horn and grabbed hold of each side of Clowzer's shoulders. When they landed, both of them dragged the clown across the ground then released him and turned around and they both slashed the monster with their horn weapons. Then Cam jumped in and bounced off of the navy and white ranger's shoulder and came slashing right down the middle of the clown monster. Hunter went in front of them and pulled out his Crimson Blaster and blasted the monster down.

"Why you..." started the clown as he started to get up again.

"Time for some clown juggling! Ninja shadow battle!" shouted Cam as he ran with his sword.

A navy screen came up and Blake's shadow slashes Clowzer with his antler into the air, then a white screen appeared and we see Kaze's shadow doing a back flip kick as the monster started to fall and launched him into the air again. Then a crimson screen came next and Hunter's shadow hit the clown with his staff back into the air again as the monster started to fall. And finally a green one appeared and Cam's shadow slashes him sideways as he fell again. Once the shadow battle was over, Clowzer hit the ground hard.

The clown monster started to struggle to stand up again as the rangers stood together again. Hunter then looked down at his Crimson Blaster the was still holding then at Blake's Navy Antler and Kaze's Battle Horn.

"Hey guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hunter said as he looked at all their weapons and was getting an idea.

Kaze and Blake looked at their weapons and were getting the idea as well.

"Lets finish this!" said Blake and they combined their weapons together.

The navy ranger attached his Navy Antler in front of the crimson ranger's Crimson Blaster, then the white ranger attached his Battle Horn in front of the Navy Antler of the Thunder Blaster and formed a new weapon.

"Thunder Crusher!" shouted the trio as Kaze and Blake got in a kneeling position supporting the blaster and Hunter stood behind the trigger.

"Fire!" and Hunter pulled the trigger.

A blast of yellow and white ball of electricity with a trailing tail shot out and hit Clowzer and destroyed him.

Near by...

We see Kapri and Marah with their uncle's PAM and saw that the rangers defeated the monster even if there were only four of them.

"Clowns are always all pleasure before business. Scroll of Empowerment, descend!" and activated the scroll and the monster grow super size.

"Whoa!" the rangers stepped back a bit.

"Here we go again." said Cam and pressed a few buttons on his sword's handled and called the zords.

The Thunder, Trinity and Samurai Star came and the rangers jumped into their zords and formed the Thunder, Trinity and Samurai Star megazords. Clowzer quickly launched out a spray of bubbles at the zord and they were all hit.

"Here is a sting just for you! Locked and drop!" and the Bee Spinner came out and Cam launched it at the clown and hit him.

"Hey, clown boy, I hope you find this to laugh about. Locked and drop, Spin Blade!" the Thunder megazord unleashed its pinwheel and went after the clown and slash him with it.

The Thunder megazord manage to slash Clowzer a couple of more times but was hit back as well as the other zords with his umbrella. Then the clown quickly pulled out his giant red flower again.

"Locked and drop, Storm Umbrella!" Kaze called out.

The Trinity megazord quickly opened up its own umbrella started to spin it and reflect the flower flame attack back at the clown. Then the megazord brought the umbrella up above its head and dark clouds form and lightning struck the umbrella and charged it with energy.

"Say good bye now Bozo." said Kaze as he use his attack weapon, "Storm Cyclone!"

The umbrella was glowing a light blue colour and the megazord held it in front of itself and started to spin it really fast. Then an electric energy cyclone came spinning out of the umbrella and blasted the clown away into nothing.

Once Clowzer was destroyed the three wind rangers were released and back to normal once more.

Later...

It was near the end of the day and the sun was starting to set. The fair was filled with people once more, when the clown monster was destroyed and gone. We see the two couples Hunter, Kaze, Blake and Tori riding the Ferris wheel watching the sunset high above, to relax for the rest of the day.

"I can't believe Lothor messed up another day off again." sighed Tori as she leaned against her boyfriend and turned to him.

"Well at least the entire day wasn't bad. We get to see an awesome sunset, this high up." Blake who was sitting right next to Tori with his arm wrapped around her waist.

The navy ninja turned towards his girlfriend as well and kissed her on the lips. While with Hunter and Kaze, they were in a similar position. The white ninja laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and the crimson ninja laid his head against and on top of his boyfriend's head. Hunter had an arm wrapped around Kaze's waist as well.

"So how did you like today?" asked Hunter.

"It was fun, except for the clown." Kaze answered.

Hunter just smiled and laughed a bit.

Back on the ground...

We see Shane and Cam but no Dustin, standing next to the fence that surrounded the Ferris wheel and they were leaning forward against it.

"Where's Dustin?" asked Cam as he looked around.

"After being turned into a hollow bubble, he went to buy some things." replied Shane.

"Hey guys!" Dustin's voice was heard.

The two turned around groaned at the sight, seeing the yellow ninja had a large tray full of all sorts of food and was eating once again.

"Dudes, you two want to go on another roller coaster ride with me?" asked Dustin as he ate some cotton candy.

The two rangers in front of him just looked at him.

"Oh no, not again." both of them said at the same time.

* * *

And there is another chapter done. I hope you like this one. Like always read and review, please! 


	12. Return of Shimazu Part 1

Chapter 12 - Return of Shimazu - Part 1

* * *

Note: This is the alternate version of the 'Shimazu Returns' episodes that I incorporated into the story.

We see on Lothor's ship that the evil space ninja had his eyes covered by two hands and was lead to another part of his ship. Lothor was getting a bit annoyed with the eye covering and walking and was wondering what was going on.

"Where are you taking me? This better not be a surprise party. I despise surprise parties." stated Lothor annoyed.

Choobo is the one who is covering Lothor's eyes with his hands with the green alien leading.

"Don't look, you're not looking are you?" said Choobo as they walk.

Lothor had enough and pushed the green alien's hands away from his face and looked at Zurgane.

"Alright now." Choobo giggled.

"Sir we made the adjustments for your instructions." told the general.

Then from on a table that was in the room, rise the once destroyed Motodrone but now rebuilt and fully functional.

"I am Motodrone, I am here to serve." stated the motor monster.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Lothor.

At Storm Chargers...

We see the three wind rangers sitting at the lounge of the store, on the couches and sofas watching the TV that was there. They were watching some sort of show and it was called Totally Talented.

"Shhhh, quiet, quiet, quiet. Here it comes. Oh man, I love this!" said Shane as the show started and started to rub his hands together.

They were very excited about the show and Shane, Dustin, Tori started to sing along with the theme song tune of the show as well as some dancing.

"Hi there couch potatoes. Stu star maker here and this is the place where dreams become reality. Totally Talented!" announced the host.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" cheered the wind ninjas.

"Many lucky contestants are all potential stars but only one gets to go to Hollywood to fulfil their dreams." and the television was turned off by Kelly as she walked into the lounge.

"Hey! What was that for!" exclaimed Dustin.

"We were watching that!" added Shane.

"You have to be kidding me. You don't watch this do you? This is an action sport shop, there will be no trash TV viewing here. Sorry." lectured the manager and she left.

The three sighed and couldn't believe it that they weren't able to watch the show, at that time the thunder brothers walked into the lounge.

"What's up guys?", Blake turned his head to the screen and then turned back to the others, "Huh, where's Stu?"

"Denied." stated the air ninja.

"Oh well, I was sick of watching it anyway." said Hunter.

"Hey, you just didn't bag on Stu." stated the earth ninja.

"Nah, I said I was sick of watching it...but not being on it." and the crimson ninja laughed and slapped his hand down on his brother's.

"Hey what's the deal?" asked Shane as he leaned back onto his elbows.

Blake held up a flyer that was black with pink lettering and border and had the words Totally Talented on it.

"They are looking for future stars. That's us. We try out next week." the navy ninja said happily and his brother gave a thumb up.

"What you guys do?" asked Dustin not believing that the thunders had any talent.

"Hey, we do plenty."

"Yeah but who want to watch it." joked Shane and did a hand slap with Dustin.

"You know Shane, you have a great voice. You should try out." Tori turned to the air ninja.

"Hey what about you Tori. You're a fierce dancer." the red ninja commented.

"And me, sax master extraordinaire." added Dustin.

"Hey, yo yo, hold up a sec. You guys are cutting into our action here?" Blake stated.

"I gotta go practice. There's a jazz class at seven." and the blue ninja got up, walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting us know and good luck." and Tori left.

"Hey hold up, can I get a lift?" asked Shane as he got up as well and follow the water ninja.

"Ah man, this is just wrong." stated Hunter as the two wind ninja leave.

"Hey Kelly, can I use the back room to practice my sax." called out the yellow ranger as he too got up from the couch.

The two brothers sighed, Blake threw his hands up and they both walked over to the sofas and sat down.

"I couldn't believe it." said the crimson ranger as he sat down.

"I told you we should have kept it under deal. I just hope that your boyfriend doesn't decide to join in the contest, then we will have something to worry about." and Blake tossed the flyer to his brother.

At Ninja Ops...

"Hey dad! We manage to realign to dish for the new satellite." called out Cam as he and Kaze walked into the Ops.

Cam was carrying a giant metal briefcase and Kaze was following right behind him. Cam looked around for his father and saw him on the near by table at the entrance.

"Ah, anything else you need us to do?"

Cam and Kaze walked over to the table where sensei was on and the guinea pig pushed an opened letter with his cane, towards the two.

"What's this?"

"Observe." sensei stated.

Cam picked up the letter and started to read it with Kaze reading over his shoulder.

"The Museum of Asian History?" read Kaze.

"Yes Kazel, the museum has unearthed a rather valuable artefact. I have arranged for it, to be kept here."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" said the green ninja.

Kaze reached out and took the letter from his friend and started to read it.

"We must retrieve the artefact immediately before Lothor attempts to claim it for his own."

"Is this what I think it is?" asked the white ninja.

"It could be." answered the guinea pig.

"What are you guys talking about." interrupted Cam.

"I can tell you later, come on." and the shogun started to leave and Cam followed.

Back at Lothor's ship...

"Alright let me get this straight, the two of you were in a museum." stated Lothor.

Everyone started to laugh at the thought and the two sisters turned their heads around and narrowed their eyes and glared at them.

"We are talking about the place with all the paintings and sculptures and arts." Lothor continued.

"Argh, I told you we should have taken photos." Marah turned to her sister.

"Mmm, we were at the museum on a field trip with our evil space ninja history class right?" stated Kapri.

"Yeah and we heard something bizarre." continued Marah.

"Yeah probably their brains trying to keep up with the others fifth graders." joked Zurgane and everyone started to laugh again.

"Zip it Zurgane! Oh wait! You can't, you don't have a mouth." the pink hair girl retorted.

"She got a point there." stated Choobo and everyone laughed again.

"Alright, quiet all of you. Get on with it." Lothor called out.

"Well, there was this guy right? And he was saying, that there was this box..." and the two sister proceed to explain to their uncle was they learned.

At the Museum of Asian History...

We see Cam and Kaze following an Asian man that works at the museum into a room with shelves full of all sorts of Asian antiques and artefacts. They were walking down one of the aisles looking for the artefact that the two ninjas came for.

"I know it's around here somewhere." the man looked up and down the shelves while the two looked around the place a bit.

"Let me see. Uh ah here it is." said the man as he tapped on a wooden crate like box.

"You know what's in it?" asked Cam as he looked over the box that was on the shelf.

"I was hoping you can tell me." the man turned to Cam.

The man patted Cam and Kaze on the shoulder and started to leave. Cam turned to Kaze giving him a look, "Well?"

"I have a good guess but I'm not really sure." stated the white ninja.

Cam sighed and took the box off from the shelf with the help of his friend and they carried it over to a table.

"Only one way to find out."

The samurai looked over the box and was about to open it when there was a loud crash. The two turned around and saw two girls with weird hair colours in some sort of school uniform. It was the worst kind of disguises they ever seen, already know the two girls identities.

"Oh, let me guess field trip?" Cam stated.

"You know those outfits doesn't make you two, cut out to be little girls." said Kaze.

"Very funny and no, show off." Kapri answered.

"Duh? That was so last week." added Marah.

Then the cloaked Motodrone walked out of nowhere and right in front of the two and Cam was taken back a bit.

"Perry? Is that..." the green ranger started to ask.

"I have no use for Perry. I am my own being, brought to life by the great and powerful Lothor." Motodrone replied.

"Uh Cam who is this?" asked Kaze who never seen him before.

"Remember when you went to visit your cousin?"

"Ah huh."

"Well this is Motodrone, we told you about."

"Oh, so this is Motodrone." said Kaze now getting it.

"Well anyway that is very nice for you to be brought back but we have to go." Cam turned around along with Kaze to grab the crate.

"Not before you two, hand that over." Motodrone referred to the crate.

"If you want it, come and get it." and the green and white ranger turned back to the monster.

Motodrone grabbed his cloak and pulled it off. Cam and Kaze grabbed their left shoulder of their clothes and pulled them off as well revealing their ninja uniforms and stood in a fighting stance.

"Time for some pay back for hurting my boyfriend!" shouted Kaze as he and Cam ran at Motodrone.

The two ninjas started to attack Motodrone. Motodrone kicked at them but Kaze quickly dodged it and Cam blocked the attack. The white ninja then send out his own kick while Cam duck under Motodrone and went behind him. The kick landed on Motodrone's torso that made him stepped back a bit and the green ninja swing his arm around from behind but it was blocked. Motodrone elbowed Cam and quickly punch Kaze in the gut.

The samurai got up behind him and started to attack him but Motodrone was able to block every move and punched him right back. The punch forced Cam back and Motodrone started to punch and kick at him destroying things as he went. Kaze ran at Motodrone and did a flying kick and knocked the monster down as he was about to attack Cam again.

The storm ninja started to attack the motor rider monster with a few kicks and punches as the guy started to get up. Kaze turned around and did a back swing punch but was blocked and quickly countered with a roundhouse kick, which threw the monster back. The white ninja was about to kick out again at Motodrone but he quickly grabbed hold of his leg and threw him against a shelf. Cam then came in and manages to land another kick.

Motodrone countered with a roundhouse kick and knocked Cam into one of the shelves then grabbed hold of him and threw him over his shoulder and over the table with the crate on it. Kaze was up again and Motodrone started to attack him with punches which the storm ninja blocked with his arms and quickly jumped flipped right over him and kicked him in the back. Motodrone stumbled forward a bit from the attack and ran for the crate.

The green ranger got onto the table and quickly kicks Motodrone away from the box, jumped to the floor to attack but he was grabbed and was pushed and slammed into a pile of boxes. The storm ninja came running and launched himself into the air kicking out multiple times at Motodrone, which pushed the monster back a bit and ended it with an aerial roundhouse. Cam was up and stood next to Kaze and both were ready again for Motodrone.

Motodrone was getting angry and yelled out and ran at the two and attacked them furiously. The two ninja blocked his on coming attacks but both were grabbed and were thrown all the way over to where the crate was and they landed in a grunt. The two ninjas got up and went for the crate, Motodrone saw this and jumped at them but missed and crashed into the table while the two took off with the box.

"Motodrone, you let them get away!" shouted Marah as she and Kapri ran out from their hiding spot.

"Yeah! I can't believe uncle went through all the trouble of putting you back together again. What a waste!" added Kapri.

Motodrone growled at them and the two girls went to take cover behind a statue that was in the room. Motodrone let out a blast of energy at the statue and suddenly it came to life.

Back at Ops...

The wind rangers were practicing their so call talents for the Totally Talented contest. Shane was singing, Tori were dancing and Dustin was playing his saxophone. Cam and Kaze came walking in from the entrance of Ops carrying the crate between them.

"Hey Cam. Hey Kaze." greeted Tori as the two walked pass her.

The two looked around at everyone and wondered what was going on.

"Hey its the kids from fame. Please tell me this isn't part of the ninja training dad." commented Cam as he and Kaze placed the crate onto the table.

"Dad." the samurai called out to his father.

Sensei was laid back on a chair with mini headphones over his ears listening to something.

"Hello! Dad!" he shouted.

The shouted surprised the guinea pig and made him tumbled off his chair.

"What is going on here?" called out the storm ninja as he looked at each of the rangers weirdly.

"Yeah what is going on around here?" the green ranger asked as he turned to the other rangers.

"We going to be on Totally Talented." said Dustin.

"Don't you have to have...forget it." Cam stopped midway.

"Ah, someone green with envy." commented Shane.

"No just green. Look guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"Cool, so what do you do?" asked Tori.

"If I showed you, it wouldn't be hidden."

The three wind rangers turned to Kaze and Shane and Dustin placed their arms around his shoulders.

"Kaze, you know Cam better than anyone else, so what is his hidden talents?" asked the red ninja.

"Um well..." the white ninja started and he looked at Cam who had this 'don't you dare tell them or you're dead' expression on his face and swallowed nervously.

"Sorry but as Cam says it wouldn't be hidden if I told you guys." and Kaze quickly moved away from the others a bit.

"How about you Kaze, why don't you go on Totally Talented as well." suggested the earth ninja.

"Yeah, we know you can sing and play that um, harp thingy of yours." added Tori.

"Its not a harp thingy, its called a zheng. And no thanks, I'm not interested in being a famous star thank you very much so I'm perfectly fine being a secretive ninja. Anyways is Hunter and Blake doing this Totally Talented thing as well?"

"Yeah, they told us they were."

"I wonder what kinds of talent they have besides riding dirt bikes." Kaze wondered what else his boyfriend could do besides motor cross.

"Dad, we got it." Cam turned back to his father.

"Got what?" asked the air ninja curiously.

"I don't know but it seems that Kaze knows and not telling me." Cam looked at his friend then back at his father, "Can we open it?"

"Well if my guess is right and I hope it is, then we can't open it yet." stated the storm student.

"Kaze is right, only in case of an emergency. What is in that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

Later at Storm Chargers...

We see Dustin sitting in the lounge cleaning and polishing his saxophone while the news was on about the sighting of strange wolf creatures.

"As strange wolf like creatures has been seen in the forest, outside Blue Bay Harbor. Until the authorities can be sure that the area is safe, citizens are advised to stay close to the city." announced the newswoman.

Then at that time Tori walked into the lounge.

"Did they say anything about..." started Tori.

"Big wolf looking things. Weird huh? Wonder what will happen." finished Dustin.

"You think maybe the power rangers should check it out." stated the blue ninja and she started to leave.

"Oh yeah, right." said the yellow ninja after a moment of thinking and got up after Tori.

We see Mobile Command Centre driving through the forest and inside we see Cam at the computer and Kaze and the wind ninjas around him.

"Any sign of them Cam?" asked Shane.

"Well I don't see anything but doesn't mean there's nothing out there." replied Cam as the computer was homing on where the wolves were.

"Well I vote that we do a little bit of patrolling." suggested the air ninja.

"Mmm hmm." agreed Dustin.

"Where are the thunders?" asked the samurai.

"Totally secret talent show practice." answered Tori.

"Yeah, Hunter won't even tell me what he's doing and I'm not even in this talent show. Some boyfriends huh?" added Kaze as he looked at Tori.

"Well that's what we get for falling for two guys who is as secretive as those two." smiled the water ninja as she place an arm around the storm ninja's shoulder.

"Not them too." sighed Cam.

Then suddenly the computer beeped and picked up something and the screen zoomed in to a part of the forest.

"Wait! I'm picking something up, there!." stated Cam.

The truck stopped and everyone went outside to find the roaming wolf creatures that were suppose to be near. The five started to walk through the forest and padding footsteps could be heard behind them.

"Okay, they're right behind us." whispered Shane and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"You sure about that?" asked Dustin.

Then the wolves came out right into the opening growling at the ninjas and all of them turned around.

"Guess its time for some obedience training." said Shane.

"Lead the way." said Tori.

"Ready?" the wind ninjas got into position and the samurai and shogun enlarged their morphers.

"Ninja storm, Samurai storm, Shogun storm, ranger form!" "Ninja ranger power!" they called out and morphed.

The rangers pulled out their swords and both sides charged at each other. The rangers started to attack the wolves but they were stronger than they thought and the wolves dodged all their attacks. Then the wolves used their speed and dashed all over the place in blurs and hit the rangers as they went pass them. The wolves then grouped up again and started to advance on them while the ranger moved back not knowing what to do.

"Alright, I'm taking suggestions." said Shane.

"A rolled up newspaper?" suggested Dustin.

"How about one of those electric collars." added Tori.

"Or maybe a chain leash and choker?" added Kaze.

Then a crimson energy blast came out of nowhere and hit the wolves directly, it was the thunder rangers.

"Down boy!" shouted Hunter.

"Bad dog." added Blake.

"Hunter!" called out Kaze.

"Blake!" Tori called out.

Immediately the wolves turned around and with a quick jump, they ran away and were gone from sight.

"Maybe they are afraid of thunder." stated Cam.

Back at Ops...

The rangers were back from their battle with the wolves and Cam had a textbook on Asian history, opened to a page.

"Take a look at this, I say him. It, at the museum. Right Kaze?" as Cam turned the book around so the others can see.

"Yeah but it was only a statue, when we saw him." said Kaze.

"So who is this dude anyway?" asked Dustin.

"Shimazu. An ancient warlord, what you two saw was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved of his likeness." answered sensei.

"So the stories and legends about him are true." state the storm ninja.

All of the rangers looked at him wondering what the white ninja knows and Kaze sighed.

"Back at home at the Storm Ninja Academy, scrolls were kept in a secret library that were written from throughout history of Japan. One of my hobbies is researching and studying Asian History 101. One time I was looking through the scrolls and found one about Shimazu."

"So what did it say?" Hunter asked his boyfriend who was sitting in front of him.

"During his reign as a warlord, he had sculptors made a statue of himself as well as his mask so he could be remembered throughout time. To be sure his spirit would live on he had someone with mystical abilities bind his spirit to the statue. Although he was defeated but when he died, his spirit would be preserved in the statue." finished Kaze.

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" questioned Blake.

"Shimazu was known to terrorizing people of the local villages with creatures called Wolf Blades." answered Cam.

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now." said the crimson ranger to make sure.

Cam and Kaze nodded in a yes.

"How is that possible?"

"I bet whatever energy source was use to bring back Motodrone, rubbed off on Shimazu." guessed the green ninja.

"Great, now we got a 2000 year old kabuki dude with an attitude and his three pet wolves running loose in the city." stated the air ninja.

"Don't forget about Lothor." added Dustin.

"Try to look at the bright side?" said Tori.

"Dustin brings up a good point if Shimazu has brought to life by Motodrone, there's a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor." said sensei.

"See? Not so dumb after all." commented the earth ninja.

On Lothor's ship...

"Do you have anything to say before I throw you into the wormhole." Lothor spoke to Shimazu.

"What? Does he speak?" wondered the space ninja as the warlord stood there saying nothing.

"We don't really know." stated Kapri.

"I'll make him speak." and Lothor threw an energy blast at him.

The warlord brought his arms up to protect himself.

"Ahh, it was a test." hissed Shimazu.

"Ha that made him speak."

"The strength of your modern warriors are great, my Wolf Blades are up to the challenge. However, we must increase the numbers if we are to have success." stated the warlord.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Motodrone, prepare to join the battle."

"Yes sir, my thoughts exactly."

"I don't pay you to think. Just get down there."

Back at Ops...

The main computer beeped and everyone surrounded Cam who was at the computer at the moment.

"What is it Cam?" asked Shane.

"No sign of Shimazu but I got Motodrone on the scanner."

"He's mine. You guys look for the three Wolf Blades." stated Hunter.

"Just be careful this time, ok?" Kaze turned to his boyfriend worriedly.

"Don't worry, I will." Hunter smiled back, seeing that his boyfriend is worried about him.

"Alright we'll take the forest." said the red ninja.

"And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper." added Cam.

"Alright, ready?" everyone got into position.

"Ready."

"Ninja storm, Thunder storm, Samurai storm, Shogun storm, ranger form!" the rangers called out.

"Power of Earth." "Air." "Water." "Power of Thunder." "Power of Storms." and they all morphed.

We see the Samurai Star flying through the air and Cam had the tracking system on.

"Tori, Blake, I got you on the tracking system. You got three bogies approaching."

Somewhere downtown...

We see the Wolf Blades jumping in and attacked the navy and blue ranger.

"We found them Cam." said Blake as he braced himself on the ground from the attack.

All three wolves stood in front of the two rangers and growled at them.

"Nice, puppy you wanna play fetch?"

"Better call for the others. Shane, Dustin, Tori and Blake needs you at the city square." informed Cam.

"We're on it. You got that." both rangers skid to a stop on their cycles and the red ranger looked to Dustin.

"Got it." and both took off towards the others.

"Easy big fella. Nice and easy." said Tori as he stepped back with Blake in front of her defending.

The black Wolf Blade growled and jumped at them but an energy blast hit him while it was in the air, knocking the wolf back to the ground. In ride Shane and Dustin on their cycles.

"What up dog." called out Shane.

"Time for you to get house broken." Dustin jumped off his cycle, pulled out his sword and attacked one of the wolves and Shane did the same.

"Be careful Shane, they might have rabies." shouted Tori.

"Their bark is worst than their bite." as the red ranger fought against two of them and was losing.

"Anyone got a silver bullet."

Then a streak of white zipped through the area and the Wolf Blades started to get hit as the streak passes them. The white streak stopped and landed a fair way from the wolves and there stood Kaze with his sword out.

"Anyone called for a dog catcher?" Kaze commented.

"Nice for you to join the party. Hey look!" shouted Dustin.

Over on a bench by a tree, Shimazu suddenly appeared laying on his side with his elbow propped up supporting his head.

"Heh, heh, heh. Come, come power rangers. Don't you know wolves can smell fear. You obviously sent them into a fleeting frenzy." laughed the warlord as he sat up.

"Maybe next time I should wear my fear deodorant." comment Kaze who was not amused.

"The only one who should be afraid is you." growled the yellow ranger.

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit." added the Tori.

"Why would I be afraid of children." stated Shimazu.

"Please tell me he did not call us children." said Shane.

"Lets work this loser!" shouted Blake.

All five ran at him but were stopped by the Wolf Blades, Shane went after the warlord while the others took care of the wolves. Of course the rangers weren't doing so well and Shimazu got Shane under his foot, literally.

"Shane!" Dustin shouted.

The others ran to help him but Shimazu blasted them with an energy bolt, except for Kaze who manage to jump flip into the air and kicked the warlord away. Shimazu stumbled back while the shogun ranger started to attack him but the warlord manages to grab his arm and twisted it.

"You have a lot to learn warrior. You can start with respecting your elders. That goes for your little playmates too." and he twist Kaze's arm around his back and the wolves got in front of them.

"Let him go!" shouted Blake.

"Maybe you should think about retiring. And for me learning something, there is something you should learn. That is never underestimate you opponent!" stated Kaze.

The white ranger threw his left leg up in a kick and manages to kick the warlord in his head making him letting go. Then he turned around and did a quick jump and roundhouse Shimazu sending him back. Once Kaze was on the ground again the wolves quickly attacked him and he went rolling onto the ground, back to the others.

"Kaze! You all right?" asked Tori as the others got around him.

"Allow me to help, ha!" and Shimazu blasted them with an energy blast but it only left the ranger's suits on the ground and they were gone.

"A childish ploy, unfit for a warrior. No matter, I will find you and once I do." said the warlord.

His Wolf Blades howled and took off searching for the rangers.

We see Hunter chasing Motodrone on his Glider Bike and he quickly changed it into flight mode. He took off into the air and circled around fired his lasers at Motodrone.

"Hey! Up here!"

Motodrone went flying off his bike and landed on the ground hard but rolled into a kneeling position fired an energy blast that hit Hunter's bike directly.

"No, I'm hit! I'm hit!" and the crimson ranger went down crashing while Motodrone walked away.

"Hunter, are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked Cam who was watching from above.

"I'm fine but my bike gonna need a little body work. Cam, can you get a fix on Motodrone, he disappeared." Hunter stumbled away from the crash.

"I'm working on it but nothing yet."

The wolves were still searching for the rangers and went pass them as we see Blake, Tori, Kaze, Shane and Dustin under some stairs and their morpher beeped.

"Shane, I got Motodrone at the beach but the Wolf Blades are right around the corner from you." informed Cam.

"We'll take care of the flea bags." said Blake.

"Okay, I'm on my way Cam." and Shane went off.

"Good luck."

Once Shane was gone the four came out from under the stairs and the wolves turned around towards them on the stairs.

"Man don't these dogs ever lie down." said the navy ranger.

The wolves jumped at them and in a streak of blurs going all over the place they started to attack the rangers. One of the wolves grabbed Dustin and slammed him against a wall and all three of them gang up on him.

"Dudes, I'm getting thrashed here."

"Time to send you to the pound." and Tori changed her sword into blaster mode and fired at the wolves.

The wolves just dodged out of the way and rolled to safety and quickly stood up again growling.

"You mutts need flea collars." stated Tori.

"And muzzles." added Dustin.

"Where's animal control when you need them." said Blake.

"Or maybe an army of dog catchers." added Kaze.

From up above on a balcony, Shimazu appeared again.

"You again. I'll be impressed, if I aren't so annoyed."

"Alright, he's mine." shouted the shogun.

"Go for it dude!" shouted the yellow ranger.

"Yeah, we'll take care of the wolf gang." added the navy ranger.

And Kaze quickly ran and jumped up on the balcony floor where Shimazu was and pulled out his blade while the warlord blew his whistle and his wolves attacked the other rangers.

"Ready for round two?" asked Kaze.

"You have no idea who you're up against." as the warlord faced off with him.

"I was about to say the same thing."

Both warriors ran at each other and started to attack. Kaze started to swing his sword at him in different directions but Shimazu manage to stop his arm with his arms and blocked the attacks. The shogun quickly turned around and kicks him in the torso and was about to kick him again in the chest but the warlord moved out of the way and hit him with a punch. Which send Kaze back into a back flip and double kick Shimazu in the chin and stood up rubbing his chest from the punch.

Shimazu growled and dashed at the white ranger and swing his arm at him but Kaze quickly duck and blocked it with his arm then did a full body turn and slash the warlord with his sword. The warlord was thrown back and he quickly let out an electrical energy blast at the white shogun. The white ranger quickly rolled out of the way of the blast and pulled out his bow.

"Wing Bow!" and the ranger pulled back the string and fired a spray of energy arrows and hit him directly.

The warlord stumbled back and grabbed hold of the nearby railing for support. He then looked down and saw his Wolf Blades being pummelled by the other rangers.

"Alright, this calls for desperate measures."

Shimazu blew his whistle once more but this time his Wolf Blades started to attack each other instead.

"No! Stop! What are you doing!" shouted the warlord.

Tori, Blake and Dustin quickly jumped into air and charged up their weapons.

"Ninja power!" and slash right down at the wolves.

The wolves got hit and they exploded into white sparkles and were gone.

"Lets bail on this dog house, come on Kaze!" Dustin said and they started to leave.

"Well it's been fun playing with you, see ya! Ninja smokescreen!" Kaze waved good-bye and with explosion of white smoke he was gone too.

"You may have won the battle but the war is far from over." stated Shimazu as he teleported away.

Back at Ninja Ops...

Everyone was back from battling Motodrone, Shimazu and his Wolf Blades and they were around Cam's computer. Most of them were rubbing the aches and pains from the fight.

"You all done well but I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worry opponent." stated sensei.

"No kidding, those wolves were dogging us big time." said Dustin.

"Unfortunately they're not done." added Cam and on the screen it shows the wolves coming back again but fused together and super sized.

"No way!" called out Tori unbelievingly.

"You got to be kidding me." stated Shane.

* * *

So there's another chapter. Read and review please! 


	13. Return of Shimazu Part 2

Chapter 13 - Return of Shimazu - Part 2

* * *

Note: This is the alternate version of the 'Shimazu Returns' episodes that I incorporated into the story.

Everyone was back from battling Motodrone, Shimazu and his Wolf Blades and they were around Cam's computer. The three Wolf Blades that Blake, Tori and Dustin defeated were back and fused together into a now giant three-headed wolf monster.

"That's one ugly mutt." commented Tori when she saw the wolf monster.

"Man, the leash laws in this town needs some serious work." stated Hunter as he watches the PC screen.

"You guys better get out there before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy. Kaze, you stay here for back up." said Cam as he typed on the keyboard.

"Fine, be careful guys." Kaze answered.

Everyone nodded and walked away from the computer and morphed.

"Ready?"

"Ninja storm, Thunder storm, ranger form! Ha!"

"Power of Water, Air, Earth." called out the winds

"Power of Thunder." called out the thunders.

In the city where the giant three headed Wolf Blade was, the zords came and the Storm and Thunder megazords were formed.

"Lets pound this hound." stated Shane.

"Right! Yeah!" the others shouted.

The megazords started to advance on the wolf and so did the Wolf Blade. The Thunder megazord punched the wolf but it blocked it and went pass to attack the Storm megazord. The wolf hit the Storm megazord and turned around just in time to block the Thunder megazord's punch and countered with a claw attack. The Storm megazord manage to grab hold of the wolf from behind but they were shrugged off and the wolf attacked them with its claw as well. Then the Wolf Blade let out an electrical energy blast at the two megazords damaging them severely.

"Hunter! Minizord formation." shouted Shane.

"Good call Shane." Hunter replied.

"Power disks, locked and dropped."

Once the disks were in the two golden power spheres that contain the Minizord came out and the Minizord was formed.

"Rangers forming the Thunderstorm Megazord, wind power, thunder power, unite!" called the Minizord.

Immediately the two megazords quickly combined and formed into the Thunderstorm Megazord and when the Wolf Blade saw this it just growled.

"That's right flea bag. Keep yapping, we got something for you. Lion Laser attack!" shouted Shane.

Immediately with a pull of a cord from the megazord's chest, it released its ultimate attack and the attack hit the Wolf Blade and exploded.

"Yeah boy!" called the red ranger.

The wind red ranger cheered but from where the flames and smoke was the Wolf Blade was still alive and wasn't even hurt at all.

"You gotta be kidding!" commented Shane.

"No!" exclaimed Hunter.

"Impossible!" stated Tori.

"No way!" shouted Blake.

"Is this happening!" called out Dustin.

The Wolf Blade then launched itself into the air, jumping at them and tackled down the Thunderstorm Megazord.

Back at Ops...

The samurai and shogun ranger was watching the battle on the computer screen and saw the wolf knocking down the Thunderstorm Megazord and was attacking it.

"Kaze..." started Cam as he turned.

"Right on it. Shogun storm, ranger form. Ha!" Kaze walked away from the computer and morphed.

"The power of Storms."

Back on the battle field...

The wolf was still attacking the Thunderstorm Megazord when a white long scarf, shot out from behind it and wrapped itself around the wolf's neck. Then with one hard tug of the scarf, the wolf was pulled off of the badly damaged megazord.

"Heel boy!" shouted Kaze from his megazord.

The Trinity Megazord quickly pulled the Wolf Blade away from the others with its Soul Scarf, into the air and a distance away.

"You guys okay!" asked the white ranger.

"I think so." answered Shane.

After hearing that, the white shogun ranger turned back to the wolf.

"Now roll over!"

And the megazord twirl its arm around in a circular motion and it launched the wolf rolling around in mid air.

"Now play dead!"

The megazord quickly brought its arm down and it slammed the wolf onto the ground. Then the Wolf Blade stood up and with one hard pull, it manage to pull the megazord off its feet. The Trinity megazord went flying into the air and over the wolf's head and hit the megazord with its paw. With that it forced the megazord to where the Thunderstorm megazord was and the scarf unravelled from the wolf's neck. Then the Wolf Blade launched out another electrical energy blast at the Trinity megazord, blasting it badly and it landed next to the Thunderstorm megazord in a heap.

"Kaze! You okay!" shouted Hunter worried.

"Yeah, man that dog packs a punch."

Then the Wolf Blade jumped at the two megazords and started to attack them both.

"I have to get them out of there." stated Cam as he watched the wolf attacking the Thunderstorm and Trinity megazords.

The samurai ranger quickly typed a few commands with the keyboard and pressed the middle red button. Immediately all six rangers were teleported out from their megazords and back at Ninja Ops.

"Power down!" and everyone demorphed.

Back on Lothor's ship...

Everyone had just finish watching the battle between the three head Wolf Blade and the ranger's megazords.

"They're gone sir." informed Zurgane.

"Grrrrrr! What do you mean, they're gone!" growled Lothor in frustration.

"They've manage to retreat through their teleportation system."

"I am running out of patience with all of you!" shouted the evil space ninja.

"But sir! Their zords have been damaged. That's excellent progress."

"My nephew will regroup them in one day you fool."

"Of course, you're right sir!" replied frightened.

"Shimazu, lets talk multi-colour super heroes. What is your next move." Lothor turned to the warlord.

"I suspect that they will attempt to galvanized their army as a result of their failure to defeat my Wolf Blades." answered Shimazu.

"Make sense, go on."

"The green and white one was in the museum, the day I was brought back to life. They left there with an important artefact." stated the warlord.

"I knew I should have never have trusted my nieces to get that."

"It's not the artefact that concerns me but we cannot allow them to unlock its powerful secret. Especially the white one, he knows more about the ancient power that it holds than any other."

"Well then we will just have to prevent that from happening then, won't we." and everyone started laugh wickedly.

Back at Ops...

"Okay, listen up everybody. The zords should be back online by tomorrow the latest but we are going to need reinforcements." stated Cam.

Cam was standing in front of everyone giving them on the update of their zords from the battle with the Wolf Blades.

"Well I'm opened to any suggestions on how we deal with the freaks." said Shane as he turned to everyone else.

"I have one. Dad I think this is a pretty clear case of an emergency." the green ninja turned to his father.

"Say no more Cam. You have my permission."

The blue screen behind Cam opened and went up.

"We finally going to see what the big deal is." grinned Blake.

"Anyone want to take bets?" asked Hunter.

"It got to be some, like really old sword." said Shane.

"Or cool fighting staff." added the navy ninja.

"I say it's an old scroll." stated Kaze.

"Another scroll?" said Dustin.

"Twenty bucks if you don't believe me."

Cam took a long wooden box from the shelf and moved it to the table. The lid on the box had a decorative Japanese decoration on it. Everyone surround the table and Cam opened up the lid of the box and in it was a large scroll.

"Hey, just what we need. Another ancient scroll." stated Tori.

"See, I told you. You owe me." said Kaze.

"How did you know dude?" asked the earth ninja.

"I have been keeping track of that scroll through my research for quite some time now."

Everyone turned and looked at him except for Cam who took out the scroll, unrolled it and started to read.

"If you haven't forgot. Hobby, researching and studying Asian History and Artefacts 101. Anyways I already have a pretty good idea what's in the scroll already."

"Hey um, Cam I uh just want to ask..." started the red ninja.

"Shh, shhh, shh..." shushed the green ranger as he read.

"Don't bother, he's always like that when he's into something interesting." said the white ninja.

"Okay, well maybe we will just leave you alone." said Shane.

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" asked Blake.

"Be strong and stay alert." stated sensei.

"Lets go dude." Hunter tapped his brother's shoulder while everyone else looked at him.

"We just got something to take care of." and the two thunder ninjas started to leave.

"They're kidding right?" the air ninja said unbelievable.

"Call if you need us." said Blake.

"Aren't you guys at least going to tell Kaze and I, what you are doing?" Tori called out to the two leaving ninjas.

"Sorry but its a secret and a surprise."

"I'm your boyfriend and I'm not even in this talent show contest." the white ninja called out who was next to Tori, to the leaving crimson ninja.

"Well you just have to wait until the show." Hunter called back and both were gone.

Kaze turned to Tori and dropped his head on her shoulder and sighed, while the blue ninja just patted his head.

"Kaze, can you come here for a sec. I need your help on something in the scroll." said Cam as his eyes were still on the scroll.

"Alright, coming."

In space...

We see the two terror sisters singing the music scale off tune with some piano music with Choobo who was directing them.

"What is wrong with him?" Marah referring to the green alien.

"I think, I ruptured my ear drum." said Choobo as he tapped his ear.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." stated Kapri.

"Not that bad, I thought someone dragging their nails across a chalkboard." called out Lothor as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Uh, we were thinking..." started the pink hair girl.

"Always a problem."

"What better way to take over earth than..."

"Win a talent show." ended Marah as she showed the Totally Talented flyer to her uncle.

"Mmm congratulations, I believe you come up with your stupidest idea ever." Lothor took the flyer and looked at it.

"But sir! If they win the talent show, they get a big recording contract. And no one is more powerful on earth than pop stars." stated Choobo.

"Fine, enter your contest but stay out of the way of the real evil geniuses around here." agreed the space ninja and he walked away while the girls went back to practicing.

Back at Ops...

The Cam was sitting at the main computer with sensei beside him and Kaze behind him on the other side. The screen came to the alert and it showed the three separate Wolf Blades were back.

"The Wolf Blades are back. They must have guessed our plan." said Cam as he watched the screen.

"Then we must act quickly." stated the guinea pig

"Its no use, according to the scroll we need to harness an impossible amount of power to open the portal."

"Who says nothing is impossible. We have enough power here, we just use what we have. Didn't sensei said that a team is more powerful than one." stated Kaze.

"Kaze is right. Nothing is impossible son, we have called upon great power before."

"Then I know what we need to do." answered Cam.

Somewhere in Blue Bay Harbor...

We see the thunder ninjas at a building of some sort sprinting up a set of metal stair and around the corner, against a wall was Tori and Shane.

"I feel kind of guilty spying on them like this, being Blake is my boyfriend. Maybe we should have get Kaze to come as well." said Tor as she looked around the corner and sees the thunders entering a door and motioned to Shane that the coast was clear.

"I'm sure that Kaze wouldn't like the idea of spying on his boyfriend. Besides all fairs in love and show business." Shane walked around Tori to where the stairs were.

"I gotta go check out what they are doing for Totally Talented. Come on!" the air ninja started for the stair with the blue ninja following.

"You guys lost?" Blake's voice spoke from behind them.

The thunders already knew they were following them and used their ninja powers to catch them red handed. The two wind ninjas turned around to see the thunder ninjas standing there with their arms crossed across their chest.

"Hey, hey! Yeah, hate it when you guys do that." stated the red ninja sheepishly.

"You guys need any help?" asked Hunter as Blake just shook his head.

"Ah, well we were just in the area and..." started the water ninja awkwardly.

"Tori, you're such a bad liar. Don't even go there, even if you are my girlfriend and all. At least Kaze wasn't here with you guys doing this." replied the navy ninja.

Then Shane's morpher started to beep, saved by the beep.

"Go for Shane."

"Shane, you and the other rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away." ordered Cam.

"On it."

"Come on." said Tori.

And everyone left for Ninja Ops.

At Ops...

The rangers all stood there in front of Cam unsure of what he had asked them to do, except for Kaze who was beside him and the green ranger had his hand out.

"Let me get this straight, you want what?" asked Tori.

"Your power disks." answered Cam.

"I know I'm the slow one but doesn't that mean we won't have no powers?" Dustin spoke up.

"Yes but only until I return, Kaze has already given me his power disk." and Cam held up the white power disk.

"I don't know if that is such a great idea." said Blake.

"Yeah, I kind of like knowing I can kick space ninja butt if I have to." added Hunter.

"I understand your hesitation rangers but it is the only way." stated sensei as he rolled up to the rangers on this podium.

"How is giving up our power disks, help us defeat Shimazu." asked Shane.

"To defeat his Wolf Blades we must open the portal to the ancient world, your six power disks are the only entity powerful enough to do that."

"And according to the scroll we need that much power in order to obtain the power that is kept there." added Kaze.

Then out from somewhere behind Cam and Kaze, Cyber Cam came out holding the scroll.

"Look if anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the zords. You can still operate them, you'll be in civilian form and Kaze will be here to help you guys out."

After a little bit of hesitation they agreed and everyone started to hand over their power disks to Cam.

"Thanks." thanked the green ninja as he nodded.

"We'll be ready." said Shane.

"Well wish me luck." and the samurai turned around and activate his Cyclone Morpher.

"Samurai storm, ranger form. Ha!" and he morphed.

On Lothor's ship...

"Sir, we just located the green ranger and his Samurai Star Chopper." informed Zurgane.

"Exactly as planned. Shimazu, those mutts of yours better not let me down." said Lothor who was sitting on his throne.

"I will personally see that they do not." and the warlord teleported away.

Down in the forest somewhere, Shimazu teleported in.

"Come to me, my Wolf Blades." and he blew his whistle.

The wolves appeared and howled and went up to him.

"Gather around my Wolf Blades, there is work to be done."

Then the sound of the Samurai Star Chopper was coming close towards them and Shimazu turned around.

"Right on time. Lets put our heads together and make some noise." and the warlord blew his whistle once more.

Then the Wolf Blades quickly group together and they started to spin around really fast and started to grow. Once again they fused themselves into their giant three head form and howled as the Samurai Star approached it.

"Whoa! What the?" Cam who was surprised.

And the Wolf Blade immediately attacked the Samurai Star with its paw and sends the chopper flying to the ground.

At Ops...

The others watched what happened and gasped in fear.

"Cam!" shouted Shane.

"We have to help him." said Tori.

"Uh, hello? Anyone notice the three headed giant dog on the loose." stated Cyber Cam.

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment." said Blake as he started to leave.

"Yeah and when I get back, I'm gonna give you a new one." said Kaze as he started to leave too.

"Try as you might but its not in my programming." stated CC.

"Are sending the zords in your programming?" asked Hunter.

"Right!" and the virtual Cam turned back to the computer.

"Lets go."

"Good luck." and Cyber Cam typed a few keys and pressed the red button.

On the battlefield where the fused three head wolf was, the zords in their separate forms arrived in front of it. In the air was the Hawk, Dolphin and Crow zords while on the ground was the Lion, Beetle, Insecti, Kabuteri and Crayfish zords.

"Alright guys, without our powers we can't take any direct hits." said Shane as he press a few buttons on his control panel.

"Is that suppose to cheer us up? Cause its not working." commented Tori.

"Just be careful."

"How about we just blow this guy away and go home." suggested Dustin.

The Wolf Blade started to growl and Lion zord went up first with its mane started to spin really fast. The spinning created a sideways tornado and started to pick up rocks along with it and it hit the wolf directly. Next was the Dolphin zord flying in around the air and headed towards the mutts.

"Over here! In the flying fish!" shouted Tori as the Dolphin zord rammed the dog.

Then the Crayfish zord got in front of the wolf and it opened up its claws and fired two aqua beams at it. After was the Beetle, Insecti and Kabuteri zords who came towering in a row all lined up and the Kabuterizord's cannon came out of it's head.

"Yo! What's up dogs. Meet the beetles." smirked Blake as he, Hunter and Kaze who was in his beetle zord pulled their viewing goggle pieces over their eyes.

All three of them pulled their levers back and started firing at the wolf; the Beetlezord with an electrical energy blast from its horns, the Insectizord with its blaster cannon like machine guns and the Kabuterizord with balls of electrical energy from its cannon multiple times. The Hawk zord came flying in and around, followed by the Crow zord, which was three times its size.

"Haven't you heard? Birds is the word." said Shane.

The Crow zord quickly flapped its wings once and it unleashed all of its metal blade like feathers from its wings, into a tornado, which flew right at the wolf and hit it. Then the Hawk zord came flying in after and started to fire multiple laser shots from its wings.

The Wolf Blade then started to fight back big time and blasted the rangers with its electric energy attack and the Insectizord and Kabuterizord was hit and the Beetlezord toppled over to its side. Then the wolf punched the Lion zord's face and whacks the Hawk and Crow zords away with its paws.

"Cyber Cam, any word from your twin bro back yet?" asked Hunter as he settled back into his seat.

"Yeah, because we are getting hammered out here!" said Blake.

"Nothing yet! Just hold those mutts off as long as you can." answered CC.

The Wolf Blade then whacked the Dolphin zord away with its paw and kicked the Crayfish zord away with its foot.

"Hurry Cam, hurry!" shouted Tori as her zord was thrown away.

"Tori!" shouted Blake.

Immediately the Crow zord came flying in and grabbed hold of the Dolphin zord's dorsal fin while at the same time the Beetlezord launched out it's antler hook and grabbed hold of the Dolphin zord's body and both slowly lowered it to the ground.

"Tori, you okay?"

"I think so, thanks." the water ninja thanked her boyfriend.

"That's it, time for the heavy artillery!" shouted Kaze and he started to press a few buttons on his control panels.

"Activate and form Tri Cannon Tank."

The Crayfish zord immediately crawled over to the Kabuterizord, flew up into the air and started to change. Its claws opened up and a small gun cannon came out of each one and the claws folded back towards its tail. Then the tail straightens out and splits right down the middle and was pulled apart and folded back at the tail joint, giving some distant between them making a tuning fork shape. Two bigger cannons came out of its tail ends and the zord landed right on top of the Kabuterizord, which its body was opened up with the tail facing in the direction of the beetle's main cannon. Its legs insert themselves and locked right into the sides of the beetle zord and six legs of the Kubuterizord came out and pin themselves right into the ground.

"Hey guys! You better get out of the way, if you don't want to get blasted!" stated Kaze as he pulled the viewing goggles over his eyes once more.

Everyone turned towards him and saw the new created three cannon blaster tank and looked at it with unbelievable eyes.

"Whoa! Dude!" exclaimed the yellow ninja.

"Now that is cool." stated the water ninja.

"Go for it! Ha ha!" chuckled the navy ninja.

"Oh, yeah!" shouted the air ninja.

"Blast those dogs away!" smirked the crimson ninja.

Kaze smirked and pulled the levers back and the three cannons on his zord tank started to charge up and fired energy beams, which formed into one, right at the wolves.

"Tri Cannon, locked on and fire!"

The attack hit and damages the Wolf Blade and knocked it over but it just stood up standing again. The wolf let out a electrical energy blast at the Tri Cannon Tank and knocked Kaze around in the cockpit.

"Kaze!"

Then on a rooftop of a building, Cam came out holding a tech like Japanese guitar in his arms.

"Guys! Check it out!" shouted Cam as he held up the guitar in his hands and started to strum it with his power disk.

"Whoa ho!" called Shane.

"Who knew? You should totally try out for Totally Talented." stated Dustin.

"Not now Dustin." said Tori.

"So you finally found it." said Kaze.

"Yep and I'm calling it the Lightning Riff Blaster." the samurai ranger called back.

"Ha ha, you could have call it a better name?" laughed Blake.

"Actions speak louder than words Blake. Check it out, I can use it to summon the mighty Mammoth zord."

"Yeah yeah, I know all that. Just summon it so we can get this show on the road." stated the white ninja.

Cam did a quick hop and strum the Riff Blaster once more and it let out a gold shining like glow and started to play it like a professional. The Mammoth zord appeared in between some buildings and the buildings around it started to drop down, into the ground.

"Why didn't you say so?" said Hunter as he gap at the zord.

The buildings in front of the Mammoth zord dropped into the ground as well and the tops closed up and made a walkway for the zord. The giant carrier zord started to rolled forward and called out its animal cry.

"I'm send you back your power disks." the green ranger stated.

"Alright, its time to put this puppy down once and for all." said Shane.

Everyone's power disk appeared in where their weapon power sphere usually appears and insert them back into their morphers and they morphed.

"Ninja storm, ranger form. Ha! Ninja ranger power!"

Immediately their zords formed into the Storm, Thunder and Trinity megazords and then the Storm and Thunder megazords formed the Thunderstorm megazord once more.

"Check it out, you're going to the pound wolf man." said Cam as he crouched on one leg and did a full circle turn as he played the LRB.

"Power Spheres release." and the Mammoth zord launched out three spheres with its trunk, a red one, a yellow one and a blue one.

"Serpent Sword, Ram Hammer, Turtle Mace." the weapons came out and the Thunderstorm megazord grabbed the sword and Ram Crusher with one in each hand.

The Wolf Blade ran at the zord and jumped at it but was slashed with the Serpent Sword as it flew over the zord's head. The wolf managed to land on its feet and turned towards the zord and the Thunderstorm megazord went to it and slashed the wolf with its sword and knocked it down.

"Combine with the Mammoth zord, the power should be enough to defeat the Wolf Blades." informed Cam.

"Got it, initiating sequence." said Shane.

The Thunderstorm megazord lift it self into the air and land right in the back of the Mammoth zord. The wolf got up and did a howling growl at the new combo megazord as it started to roll forward.

"Mammoth zord! Engage weapons, sphere attack!" called out the red ranger.

The face of the Mammoth zord lift up to open and started to launch out the power spheres as the Thunderstorm megazord hits the back of it's head. The carrier zord cries out and a couple of dozens of different colour spheres started to roll forward at the wolf and started to hit him multiple time.

"Ninja ranger power!" shouted all of the rangers.

The combined Mammoth zord with the Thunderstorm megazord did their attack and blasted the Wolf Blade right on and finally destroyed it and everyone started to cheer.

"Now that's what I call bowling a perfect game." stated Cam.

On Lothor's ship...

"Zurgane, report." commanded Lothor.

"Sir, Shimazu has failed. Should we banish him to the farthest reaches of the solar system?" suggested Zurgane.

"If I banish every imbecile that failed me then there will be no one left! Keep Shimazu for now but mark my words, all of you have better come up with a plan to defeat the power rangers and soon! Banishment would be the least of your worries."

We come to the Totally Talented contest...

The wind and thunder ninjas were in the backstage of the studio and Cam came in wearing jeans, white t-shirt with an light green flower pattern over shirt. He was wearing a cowboy's hat and was carrying an electronic guitar.

"Oh hey, you made it." said Tori.

"Sure its not Cyber Cam?" Blake looked at him.

"Its the real me." answered Cam as he lift his head up to look at the others.

"Where's Kaze?" asked Hunter.

"He's out in front, sitting in the audience."

"Okay. That thing isn't gonna summon up any ancient mammoths robot or anything is it?" the crimson ninja asked jokingly.

"It might. I have known to rock a few worlds."

Everyone started to do this fake shivering thing taken from Cam's suddenly coolness attitude.

"Big words little man. Hey don't feel too bad when you come in second." stated Shane.

"Or third or fourth." added Dustin and the others laughed a bit.

Then the music for the show started and everyone turned to the stage to get ready.

"Okay we're on!" called out the air ninja.

"Time for Totally Talented. Today one talented act will win a chance in a lifetime. So who its gonna be." announced the host.

Then we cut to the ranger's acts and we first see Tori dancing like a pop star to some rocking music. Next was Shane who singing a song quite well.

"I can breach the sky on the way to your love,

I am a mighty eagle soaring high above,"

Next was Dustin who played a jazzy blues tune on his saxophone, following him was Cam playing his electronic guitar in a rock and roll style. Finally were the Bradley brothers who performed together with Hunter singing rap with Blake playing the DJ scratching the music.

"Moto! My name is Hunter and my brother Blake!

We make it look alive but make no mistake!

He spins and scratches,

With my lyrics that matches!

We made a technique,

That's hard on your cheek!

We make a lot of rappers look like twitty flappers.

We are the Moto bros we take no fears,

We are the Moto bros we got a million listeners,

We are the Moto bros you can be apart too,

But to be apart of the group you gotta moto gone boo. Hee yah!" and Hunter ended with a high kick.

After the thunder brothers were done, they walked over to where to others were, sitting in the audience. Shane, Dustin and Cam were sitting in the first bottom row. Tori were sitting in the next row behind them where now Blake joined and sat next to her. Kaze was sitting in the row behind her and Hunter joined and sat next to him.

"That was so cool. I didn't know you guys can do that?" stated Tori.

"Yeah, so that's what you guys were practicing all this time." said Kaze.

"Hey, you know with all of our talents, we can start a band." suggested Dustin.

"Yeah, not a bad idea. Maybe we can call ourselves the Storm Rockers." added Shane.

"Now for our final act from, well all it says is far, far away. SNA, Space Ninjas with Attitude!" announced the host.

Then music starts up and fireworks starts up and we see what seems to be Kapri and Marah dress up in a pop star like out fits and they started to sing and dance.

"Oh listen to the ba-be, baby don't you know,"

All of the rangers just looked at them unbelievable and confused and gapping at the same time.

"I'm an interest-talent ninja from an evil UFO.

Get this party started I want to be your girl,

Don't you know that our love would be out this whole wide world.

I want to be a space girl,

Yeah, in your face girl.

Whoa, out of trace girl,

Ace girl, mmm ah.

I want to be a space girl,

Yeah, in your face girl.

Why don't you come on over to another galaxy.

I want to be a space girl."

And the song ended with firework explosions and everyone started to cheer except for the rangers who clapped slowly and unsure.

"Well folks, I don't think there is any doubt about it. Our winners are SNA, Space Ninjas with Attitude!" announced Stu.

"No way." said Shane who still didn't believe it.

"Dude they were pretty good." stated Dustin.

"They WOULD be good, if they weren't lip syncing the entire thing." smirked Kaze.

"What do you mean?" Hunter turned to him.

"I have been singing, playing, reading, writing music since I was a kid. I know if someone is lip-syncing from experience. Besides, if you look closely at their mouths, some of the mouth movements were off from the words in the song."

"They go on to win a trip to Hollywood and future stardom, so lets give them a big round of an applause." stated the host as people started to clap.

"Okay, there is something wrong with this picture." commented Shane.

"Really wrong and I think Kaze is right and I know why." Tori said as she spotted something on near the stage.

The water ninja got up from seat and went over to the stage and picked up a pink cd stereo player.

"I knew it! Do you guys want to try that again," Tori press the play button and the song came on and she turned it off, "without the cd player?"

Everyone was getting it now and started to groan and started laugh at them.

"Eh, um, ah. Um, no, no, no, no, no they are our real voices!" shouted Kapri as the host walked away.

"Yeah, with a little enhancement." grinned Marah as her sister agreed with her.

The host walked over to the audience and turned back towards them.

"Well hey, if we can't win then nobody wins!" stated the pink hair ninja as she let out a pink energy blast at the host.

The blast hit and left the host all burnt and black with ashes and the two space sisters walked off the stage.

"I'm sick of working with amateurs! I've gone Shakespeare, where's my agent! I'm outta here!" shouted the leaving host.

Tori went back to the audience and sat down next to Blake again.

"So does that mean nobody wins?" Dustin asked Cam.

"Ah, I don't know Dustin. I think we're all winners."

After saying that everyone smiled and chuckled and playfully mess him up a bit.

* * *

Another chapter done, read and review please! 


	14. Sick Day

Chapter 14 - Sick Day

* * *

We come to Storm Chargers and it was another typical day and we see Dustin, Blake and Hunter working. Kelly their manager hadn't come in yet and the guys were wondering where she was.

"That's strange, I never known Kelly to be late for work. She usually the first one here." said Dustin from behind the cash register.

"Maybe she decided to take a day off." said Blake as he and his brother started to stock up on the equipment that came in that morning.

"If she did, she should have called or something."

At that time the said late boss came through the front door all looking tired and she walked over to her employees and greeted them.

"Hey guys." she said tiredly with a stuffed up nose.

"What happened to you this morning?" asked Hunter.

"I woke up this morning and I caught a cold, so I went to the doctor."

"Ohhhhh..." all three of them understanding.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest." suggested the earth ninja.

"I would love to but I can't, too much work to do even if I am the boss. Now if you would excuse me..." and she walked into the back.

In space...

We see the two alien sisters sitting on a couch watching television and both of them were sneezing. They had a box of tissues between them and blankets around them and both of them were blowing their noses. Then Lothor walked in and saw his nieces and sighed and walked over to them.

"So how are we feeling?" asked Lothor in this nice tone.

"Sick." answered Marah.

"Well then while you two are sitting there recovering, why don't you two use the time to think of a way to get rid of those rangers!"

"But uncle we're sick!" whined Kapri.

"So?"

"So even evil space ninjas get sick once in awhile. Its not like the rangers are going to have a sick day."

After hearing that Lothor stop to think about what his niece just said.

"Did you two actually have an idea coming from that thick headed, small brains of yours?" said Lothor.

"Huh?" the sisters replied in confusion.

"Never mind!" the space ninja sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Zurgane!" he turned to his general.

"Yes sir!"

"I want you to find me an alien in my army that can make people sick if you know what I mean."

"Right away sir!" and Zurgane walked away quickly.

At Ninja Ops...

Kaze was sitting alone in a kneeling position at the table with his laptop in front of him opened up and he was typing something into it. We come around to the other side of him and sees on the screen was showing his three zords. The screen was split into two, down the middle, on one side showed his Trinity Megazord with the three separate zords rotating around beside it. On the other side of the screen was the three zords again but was mainly blank.

"Hey Kaze." greeted Tori as she walked into Ops.

The white ninja turned his head around from the screen and looked at the blue ninja and greeted her back.

"Hey Tor." and he turned back to his computer.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked curiously as she moved her head to look at the laptop screen.

"Oh nothing, just doing some diagnostics."

"Diagnostics?" she looked at him weirdly.

"What? I have my own zords, I need to look after them just like Cam looks after your zords."

"Okay. Speaking of Cam, where is he anyway?" the water ninja knelt down beside the other and looked around.

"Oh. He and sensei went out for some one on one training or something like that and they won't be back until later. Why are you here so early?" answered Kaze as he turned back to his laptop and continued working.

"Some of my class teachers were sick so I got no classes."

"Really? Well if you have a free day, I thought you would go surfing or something."

"I didn't feel like doing anything today. Anyways maybe I should go and see if Blake and the other guys are leaving work yet. I'll see you later?" stated Tori as she stood up and started to leave.

"Okay, later! Say hi to Hunter for me!" Kaze called out.

"Will do."

Tori left Ops and Kaze turned back to working on his laptop.

Back at Lothor's ship...

"Sir, I have found the perfect alien from your army for your plan. May I introduce you to... Doctor Virmeeba!" introduced Zurgane.

Zurgane moved to the side and from one of the entrances, entered a monster alien. It was a female monster that looks like doctor. She had long green hair that was in the style of the bride of Frankenstein with the end curled up a bit. She was wearing small spectacles upon her nose and was wearing a doctor facemask, covering her mouth.

She was wearing a white doctor's coat that was unbuttoned and underneath was a set of black shirt and pants. On her hands were white gloves with long curved, green painted fingernails coming out of her fingers and upon her feet was black short heel boots.

"So? Vho's here need my help of my expertise?" the doctor alien asked in an accent.

"I do." answered Lothor.

"Oh. Veally? Sit down! Sit down! You shouldn't ve standing up if you're sick." and the monster started hustle the space ninja to his chair.

"Not ve! I mean not me! You idiot!" shouted Lothor as he pushed the monster's hands away from him.

The doctor stepped away from him and looked at him with confusion.

"I meant the power rangers."

"Pover vangers?"

"Yes the pover vangers," Lothor stopped and sighed, "power rangers. I want to have those rangers so sick that they can't morph. Can you do it?"

"Ov couse, I can make anyvody sick as possible as I vant!"

"Then go and you better not fail me or you'll receive something more terrifying than a needle."

"Yes, Lovor." and the monster teleported away in shape of an amoeba.

"Its Lothor!" he shouted frustrated.

At downtown Blue Bay...

Virmeeba reappeared on the roof of one of the buildings near the central area of the city and she looked out to the landscape. From her coat she pulled out a large glass test tube that had a long neck with a large wide bottom. In the tube was a neon green pea soup liquid. She took hold of the cork on top and popped the container open and set the test tube down. Then the liquid started to flow out in a gassy cloud like mist and started to flow down all over the city.

As the green mist covers the city, people started to get sick they started to cough, sneeze and even fainted from the gas created illness.

Back at Ops...

"Yes! I did it!" shouted Kaze as he threw his arms up in a stretch.

"Did what?" Cam's voice cuts through the room.

The white ninja, who was sitting on his knees at the table with his laptop in front of him, turned his head around and sees the green ninja walking in with sensei.

"Oh, nothing. It was a game I was playing." stated Kaze as he turned back to the screen and minimized the file program he was working on.

"Game?" Cam walked over to his friend.

"Yeah. So how did the training go?"

"You can say it was easy, considering you're training with a guinea pig."

"Yes but still as a guinea pig, I'm more than a simple challenge." said sensei as he flipped into the air and landed onto the table.

Then suddenly the alarm on the main computer started to sound and Cam sprinted over to it, sat into the chair and started to check on what was wrong. Kaze got up from where he was sitting and dashed and stopped right behind the other ninja and sensei flipped from the table to where Cam was. The green ninja typed on the keyboard and the screen turned to downtown central city, where they see the alien Virmeeba and the city population was sick.

"Cam, alert the rangers." stated sensei.

The samurai turned to his father and nodded.

At Storm Chargers...

All the rangers were there with Shane and Tori around helping. Shane was helping at the counter, while Tori were helping Blake and Hunter putting up the sport stocks that came in and Dustin was in the back doing repairs. Suddenly Shane's morpher beeped and the air ninja answered.

"Go for Shane."

"Shane, downtown city central is being attack. You guys get down there quickly and Kaze and I will meet you there." informed Cam.

"Right." and the connection was ended.

"Hey guys!" Shane called out to the others.

The other rangers stopped what they were doing and walked over to Shane.

"What's up?" asked Hunter.

"We got trouble at downtown city central." said the red ranger as he pointed to his morpher.

Getting what he meant, everyone nodded and started to leave but was stopped short by Kelly.

"Hey, where are you guys going? There is still lot of things to do around here."

"Uh, sorry Kel but there is an emergency and we have to go." Dustin said quickly.

"Emergency?"

"Yeah a friend of ours but don't worry we'll be back very soon." added Blake and everyone left.

Kelly just sighed and quickly went to the cashier to help a customer.

The rangers arrive at downtown city central all morphed but Cam and Kaze hadn't arrived yet. Everyone started to look around and see nobody in sight; it was like a ghost town or ghost city you might call it.

"Guys, this is getting creepy." said Dustin.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" wondered Tori as she looked around.

"Ah, vangers. So you're vinally here." spoke Virmeeba as she walked out of nowhere and in front of the rangers, a distance away.

"Who called for a doctor?" said Shane.

"De name's Doctor Virmeeba and I'm here to give you a taste of your medicine." laughed Virmeeba.

"Sorry but I already had my yearly check up." said Blake.

"Yeah and we're not very fond of doctors." added Hunter.

"Vell den, how about another one just to make sure!" the doctor alien shouted.

The monster raised her hand and let out an energy blast at the rangers and the rangers quickly rolled out of the way the blast hit them. Then Virmeeba, from her coat, took out three long vials of some sort of purple liquid and threw them at the rangers. Immediately Shane pulled out his ninja sword and hit the three vials and they shattered as they hit the ground. Suddenly rising from the purple liquid was gas that surrounded the rangers. Once the gas cleared out, the rangers looked over to where the doctor was.

"My job is done here vor now. So long!" and the monster teleported away.

Once Virmeeba was gone the rangers were totally confused on what just happened and decided to demorph.

"Power down!"

At that time Kaze and Cam arrived in streaks of white and green and appeared near the rangers in their ranger forms. The two sprinted over to the others to see what had happened.

"Guys are you alright?" asked Cam.

"And where's the monster?" added Kaze.

"We're fine but it was really strange. The alien just came, attacked us twice and left again." answered Shane.

"Mmm, lets get back to Ops to see what's going on." suggested the samurai.

Everyone agreed and started to head back.

Back in space...

"You said you can get rid of the rangers but you are just like all the other imbeciles in my army! And not only that but there were only five of them!" shouted Lothor angrily.

"Ah but Lovor the liquid I hit the vangers with was very special. It vill become active once the vangers morph again and once dey do, it vill ve de end of dem. Den ve can vorce the other two to give up dere powers in exchange." replied the doctor who tried to calm down the enraged ninja.

"Well then why are you still here! Get down there and get on with it!"

"Yes sir." and Virmeeba disappeared once more.

Back at Ops...

All the rangers arrived back wearing their ninja uniforms and as walked into the room the main computer monitor beeped again and Cam dashed to it and pressed a button and the screen showed Virmeeba again this time at the rock quarry.

"Guys the doctor's back." stated Cam.

"Rangers, go and intercept Virmeeba. Cam, you and Kaze will stay here for now." said sensei.

The rangers nodded and ran off in a blur.

Five streaks of red, yellow, blue, navy and crimson bounced in and stopped at a safe distance away from Virmeeba.

"Vell vangers, ve meet again. Came vor your doctor's appointment?"

"Actually we're here to give you a taste of your own medicine. Ready?" stated Shane and everyone got ready to morph.

"Ninja storm, thunder storm, ranger form. Ha!"

"The power of Air," "Water," "Earth."

"The power of Thunder."

The rangers took a couple of steps forward but immediately they stopped. Their bodies suddenly started to get weak and tired and they swayed a bit as they started to get dizzy and dropped to their knees and hands and started to cough and sneeze.

"What's happening to us." Blake wheezed out.

Their bodies somehow couldn't take it anymore and automatically all of them demorphed. Seeing this, Virmeeba knew her plan had worked and laughed.

"A little sick? Are ve vangers? Kelzaks!" and a dozen Kelzaks appeared.

"Get them!" and the they charged at the power-rid rangers.

The rangers slowly got up to get ready to fight even if they weren't even morphed. The Kelzaks got to them and the ninjas tries to fight back but it was useless, they were too weak and were captured by them easily. Virmeeba then walked over to them with a box and went to each ranger and took their morpher and places them in the box. Once all the morphers were taken she closed the box and started to laugh.

At Ops...

Cam, Kaze and sensei was watched the entire thing on the computer screen.

"Listen up, I know you are vatching green and vite vanger, I'm going to make a deal with you. If you hand over your powers, I vill let your vriends go but if you don't then say goodbye to dem! Hahahahahaha!" spoke the doctor from the monitor.

While the rangers were shouting out 'No!', 'Don't do it!' in the background.

"You have vun hour to decide."

"So what should we do?" asked Cam as he turned around in his chair.

"Save them of course, what else?" answered Kaze.

"But it will be likely to be a trap." stated sensei.

"Even if it is a trap, we still have to go. Besides we have a back up plan, something that they don't know that we have." said the white ninja as he pointed to where the hidden morpher was.

"Ah, so we have a plan?" questioned the samurai.

"Yep, get Cyber Cam online to have the others ready for teleporting them back here." and Kaze went over to where the extra morpher was hidden and took out the box.

He walked back out into the room just when Cam activated Cyber Cam. The shogun set down the box, opened it and took out the morpher that looks similar to the wind morphers. The power disk was in the middle of the morpher and the top and bottom ends of the morpher were like a leaf shape. He then walked over to Cyber Cam and whispered something into his ear. The virtual Cam grinned and did a thumbs up. Once they were set, the two started to leave.

"Be careful you two and good luck." said sensei.

The two ninjas nodded and ran off in a blur.

At the quarry...

The other rangers were still held hostage without their morphers and the bad guys were waiting for the last two rangers to arrive.

"You won't get away with this." said Dustin.

"Oh but I already have, once I get your vriend's powers." the doctor chuckled.

"They will never give their morphers to you." stated Hunter.

"I vouldn't be so sure about that. I know your vanger pals vill do anything to save to you."

Then suddenly two streaks of white and green zipped in and stopped a distance away from the others and stood there was the last two ninjas.

"Alright we're here, now let them go." said Cam.

"Not until you two hand over your morvers or no can do." answered Virmeeba.

"Fine." and Kaze started to take of his crest as well as Cam who was taking off his amulet.

"No, Cam! Don't do it. Kaze, don't!" all the other rangers shouted.

"If we do give you our powers, you have to let them go." added Kaze.

"Vine, I have no use for dem anyhow since dey are poverless."

"Here, catch!" the white and green ninja toss their morphers at the doctor.

Immediately the Kelzaks let the sick, weakened rangers go and pushed them forward, they were pale and had blood shot eyes. The rangers stumbled towards Cam and Kaze and the two caught hold of the rangers as they were about to fall to the ground. Virmeeba caught the two necklaces in her hand and place them into the box with the other morphers.

"Vinally with all morvers at hand, Lovor will be unstoppable." laughed the alien.

"I wouldn't count on it, just yet." said Kaze as he took a couple of step forward, away from the other rangers.

The white ninja had strapped on the extra hidden morpher that was behind his back, on his left wrist while Virmeeba was talking. Except for Cam the rangers and Virmeeba wanted to know what was going on and looked at the ninja was a bit of a confused expression. Kaze raised his left hand and they look at him with surprise and wide eyes.

"Vhat? Another morver!" stated the alien.

Kaze just smirked and got into position.

"Nature storm, ranger form. Ha!" with his right hand and his index and middle fingers together, he put his right arm out straight to the side, then bend his arm up to a right angle and finally back to his left arm and pressed the power disk on the morpher.

His two fingers pressed down on the power disk and once he let go, the disk popped back up again and he morphed. It shows Kaze in his ninja uniform and there was a forest of bare trees behind him with the ground totally covered with leaves. He stood there with his feet apart a bit and one arm up in the air and the other by his side. A wind started to pick up and the leaves on the ground started to swirl around him in a cyclone, covering him completely. Then the cyclone of leaves exploded and they flew everywhere revealing Kaze in the forest ranger uniform along with the weapons on his belt. Then the helmet came on out of nowhere and the visor closed over his face. He then did a full body turn ending with him crouching a bit in a sliding like position with his arm in a fighting like stance. While the trees behind him grew out fully fresh green leaves again.

"The power of Wood." he called out.

Everyone stood there stunned at what just happened. While the monster was distracted Kaze pulled out a weapon out of nowhere. The weapon had a handle like the other ranger's blasters but it had a leaf symbol on the end knob and it was forest green in colour. On top of the handle was the shape of a frilled neck lizard's head that had a mane that looks like a pair of folding fans with it's mouth wide open and coming out of it's mouth was three green metal shaped leaves that was joined together like a fan shape.

"Forest Whip!"

With the swing of his arm, a long red metal coil like cord attached to the three leaves came flying out of the lizard mouth like a tongue. He swing the whip at Virmeeba and the cord stretch out right at the box that the doctor was holding like there was no end to the weapon's length. The metal tongue wrapped itself around the box and with a hard tug, the box came flying out of Virmeeba's arms and over Kaze's head and into the arms of Cam.

"The morvers!" shouted the doctor.

Once the morphers were safely back with the others, Kaze spoke into the morpher.

"Cyber Cam, now!"

"You got it!" and all of the rangers except for Kaze, teleported back to Ops.

Back at Ops...

The rangers just got teleported in from the battle and the wind and thunder rangers tumbled to the floor. Cam quickly placed the box onto the table and went and helped each of the rangers to sit up and lean against around the table.

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Cam as he looks to each one of them.

"Like I got hit by a truck dude." said Dustin as he placed his head flat on the table.

"When were you guys going to tell us that there was another morpher?" asked Tori as she laid her head on Blake's shoulder and held his hand.

"I can explain that later."

"Where's Kaze?" asked Hunter weakly as he looked around for his boyfriend.

Cam looked around as well and didn't see Kaze and he turned to his virtual twin.

"Hey, don't look at me like that bro, it's not my fault. Kaze asked me to do it." answered Cyber Cam.

The samurai sighed and sprinted to the main computer and with a couple of pressing of buttons, he turned Cyber Cam off and on the screen it shows Kaze facing off with the bad guys.

"I got to help him." spoke Hunter as he reached over to the box to get his morpher.

"I don't think so. You can't even stand up, how do you expect to help him? If you forgot, Kaze can take care of himself." the green ninja tried to calm the crimson ranger down.

Hunter sighed and watched the screen.

"You vill pay dearly for that, Kelzaks attack!" shouted the monster.

Kaze took out the juttes from his belt holders and held them backwards then he rushed at the incoming Kelzaks and started attack them. Using the juttes he quickly slash half of the dozen Kelzaks as he ran pass them. Then he quickly jumped and roundhouse kick another three down in a row and then held the juttes right side up and slashed right at another two. He then jumped to the air and kicked down the last one and when he landed he pulled out the Forest Whip again and started to whip the whip all over the place hitting the Kelzaks and Virmeeba multiple times. When he stopped and retracted the whip the Kelzaks dropped to the ground and disappeared.

Virmeeba was still standing her ground from the attack and quickly launched out an energy blast at him. Kaze quickly rolled out of the way and taking the two juttes, he inserts the short bladed part of the weapon into the end handle of the other. With the other short bladed part, he pulled it down releasing a trigger and the two juttes formed what looks like a rifle like blaster. He then quickly aimed the blaster at the alien and fired and hit her dead on.

The forest ranger then separated the juttes again and placed them back in their holders and he took out his whip out again. At this time Virmeeba was getting angry and she pulled out three vials out from her coat.

"Time to take your medicine!" and she threw them at Kaze.

Quickly the ranger launched out his whip again and managed to grab hold of the vials and then he whips the whip around and threw them back towards the doctor. The vials hit and blasted her and gas started to come off of her like she was sizzling and the alien was swaying a bit side to side.

"Time to end this." and Kaze pulled out the two juttes again and change them into blaster mode.

He then took the Forest Whip and attached it to the head of the blaster and aimed it at Virmeeba.

"Whip Lasher, fire!" and he pulled the trigger.

The whip like tongue came flying out and started to glow with energy as it wiggled towards Virmeeba. The leaves on the end of the whip hit her and pass right through her body and she exploded.

"Done deal!" stated Kaze as he turned away from the explosion.

"I better get back and see how the others are doing." and Kaze ran off and in a streak he was gone.

In space...

"Argh! This is getting really annoying! Another ranger! Time for a plastic surgeon make over. Scroll of Empowerment, Descend!"

Lothor released the scroll and Virmeeba became super big.

At Ops...

"Have you found a way to cure them?" asked Kaze who was back and in his ninja uniform.

He had placed the Wood morpher back in its container, which was on the table with the other morphers. All the rangers were down on the floor on blankets that were laid out for them to rest on. Shane and Dustin were on separated blankets while Blake and Tori lie next to each other on another blanket. Kaze was kneeling next to Hunter and next to him was a bowl filled with cold water with a cloth soaked in it. Taking the cloth out, the white ninja rinsed it a bit and folded it and placed it on Hunter's forehead. The sick rangers had just started to run a fever and Cam was trying his best to take care of them.

"Unfortunately no. It seems that the illness they have is connected to Virmeeba directly." answered Cam.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kaze as he looked down at his love worriedly.

"A bit better now, since you're here." Hunter smiled weakly and reached up with his hand brushed the white ninja's cheek.

Suddenly the main computer monitor was on alert and the screen opened up showing Virmeeba back again, this time giant size.

"The doctor's back. Listen, the only way to cure the guys is to destroy Virmeeba completely." stated Cam.

"Got it, then you'll stay here and look after them?" asked the shogun and the samurai agreed and nodded.

Kaze started to stand up but was stopped by Hunter who grabbed his arm and pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Be careful okay?" Hunter said softly.

The storm ninja just nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips and settled his boyfriend back on the blanket. He took his crest out and it became the Storm morpher and he morphed.

"Shogun storm, ranger form. Ha!"

"The power of Storms."

On the battlefield with the giant Virmeeba...

The Trinity zords were summoned and Kaze was in his Kabuterizord and they combined and formed the Trinity megazord.

"Take dis!" and the doctor immediately released array of energy blasts.

The Trinity megazord got hit and it stumbled back a bit. Virmeeba then pulled out an large doctor's needle and used it as a sword and charged forward.

"Its time for your shot!"

Kaze saw this and quickly the white megazord pulled out its Wing Blades from its back and blocked the incoming attack. Virmeeba then pulled back and swing her sword at the megazord again but was blocked and she quickly kicked it and hit it with her claws. The two hits she got in damaged the megazord and she immediately started to slash it multiple times with her weapon. The Trinity megazord managed to counter and hit her a few times but then when the weapons collided and both were destroyed.

Seeing that her main weapon was destroyed, the alien doctor pulled out a couple of vials from her coat and threw them right in front of the megazord and they shattered and the liquid oozed out everywhere.

"You missed!" stated Kaze.

The megazord walked forward and right onto the liquid and immediate it stopped the zord's movement. The megazord's feet were stuck to the liquid, which somehow became a glue like substance and the megazord was a sitting duck.

"Hey! I can't move."

"You like my bandage paste? It sticks to you good, literally!" laughed the doctor.

The monster let out another energy blast at the megazord damaging it again. Kaze was toppled around in the cockpit and he quickly took out his power disk.

"Locked and drop. Soul Scarf!"

A white power sphere appeared and split open and the long white scarf unravel itself from the sphere and the megazord grabbed hold of the end of it. The megazord quickly swing the scarf around and started to hit Virmeeba a couple of times. The quickly pulled out another vial and threw it at the megazord. The vial hit the scarf and shattered and immediately the liquid started to eat through the scarf like acid and the megazord quickly dropped it.

"Time for your medicine!"

Virmeeba quickly took out another couple of vials and quickly threw them at the Trinity megazord and they hit and exploded on contact. The megazord was severely damaged and the alien rushed forward and started to slash and attack the megazord with her long claws. With the additional attack damage the megazord toppled over and hit the ground.

Back at Ops...

The others were watching the battle on the computer screen with Cam and they just saw Kaze's megazord fall over.

"Kaze!" shouted Hunter to his boyfriend who showed up on the screen, in his cockpit.

"I'm coming out there to help you." said Cam and he started to get up but Kaze's voice stopped him.

"Don't! Stay there and look after the others. I'm not down yet, I still have a trick up my sleeve." stated the shogun ranger.

The other rangers looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"A trick up your sleeve dude?" said Dustin.

"Yep, so don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say, bro." added Blake.

Back on the battle field...

The fallen megazord got back on its feet immediately and Kaze started to press a few buttons on the control panels around him. Immediately the megazord started to detach and break themselves apart and became three separate zords again. Kaze then jump out of his Kabuterizord's cockpit on to the top and quickly jumped right up to his Crow zord and right into the zord's cockpit. Taking his power disk again and insert it and dropped it into the slot and press another few buttons on the control panel.

"Trinity Megazord mode change to Tenshi mode." stated Kaze.

Immediately the zords rearranged themselves and started to form a new megazord form. The Kabuterizord tank tracks folded under its body and it splits down the middle, up to its head. The split body part stretched out to a longer length and foot parts unfold itself from the ends. The head horns of the zord detach from the body forming the bottom half of the megazord's body just like the Beetlezord's part in forming the Thunder megazord.

The Crow zord's legs folds up to the body and its head folds down forming the chest part of the megazord. The Crayfish zord splits right down the middle like before and the claws folded back and the body pulls apart a bit and hands came out of its head end forming the arms. The tail of the Crayfish zord folded at an angle right at the middle and they attach themselves to each side of the chest part Crow zord, forming the top half of the body.

The two parts attached themselves together to form a full megazord's body and the megazord's head came out of the Crow zord's body that had a long horn like Kaze's helmet. The head horns of the Kabuterizord splits right in half and attach themselves to the Crayfish zord's tail created shoulders.

Finally the new Trinity megazord combination was formed and created the now Tenshi megazord which basically is a megazord that looks like an angel. Or another way of looking at it, it looks like the Isis megazord from Wildforce but with an entire white body.

The Tenshi megazord floated in midair flapping its wings, facing Virmeeba as the doctor stumbled back a bit in surprise of the new megazord. Virmeeba quickly launched out an energy blast at the it but the megazord easily dodged it as it took off flying into the air. The angel megazord then stopped and put it's hands together in a ninja stance did a full circle motion creating a ring of white energy.

"Tenshi Ring!" and the megazord launched the energy ring at Virmeeba.

The attack went flying all over the place like a pinball and started to hit the doctor everywhere. The megazord then flew down at the alien, grabbed her and lift her into the air.

"I'm getting air sick!" shouted Virmeeba as they flew around really fast.

The megazord dropped her and she slammed right into the ground and it flew down still floating, hovering just above the floor.

"As they always say, a megazord a day keeps the evil aliens away. Sword of Heaven!" called out Kaze.

The two claws on the arms of the megazord were thrown up into the air and they both opened up into a V shape. Handles came out of each one and they insert themselves one into another then on the top one a long blade came out, forming a sword. The megazord grabbed hold of the handle and the sky started to go dark with cloud and lightning struck the sword.

"Storm Judgement!"

Holding the sword with both hands, it swings the weapon right down and lightning started to strike from the sky in a trail towards Virmeeba. As she just got up the lightning struck her and was electrocuted.

"This is not part of my prescription!" screamed the monster as she fell to the ground, exploded and was destroyed.

Back at Ninja Ops...

Kaze was back from his battle with Virmeeba and the rangers were back to normal and now they were surrounding him talking about his new megazord combo.

"Dude that was the coolest!" commented Dustin.

"Yeah talk about sick bro." said Shane.

"So would that be your new megazord from now on, the uh, Tooshi?..." started Hunter who had his arm around Kaze.

"Its tenshi, it means angel in Japanese." Cam corrected him.

"Ah, tenshi."

"No that won't be my permanent new megazord. Its just an additional power to the Trinity megazord, a mode change nothing big." answered Kaze.

"So was that what you were doing this morning when I came in, making a new megazord?" asked Tori.

"No, the Tenshi mode already came with the zord's programming. I was just trying to unlock it and making it work."

"Alright now we want to know is where did that extra morpher come from?" asked Blake.

"Yeah man, I mean I thought that was it for the rangers." added Shane.

The white ninja sighed.

"Alright, sit down and I will tell you."

And everyone started to sit down around the table.

"To answer your first question, Tori do you remember the day of your birthday?" started Kaze.

"You mean the time you came back all..."

"Ah huh, my mission was to retrieve the morpher of Wood."

"But how?" asked Cam.

"Alright together there are five ninja academies known. The main one is the Storm Ninja Academy and the four sub ones are the Wind, Thunder, Cold and Nature Ninja Academies. There 14 ninja morphers in total that are shared between the academies." started the white ninja.

"Dude, did you just say there are 14 morphers!" stated Dustin unbelievably.

"Yes 14. Each of the sub academies was given three morphers each and the Storm academy two. The morpher themselves were base on the ten known elements."

"The ten elements?" asked Shane.

"The ten elements are Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Darkness, Thunder, Ice, Metal and Wood."

"Wait a minute, if there are only ten elements then how 14 morphers were created?" asked Tori.

"Some of the element had also sub elements. Thunder was separated into Thunder, Electricity and Lightning. Ice was separated into Ice, Snow and Cloud. With those sub elements, 14 morpher were created and divided between the schools.

Storm had Light and Darkness while Wind had Air, Water and Earth while Thunder had Thunder, Electricity and Lightning. Cold were given Ice, Snow and Cloud and finally Nature had Wood, Metal and Fire."

"Then where is the Fire and Metal morphers?" asked Blake.

"Well that's the thing, Cam's Samurai Amulet is the element morpher of Metal and it somehow found its way to Cam's mother's family. You see when the morphers were created and were delivered to the ninja schools, the ones who were delivering the morphers were attacked.

Somehow during this time some of the morphers never made it to the schools and they became the lost morphers. The Wind and Cold academies received all theirs, the Thunder received two of their morphers and the Nature didn't get any. And now all this time through my researching, I manage to locate the missing morphers and it's my job to get them back."

"Ohhh! So that means we still have 3 more morphers to find." stated Hunter who was getting it and Kaze nodded.

"I'm still working on locating the Fire, Lightning and Darkness morphers."

"What about the Cold morphers?" asked Cam.

"I'm not really sure about them because when I got to the academy, everything was gone. So I'm not sure if the sensei of the school handed the morphers to any of his students. And I didn't want to stay long to find them if they were still there, considering Lothor might find out."

"So now besides saving the world from Lothor, we also have to find lost morphers as well?" stated the air ninja.

"Hmm mmm and we also need to find people to use the morphers too." Kaze answered in a nodded.

"This just gets better and better." the red ninja sighed.

* * *

That was a bit of a long chapter. Another chapter done and of course, read and review! 


	15. Moto's Revenge

Chapter 15 - Moto's Revenge

* * *

"You all are useless imbeciles! You can't do anything right! I should have taken over the Earth a long time ago but I'm still here thinking a way to get rid of a group of teenagers!." shouted Lothor as he went on one of his rants again.

"You! As my General you haven't won one single battle against them!" the space ninja pointed at Zurgane.

"You! After the fight with your Wolf Blades, you haven't done anything since then!" he pointed at Shimazu.

"You as well, being a bounty hunter go hunt some rangers!" this time pointing at Vexacus.

"And you! You been defeated by the same ranger over and over again. Why did I even bother to put you together again." he lastly pointed at Motodrone.

"I should have thrown all of you in a wormhole." Lothor stood up and walked out of the room.

After Lothor was gone, Vexacus walked out of the room as well. Motodrone turned around and clenched his hand into a fist tightly and growled in anger and annoyance.

"You know, he's right." spoke Shimazu from behind.

"What are you saying?" stated the biker as he turned around to face the warlord.

"All I'm saying its all those rangers fault. Especially for you the crimson ranger who manage to beat you more than once."

"That crimson ranger!" growled Motodrone.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"What's that?"

"How about revenge for all that crimson ranger put you?" suggested Shimazu.

"What do you have in mind?"

"One of the best ways of getting revenge is to hurt one of their love ones."

"May I be some assistance?" interrupted Zurgane.

"You want to be a part of this as well?" asked the biker.

"I've been waiting to get some revenge on those rangers."

"Mmm. So who do we go after?" Motodrone turned to the warlord.

"How about the crimson ranger's brother?" suggested Zurgane.

"The navy ranger?"

"Ahh but I have someone else in mind." said Shimazu.

"Who?" both the biker and general asked at the same time.

"From my observations the crimson ranger is very fond of the white one."

The other two thought for a minute or so and all three of them started to laugh wickedly at the same time.

"Heh, heh, heh heh he!"

At Ninja Ops...

It was a Saturday morning and most of the rangers were doing their own thing. Dustin, Blake, Hunter were working at Storm Chargers and Shane and Tori walked into Ninja Ops talking. The air and water ninja stopped talking when they saw Cam and Kaze sitting at the table. There were all sorts of colour square pieces of paper, all over the table and in the middle there were folded paper models. The two wind ninjas walked over to the other two and wondered what were they doing.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" asked Tori.

"We're doing paper folding, you know...origami." answered Cam as he folded a yellow piece of paper.

"Yeah but why are you two doing it?" asked Shane.

"You know the community centre?" started Kaze.

"Aah huh." both wind ninjas slowly nodded.

"Well they're giving art classes for kids there and since most of the time I have nothing to do, I decide to volunteer to teach origami as an art class." answered the white ninja.

"Okay, then why are you doing this Cam?" questioned the red ninja.

"Dad said I need to go out more and do some recreational activities, so I was dragged into this as well."

"Ohh. So when is this art class you two will be teaching." the two wind ninjas sat down at the table as well.

"This afternoon. What? Do you two want to join as well?" asked the storm ninja.

"Uh, no thanks. I need to go to the skate park later." said Shane.

"What about you Tori?"

"It sound fun but I don't know anything about origami."

"Its easy, here we'll teach you. Besides since we're teaching kids we're doing easy simple objects."

"Uh, ok."

Tori took one of the colours square pieces of paper and started follow Kaze and Cam's instructions. As Tori was learning, Shane crossed his arms on the table and placed his head down on top of them. He looked over the table at the multi-colour papers and paper folded models. There were hats, boats, containers, frogs, rabbits, fish and all other sorts of things and eventually his eyes settled on an orange paper bird.

Seeing the bird immediately reminded him about Skyla, the alien girl he meet and who gave him a special power by giving up her life. Shane sighed and just stared at the paper bird as he just sat there. While Cam was giving some pointers to Tori, Kaze noticed the air ninja's uneasiness.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just that seeing that orange bird just reminded me of Skyla." answered Shane as he looked up as the other.

"Oh." after a minute of thinking, "Wait here just a minute." and Kaze stood up and walked to his room.

A few minutes later the white ninja came walking back out with something rather large, in his hands. It object was a rectangular like shape with a white silk cloth covering over it. He sat back down at the table and placed the object on top of the table and everyone was wondering what was under the cover. He then took hold of the cloth and pulled it off, revealing a cage like case made of bamboo.

Within the cage held a small bird that one would have as a pet. The bird itself had a range of different red colour feathers, ranging from a rose colour, orange and pinks. The bird was sitting on a bamboo-swinging bar, hanging from the cage and it looked around its surroundings. The others looked at the bird, then back at Kaze with a weird kind of look.

"Where did you get the bird?" asked Shane.

"Oh, I brought this bird yesterday over at Hong Kong." answered Kaze.

"How did you manage to go all the way to Hong Kong and back in one day, just to buy a bird." stated Cam as he raised an eyebrow.

"When you were out, I activated Cyber Cam and had him teleport me there."

"Then can you explain to us, why you brought a bird?"

"My grandfather's birthday is coming up and I decided to buy him a pet bird. Well I heard about Hong Kong has one of the best bird markets there with tons of exotic birds, so I decided to check it out." the white ninja explained.

"Oh...Wait, how did you manage to buy it in Hong Kong anyhow? Don't you need to know how to speak, um Chinese." said Tori.

"You see guys...Um, I'm not totally Japanese you know..."

"You're not?" the water and air ninja said at the same time.

"No...My grandmother is actually Chinese. So it makes my dad half Chinese and half Japanese and my mom is all Japanese. So that should make me one quarter Chinese. So anyways I learned how to speak Chinese by my grandmother."

"Does Hunter know this?" asked Tori.

"Yeah he does. I had to tell him, you know...no secrets between us since I am his boyfriend." Kaze gave a goofy kind of grin like smile.

The white ranger then took the birdcage and placed it in front of Shane.

"Uh? What?"

"Well since you're feeling down, I thought maybe this will cheer you up a bit. It will be a week or so until my grandfather's birthday and maybe you can help me take care of her until then, you know to get you mind off of things. You can even name her if you want." offered Kaze.

"What! You want me to look after your bird? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Yeah Shane, why don't you try it? It will do some good for you." added Tori.

"But...Alright, fine." the red ninja agreed.

"So what are you going to name her?" asked Cam.

"How about Skyla?" suggested Tori.

"Sure, that sounds a good name for her. Hey Skyla." and Shane started to wiggle his finger at the bird.

The bird Skyla seem to react and hopped off the hanging bar and over to the side of the cage where Shane was and started to chirp.

"Hey...It looks like she likes you already." stated the storm ninja as he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." then suddenly the air ninja remember something important, "Guys, sorry to bail on you but I have to get to the skate park."

Shane got up and started to head for the main entrance, "I'll see you guys later." and he left Ops.

"Later." the others spoke and went back to their origami creations.

At Storm Chargers...

The guys were around the store doing something or another and Blake, well you can say he was distracted.

"Hey Dustin, did you see Tori anytime this morning?" asked Blake.

"No, why? Wasn't she at the beach? She usually goes to the beach on the weekends." answered Dustin.

"I went to her house and she wasn't there, so I went to check the beach but she wasn't there either."

"If you're worried about her bro, why don't you just call Ops and have Cam locate her." stated Hunter.

"I thought we weren't suppose to use our ranger powers for personal gain."

"How is contacting Ops, looking for you girlfriend is using ranger powers for personal gain?" Hunter raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother.

"Calling with no emergency at all and not to mention what Cam is going to say. And you're just using me so you can just talk to Kaze, aren't you?" the navy ninja gave his brother a look.

Hunter just looked away and started to whistle as his face started to go red.

"Just ask Cam, dude before your bro faint from blushing too hard." smirked the earth ninja.

"Hey!" Hunter shoved Dustin playfully.

Blake just smiled and just shook his head as the other two started to chase each other around. Going to the back counter and looked around to see if the coast was clear, the younger thunder ninja contacted Ops.

"What's up Blake." a voice answered that doesn't sound like Cam.

"Uh? Cam?" he asked uncertainly.

"Nope, its Kaze." answered the voice.

"Kaze? Uh, where's Cam?"

"He's here but he is busy at the moment. So what can I do for you." asked Kaze.

"I was wondering if Cam could tell me where Tori is? I couldn't find her this morning."

"You looking for Tori? Don't worry, she's here at Ops."

"Oh, okay..."

Then noises in the background can be heard on the morpher, more like voices actually.

"Ooohhhhh! I can't do it!" shouted Tori voice in frustration.

"Look, you just insert this here then blow." Cam's voice came on.

"No, you got to blow harder." now it was Kaze's voice again.

Blake just look at his morpher weirdly with his eyes bulged out as he listened to what was happening at Ops.

"Uh look Blake, we're kind of busy at the moment. Can you call back later okay? Bye!" and the connection ended.

"Okay...that was...weird." the navy ninja said slowly.

Then his brother dashed up to the counter out of breath followed by Dustin and leaned over the counter to where Blake was.

"So? What did he say?" asked Hunter.

And Blake just looked at both of them still with a weird face expression.

Later that day...

Kaze, Cam and Tori arrived at Blue Bay Harbor's community centre, Cam had turned on Cyber Cam to look after Ops while he was out with the others. The trio walked through the main entrance, which had automatic opening doors and walked into the main area of the building. Near the front office there was a lady who was at least in her late thirties standing by the desk.

She had short curly brown hair and eyes and was wearing a pair of glasses. She was wearing a summer sky blue dress with blossom patterns on it with white short heel shoes. Around her neck was a rainbow colour beaded necklace and on her hand there were all sorts of bracelets. The trio walked up her with Kaze leading.

"Um, hi. Ms. Nately?" asked the white ninja uncertainly.

"Yes and you must be Kazel Anido. It's a pleasure to meet you and I want to thank you for volunteering." greeted the woman.

"Its nothing, teaching kids the arts of another culture is a good thing."

"Yes I agreed. These two are?" she gestured to Tori and Cam.

"Oh! These are my friends, they came along to help as well. Cam Watanabe and Tori Hanson." introduced Kaze.

"Hi." both of the others greeted at the same time.

"Its nice to see youth these day so helpful. Well enough talking, let go introduce you all to the class. Please follow me." and the woman started to walk.

The trio followed and the group walked down a nearby hall and passed a few doors until they stopped at an opened door of a room. Ms. Nately motioned them to go in and they entered. As the three walked into the room, it was actually a class room and there were over two dozen kids of all ages sitting at the desks that were in the room. The kids were all jabbering and chatting about something or another and the woman started to speak.

"Everyone settle down please. All right I'm going to introduce to three people who will be teaching you origami. Will you all give a warm welcome to Kazel, Tori and Cam."

"Hi. Hello." all the kids shouted.

"Alright I'll leave them in your hands." Ms. Nately turned to them and she started to walk out.

After the woman was gone the three ninjas looked at each other and turned to the kids in the room.

"Alright guys, lets get started." stated the white ninja.

For the next two hours the three ninja took turns teaching the kids folding simple origami object and stuff. While one was up in front teaching the other two would go around helping the kids if they got confused about something.

The origami art class was finally over and the kids left saying their good-byes and thank you and left with a bag full of their origami creations. After all the kids were gone, the three started to leave as well. They said their good-byes to Ms. Nately and walked out of the community centre and into the sunshine.

"That was fun." stated Tori as he walked beside Kaze.

"But it doesn't stops there!" a voice called out.

The ninjas looked at each other wondering who said that and look around them as well, then they turned around and see Motodrone standing there with his arms crossed and a distance away from them.

"Now its time for the real fun to begin, Kelzaks!" shouted the biker and two dozen Kelzaks appeared.

All three of them quickly looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, seeing the coast was clear they quickly changed into their ninja uniforms and went into a fight stance. Both sides charged and started to attack one another. During the fight, Motodrone got up to Kaze and started to attack him. The biker manages to knock him down and some of the Kelzaks quickly grabbed hold of him. The other two ninjas defeated most of the Kelzaks around them and stood together once more facing Motodrone.

"Let him go motomouth!" shouted Tori.

"Or you will get a beating of your life." added Cam.

"Sorry but we got a party to attend to and he's the main guest of honest!" and Motodrone and the Kelzaks along with Kaze, disappeared from sight.

"No!"

At that moment the other guys in their ranger gear streaked in and ran to Cam and Tori.

"Tori! Cam! You guys okay?" shouted Blake as the others ran over to them.

"Yeah, we're fine but how did you guys get here?" asked Tori as Blake stood next to her.

"Cyber Cam contacted us and said you guys were in trouble. Where's Kaze?" asked Hunter as he looked around.

"He's gone, Motodrone took off with him." answered Cam.

"What?" the crimson ranger growled and started to head off from the others.

"Hunter! Where are you going?" called out his brother.

"I'm going after them."

"How are you going to do that? Do you even know where they went?" said Shane.

"I..."

"We know you're worried about him but lets get back to Ops first and I can try to find them from there." said the green ninja.

The thunder ranger stood there for a minute or two, clenched his fists and then sighed and turned back to the others and all of them headed back to Ninja Ops.

Back at Ops...

Cam was sitting at the computer with the scanners on, scanning the entire city for any signs of Lothor's goons or Kaze. The rangers were standing behind him watching and waiting for any new of their friend. Hunter was standing there with his arms cross and he was getting impatient.

"Have you found him yet?" asked Hunter.

"No, not yet." answered Cam and the older Bradley brother growled with frustration.

"Bro, calm down. If anyone can find Kaze, we know Cam can." comforted Blake as he tried to calm his brother down and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze of by his hand.

"I found him." announced Cam as he typed a few buttons and the screen pulled up to a view.

On the screen it shows a cliff somewhere near the ocean and Kaze was there with his hands tied together by rope. The other end of the rope was tied to a tree branch that grew out to the side of the cliff. So Kaze now was dangling in mid air by a rope, off a cliff with raging ocean waters below him along with jagged rocks. Not far from him were Motodrone, Zurgane, Shimazu and a monster from Lothor's army a dozen of Kelzaks as well.

"Kaze! If he hurts him in any way, I'll ripe him a new exhaust pipe." the crimson ninja growled.

"Hunter, I know how you feel but you mustn't let anger cloud your mind." said sensei.

"Yes sensei." Hunter calmed down a bit and sighed.

"You guys go ahead with the Tsunami Cycles and I'll meet you there." added Cam.

The others nodded and stood in position.

"Ninja storm, Thunder storm, ranger form. Ha!"

"Ninja ranger power!"

At the cliffs...

While the bad guys were waiting for the rangers to show up, Kaze was struggling trying to get himself free of the ropes that bind his hands. It wasn't long before the green samurai ranger came flipping in from a jump and stopped somewhere a fair distance from Lothor's goons. Not soon after him the others rode up on their cycles and stopped behind him and got off their bikes and joined the green ranger.

"Rangers! How nice of you to join us." hissed Shimazu.

"Enough talking, let him go or you guys are going to get a major butt whooping!" ordered Hunter.

"Don't blow your top so soon, crimson ranger." stated the monster.

"What the heck are you?" said Dustin.

"The name's Tengu-Nostrol and I'm going to blow you away!"

The monster had a pair of grey and brown feathered wings like a bird on its back. It was wearing a brown, loose sleeved kimono with brown baggy pants. Its head had a face like a bird with a long giant long nose that shaped like a beak and on its head was a small crown. In one of its hands, it held a fan made of feathers, which he holds by the stick like handle on it.

"Talk about a nose job." stated Tori.

"Well for your friend here, we have other things in mind." said Zurgane.

The general pointed his hand at where Kaze was and with a flash, some sort of torch appeared and started to burn at the rope that held Kaze. The white ninja looked up and saw the rope started to burn and he struggled even more.

"Save him if you can but you have to get pass us to do it and also before the rope burns through. Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Motodrone

"Hunter, you guys take care of them while Tori and I save Kaze." said Blake.

"Alright." Hunter agreed and nodded and the rangers were off.

The navy and blue ranger ran pass Lothor's goons and right at the Kelzaks who surround the place where Kaze was and they started to fight through them. With the others, Hunter fought Motodrone, Shane fought Shimazu, Cam went against Zurgane and Dustin was left with Tengu-Nostrol.

Hunter swings his long length staff at the biker but it was block with Motodrone's own weapon. Both pulled away and the ranger quickly swing his staff and managed to hit Motodrone a few times but the biker was able to counter back with a few of his own hits. Motodrone then got in and was able to land a punch on Hunter's chest but the crimson ranger managed to twist his body and kick Motodrone back.

"Hawk Blaster!"

Shane took out his blaster and fired at Shimazu, who in turn was quick enough to roll away from the attack. The warlord quickly launched out his own energy blast back at the red ranger but Shane quickly leap into the air as the energy blasts hit his feet. He quickly went into his ninja air attack and ran towards Shimazu and started to circle him and slash him with his sword. The warlord was being knocked around but during the attack he manages to hit the ranger with his staff weapon and knocked the air ranger down.

Cam and Zurgane was attacking each other with sword slashes. The ranger attacked him from different sides but most of them were blocked with one sword and he was countered attacked back by the other one that the general had. Seeing this was getting nowhere, Cam decided to pump up the power.

"Super Samurai Mode!" with a flip of his vest and turn of his helmet, he changed.

The green ranger ran at Zurgane and swings his sword right down at him but the general crossed his swords and blocked it. The samurai quickly jumped flipped over him and kicked him in the back and landed and slash and kick him a couple of times and knocked Zurgane away.

Dustin had his ninja sword out and was attacking the monster the best he can but Tengu-Nostrol was attacking him back with its feathered fan. The monster swings its fan at the yellow ranger and he quickly dodges and blocked it with his sword. With a quick push, the ranger pushed the big nose bird away and roundhouse kick it and send it flying to the ground.

"Aachoo!" the monster stood up and sneezed.

With the sneeze it released a spray of energy shots from its nose and hit Dustin to the ground.

"Uh, gross! That was just nasty dude!" commented Dustin as he wipes his body of the snot.

The earth ranger stood up after the nose attack and split himself into two, one holding his sword and the other his hammer. The ranger with the hammer quickly slammed it to the ground and it launched Tengu-Nostrol into the air. The monster just use the attack to launch itself flying and flew around the two rangers multiple times hitting them as it went pass them.

Blake and Tori was slashing through the Kelzaks with their short staff and sword but there was just too many of them and the rope was half way burnt through. Tori quickly put her sword back into its holder and used one of her ninja techniques to lower the number of Kelzaks.

"Ninja water blast!" and fired a giant spray of water at a bunch of Kelzaks.

Blake took his short length staff and quickly changes it into its Tornado Star mode and threw it out like a frisbee.

"Tornado Star!" and the energy star quickly knocked down the rest of the Kelzaks down.

Once the two defeated all of the Kelzaks, the rope that held up Kaze burned through and snapped apart. Blake saw this and quickly dashed forward and with a leap to the ground at the cliff edge, he was able to grab the end of the rope before it went out of his reach. Kaze slammed against the cliff wall as his fall stopped in a halt as the navy ranger had both of his hands on the other end of the rope.

"Don't worry bro, I gotch ya." strained Blake as he tried to hold onto the rope.

Then Blake started to slide towards the edge of the cliff as he tried to pull Kaze up and immediately Tori grabbed hold of the other ranger's legs. The navy ranger started to pull the white ninja up and eventually they got him back onto the ground.

"Thanks guys, I thought I was going to be a goner a second there." breathed out Kaze.

"I can't lose a brother in law like you. What will I do about Hunter then?" smirked Blake even though it can't be seen through his visor and Kaze smirked back.

"Alright lets get you out of those ropes." Tori took out her sword once more and slashed the ropes around Kaze's hand and freed him.

Over where the others were battling seeing that the white ranger was saved, Motodrone growled and grabbed hold of Hunter and turn themselves around and the biker released an energy blast at the other three. Kaze snapped his head up and saw the incoming attack and with a quick decision he pushed Blake and Tori out of the way. The attack hit him and sent the white ninja flying over the cliff.

"NOOOOOO! KAZE!" yelled Hunter as he saw his love fall over the cliff.

He quickly kicked Motodrone away from him and using all his power and anger and hatred towards the biker, he held his staff and it started to charge up with energy.

"THUNDER STAFF! FULL POWER! YAH!" and he slash Motodrone twice and sent the biker flying.

The others got away from their opponents as well and gathered up together where Blake and Tori was. Everyone was getting angry as well and pulled out their weapons and formed the Thunder Storm Cannon.

"Hunter, want to do the honours." said Shane as he moved out of the way.

"My pleasure." and Hunter got behind the cannon and press the trigger.

"Fire!" and the blast of energy sent all of Lothor's goons sprawled out all over the place.

Everyone disconnected their weapons and Hunter turned around toward the edge of the cliff and his visor opened up. He dropped to his knees as his eyes started to water then onto his hands and closed his eyes tightly.

"Kaze." he started to sob out.

Tears started to fall from eyes and cheek right onto the grass and hands as he clenched his fist into the grass. The others had their visors opened and had tears in their eyes as well. Blake dropped to his knees next to his brother as well as Tori. The navy ranger wrapped his arms around his brother trying to comfort him.

"Uh guys? If you don't mind, can you pull me up now? My arms are getting tired." suddenly a voice spoke out.

Hunter snapped his eyes open and quickly leaned over the cliff edge and looked down. There was Kaze holding onto his white scarf having one end wrapped around another tree branch that grew out from the cliff. The crimson ranger's face immediately lit up smiled happily with a grin and reached out with his hand, for his love. The other were also smiling and laughing as well when they heard and saw their friend was all right.

Kaze reached out and grabbed hold of Hunter's gloved hand and he was pull up from the cliff and right into Hunter's arms. Hunter hugged Kaze tightly with his arms around the other's waist and had his head upon the other's shoulder. Kaze hugged back tightly as well with his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder and his head upon them as well.

"Thank god you're alright, I thought I was going to really lose you this time." whispered the crimson ranger.

"Even near death, it couldn't take me away from you." the white ninja whispered back.

The others gathered around the two and patted Kaze on the back and gave him one arm hugs and Tori gave him a full body hug.

"How sweet, its giving me cavities!" called out Motodrone.

The rangers stood up and turned towards Lothor's goon who was still there. All the rangers closed their visors and Kaze took out his morpher and morphed.

"Shogun storm, ranger form. Ha! Power of Storms."

"I thought you losers would have left by now." said Shane.

"We are still not done yet." said Zurgane.

Both sides charged at each other and started to attack, since now it's seven against four the rangers were winning. Kaze took out his sword and changed it into staff mode and created his blade staff. He ran at Tengu-Nostrol and started to attack hit and slash it with his weapon.

"You know you should get your money back. Whomever the plastic surgeon was that did your nose, it looks hideous." stated the shogun.

After a few more hits, he then raised the weapon over his head and started to spin it creating his Storm Blade attack.

"Storm Blade!" and launched the energy disk at the Tengu monster.

The attack slashed right though the monster but it was still standing. Tengu-Nostrol swings his fan at the shogun and a whirl wind came out. Kaze dodge the attack and took out his bow.

"Wing Bow!" and fired a spray of energy shots.

Tengu-Nostrol was severely damaged now and it struggle to stay standing up and Kaze took out his weapons and form his crossbow blaster.

"Trinity Cross Shooter! Fire!" and blasted the Tengu away and it explode.

Seeing that the monster was destroyed, Zurgane took out Lothor's Personal Alien Manager and with a press of a button the magic scroll came out and enlarged Tengu-Nostrol.

"Scroll of Empowerment, descend!"

The rangers gather up together again as they met up with the huge big nosed bird.

"This bird is mine." said Kaze.

"I'm going too." added Cam and Kaze nodded.

"Go for it guys!" said Shane the other two nodded.

"Cyber Cam, the zords."

"They're on their way bro."

The two rangers ran off and jumped right into their zords, Cam into his Samurai Star Chopper and Kaze into his Crow zord while the others went back to fighting Lothor's goons. The Trinity zords immediately formed into the Tenshi megazord and with a flap of its wings, it launched out its metal feathers into a tornado at the tengu but missed when the monster took off flying into the air. The monster flew through the air at a fast speed and the Samurai Star Chopper went after it.

The chopper fired its lasers at the monster but missed every time, since the monster was super fast. The Tenshi megazord quickly launched out its Tenshi Ring attack but it missed as well. The monster than stopped right in front of them and started to teased them.

"Your megazords are just to slow for me!"

"We'll see about that!" shouted Cam and his chopper changed into its megazord mode.

Both megazords released a power sphere and out came the Soul Scarf and Tracer Spider and both megazord started to swing their weapons at Tengu-Nostrol. Like before the monster just took off flying all over the place and weapons missed and the megazords were getting hit as the monster flew right pass them. Then the tengu release an energy spray at the megazords, damaging them even farther.

"Now what? This guy is fast for a turkey." said Kaze as he grunted.

"Then how about a combo?" suggested Cam.

"Alright!"

"Samurai Tenshi Megazord!"

Immediately the Samurai Star changed back to its chopper mode and the Tenshi megazord brought out its sword and held it in its right hand. The Samurai Star Chopper attached itself the back of the Tenshi megazord with its rotors facing down. The head of the chopper split up into arms and folds over the shoulders of the Tenshi megazord like shoulder straps. The two rear rotors legs of the Samurai Star folds up like knees and the chopper's blade detached itself.

The Samurai Star's chopper blade flew around in the air and attached itself to the Tenshi megazord's left arm and with a 45 degrees turn the four point star became an eight pointed star forming a sort of shield. The new megazord combo stood there flapping its wings in mid air with the rotors on full power like some sort of rocket pack, looking like an angel knight now.

Back on the battlefield on the ground with Lothor's goons, the other rangers saw this and gasped and chuckled in surprise.

"Guys look! Its a new combo megazord!" shouted Dustin.

"You think that scares me!" shouted Tengu-Nostrol.

"Then how about this! Shuriken Star!" shouted Kaze.

The new megazord with a thrust of its arm, it launched out its star shield and it flew through the air at the monster like a buzz saw. The monster just flew out of the way and charged at the megazord.

"You missed!"

The megazord quickly powered up its thrusters and with a burst of speed it flew right at Tengu-Nostrol. The two flew around in the air passing each other at high speeds but the Samurai Tenshi megazord had a better speed advantage and started to slash the monster with it's sword as it flies passed it. The tengu stopped in mid air from all the sword slash damages and noticed something behind it. It turns around and sees the Shuriken Star from before flies right at it and slashes it right through and the star flies right back to the megazord.

"How about we carve this bird?" stated the shogun.

"Sounds good to me." answered the samurai.

The megazord throws the star shield up into the air and it stops and then it starts to spin like a wheel, really fast. Then grabbing the sword with both hands the megazord held it up above its head with the tip of the blade, behind the spinning star.

"Sky Barrier!"

The megazord swing its sword downwards and it launched out the spinning eight pointed star, right at Tengu-Nostrol. Then with another burst of its rotors, the megazord flew off with its wings flapping after the rotating star shield. It flew right up behind the shield and the spinning star created some sort of energy barrier, right in front of them. As they got right up to the tengu monster, the megazord swing its sword in a cross slash manner and rammed right through it. Then the megazord stopped and the star shield attached itself to the zord's left arm once more and the monster behind the zord exploded and was destroyed.

Back on the ground the other rangers formed the Thunder Storm Cannon once more and aimed it at Motodrone, Shimazu and Zurgane.

"This isn't over yet! Rangers!" hissed the warlord and he disappeared along with the other two.

The green and white ranger jumped down from their megazord and ran to the others and started to celebrate.

Back at Ops...

The rangers were back from their battle and was all sitting around talking about the day while Cam was doing something on the computer, except for Hunter and Kaze who was nowhere to be seen.

"Was today a exciting day or what?" said Shane.

"And don't forget about the new combo megazord, that was cool dude." stated Dustin.

Not far off from the air and earth ninja was Blake and Tori. The water ninja was sitting between her boyfriend's legs and Blake had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin upon her shoulder.

"So what were you doing today at Ops?" asked Blake.

"Why you ask?"

"Because what I heard on the morpher was totally weird."

"If you want to know, I was doing origami." answered Tori.

"Origami?"

"Yes, origami..." and the blue ninja started talk about the start of that morning.

Outside in the forest, right by the lake we see Hunter and Kaze sitting under a tree and Kaze was snuggled up against his boyfriend and laid his head on the crimson ninja's shoulder. Hunter had his arm around his boyfriend and his cheek against on top of his love's head. The white ninja had his eyes closed and it seems that he was asleep and Hunter sighed in contempt.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaze in a soft voice with his eyes still closed.

The thunder ninja was surprised a bit that his boyfriend was awake and smiled.

"I thought you were asleep." smirked Hunter.

"I was about to but you're just too comfy for me to fall asleep. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay and here with me."

Kaze just smiled and snuggled in just a bit more and Hunter wrapped his other arm around him and both of them just listen to the soothing sounds of nature.

* * *

And there is another chapter. Oh yeah, after this chapter I'm going to put the story on a halt for awhile. Actually not really, I'm going to start a new fic that's over a couple of chapters long that follows Storm Masters story line, its like a side story but I decided to make it a movie fic. After I'm done that side story, I'm going to continue on with Storm Masters. So watch out for my side story fic 'Storm Masters: The Movie!' coming soon to a fic near you!

Read and review please!


	16. Ninja History Part 1

Chapter 16 - Ninja History - Part 1

* * *

Note: The Ninja History mini series is actually my other fic 'PRNS: Storm Masters The Movie' that I put as a part of this story.

We come to Storm Chargers and we see all the guys there, even Cam who decides to tag along with Kaze and give himself a day off. In the store there was a display set up by Kelly and the guys surrounded it, to see what it was.

"Action Trek Triathlon?" started Shane.

"Hey guys, going to sign up?" asked Kelly as she walked towards the group.

"Uh? What is this Action Trek Triathlon is about anyway?" asked Blake.

"Its a yearly sports race held by a world wide international sponsor, this year they decided to have the triathlon here at Blue Bay. I bet because of all the monster attacks and the appearance of the power rangers."

"Great, we've become tourist attractions." whispered Dustin.

Immediately Tori elbowed him and the others looked at him with a look.

"What was that Dustin?" his boss asked.

"Oh I just said that Blue Bay Harbor had become a tourist attraction, that's all." the ninja of earth grinned sheepishly.

"What do you have to do on this action trek?" questioned Tori.

"You sign up with a team of five members, the race itself is divided into five parts, running, skateboarding, rollerblading, cycling and motor cross. Each member of a team will take part of one of the five parts of the race. We start off with running at downtown central of the city; from there the runners will run all the way to the skate park. Once there they will tag their teammate and they will begin the next part.

After the skate boarder of the team is done, they will tag the blader who will be waiting and continue with the next part of the race. From there they will stop at a certain point and tag the cyclist who will be ready and waiting at the next point and start their part of the race. The cyclists will bike all the way to the motor cross track where the last part of the race will take place and where the finish line is and tag their last member who will race the track and cross the finish line." explained Kelly.

Everyone started to nod in understanding.

"So are you going to sign up again, Shane, Hunter? I mean you guys totally won the Total Trek competition from before; all you need now is three more people for the race. There is also a ten thousand dollars prize money for first place." stated the Storm Chargers' manager.

"Ten thousand dollars prize money?" said Shane with wide eyes.

"Yep, so how about it?"

"Uh, okay. Sure." answered Hunter.

"Great, here's the form." and Kelly handed a piece of paper to Shane and walked away.

"So who are you two going to ask for the last three members of your team?" question Cam as Hunter took the form from the air ninja.

"Well, we already got our skateboarder and blader right here." said Shane as he place his arm on Kaze's shoulder and pointed to himself and Kaze.

The white ninja looked at him and everyone else with wide eyes, "What? Me!"

"You are the only one who is a blader that we know, bro." Blake pointed out.

"But..."

"Come on, it will be fun." added Shane.

"Please?" Hunter asked with a sad puppy face expression.

Kaze looked at his boyfriend for a moment and sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright!" exclaimed the red ninja.

"I hate it when people use the puppy dog expression on me, especially my boyfriend being one of them." Kaze huffed and Hunter grinned.

"So who else?" asked the green ninja.

"How about you two?" the ninja of water referred to Blake and Dustin.

"Us?" both navy and yellow said at the same time.

"Yeah, there are only three things left, running, cycling and motor cross. Motor cross and cycling is almost the same thing and you guys can run, can you?" Tori smirked and peered at them.

"Of course we can run!" both of them shouted.

"Alright then, who takes what?"

Immediately Hunter and Blake started to argue on who's going to do the motor cross part of the race.

"I should do the motor cross, since I'm more experienced." said the crimson ninja.

"In your dreams, you are." retorted his brother.

As the two thunders continued to argue, Dustin out of the whole three just stood there and watched and everyone just turned to him.

"What?" the earth ninja glanced around at everyone.

"I thought you would argue with them on who will do the last part of the race." stated Tori.

"Why should I? I mean I already know that I'm not up to their skill level, so why waste my breath. Anyhow I'm going to do the cycling part, at least I get to ride a bike." Dustin shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Shane, Kaze, Tori and Cam just smiled shook their heads, "Well that leave with the running and motor cross."

"Guys listen, why don't we just settle this with a coin toss." suggested Cam.

Hunter and Blake stopped arguing and turned to the green ninja.

"A coin toss?" both stated at the same time.

"Yes a coin toss. Since Dustin volunteered to cycle for the race, that leaves only the running and motor cross."

"Fine."

"Alright then..." Cam took out a quarter from his pocket.

"If its heads, Hunter gets to motor cross and if its tails, Blake gets to. Ready?"

Both brothers nodded and Cam flips the coin in the air and everyone watched as it twirl around and started to fall back down. They watched it hit the ground and started to spin around and eventually it starts to slow down and it tipped over. Everyone surround the coin on the floor and looked at it.

"Nooooo!" shouted Hunter.

"Well, its tails. It looks like Blake gets to motor cross." said the samurai and he bent down and picked up the coin again.

"Yes! Haha! I won!" chuckled Blake.

"Alright then..." and Shane started to fill in the form.

As the ninja of air filled out the form for their team, Hunter slumped his shoulders and started to mope. Kaze walked over to him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss to cheer him up and it did, a bit.

"Guys, it says here we need a name for our team." the red ninja looked up from the paper.

"A name?" said Tori.

"Yep a name."

Everyone stood there for a minute and started to think.

"How about the name Storm Bringers?" the white ninja said suddenly.

"Actually that's not a bad name." said Tori.

"Alright, so everyone agree?" asked Shane and everyone else nodded their heads.

"All right then Storm Bringers it is." and Shane wrote it down.

In space...

We come to the main room where Lothor is sitting on his throne and was going on one of his rants again.

"Does anyone of you idiots can come up with a decent plan to get rid of the power rangers!"

"Sir, if I may interrupt..." said Shimazu.

"What is it?" Lothor turned to him annoyed.

"Well, I have a plan that will help get rid of the power rangers and increase your power."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, why are you still here! Get on with it!" shouted the evil ninja.

"Right away." and the warlord disappeared.

The day of the race...

It was the morning and the entire city of Blue Bay Harbor was busy. There were banners everywhere, balloons, booths of all sorts; things were set up to what a race event was like. People started to gather for the start of the event and it began to get crowded and there was an hour before the race starts.

We see Hunter at the starting point of the triathlon doing stretches and warm ups to get himself ready. He was wearing a crimson t-shirt with black shorts as well as wristbands and a pair of grey running shoes.

We come to Shane who was at the skate park stretching as well and he had his skateboarding gear near him as he was doing his stretches and warm ups. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a red sleeveless tee over that and was wearing navy shorts.

Next we see Kaze who was also at the skate park with Shane and he was also stretching and doing warm ups as well. He was wearing his white t-shirt with the Chinese phase 'storm' on it and a pair of white shorts. Like Shane, he also had his rollerblading gear near him on the ground.

Then we come to another part of the city where Dustin was at also doing stretches and warm ups. He wore a tight yellow t-shirt with black nylon biker shorts. He had his bike next to him as he did his warm ups and once he was done he started to do a last check up on it.

Finally we come to the motor cross tracks where the last part of the race is and as well the finish line too. Blake had his motor cross gear on and was doing a check up on his dirt bike to make sure nothing will go wrong. Cam and Tori was also at the tracks to meet the others at the end of the race.

As time passed a horn was sounded at each of the areas, informing the racers there was fifteen minutes before the race will begin. At that time Hunter started to head for the start line, Shane and Kaze started to put on their gear, Dustin put his helmet on and mounted his bike and Blake put on his helmet and mounted his dirt bike.

"Welcome everyone to Action Trek Triathlon. In a few minutes the race will start, so all runners please get ready at the start line." announced a guy who stood on a stage near the starting line.

All the runners walked up to the start line, including Hunter and got in a position to start their run off from.

"Runners ready! Get set and go!" and a guy fired a gun shot into the air.

Once the shot was heard, the runners were off with some running and some jogging. The runners from the start line started to follow the course that was laid out for them and not for long they arrive at their stop point, the next part of the competition.

Hunter and some of the runners had arrived at the skate park where their next teammate was waiting for the tag so they could start. Hunter ran up to where Shane and Kaze was waiting and quickly tagged the red ninja who gave the thumbs up and went to begin the skate boarding part of the event. The crimson ninja was out of breath and was breathing heavily and bent over a bit and gasped for air. Kaze roller bladed up to his boyfriend with water bottle in hand and knelt down next to him.

"You okay?" the white ninja asked and handed over the water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm fine." smiled at his boyfriend tiredly, he took the bottle of water, uncapped it and the tired thunder ninja started to gulp it down.

Shane was doing quite well on his part of the event and the air ninja was doing all sorts of moves and tricks that would impress the crowd. Eventually Shane had completed his part of the race and he sprinted over to his two friends who was watching and tagged Kaze for the next part. After the tag the storm ninja immediately took off blading to the next stop point.

"See you at the finish line!" called out Shane as Kaze bladed off and waved back at them.

The storm ninja started to bladed through the streets and pathways to the next destination was and he was followed by at least another dozen of bladers as well. Some parts of the course Kaze had to use his blading moves to get by, he was ducking, dodging and jumping over parts of the route. He came to one part of the route where there was a large set of concrete stair that lead down to the city square. So instead of walking down the steps, he jumped onto the large side railing and rolled down the side. When he arrived at the bottom, he was launched into the air and he quickly flipped and landed on his feet again and continued on his way.

The other bladers who were still on the top steps, just stared and gawked at what the white ninja just did. As he was half way to the next stop point, a dozen Kelzaks appeared and stopped him in his tracks. At the same time some of the other bladers managed to catch up to him and they also stopped. Common as it is the other bladers started to get scared and tried to run away but the Kelzaks surrounded all of them.

The Kelzaks started to attack them and Kaze decided to fight them since he can't morph in front of all the other people with him. He started to kick out in different directions at the incoming Kelzaks and knocked them, one by one. One of them tried to go for one of the other bladers and Kaze quickly grabbed the person and pulled them away and kicked out at the Kelzak. Then the white ninja ducked and sweep kick and knocked down couple of them and then jumped and did a roundhouse kick and knocked down a few more.

At the finish line...

There were TV screens around showing the happenings of the race by a helicopter camera crew and were following the current bladers' position.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seem that the racers are having some trouble." the speakers announced and on the screens it shows the Kelzaks attack.

"They are being surrounded and attacked by people like creatures of some sort!"

Cam and Tori watched the screens and turned to each other and nodded. Looking around to make sure no one would see them, they ran off in a streak of blue and green. At the skate park, Hunter and Shane also saw what happened and quickly ran off in a streak of red and crimson.

Back where the bladers were...

The Kelzaks starts to get the upper hand and was about to attack the group again when the red and crimson ranger come jumping in and kicked down two of the Kelzaks. Then the blue and green ranger followed up by flipping in and slash another two with their swords. The four rangers had their weapons out and charged at the Kelzaks and started to attack and slash through them.

Eventually the rangers had gotten rid of all the Kelzaks and they disappeared from the scene. Once gone the rangers turned to the rollerbladers and sprinted back towards them to see if they were all right or not.

"Is everyone here okay?" asked the red one.

"Yeah, thanks." one of the guy bladers answered.

Everyone could believe their eyes as the power rangers were right in front of them and had saved them from an alien attack, except for Kaze that is.

"Just doing our job and good luck on the race everyone." and the four rangers ran off in streaks of their respected colours.

Once the rangers were gone everyone just stood there staring and Kaze continued on his way, taking the lead once again.

At the stop of the cyclists...

"The power rangers had just save the bladers from an alien attack." announced the speakers.

Dustin had just finishing watching the fight with the Kelzaks and was wondering if his friends were alright or not. The yellow ninja was on his bike getting ready for his teammate to show up. After five minutes of waiting, Kaze finally came blading down the street right towards where Dustin was. Following not far from him was the other bladers who finally got their act together and was coming in close. The white ninja eventually arrived at the stop and quickly tagged Dustin.

"Dude, you okay? I just saw what happened." asked the ninja of earth.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Now go!" exclaimed the storm ninja.

Dustin nodded and he was off and riding to the motor cross tracks.

"See you at the finish line!" shouted Kaze.

Dustin was in the lead as he cycled down the streets and onto the rough road towards the motor cross tracks but soon he was being followed by others who manage to catch up. One of the members from another team that was aggressive, pushed their limits and went head to head with Dustin. Seeing that both were tied the other did a cheap and dangerous move and did a sharp turn with his bike, right towards the yellow ninja.

Having only a few seconds to react, the earth ninja turn his bike away in a sharp turn and lost control. He lost his balance and toppled over and went crashing into the dirt ground face first. From the ground, Dustin looked up and saw the guy riding ahead and growled and couldn't believe the guy just did that to him. He quickly got back up and good thing his bike wasn't totalled and was about to get back on when he felt a pain in his right knee.

Dustin looked down and saw that his knee was scraped when he fell over and it was bleeding and dirty from the dirt. Ignoring the harsh pain in his injured knee, the yellow ninja got back up on his bike and pushed off and continued onto the motor cross tracks.

At the motor cross tracks...

Hunter and Shane arrived at the finish line and joined up with Cam and Tori and now the group was waiting for Dustin and Kaze to show up. Not long after the two red ninjas, Kaze finally reached the motor cross tracks and joined the others.

"Hey guys! Dustin here yet." called out Kaze as he rolled up next to Hunter.

"Well finally you made it and no, he isn't here yet." answered Cam.

"The first of the cyclists are arriving now!" the speakers suddenly announced.

The guys turned to where the cyclists would be coming in from and hoped to see Dustin but to their surprise they see a guy from another team who screwed up Dustin from before. Fifteen seconds later Dustin came riding in and turn towards where Blake was. The guy from the other team just tagged his teammate and started the track and Dustin rode right up to the navy ninja and tagged him.

"Dude, you okay? What happened!" asked Blake when he saw Dustin's knee.

"Never mind that, I'll tell you later. Now go!" the earth ninja stated and Blake rode off.

The others sprinted up to the their friend to greet him but stopped when they saw his injury.

"Dustin, what happened to your knee?" asked Tori.

"The dude before me tried to pulled a fast one, just to get a lead." he answered and winced as he started to walk.

"What! That low down cheat! He should be disqualified!" ranted Shane.

"We can do that later, let get him some first aid first okay?" and Cam and Shane placed each of Dustin's arms around their shoulders and walked him back to the sidelines.

"Can Blake win with a fifteen seconds delay?" Kaze asked Hunter.

"Don't worry, even with fifteen seconds he can still catch up and beat the guy by a long shot." Hunter smirked as he and his boyfriend walked after the others and held his hand.

While with Blake just like his brother said, he was catching up with the one guy on the track in front of him. He was not far from him and the navy ninja decided to push it and with a quick turning twist of the dirt bike's handle, the bike speed increased. Eventually the thunder ninja managed to catch up and went head to head with the other biker. Then with a quick wave of his hand to the other rider, Blake rode past him and down the tracks.

"Yeah! Go Blake!" shouted Tori, Shane, Hunter and Kaze who were watching.

Next to them was Dustin who was sitting down and Cam was cleaning up his wound and bandaging the earth ninja's knee. The others watched as Blake left the others in his dust as he did a jump with his bike over a hill and crossed the finish line.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of the Action Trek Triathlon is the team Storm Bringers!" announced a guy who was holding a mike.

The guys cheered and started towards where Blake was and Cam helped Dustin up and followed. The guys got to Blake who was getting off his bike and took off his helmet. Tori ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him with her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Great job, Blake!"

"Nice going dude." commented Dustin.

"You totally nailed the guy." added Shane.

Then the announcer from before who was also a judge came walking up to the group followed by two others who were carrying a large trophy and what seems to be a large cheque.

"Congratulations Storm Bringers, you have won the Triathlon. Here is your trophy and prize money of ten thousand dollars." the guy spoke into the mike he was carrying and handed over the trophy who Shane took hold of and the prize money whom Blake took.

"Now you have ten thousand dollars, what will you do with it?" the guy asked Blake and pointed the mike at him.

"Well, um..." said Blake unsure and look around to the others, "Uh, guys?"

"Its up to you dude, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have won. Right guys?" stated Shane.

"Yeah." everyone agreed and nodded their heads.

"Well then I'll donated it to charities for kids and orphans. Okay?"

"Yeah that's great!" said Hunter.

"You heard it folks! Our winners are donating the prize money to charity for kids and orphans, so will everyone give them a hand." and everyone started to clap and cheer.

Once the race was over, people started to leave and the guys started to get their gear together and Blake and Dustin loaded up their bikes on Tori's van.

"Great job guys." appraised Kelly as she walked up to the group.

"Here." and Shane handed over the trophy to the Storm Chargers manager.

"So what you guys going to do now?"

"We are thinking to go to celebrate. You want to come?" asked Tori who was beside Blake at the moment.

"No, I need to get back to Storm Chargers. You guys have fun, see you later!" and she walked away.

Once Kelly was gone, Shane turned to the others.

"Well lets go guys." and they started to leave.

We come to somewhere in the wilderness somewhere in the mountains and we see Shimazu walking through the forest. After awhile of walking the warlord came up to a cave opening in the mountainside. He headed up the mountain and walked right into it and started to head down the dark tunnel cave.

After a minute of walking, he enters into a large portion of the mountain cavern and immediately the entire room lit up. The entire room was filled with the light of fire as torches on the walls magically lit up one by one. Near one side of the cavern wall was a giant dark colour crystal that was standing up. The warlord walked over to the crystal and looked around a bit to take in the surroundings.

"Its about time!" shouted voice.

Shimazu jumped in surprise and quickly turned around and faced the crystal. Suddenly an image of a female figure appeared in the crystal. The woman had dark lavender long hair that reached her waist and was tied in a ponytail. She wore an entire black outfit along with a mask face that covered the bottom half of her face. She had on a black sleeveless top and a black tight shorts that was one full outfit. She also wore black elbow length ninja gloves and knee height boots and on her back was a large bladed sword.

"And I thought you would have forgotten about me." said the woman.

"How could I forget? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to be revived as well as having my Wolf Blade creatures."

"I'm glad you remember that."

"Now its time for you glorious return." laughed Shimazu.

"And how are you going to do that? In order to do that you need a power source more powerful than the one that trapped me here." stated the woman.

"Ah yes and I have the perfect candidates to get the power source from."

"Oh really?" she stated curiously.

"Yes seven of them, when combined will be more than enough power to break the prison you're in but I'll will need a way to get it to you." explained the warlord.

"Very well then..." and the woman put her hands in a ninja stance and closed her eyes.

Then she started to chant something in Japanese and energy started to radiate off her and formed into her top two fingers. Then with a twirl of her hands she pointed her two fingers at Shimazu and immediately beside the warlord, a figure a emerged from a burst of energy. The figure formed into reality and it turns out to be a creature monster of some sort.

It was a female monster with long hair that was actually weed vines and they were all curly and bunched up into to hair buns on top of her head. On each of her shoulders was a venus flytrap head pod and on her main body she was wearing a breast armour plate that looks like a venus flytrap's mouth on the front torso. She wore green pants and near the end of her pant legs, there were roots growing out from them. Instead of hands she has closed up flower pods that were an orange red in colour.

"This is Venusha, a loyal servant of mine." the woman in glass introduced.

Shimazu looked over her from head to toe with his hand upon his chin.

"Venusha, go with Shimazu and bring back the power that will free me from this prison."

"Yes my lady." the monster replied and bowed respectively.

"And don't fail me, Shimazu."

"Of course." and the Shimazu and the monster disappeared.

"Soon I'll be free once more. Hahahaha!" she softly, laughed evilly.

Somewhere central downtown...

The rangers decided to eat at a restaurant there and we see Cam and Dustin sitting at a large glass surface table that was out on the front porch. Shane had gone to the bathroom and the two couples were nowhere to be seen. As the two sat there looking around a bit, Cam noticed Dustin who was feeling down a bit.

"Is something wrong Dustin?" asked the green ninja.

"What? Uh, nothing's wrong." Dustin looked up and replied in a soft tone.

"Don't lie, I know that something is wrong. You don't seem to be your happy self as you use to."

"How would you know."

"Uh, heh, heh, um I watch people even if I don't talk much but I do watch them." Cam started to get embarrassed.

The yellow ninja went quiet for a minute then started to speak.

"Do you think the guys are mad at me?"

"Why you say that?" the samurai looked at him curiously.

"You know...because I almost made us lose the race."

"Dustin, don't think like that." Cam sighed, "Besides, it wasn't your fault. I mean it was the guy from the other team who tried to make us lose, not you. I can assure you that the others are not mad but worried that you hurt during the race that was supposed to be just for fun. You maybe a goof at times but that what makes you unique from other people."

"Thanks Cam." Dustin grinned with a smile.

"There's the real you, people want to see." Cam smiled back.

At that moment Dustin started to notice something he hadn't noticed before and that Cam has a great smile, that makes him kind of cute and adorable, if he smiles more.

"You know, you should smile more, you look more cuter that way." the child of earth said suddenly and he froze and just realized what he just said.

Cam also froze and realized what the earth child just said as well and just stared at him with his mouth opened a bit.

"What?"

Dustin was snapped out of his trace and quickly thought of something to say.

"I I I mean, you'll look more cuter to the girls. Yeah that's it!" he laughed it off and he starts to go red in the face and ignored the warm feeling he started to feel in his chest and butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh, okay...thanks I think." Cam replied and looked down towards the tabletop who also started to feeling the same thing that Dustin was feeling at that moment.

Both of them was quiet for a minute, then at that time Shane walked back out to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Shane noticed that something was wrong with his two friends and wondered what was going on.

"Is something wrong guys?"

"What! Uh, no no. There's nothing wrong." both answered the same time.

"Okay..." the red ninja looked at them weirdly.

Then suddenly Shane's morpher beeped, he quickly looked around making sure no one was listening on them and answered.

"Go for Shane."

"Dudes! There's a major monster problem in the forest." informed Cyber Cam.

"Got it."

All three of them stood up and Dustin wobbled a bit.

"Dude, maybe you should stay here." suggested Shane.

"Look I just scraped my knee, its not like I broke my leg or something."

"Fine, what about the others."

"Cyber Cam will contact them, we should go." Cam answered and all three of them ran off.

The three rangers arrived in a clearing of the forest and looked around and the others weren't there yet, so they looked around to see where the monster was. Then suddenly out of nowhere a blast of energy came flying at them and hit them but they manage to roll away from the attack. The rangers turned and looked up and see Venusha walking through the forest towards them.

"That's one nasty looking weed." said Shane.

"Tell me about it." added Cam.

"So you are the power rangers, hmm? There are only three of you? Oh well then, I'll just have to take care of you three first then I'll go after the others." the monster stopped a fair distance away and laughed.

"Not after we're done with you!" called out Dustin.

The three rangers pulled out their swords and charged at the creature and started to attack it. Venusha immediately got ready for the ranger's on coming attacks and started to block and counter the ranger's attacks with her flower pod hands. Cam came flying at her with his sword but the monster just quickly turned around and slammed him on the chest with her pod hands and sent him flying. Then Dustin and Shane came in for an attack but the plant just block with her arms and hit them both with her pods.

"Time for the first meal!"

She thrust her arms forward and immediately the flower pods opened up into a five-petal flower and her aimed them at the red and yellow ranger. Then vines of some sort from each pod came shooting out and they wrap themselves around Shane and Dustin and started to wheel them. Once she had them in her flower grasp, her venus flytrap chest plate opened up and two hose like cord came out and attach themselves to the two rangers. Once attached the tubes starts to absorb and suck up their ranger powers.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let us go!" shouted Dustin as he starts to feel that he was losing power.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming!" the green samurai shouted.

Cam quickly ran over to help them but was stopped when Venusha released an energy blast at him and thrown him off his feet. Once all their powers were fully absorbed, the cords detach from them and go back into the monster's body and it closed up again.

"Now that was yummy." slurped the creature.

She then threw Shane and Dustin away from her and they went flying threw the air and landed onto the ground with grunt and immediately they demorphed. The samurai ranger ran over to his friend to see if they were okay.

"Guys, you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." replied the red ninja.

"What happened? Why we changed back?" asked the earth ninja.

"I bet she absorb your ranger powers." answered the green ranger.

"And you're next!" shouted the monster as it started to heads towards them.

Cam stood up and faced Venusha and quickly changes modes and hope it will be enough to beat this weed.

"Super Samurai Mode!" and he took off his vest and swing his top part of his helmet around.

Cam ran and jumped at her and started to kick her multiple times, making the monster stumbled back. Then he flipped through the air and slashed her right down on her head, landed and slashes her multiple times all over. During one of the attacks Venusha manage to grab hold of his sword with her flower hand and flip him over.

She then punched him in the chest, then kicked his and slashes him with her flower hand pod and sent him flying away. Before the green samurai ranger can fly away far enough, the plant monster launched out her vines again from her opened pod hands and snagged the ranger in mid air. Reeling the ranger back to her and into her grasp, she released her absorbing cords and started to absorb the ranger's powers.

"Cam!" shouted Dustin.

Just like Dustin and Shane, Cam started to feel his powers growing weak as she absorbed them from him. Once his powers were fully gone, she retracts her absorbing cord and threw the weak ranger away from her. Cam flown through the air and land near where the other two were and he automatically demorphed as well.

The air and earth ninja immediately crawled over to where their friend was to see if he was alright.

"Bro, you okay?" asked the red ninja.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing serious."

"Oh, things will get serious soon enough." said Venusha as she started to walk towards the trio.

"Three powerless, power rangers. What should I do with you. Hmmmm...How about a little fun before I go? Hahahahaha!" Venusha started to laugh wickedly as she approached them.

* * *

Well another chapter done. I want to thank you for melodie for the only one still interested in my fic and the only one reviewing, so far. Anyways if this is the response I get for the next few chapters or so then maybe I should stop writing this. Anyhow read and review please! 


	17. Ninja History Part 2

Chapter 17 - Ninja History - Part 2

* * *

The three power ridded rangers started to stumble and crawled backwards slowly as Venusha started to approach them. Not knowing what to do and they were just hoping the other guys would get there soon.

"A little down are we?" the monster snickered.

In space...

"Zurgane! It seem that your surprise Kelzaks attack on the rangers, failed again." stated Lothor.

The evil space ninja was in main room watching one of the TV viewing screens as talked to his general.

"Yes, about that...I'm very sorry sir..." Zurgane started.

"Well at least one of the monsters you chose is doing a better job than the other ones before and getting rid of the rangers as we speak." sighed the ninja as he continued to watch.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Are you getting hit in the head too much or is there no oxygen getting up there? You heard what I said."

The general walked over to where Lothor was and looked at the viewing screen himself.

"Uh sir, that alien monster its not from my army." Zurgane turned to him.

"She not?" Lothor looked back at him with a confused face.

"No sir."

"Just like I suspected, some things are just too good to be true. Then where did she come from!" the space ninja shouted into his general's face.

"Uh..."

Lothor just rolled his eyes and huffed and growled in frustration and turned his attention back to the battle.

Just when Venusha was getting close to the three downed rangers, engine noises can be heard approaching them. The plant monster lifted her head just in time to see the other rangers on the Thunder ranger's Tsunami Cycles riding towards them.

Tori were on Blake's bike sitting behind him with her arms around his waist and Kaze was the same with Hunter. The rangers on bikes approached, they leaped into the air and both bikes fired energy shots at the alien. Venusha got hit and was knocked down as the two bikes soar over her.

Once the bikes landed and kept going a bit, the two thunders quickly did a U-turn and head back to where the monster was. Both Kaze and Tori stood up on the back of the bike seat and quickly jumped off and did an aerial flip and both of them slashed the monster with their swords.

The monster was knocked back a bit and immediately the thunder rangers jumped off their bikes and flipped through the air and both of them kicked the plant monster in the chest and knocked her down. The four rangers quickly gather around the others to see if they were okay or not.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Tori.

"What happened?" added Blake.

"That garden weed absorbed our powers." answered Shane and stood up along with Dustin and Cam.

"And you four are next!"

The rangers turned back towards where Venusha was and the monster was standing again and was ready to fight. The plant monster charged at the rangers and Blake, Tori, Kaze and Hunter charged right back at her. The thunders came right up to her first and swing their short staffs at her but she blocks them with her pod hands. She then pushed them away and hit both brothers with her hands and knocked them aside.

Kaze came right after with his sword and manage to slash her three times but Venusha grabbed hold of his sword on the forth slash and hit him with her hands and quickly slammed him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Tori quickly changed her sword into blaster mode and fired at the creature and hit her but it didn't do much damage. Venusha brushed herself off and thrust her right pod hand at the blue ranger and it opened up. Immediately the vines within shot out and wrapped around the ranger and quickly pulled her in.

"You're up first girly!"

Tori flew through the air, right into the grasps of the plant monster and Venusha released her absorbing cord out and attached them to the ranger. Immediately the ranger of water started to have her powers drain and began to get weak like the other three rangers who had their powers drained too.

"Tori!" shouted Blake as he and Hunter ran towards them.

Venusha quickly turned towards them and opened up her other flower pod hand and released a spray of energy at them and knocked them back to the ground. Eventually the draining was complete and the cords detached from the ranger and Venusha quickly toss Tori away from her. The blue ranger went flying into the air and landed near the other powerless rangers and automatically demorphed.

Kaze was standing now and had watched the entire thing and his head followed Tori's flight through the air, after the monster had drained her of her ranger powers. That was also unfortunate for him since he wasn't looking out for the monster and her vines too from behind snagged him.

"Huh? What the?" the shogun tried to free himself.

"Its your turn!" and Venusha reeled the white ranger in.

"Whoa!" and Kaze was pulled into the monster's grasp.

Immediately the plant opened up her plant breastplate and released her absorbing cords onto the shogun ranger and started to drain his powers.

"Let go...of me...you stink...pod..." the ranger struggled as he started to weaken from the drain.

"Kaze!"

The thunders quickly ran at them but the white ranger's power drain was complete and the monster retract her cord and threw the shogun at the thunders. Hunter quickly caught his flying boyfriend and both of them were knocked back down to the ground. Both of them hit the ground and Kaze was on top of his boyfriend and he automatically demorphed.

"Kaze you okay?" the crimson ranger sat up with his love.

"Yeah, just a bit sore. You better go help Blake."

"Okay stay here." and he stood up and ran to help his brother out.

Blake had his staff extended to its long length and started to attack Venusha with it and Hunter jumped in with his extended long staff and hit the monster in the back. The monster stumbled forward and rolled onto the ground and back into a standing position and faced the two rangers who were left. The plant thrust her pod hands forward and opened them up; two balls of vines shot out and landed in front of the thunder ranger's feet.

"Uh? What the?" both brothers just looked at the things before them.

Suddenly the balls of vines moved and unravelled themselves and came to life and wrapped themselves around the two rangers. Taken by surprise and no time to react, the thunders were trapped within the plant bindings. Quickly Venusha released her vines from her flower pod hands and each grabbed hold of one of the thunders and pulled them towards her.

Once they were next to her, just like the others she released her cords from her body and started to absorb their powers. Once the finally rangers' powers were absorbed, she toss them away and they hit the ground and demorphed. All the now powerless rangers gathered together and faced the monster.

"What a delicious meal, thanks for helping us. I got to go now but how about I take a rain check!" and the monster disappeared.

The ninjas just stared at the spot where the monster had been and wondered what she was up to, taking their powers and leaving like that.

"Come on guys, lets get back to Ninja Ops." stated Cam and everyone started to leave.

Back in the mountains...

We see Shimazu and Venusha walking back into the cave opening where the warlord was before and they walked into the main cavern. Both of them walked up to the large dark crystal and the woman from before appeared in front of them.

"Well?"

"We have success and obtained the powers like I said that can free you." hissed Shimazu.

"Then what you waiting for? Hurry up!" shouted the woman.

"Yes my lady, you will be free soon." replied the monster.

Venusha stepped forward and just stood there for a moment and her breastplate where she keeps her absorbing cords opened up. Then seven balls of different colour energy the size of jumbo marbles, floated out and into the monster's pod hands. She tossed them into the air and they floated up to where the woman in glass was and started to circle her.

The woman put her hands together into a ninja stance and started to chant something and the balls of energy started to circle her faster. Then the balls were sucked and absorbed into the crystal and it started to glow. Moments after the ranger's powers were absorbed the crystal started to crack all over. Then the crystal shattered and broke into a thousand shards and they dropped to the ground like glass shattering. Still around the woman were the seven ranger's powers, which started to fade and eventually dissipate into the air, and was gone.

The woman then dropped her arms and opened her eyes and she slowly stepped off the stand with the help of Shimazu and Venusha and looked around.

"Finally, after all these centuries I'm finally free!" she laughed out.

"Welcome back." stated the warlord and bowed.

"Now Shimazu, I want you to take me to this Lothor that you had told me about and see he is what he claims to be." she turned to him.

"Of course!" and all three of them disappeared.

At Lothor's ship...

Lothor had just finish watching the battle of the unknown monster and the power rangers and he was getting annoyed that she didn't finish them off.

"Why is it that every time when the rangers are close to defeat, they're always given a chance to live!" shouted the space ninja frustrated.

"But I thought getting rid of their powers would end their ranger days." said Zurgane.

"Yes but leave them with my nephew for a day and they can regroup and we're back to where we started! And where is Shimazu, I thought he said he had a plan to get rid of the rangers."

"I'm right here sir!" and Shimazu walked right into the room at that moment.

"Where have you been!"

"Like I said, getting rid of the power rangers."

"Getting rid of the power ranger! All I have seen so far is a over size houseplant, stealing the ranger's powers! Unless you say that she was your plan, I'm going to throw you into a wormhole!"

"Let me introduce you to someone first." the warlord said nervously.

He moved over and out of the way a bit and from the entrance, in walked the woman from the cavern and following behind her was Venusha.

"You!" the evil space ninja pointed at the monster.

"And you are?" he referred to the mystery woman.

"Let me introduce you to my cousin, Ninkana."

"Your cousin?" stated Zurgane.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lothor, my cousin had told me so much about you." Ninkana walked forward and did a semi bow.

"And what have he told you exactly?"

"Almost everything, especially your goal of taking over the earth. Which I want to join you and be a part of." she answered.

"Oh? Then where have you been all this time?"

"You see centuries ago I was well known in Japan like my cousin here, a well known reign over the land with my dark magic. But it was ended when priests and priestesses from the side of good and holy joined together to stop me.

Using their powers they battled against me and trapped me in a casing of glass and store me away in a mountain cavern. In order to free myself, I need a power that was greater than the powers that trapped me there and the ranger's powers were just enough for me to be freed and gain some of my powers back." explain Ninkana.

"Then why should I let you join me if you say you're as powerful as you claimed to be but still was defeated?" Lothor crossed his arms and looked at her.

"She's a dark ninja priestess. She has great mystical abilities that can help you with your conquest of the earth. She is the one that summon Venusha here and the one who gave me my Wolf Blades and from what you saw they can be quite formable opponents." explained Shimazu.

"Oh really? Then I'll just have to see it myself. Seeing that stealing the ranger's powers were a good started and your monster wasn't that disappointing, I wait on my decision on how you will get rid of those rangers."

"As you wish." the priestess answered.

Back at Ops...

The guys were back from their battle with Venusha plant monster and hoped that they could get some answered. Everyone were standing and sitting around the table, where sensei was standing at the moment.

"What happened out there anyways?" Tori asked.

"As far as I know, that monster absorbed all of our ranger powers." Cam answered.

"If she absorbed our powers, why aren't we weak like the last time when Madtropolis took our powers." stated Hunter.

"Unlike Madtropolis who took your ranger power life force, this monster only took you ranger powers not your life's energy." explain sensei.

"So what should we do now? I mean is there anyway to get our powers back?" asked Shane.

"I really don't know but my best bet to get our powers back is to defeat her." the green ninja stated.

Then suddenly the main computer went on alert and the alarm sounded. The samurai dashed to the computer quickly and typed on the keyboard and the screen opened up, showing Venusha back again walking at the rock quarry and was ready to fight again.

"Oh great, weed root is back." commented Blake.

"So what do we do? We got no powers. This day is getting more bummed by the minute." sighed Dustin.

"Like always we face whatever challenges we come up to, no matter what the situation is." Kaze turned to everyone.

"He right and what I can do about our powers...like before I can give our morphers a temporarily power boost but I'm not sure how long it will last." Cam typed a couple of commands and like before their morphers glowed with power.

"Hopefully long enough to smash that weed. Alright lets go for it, guys!" said Shane and everyone went into position.

"Be careful rangers, remember to use what you know from before and learn from you mistakes." sensei said wisely and the rangers nodded.

"Ninja storm, Thunder storm, Samurai storm, Shogun storm, ranger form. Ha!" they called out.

"Ninja ranger power!" and they morphed.

At the rock quarry...

The rangers arrived and looked around the place but staying close to each other since their powers were so weak now. Since the last battle with Venusha they had took caution with this monster and was ready for anything that the plant monster might trying to pull.

"I don't like this guys." started Dustin.

"Don't we all." added Blake.

"Now where is that garden horror?" questioned Shane as his head turned.

"Maybe she saw that we brought our garden sheers and decided to high tail out of here." joked Hunter.

"A garden sheer? We need a weed wacker more like it." stated Tori.

"Nah, I say weed killer is so much better." Kaze suggested.

"You know, I always like botany but after this, I'm getting second thoughts about it." finished Cam.

Then out of nowhere a blast of energy flew right at them and they were hit but they manage to roll away safely. All the rangers look up to where the attack came from and they Venusha walking towards them with her flower hand pods opened up.

"So there you are, we thought you decided to bury yourself and never come back up." said the red ranger as he and the others stood.

"You're still cocky even what happened with the last time?" the monster peered at them.

"This time it will be different!"

The rangers quickly pulled out their swords and staffs and charged at the plant while Venusha charged at well. The guys started to attack her with their weapons and Venusha got hit but she manages to block some and countered back.

Shane and Tori went in and strike her with their swords once and almost a second time but the monster blocked and countered, hitting them back and pushed them away.

"Crimson Blaster!"

Hunter pulled out his blaster weapon, got in front of the plant and fired multiple shots at her and all of them hit her directly. The attack knocked her back a bit but manage to set her footing and released a spray of energy from her flower hands, right back at the crimson ranger. Immediately the navy ranger stood in front of his brother and quickly changed his staff into its shield mode.'

"Thunder Shield!" and it reflected the attack back at Venusha.

Her own attack hit her and she was thrown flying to the ground. Venusha slowly stood up again from the heavily damage she receive but it wasn't over yet. She thrusts both arms forward again and her pods opened up and they release their vine balls at the two thunders.

At that moment Cam and Kaze came flipping in and rebounded of the two thunder's shoulders and like playing soccer both kicked the balls of vine, back at her. Surprised by that move, Venusha got hit again by her own attack and was thrown back.

"This is it! Its time for you to lose your powers once more!" shouted Venusha.

She rushed at them and started to attack them with rage and hit them one by one as she passed them. She then thrust her pods forward and releases their vines out at the rangers and caught hold of Blake and Tori. The two blues were started to get dragged towards the plant girl and others quickly grabbed hold of them and pulled them back.

"You think that will stop me from draining your powers!"

Venusha opened up her breastplate and her absorbing cords launches out in a stretch to the two blue rangers and attached to them and started to drain their powers. Then out of nowhere Dustin burst out of the ground right in the middle between the plant and his friends and brought his sword up in a giant swing and severed the two absorbing cords and vines.

"My cords! My beautiful cords! You all gonna pay for that!"

"I don't think so, lady!" retorted the yellow ranger.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" and a rainbow colour screen came up.

We then see the shadows of each of the rangers attacking Venusha with Dustin going first who dashed across slashing her right in the middle. He was then followed by Cam who slashed her right down a top of her head, then Shane who did a flying kick right in her back. Hunter was next jumping in with a twist and attacked the plant monster on top part of her body. Ending with Tori who came sliding in near the ground slashing her near the monster's feet, knocking her into the air. The shadow battle ended and Blake took out his Navy Antler and combined it with his staff.

"Navy Antler Staff!"

With his combo staff the navy ranger quickly grabbed hold of Venusha with it, right at her waist and lifted her into the air. He started to swing her around in a circle and navy colour lightning started to electrocute her from his weapon. Finally after three full turns he threw her away into the air.

Kaze immediately jumped in, flipping through the air and landed on Blake's shoulders then jumped off again. The shogun flew right at the plant who was still in the air and started to kick her in the chest multiple times. While he was kicking her through the air, the ranger pulled out his bow.

"Wing Bow!"

With one last kick the white ranger kicked the monster away from him and quickly pulled the string on his bow back. Once notched, a white energy arrow formed and he released it right at the flying monster. The spray of energy arrow shots hit Venusha right on the mark and sent her crashing into the ground. Kaze landed on his feet and grouped up with the others as Venusha struggled to stand up as she was hurt immensely.

"Lets end this guys!" called out Shane.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and split up into their groups and formed their respected blasters.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Trinity Cross Shooter!"

"Fire!" they all shouted.

The three energies from each of the ranger's blasters came flying out and formed into one giant ball of power. The attack hit Venusha and it engulfed her in a blind of light and exploded, destroying her completely.

"Yeah! Alright! We did it!" all the rangers celebrated.

But their cheering was cut short when a blast of a dark energy ball hit them and sent them flying through the air. The guys landed onto the ground all sprawled out and groaned and moaned as they were seriously hurt by it. Since their battle with Venusha had use up most of their temporary powers, the energy attack that hit them was so strong that they lost all their remaining powers and automatically demorphed.

"What just happened?" groaned Dustin as he looked around to no one particular.

"That seriously hurt." moaned Tori and she and the others started to get up.

Suddenly a slow loud dark laughter was heard and the rangers turned their heads all around them to see who it was. Out of the smoke where Venusha was destroyed, walked the dark ninja priestess Ninkana who was holding a dark energy ball in her right hand.

The rangers looked at her in surprise and stared at her wondering who she was and narrowed their eyes as she approached them.

* * *

When another chapter done to the this mini series. Read and review please! 


	18. Ninja History Part 3

Chapter 18 - Ninja History - Part 3

* * *

The dark ninja priestess Ninkana slowly walked through the smoke towards the powerless rangers with a dark energy ball in her right palm. She approached them, slowly laughing low and darkly as the rangers looked at her in question.

"I underestimated you rangers. Even in a verge of near defeat and diminish of your powers, you still manage to over turn the tables." she spoke to them.

"Who are you?" asked Shane in a demanding tone.

"My name, people had known me by is Ninkana. I am also the cousin of the known Shimazu!"

"You're Shimazu's cousin!" everyone shouted.

"Yes and I'm quite impressed that you managed to defeat my servant."

"You mean you're the one who sent that thing?" stated Hunter.

"Of course, you think a creature from Lothor would be that hard to handle. I also wanted to thank you for freeing me. Without your powers I would still be trapped."

"That's why the monster stole our powers." said Cam understanding now.

"If you're thinking about getting back your powers, you can forget it. In freeing me, that used up all your powers and they are forever gone and as well of your ranger days!" and the priestess laughed as the rangers eyes widen of the sudden news.

"Our powers are gone?" said Dustin who couldn't believe.

"Now the only problem left is you rangers. Once I get rid of you then I can join Lothor and take over the Earth!" Ninkana laughed out once more.

"Not as long as we are here!" shouted Blake.

"Which you won't be, once I'm through with you."

The priestess immediately thrust out her right hand that held the dark energy ball and hurled it at the rangers. The guys saw this and quickly everyone jumped and rolled out of the way as the ball hit where they just were and exploded. Ninkana formed another dark energy ball in her left palm and hurled it again at the rangers. This time the guys were taken by surprise of the second attack but Kaze managed to jump into the air right before the attack came to him and did a full body flipping twist. While the white ninja dodged the attack, the others were thrown into the air flying and landed back onto the ground all sprawled out.

Kaze landed from his jump and rushed at the dark priestess and started to fight her. He swung one of his arms at her and she just blocked it with her own arm and he swings his other arm at her and blocked that too. Ninkana quickly pushed the white ninja's arms away from herself and thrust both of her palms at him and hit him in the chest. The counter attack managed to push the ninja away but Kaze used the counter force and back flipped and kicked the priestess back. The shogun landed once more and both of them rubbed their chest in slight pain. Ninkana went into a ninja stance and then placed her cupped palm hands together and an icy blue colour fire formed out of thin air.

"Ice Fire!" and she thrust her arms out in a fireball throwing position.

Immediately the blue ball of fire in her hands started to shoot out multiple ones in a spray like manner, right at the white ninja. Kaze eyes widen in surprise and quickly started to do back flips dodging the fireball attack as there were explosions all around him. After a dozen back flips, the priestess' attack ended and Kaze was gathered together with the others.

"Your skills are quite impressive white ninja but you are still no match for my powers!" shouted Ninkana as she formed another dark energy ball in her palm.

Seeing this Kaze decided to counter attack, knowing there was no way of them surviving if they got hit since they had no ranger powers and they were tired from the battle with Venusha. Taking his hands and put positioned them with the palms facing one another in front of him, with a head size distance between them. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate and white electricity started to form in the middle, right between his hands.

The others just looked at him and stared as electricity was forming out of nowhere and wondered what was their friend doing.

"Ah, Kaze?" asked Hunter as he stared at his boyfriend.

But the ninja just stayed quiet and concentrated on the attack he was forming and eventually a good amount of white electricity formed about the size of a basketball. He then pulled his hands outwards and in a clockwise circular motion and placed them back together again like doing a fireball technique and opened his eyes. At that time Ninkana quickly launched out the dark energy ball right at the ninjas and Kaze quickly launched the electricity ball right back at her.

"Ninja Thunder Ball!" he called out.

The two attacks collided in midway and resulted in an explosion of energy. The collision of energy created a blinding light that everyone shielded their faces with their arms and a shockwave force threw everyone away and went crashing onto the ground, sliding back a bit. Everyone moaned as they started to recover from the energy reaction and Hunter looked around searching for his boyfriend. He eventually spotted him a small distance away from him still on his back starting to get up slowly with his hand placed upon his chest from injury. The crimson ninja slowly halfway stood up and stumbled over to his love and kneeled beside him.

"Kaze, you okay?" strained Hunter as he helped his love into a sitting position.

Once the older thunder brother got his boyfriend up sitting and was supporting him, Kaze quickly turned his top half of his body to the side and threw up and spitted out some blood. The thunder ninja was horrified and started to worry when he saw his boyfriend throwing up blood.

"Kaze! Kaze!" he started to ramble.

The white ninja turned back over and leaned against the thunder ninja's body and took a deep breath and started to slow down his heavy breathing.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. After using so much of my own energy to use that technique, my body wasn't strong enough to withstand the after shocks." Kaze heaved and painfully smiled up at Hunter.

"Really? Don't scare me like that!" the crimson ninja sighed and he calmed down a bit.

The others started to recover and Blake lifted his head up and looks around and spotted his brother with his boyfriend and continued to look until he spotted Tori. She was still on her back groaning as she shook her head and lifts it up and glances around. The navy ninja crawled over to his girlfriend on all fours and got next to her and help her sit up.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." the younger thunder ninja helped his love up.

"Sleeping beauty didn't have this much pain when she woke up." Tori stated as she shook her head a bit to clear it up.

Both of them looked around and spotted nearby was Hunter and Kaze and they slowly and carefully stood up and walked, kind of stumbled over. By the time the two blue ninjas got over to their friends, Hunter and Kaze was up and standing. Right after not long, Shane, Dustin and Cam joined up with them.

"Dude! What was that?" asked Dustin about the technique that Kaze did.

"Hunter and Blake should know." said Kaze.

"We do?" both brother with a confused look.

"Yeah, its one of the techniques of the Thunder Ninja Academy that you should have learned. Don't tell me that Sensei Amano didn't teach you guys that technique."

"Uh..."

"Well..."

"Never mind, I'll teach you guys later." sighed the white ninja.

"But there won't be a later for you!" shouted the voice of Ninkana.

The rangers quickly snapped their head towards the voice and they see the dark ninja priestess up and standing, she wasn't even hurt at all. She started to approach them and the rangers took a step back from her. The priestess lifted her right hand up and formed another dark energy ball and she looked at the group of ninja teens with a smirk look in her eyes. The rangers got ready for the priestess attack and Ninkana launched the energy ball at them. Right before the attack hit them, the rangers disappeared in a flash of light and the dark energy ball hit the ground and exploded. The priestess widens her eyes in surprise at what just happened and then narrowed her eyes.

"You may have gotten lucky this time but eventually everyone's luck runs out." she growled and she disappeared in burst of dark smoke.

Back at Ops...

The rangers reappeared in a flash as they were teleported in and everyone dropped to the floor in a heap and moaned in pain as they started to get up. Everyone groaned as they stood up and rubbed their backs and their butts.

"We need to put pillows on the floor the next time we teleport." stated Cam.

"Are you all alright?" asked sensei who was on the main computer table next to where Cyber Cam was sitting at.

Everyone nodded in a yes and brushed themselves off.

In space...

"You let them get away!" shouted Lothor.

"There is no need of worrying Lothor, they're of no threat anymore. Their ranger powers are gone and there is no way of them getting them back." replied Ninkana.

"And you are sure of this?"

"Yes."

"Well then out of all my generals you actually did get to the stage of getting rid of the rangers of their powers, so I want everyone to learn from her." the space ninja turned to everyone.

"Now lets discuss our next step in taking over Earth."

Back at Ops...

"I've found it." said Kaze.

The guys were all sitting around the table and the white ninja had gone to his room to get his laptop and was walking out now with his laptop open. Walking over to the table, Kaze sat down next to Hunter and set the laptop down.

"Good thing Cam gave me this laptop for my birthday."

"He gave you it for your birthday?" asked Tori.

"Yep and good thing he did or I'll be carrying all my research in folders and stuff. Anyways I remembered when I was looking through the scrolls in the hidden room I found back home, there was one about Ninkana. Good thing I scanned all the scrolls into my laptop so it's much easier to look for something." started Kaze as he was looking at his laptop screen, going through files.

"Here found it. Ninkana. Back in ancient times when Shimazu had his reign as a warlord, he also had a family member who also was well known. His cousin who was named Ninkana, a priestess of dark magic and also having the skills of a warrior was well known across the land with her use of her dark powers. Her reign however was ended when priests and priestesses of the good joined together of stopping her. With their own magic and spells, they managed to trap Ninkana in a magic prison of crystal and placed her in a remote place where she would be trapped until a much greater power then them can release her." the shogun finished as he read off the computer screen.

"So having a good guess, Shimazu decided to use your powers in freeing Ninkana." said sensei.

"I bet that's how Shimazu got his Wolf Blades as well." said Cam.

"So about our powers Cam, is there a way to get them back." asked Shane.

"I'm sorry to say this but no, our powers are gone and there is no way of getting them back and we used up the power boost I gave our morphers as well. Since Shimazu used our powers to free Ninkana and from what Ninkana said before, all of our powers were used up to free her."

"You mean that's it? That's the end of the power rangers!" exclaimed Dustin as he waved his arms about.

"Not really." interrupted Kaze and everyone turned to him.

"You mean there's a way to get our powers back." Hunter turned to him.

"Yes, all we need to do is to restore our powers and there are two way I can think of, to do that. Although both ways have their ups and downs."

"So what are the ways?" asked Cam.

"One way is using the Gem of Souls. Its power should be enough to restore our own but that's out of the question now since if I remember correctly, someone threw them out into the ocean." the white ninja looked over at the samurai and gave him a look.

"What? It not my fault, dad told me to get rid of it." stated the green ninja.

"Anyways, since that option is gone the only other way I could think of to restoring our powers is that we use the original power source that created the ranger powers in the first place."

"The original power source?" Cam questioned.

"You guys remember that I told you that the morphers powers were base on the ten elements right?" Kaze started and everyone nodded.

"The power source that they were created from was actually from the element themselves, well partly. Back in the ancient times the reality of magic was real and back then all sorts of people had various mystical abilities. The morphers themselves were created from what was known to be the Scrolls of Elements."

"The Scrolls of Elements?" questioned Blake.

"The Scrolls of Elements is a set of ten magical scrolls where each one of them contains the power of one of the elements. These ten scrolls themselves are also part of a large set of mystic scrolls too and each one of them has a great power within them as well. These scrolls were created by a great mystic who before they passed away, transferred his life long magic and everything he learned and made them into scrolls.

The mystic was an advisor for one of the royal families in Japan and when he passed away, he gave the scrolls to the family to be kept safe from the forces of darkness. The scrolls were kept in a scroll safe room that was deep within the castle so that no one can easily access it. The family was also the one who started the creation of the ninja academies and as well as creation of the ranger powers."

"So our ranger powers were created from these magic scrolls called the Scrolls of Elements?" said the red ninja trying to understand the story that Kaze told them.

"Yes that's right."

"Alright but how did the ranger powers were made from them?"

"That I don't know. So far in my research I only found out where the powers for our ranger powers came from but not how they were made or how they created such advance technology like our zords and weapons and stuff."

"So now are you saying that in order for us to restore our powers, we have to use these elemental scrolls?"

"Yes that's right but the scrolls were lost a long time ago during a battle that took place and destroyed the entire castle."

Everyone just stared at him when he said that.

"Then why are you telling us this if the scrolls doesn't exist anymore?" asked Dustin.

"Because even if the scrolls doesn't exist now, we can still travel back in time to when the castle wasn't destroyed yet and use the scrolls to restore our powers."

"Going back in time, like Cam when he went back to get his samurai powers?" said the water ninja.

"Exactly but we won't be able to use the Scroll of Time for this."

"Then how are we going to do this then?" asked Cam.

"There is another way but I have to contact my dad first and tell him everything that happened." and Kaze stood up with the help of Hunter and with Cam they headed towards the main computer.

"So what should we do while Kaze calls home?" Blake asked to no one particular.

"You should all rest up, from your battle with Venusha and Ninkana, you all should be rested and ready for anything." suggested sensei and he jumped flipped off the table and walked away.

Dustin stretched a bit and laid his head down on top of his arms and places them upon the table and took a nap. While Shane just lay back onto the floor with his arms behind his head and Blake and Tori cuddled together and started to talk.

Fifteen minutes later...

Kaze, Hunter and Cam walked back over the table where the others were and sat back down and got everyone's attention except for Dustin who was asleep.

"Dustin! Dustin! Wake up!" Shane shook the earth ninja's shoulder.

After a minute of shoulder shaking the yellow ninja started to wake up and lifted his head with a sleepy look on his.

"Wha...what?"

"Have a nice nap." smirked Tori.

Dustin looked around and saw everyone was looking him and he started to get embarrassed and go pink a bit and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Dustin." said Kaze.

"So what did your dad said?" Shane turned to him.

"He told me to get all of us to the Storm Ninja Academy as soon as possible. So it looks like we're heading for Japan, you guys better go home pack." the shogun answered.

"Really? But why do we need to pack for?" Blake asked confused.

"Because I don't know how long we'll be gone so unless you want to wear dirty clothes for the next few days, I suggest you guys go pack."

Everyone nodded and started to get up to go home and pack some clothes and stuff.

"How about we meet back up here in a hour, that will give you guys some time to pack some clothes. Okay?" the white ninja suggested.

"Okay, sure." everyone agreed and started to leave.

"See you in a while." Hunter gave a quick kiss to Kaze and left.

After everyone was gone Cam and Kaze started to head for their own rooms to pack as well.

An hour later...

The guys came back to Ops and they walked in all carrying backpacks on their shoulders, packed with stuff. Cam, sensei and Kaze was waiting for them with their own packs but Kaze had his backpack as well as his sports duffle bag. Behind the two, sitting at the main computer was Cyber Cam.

"So you guys ready to go?" asked the samurai.

"Yeah, we think so." answered Blake.

"Alright then I have inputted the coordinates into the teleportation system so we should arrive near the academy when we get there. I turned on Cyber Cam to look after Ops while we're gone, so if anything happens he will contact us."

"Don't worry dudes! Everything with be A okay while I'm here." the virtual Cam did a thumbs up.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cam rolled his eyes.

"All right CC, hit it." stated Kaze.

Cyber Cam turned around in the computer seat and typed a few commands on the keyboard and the rangers, along with sensei disappeared in flash.

In space...

"Sir, I have something to report." said Zurgane.

"Alright what is it?" sighed Lothor and he turned to his general, in his chair.

"Sensors indicate that the rangers had left Blue Bay Harbor."

"They left Blue Bay Harbor? Then where did they go then!"

"To Japan sir."

"Japan? Hmmm..." the space ninja went into deep thought and placed his hand on his chin.

"Why are they going there...unless... That's it! They must be going to the secret Storm Ninja Academy for help! This is the great opportunity for capturing the Storm Ninja Academy. Zurgane!" Lothor said with a bit of joy in his voice.

"Yes sir..."

"I want you to keep an eyes on the rangers and when they reach the academy, that's when we strike."

"What an excellent plan sir."

"The Storm Ninja Academy will finally be mine." and the space ninja started to laugh.

Somewhere in Japan...

We come to see a mountain wilderness almost like back at Blue Bay Harbor where the entrance of the Wind Ninja Academy was. There are all sorts of different kind of trees and all sorts of wild animals could be heard in the distance background. To where there was a small clearing within the mountain forest, the rangers appeared in flash. They looked around the environment themselves and all around them they could see trees.

"Come on guys, let's go. The academy is very close from here." said Kaze and started to walk.

Hunter started to follow and walked right up next to him and took hold of his hand and held it. Kaze turned to his boyfriend who in turn, turned to him as well and smiled at one another. Blake and Tori was right behind them who also held hands with one another while the rest followed them. After less then a few minutes of walking through the forest and onto a small path, the guys eventually come near the sounds of a waterfall. They kept on walking until the group reached a waterfall somewhere in the mountains of Japan.

"Is this the entrance to the academy?" asked Cam.

"Yep."

"What is with the ninja academies and waterfalls." commented Blake.

"What? You rather going through something like a lava pit?"

Before Kaze can take the group and go ahead of entering the gateway, a voice stops them.

"So this is where the famous Storm Ninja Academy is placed." Zurgane's voice called out.

The rangers turned around to see not far from them was Zurgane, Shimazu and Ninkana standing there looking at them.

"Thank you for showing us where the Storm Ninja Academy was rangers." said the general.

"And now to capture the last of the ninja schools, Kelzaks!" and three dozen Kelzaks appeared in front of them.

All the rangers quickly got into a fighting stance and looked around them at the Kelzaks surrounding them and they were quite out numbered.

* * *

There another chapter to this mini series. Read and review please!" 


	19. Ninja History Part 4

Chapter 19 - Ninja History - Part 4

* * *

The rangers had arrived at the entrance gateway to the Storm Ninja Academy but were stopped when Zurgane, Shimazu and Ninkana appeared before they could enter. Over two dozen Kelzaks surround the guys now that Zurgane called upon to capture the last of the ninja schools.

"Just great..." muttered Blake.

"We're surrounded guys, now what?" said Shane as he glanced around him.

"Any ideas?" asked Tori.

"I got one, as they say if you're out numbered then even out the odds." stated Kaze.

The storm ninja put two fingers of his right hand, up to his mouth and into his lips and he blew creating a loud whistle sound. The others just turn to him wondering what their friend was doing, giving a weird confused look. Once he finish whistling out of nowhere from the trees around them, over a dozen black shadows streaks bounced anywhere upon the forest.

The rangers noticed the shadows and started to turn their heads all around the place, wondering what was happening. Then all the shadows grouped together and dropped down right in front of the rangers and ninjas in total black uniforms appeared. Both the rangers except for Kaze and the bad guys just looked at the new group of ninjas with surprise and wide eyes as they went into a fighting stance.

"Attack!" shouted Zurgane and the Kelzaks charged.

"Go!" called out Kaze and the ninjas charged as well.

The two sides of ninjas and Kelzaks collided and started to attack and fight each other in one huge massive brawl. The guys turned to him giving a how did you do that look as the white ninja watched the battle.

"They're trained by my father to protect the school if anything like this would happen." he explained.

Over with the bad guys, Zurgane watched over the battle with the Kelzaks and the ninjas and this battle was getting nowhere. So in a decision, the three of them decided to blast the ninjas along with the Kelzaks to get rid of them. Before the three could attack, out of nowhere crest shaped pink energy sound wave came flying out and hit Zurgane, Shimazu and Ninkana. After the sudden attack, the three was still standing but damaged as they wondered who did that.

"Who did that!" shouted Shimazu.

"Up here!" a female voice called out.

Lothor goons and the rangers looked around a bit before they spotted a person standing near on top of the waterfall. Standing there was another ranger, a pink ranger or magenta if you want to be more specific holding a weapon in her right hand looking down towards them.

Her ranger uniform was in the style of the thunder rangers but with a bit of a mix of Tori's wind ranger's uniform. Her helmet was just like the thunders except it was a magenta colour and on its forehead was a golden thin v shape crest instead of pinchers or horns. The top half of her uniform was exactly the same as the other rangers but was in her respect colour of magenta.

The top half like the others, having the main body colour of magenta along with golden shoulder pads with silver sleeves and magenta colour gloves. The bottom half of her uniform she wore a skirt like Tori's uniform but it was magenta and had black pant legs with gold pads like the thunders. She also wore boots like the thunder rangers that were magenta colour and finished with a gold colour trim.

On the new female ranger's chest was a symbol like the others, a symbol that looks a full body dragonfly. Attached on the ranger's back was a staff that was black and red and the same length as the thunder ranger's short length staff.

"What? A another ranger!" growled Zurgane in surprise.

The magenta ranger put away her weapon and in a quick leap she jumped off the top of the waterfall and flew down towards where Lothor's men were, in a descending slope. As she approached the three, she pulled out her short staff and landed in front of them. She charged and ran right at and through them and manages to hit each of them once with her staff. The magenta ranger then turned around and faced the three once more and they too pulled out their own weapons out.

Zurgane pulled out his two swords from his shoulders, Shimazu pulled out his staff and Ninkana unsheathes her wide bladed sword. The ranger quickly twirls her staff once and it extended an extra half length of the original short staff length. With a quick swing, a curve ended sword blade the length of the short staff switches out like a Swiss army knife and locks into place at one of the ends. Now this ends up making her weapon a blade staff or a naginata and holds it behind her and they charged at each other and started to fight.

Before the others could ask Kaze about the new ranger powers, another person jumped and flipped right over their heads and landed right in front of them. The person turned around to face the guys who got a good look at him. It was a teenager around their age, maybe younger and an inch or two shorter than Kaze and Cam wearing ninja gear that was different from theirs that had a dark forest green colour trim. He had a mop of light brown hair that was trimmed at the neck line and light blue eyes. His skin was a bit of a tan tone and you can see a bit of European heritage within the guy.

"Kaze! You're back!" the guy sprinted up to them.

"Hey Terry." Kaze greeted back.

Terry looked behind and around the white ninja and spotted the others around him and wondered who they were. Before the guy could ask about the new guys, Kaze stopped him.

"Who are..."

"I'll introduce you later, how about go and help out." the white ninja gestured the battle behind the other teen.

"Oh right..."

The guy turned around and was about to join in the battle...

"Wait!" Kaze called out stopping Terry.

Terry turned around and faced the other and looked at him in confusion. Kaze leaned over to Hunter and whisper something into his ear. Hunter pulled back and looked back at him with an uncertain expression but Kaze just nodded. The crimson ninja just shrugged and took hold of his boyfriend's sports bag and zipped it open and reached in and pulled out a Japanese octangular wooden box. The shogun opened it and revealed inside was the morpher of Wood. He took it out and tosses it to Terry who caught hold of it, who looked at it with wide eyes and looked back at him with a question look. The other just looked at Kaze and they couldn't believe that he just gave the morpher to the guy.

"Is this what I..." the forest ninja started.

"Hey, you said you always wanted to be a power ranger. So here's your chance." Kaze just smirked.

"Thanks!" Terry grinned joyfully and strapped the morpher to his left wrist.

"Uh? What do I do now?" the teen looked at the morpher, wondering.

"Say Nature Storm, ranger form and press the power disc." the storm ninja sighed.

"Okay...Nature Storm, ranger form. HA!" the teen shouted.

He presses the power disc on the morpher and he morphed.

"Power of Wood."

Once he morphed, he looked down at his body then at his hands that was in a fist.

"I can't believe this, this so cool! I'm a power ranger!" shouted the teen happily and he jumped in excitement a bit.

The now new forest ranger pulled out the pair of jutte weapons from his belt and held them backwards and ran right through the battle of Kelzaks and ninjas, slashing some of the Kelzaks as he went through. He arrived at where the magenta ranger was who had her weapon clashed against the weapons of Lothor's fighters. The forest ranger quickly jumped and flipped through the air and kicked down Zurgane and joined up together with the other ranger.

"May I join this party?" said Terry as he went back to back with the other.

"Its about time." both of them went to fight with the magenta ranger battling Shimazu and Ninkana while the forest ranger took on Zurgane.

Zurgane quickly swing his swords at Terry who managed to block them with his own weapons and pushed the general back and did a jumping roundhouse kick. As the general was knocked back, the forest ranger decide to go on an advance attack and thrust one of his juttes at Zurgane but was blocked by one of his swords. Quickly both of them swing their free weapon at the other and manage to slash the other opponent.

Both fighters stumbled back a bit then dashed forward a bit and Zurgane swing his swords right down at the ranger who manages to catch and block the blades within his juttes. Then with a quick twist of his wrists, the ranger was able to snap the general's blades in half disarming him. Terry then quickly kick forward with one of his legs forcing the alien back and then brought both of his juttes down and slash Zurgane diagonally across.

The magenta ranger held onto the staff part of her naginata and thrust it forward at the two ancient Japanese fighters who moved out of the way just in time. Both of them quickly came right at her from both sides with their weapons but the ranger manage to knock each one of them away from her with her own weapon as she dashed right pass them again.

The ranger then turned around just in time to see the warlord and dark priestess brought their weapons down right over her head, which she manage to lift her naginata, and blocked them. She then twirl her blade staff above her head knocking the two away from her and with a quick twisting turn of her body she slash them across the chest with her blade part of her weapon.

Ninkana and Shimazu stumbled back as the ranger quickly stabbed the end of her naginata into the ground. Then she pushed herself off the ground with her weapon as a support and launched herself into the air. She flew through the air with her legs out kicking and crossing like a pair of scissors and kicked both the warlord and priestess in the chest. The attack knocked down the two Japanese generals and the ranger rebounded off from the kick and back flipped in the air, away from them.

The two rangers then gathered up together again and both of them pulled out their trademark weapons.

"Forest Whip!" Terry took out his lizard shaped whip.

"Yanma Hummer!" and the magenta ranger pulled out what seems to be a dragonfly with a handle attached to the bottom like the other ranger's blaster weapons.

The forest ranger then attach his Forest Whip in front of the magenta ranger's Yanma Hummer, then attach them to his jutte in blaster mode creating a new blaster combo. Terry took hold of the blaster and aimed it at Zurgane, Shimazu and Ninkana who had joined up together with the magenta ranger behind him. The three bad guys saw the blaster that the two rangers created and got nervous a bit and decided to get out of there.

"This isn't over!" and Zurgane disappeared in a flash.

The priestess and warlord looked just where the general was and then looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be back!" and both of them disappeared as well.

Once Lothor's goons were gone the two rangers disconnect their weapons and put them away and turned around. The ninjas that were battling the Kelzaks, held up their own and defeated everyone of them and they disappeared as well. The two rangers headed back towards where the others were and the magenta ranger, waved her hand at the black ninjas.

"You may go." she said and the ninjas nodded and were gone in streaks of black.

The two rangers walked up to the others and suddenly Kaze stepped forward and hugged the magenta ranger who hugged him back. The others just looked at him confusingly while the white ninja pulled back from the hug with a grin.

"Power down!" and both rangers demorphed.

Standing in front of them was the revealed magenta ranger who was an Asian woman, an inch or two taller than Kaze. She had long black hair that was down to her shoulders and was tied into a braid, having brown eyes and face features close to Kaze's. She was wearing a ninja uniform exactly like Kaze's but had pink or magenta colour trimming and wrapped around her neck was a silk pink scarf. Strapped to her left wrist was a morpher similar to the thunder's but had V shape crest near the top instead of pinchers or a split horn.

"I bet you guys want to know each other right?" the white ninja stated as he looked between the two sides of friends.

"Alright. Um guys, do you remember when I told you about my family?" Kaze faced the rangers and they nodded.

"Well I want you to meet my sister, Hanami Anido." the white ninja gestured to the girl.

"Uh, hi. Hey how you're doing. Nice to meet you." all the guys greeted at the same time.

"Question. Where did her ranger powers come from?" asked Shane.

"The morpher that my sister has is the morpher of Lightning."

"But I thought you haven't located it yet."

"Actually I did, just a couple of days ago. Its location was near here so I sent the directions to Hanami and have her find it."

"Yeah and nice directions you gave me, I almost got lost trying to find it." Hanami looked at her brother.

"My directions were very clear!" Kaze retorted.

"Clear as mud!"

"So Kaze who is this?" Hunter quickly asked as he gestured to the guy beside his boyfriend's sister, hoping to end the starting argument.

"This is Terrence Owen, a student from the Nature Ninja Academy." Kaze turned to Hunter then introduced the guy next to his sister.

"You can call me Terry." Terry said with a grin.

"Is that why you gave him the morpher?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, kind of...Anyways sis, Terry, I want you to meet my friends at Blue Bay. Shane Clarke..." Kaze started to introduce the rangers.

"Hey."

"Dustin Brooks." he pointed to the yellow ninja.

"Hi."

"Victoria Hanson."

"My friends call me Tori." the water ninja said with a smile and shook the other two hands.

"Blake Bradley, as well as Tori's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hunter Bradley, Blake's brother."

"So you are the guy who stole my little brother's heart, huh?" interrupted Hanami as she took a good look at the crimson ninja.

Hunter started to blush and go red and lowered his eyes towards the ground a bit.

"Nee-san!" Kaze whined and his sister just smiled.

"Alright go on." the pink ninja kept on smiling.

"Of course you know Cam."

"Hey Cam, how are doing?"

"Its good to see you too, Hanami and I'm doing okay." the samurai answered.

"And last but not least, Sensei Watanabe." the white ninja introduce Cam's dad who was on Cam's shoulder at that moment.

Immediately both Hanami and Terry bow respectively to the guinea pig, "Its good to see you, Sensei Watanabe."

"As the same as to you as well." sensei put his hands together and bow back.

"Come, father is waiting for you all and Hunter and Blake, there is someone that you might want to see too." and the pink ninja started towards the waterfall.

Hunter and his brother had a confused look on their faces and wondered who was she talking about and wanted to see. They looked at each other wondering and just shrugged their shoulders and then Blake had this mischievous grin on his face.

"Looks like its time to meet the in-laws, bro." said Blake as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Hunter turned and looked at his brother with a look that's telling him to shut up or else, and the navy ninja just smirked. Everyone started to follow the older Anido sibling as she walked onto the water surface of the pool and heads towards the waterfall. As she reached the falling water and portal like the one of the Wind Ninja Academy opens up and she walks in and the others followed.

In space...

"I can't believe I gave you a simple task of taking over a ninja school and you screw up!" shouted Lothor.

"Sir, the school also has a ranger protecting it." replied Zurgane.

"Yes and another ranger. Is there a ranger's convention this year around? Where do they keep popping up from!"

The evil space ninja walked around a couple of more times before he stopped at his throne and sat down.

"Alright then since we are the ones that always make the first move, this time we'll wait to see what the rangers are up to first."

* * *

That's another chapter of this mini series. Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile but for the last two weeks I was having some troubles. Both being sick for a while and my computer having problems.

To me this chapter was a bit short, almost like a scene in the show instead of an episode but I wanted to update and so I split the chapter that suppose to be longer into two. For those who are asking about what's going on with Cam and Dustin, all I can say is starting the next chapter things will start to move along for those two. So wait until then to see what happens, anyways read and review!


	20. Ninja History Part 5

Chapter 20 - Ninja History - Part 5

* * *

The rangers and the two ninjas of the Storm Ninja Academy ended up on the other side of the portal and now were heading toward the school. The school was just like the other ninja schools but it was way bigger. Near the left side of the academy was a large crystal clear lake and near it was a Japanese garden.

All around there were all sorts of exotic plants and trees with oriental stone statues placed randomly everywhere. There were pathways made of flat stones that lead to wooden bridges that stretched across stream like ponds. Near the edge of the lake there was also a Japanese gazebo that stood in the lake waters with flat like bridge walkways that lead to it. With in the gazebo was a stone set of stool chairs and a table.

On the other side of the school was the training grounds, as the group walked they see students walking around and sound of sparring can be heard not far off. The group arrive at the main entranceway of the school and walked up the steps and into the main front doors. The guys came into the main room of the school where guests are greeted. The room itself was quite large with wooden pillars around the sides, with a table in the center and was decorated to be a homey feeling. Standing near the end of the room was a middle aged Asian couple that was around sensei's age. The man was wearing a ninja master's clothing like sensei but in the colours of a white top and black pants. The woman had her hair tied in a bun and she was wearing a light blue kimono with white bird patterns on it.

"Mom! Dad!" called out Kaze happily and he sprinted up to his parents and hugged both of them.

"Its good to see you again son." greeted his father.

"Have you been taking good care of yourself?" asked his mother.

"Yes I have and nice to see you too."

The three smiled at one another then turned to the rest of the group.

"I want to welcome you all to the Storm Ninja Academy." greeted Kaze's dad.

"Dad, mom, I want you to meet my friends and students of the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy. Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Victoria Hanson, Blake Bradley, Hunter Bradley and of course you know Cam and Sensei Watanabe." the white ninja introduced.

"Cam, its good to see you again and you as well Watanabe." the storm ninja master stated.

"It has been a long time, the last time we met." replied the guinea pig.

"Okay guys, I want you to meet my dad and my mom." Kaze introduced his friends.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Sensei Anido and Mrs. Anido." everyone greeted and bowed respectively.

"Welcome. Kazel had told me everything that has happened and I have agreed with him that the only way to restore your ranger powers is going back in time and using the Elemental Scrolls. I have already contacted my brother, he knows a spell that will allow you all to travel back in time. He will arrive here around near noon tomorrow, so until then you will stay here and rest for the night." explained Sensei Anido.

"I thank you for your hospitality." thanked Sensei Watanabe.

Suddenly a female voice cuts through the room.

"Blake, Hunter, so you two are finally here."

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice and they see a woman in a ninja uniform, like the thunder brothers standing at the main entrance.

"Leanne? Is that you? What are you doing here!" asked Blake as he recognized the woman.

The woman walked over to the group and around them and stood in front of Blake and Hunter and had a smiling smirk on her have.

"Its nice to see you too."

"Uh Blake, who is this?" Tori asked curiously.

"Oh, uh guys I want you to meet Leanne Omino. A graduate student and daughter of Sensei Omino of the Thunder Ninja Academy." Blake introduced.

"Really?" the guys stated in surprise except for Kaze, Cam and Sensei Watanabe.

"Hey Leanne, long time no see." stated the shogun.

"You too Kaze and as well as you Cam, Sensei Watanabe." she greeted back and bow to the guinea pig.

"You guys know each other?" the navy ninja looked between them.

"Of course! You didn't think that the son and daughters of the ninja academies wouldn't know each other, do you?" Leanne crossed her arms.

"So what you doing here anyways?" asked Hunter.

"Hanami contacted me a couple of days ago and told me what happened with the ninja schools and you guys, so I decided to come see you guys and see how's Blake doing with his Thunder Blade." answered the female thunder ninja.

"You're learning the Thunder Blade?" said Kaze with a raised eyebrow.

"I was learning it and Sensei Omino gave me it before the school got captured."

"So you are learning the Thunder Blade from the Thunder Blade champion. So how is he with it anyways Leanne?" the white ninja questioned.

"Quite good with it actually."

"Um hate to interrupt but what a Thunder Blade?" Shane interrupted.

"The Thunder Blade is a weapon and fighting technique that is use at the Thunder Ninja Academy, I'll show you guys later." answered Blake.

"From what I heard you Blake, got yourself a girlfriend from the Wind Ninja Academy and you Hunter like guys and manage to get the heart of Kaze here." Leanne crossed her arms and smiled a smirk at her fellow ninjas.

"Ah yeah..." both brothers grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of their heads with one hand.

"Now with that settled Kaze, why don't you take your friends to the guest rooms and have them settle in while I talk with Sensei Watanabe." suggested Sensei Anido.

"Okay, follow me guys." Kaze grabbed hold one of his boyfriend's hands and started to walk out of the room with the others following.

Sensei Watanabe jumped off of his son's shoulders before he left with the others and Leanne and Hanami stayed behind to talk some more, while Terry went back out to his training.

Coming to another part of the school...

We see Kaze leading the group through a couple of hallways and eventually to a hallway of rooms that was one or two levels higher and weren't far off from the main room they were in just before. The rooms were all on one side of hall while on the other side it was opened like a balcony that looked out over the school grounds.

"Here we are guys the guestrooms of the academy, my room is just in the middle." said Kaze as he led everyone down the hall.

"You live in one of the guestrooms?" asked Dustin as he look at him weirdly.

"No. Actually my parents and Hanami's room is on the floor below, you know family rooms but I want to be separated from them for privacy. So I decided to move up here in the second floor and the other rooms around mines are empty for guests. Some of the other students who don't have a place to stay would live in the extra rooms but they decided to live on the floor above me or on the other side, so they don't bother me at late nights." explained the storm ninja.

The group stopped at the middle room of the hall, on each side of Kaze's room were two more making a total of five rooms on that level of that side. The white ninja reached out and slide the door open and everyone looked inside. The room itself was quite big but yet simple. There was a single person bed next to the window on the door side with a white sleeping set. Next to the bed was a table drawer end with a table lamp on it. Not far off from the table drawer was a shelf with books, ornaments and all other things on it. On the opposite side of the wall from the door was a desk with a chair. Next to the desk, hanging on the wall was a beautiful hand crafted zheng with its string side facing outwards. On the last side of the room was a TV with a 30-inch screen on a TV cabinet and under it; there was a Playstation 2 with a large library of games next to it. There was also a Japanese painting on that wall as well as potted plants in the corner.

"Cool room and you got Playstation 2!" commented Dustin as he walked over to the TV and started to look through the games.

"Dustin, come on. How about we settle in first before getting ourselves all homey." Tori walked over to the child of Earth and dragged him away and out the door with the others following.

Hunter was about to leave the room as well when Kaze grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"What do you think? To get settle in."

"Well come on then." and the white ninja started to drag his boyfriend back into the room.

"But..."

"If you haven't noticed there is only four rooms left and if my guess is right, Shane, Dustin and Cam want their own rooms leaving one for your brother and Tori, so that leaves you here with me."

"But what about you parents? I don't think they want their son sleeping in the same room with his boyfriend." stated Hunter.

"We only will be sleeping unless you are thinking otherwise." Kaze turned to him with a stern gaze.

"I'm not that kind of a person."

"Good because I'm not ready for that yet."

"Me too, I want it to be the best. I want you to be my first."

"You mean you never..."

"No, how about you."

Kaze shook his head in a no and laid his head against Hunter's chest as both just stay there in the middle of the room in an embrace. After a few minutes they release one another and took off their backpacks and placed them near the door, next to the end of the bed. Then a knock was heard and both boys turned their heads towards the door and sees Hanami standing there with her arms crossed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something, am I?" as she raised an eyebrow at them.

"No." Kaze sighed.

"Okay and by the looks of it, Hunter will be staying in your room for the night I suppose."

"Uh yeah..."

"Then I hope you two won't do something that with make dad and mom go ballistic."

"Sister, we are not like that! Besides we're not ready yet. Right Hunter?" Kaze turn to his love and Hunter nodded.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about you two. So little brother, its been a long time since we duet. I hope you're not rusty." and the older Anido sibling left.

"Of course not, I have been playing!" the white ninja called after her.

"What did she mean duet?" the crimson ninja asked.

"Come on, I can show you."

He walked over to his duffle sports bag and pulled out his zheng that he had taken with him to Blue Bay Harbor and grabbed hold of Hunter's hand and dragged him out of the room. At that time the others had walked out of their rooms at the same time and was wondering where their friends are going.

"Where you guys going?" asked Blake.

"Duet, you guys can come watch if you want." and the two walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"Duet?" Tori wondered what did that mean and the other just looked at her and shrugged their shoulders and followed.

Outside on the school grounds...

It was late in the afternoon and we hear the sound of music playing through the air, more specifically the sounds of a flute and zheng playing a music piece in a duet. The sound was coming from the lakeside of the school where the gardens were, at the Japanese gazebo. We see Hanami and Kaze sitting at the stone table and stool chair set playing their instruments. Hanami was playing a bamboo wooden flute that she held on its side and had her lips above the mouthpiece blowing into it, creating a beautiful sound. Kaze was sitting across from her with his zheng in front of him playing with the combination of strumming and plucking.

Their playing was incredible and the song was too, it started off slow but immediately went into a catchy beat. Once they finished the first phase of the piece they immediately switch instruments. Hanami tossed her flute to Kaze who caught it and Kaze pushed his zheng over to his sister who immediately put it in front of her and both continued playing. Once the song ended they both stopped and placed their instruments down and the guys who were listening and watching clapped.

(Note: If you want to download and listen to the music piece, here's a mp3 link you can download it from: http/ Just right click and save as.)

"That was incredible you guys." commented Tori.

"I didn't know you could play the flute." Hunter looked at his boyfriend.

"Well both me and my sister can play the zheng and flute. You see our grandmother taught us how to play the zheng and our grandfather taught us how to play the flute." explained the shogun.

"So that's where the music was coming from." a voice interrupted suddenly.

Everyone turned their heads and see Leanne walking towards them holding a weapon in one of her hands.

"Hey Leanne, what's up?" greeted Kaze.

"Your father asked me to look for you two, he has something to discuss."

"Uh okay, thanks. We'll see you guys later." and both Anidos picked up their instruments and headed towards the school.

Once the two were gone the female thunder ninja turned towards Blake.

"So Blake ready for some training before you guys leave tomorrow?"

"Sure just let me get my Thunder Blade first." and the navy ninja stood up with his girlfriend and head towards the school as well.

"Is that the Thunder Blade?" asked Shane as he eyed the two ended blade staff that the ninja was holding.

"Yep, this is it."

"Cool blade." added Dustin.

Leanne just smiled and worked with the weapon in her hand for a while, as she waited for the other thunder ninja to return.

Later...

Hunter was walking around looking for his boyfriend; it's been an hour or so since he was asked to see his father. As he walked around the side of the ninja school going towards the training grounds, he sees Hanami walking towards the training grounds as well.

"Hey, Hanami!" Hunter called out to the other and sprinted up to the female storm ninja.

"Hunter, may I help you?" Hanami asked politely.

"Yeah, have you seen Kaze?"

"My little brother? I thought he would be with you." the pink ninja looked back at him questionly.

"Well it has been an hour since you went to speak with your dad."

"That was over a half an hour ago."

"Really? Then where is he? I thought he went back to his room but I checked and he wasn't there." said the crimson ninja a bit worried.

"Hmm, I see. I think I know where he is. I bet he's at our secret place."

"Your secret place?"

"Yeah, its a place hidden in the back mountains of the academy that Kaze and I found when we were exploring as kids. We go there when either of us just wants to get away from everything and do some thinking or want to be left alone. I'll give you the directions and you can go find him."

"Um, are you sure? I'm mean it is you and Kaze's secret place, maybe I should just wait for him here."

"No that's alright, I think that my brother would want you to see it."

"Okay then."

And Hanami started to relay the directions of the secret place that Kaze was at to Hunter.

We see Hunter walking through a forest area of the mountain near the academy, following the directions that Hanami gave him. He started off by walking up a set of stone stairs that lead up to the mountains. As he was in the forest area of the steps, he found the hidden path that Hanami told him about that was marked and walked on.

Now he was coming up to a small clearing where the path ended and in front of him was a gigantic oak tree with a trunk as big as a lighthouse with a layer of thick vines covering the trunk. Around the huge tree was a thick layer of forest surround the clearing making it hard to see through the other side. He walked up to the tree and started to push the vines away and underneath it reveals an entrance arc walkway of some sorts. Hunter walked right in and the vines swing right back into place right behind him and he continued through and tree trunk path.

After a half a minute of walking and was coming to the end opening, the crimson ninja started to hear singing in the distance. As he walked out of the path, he could recognize the voice and it belonged to Kaze. He was singing in a slow soft voice with no music but the song itself seemed that it didn't need any. In front of him did trees surround a huge circular clearing and in the middle of this was a giant pond like lake. In the middle of the pond was an island that stretched all the way to the edge, stood a huge giant tree.

Looking across, there he sees Kaze sitting on what seems to be a swing that was made from a plank of wood hanging from a pair of ropes that were tied to one of the thick branches of the tree. Beside him was another swings not far off and the white ninja was swinging on it gently back and forth singing. Hunter started to walk towards him slowly on the narrow grass island walkway, towards the center and he could hear words of his love's song.

"Zutto ishouni iru to ano yuuhi ni, yakusoku shita kara,

Ima sugu, aitai, sono kimochi mo, onegai tsutaete ne..." Kaze ended.

Hunter managed to walk up from behind his boyfriend without him noticing as he finished singing.

"Hey." greeted thunder ninja.

Kaze jumped up a bit from the sudden voice in surprise and quickly turned his head around and his face calmed down a bit when he saw it was only Hunter.

"Hunter, what are you doing here? And how did you find this place?" the white ninja asked wondering.

"I was looking for you since it has been over an hour that you talked to your dad and I bumped into Hanami and she gave me the directions to this place. I hope that you didn't mind that I came here."

"No that okay, I would've showed you this place sooner or later. Sit down."

Kaze gestured to the swing beside him and Hunter walked around and sat down on the swing, right next to his boyfriend and slowly reached out and held his hand.

"Nice place you got here, along with some swings." stated the ninja as he looked around.

"Yeah, Hanami and I found this when we were kids and decided to make this our special place and added these two swings here for fun." the storm student sighed.

"So what were you singing just before?"

"A song that I learned. What? You want to hear it?"

"If that's alright with you." Hunter shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the other.

"Alright then close your eyes." Kaze turned to him still on his seat.

"Why?"

"My grandparents once said that if you close your eyes and listen carefully with your heart and not your ears, you will be able to understand a person. I thought if you do the same, you might be able to understand the words that I'm singing." explained the white ninja.

"Okay..." and Hunter closed his eyes and relaxed.

Once he sees his boyfriend eyes closed and relaxed, Kaze started to tap his foot to get a rhythm and started to sing.

"Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne

(We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling)

Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?"

(You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little It was the first time I felt so relieved so I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket, Do you want to go walking?)

Kaze then stood up taking Hunter up with him still holding his hand and pulled him right up against his body. Then letting go of their joint hands and wrapped his arms around Hunter's body instead in a embrace and the crimson ninja opened his eyes, seeing the other leaning his head against his chest.

"Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete "Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru"  
Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne

(We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"  
I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling)

Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?

(So that I can meet you with your very favourite My best smile, I'll hang in through every day)

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite "Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?"

(We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun Even if we are far away, We'll still feel that same orange "It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts In the light of the love in our hearts.)

* * *

(Note: This song is from Digimon Tamers the movie, the sixth digimon movie. Its the end themesong called Yuuhi no Yakusoku; Promise of the Setting Sun.)

Well finally I got another chapter up. It's been like what? Almost three weeks or so since I updated? Anyways I apologise for the long time update but I was quite busy, the last few weeks and I didn't had time to do much writing. Anyhow, I hope you all still would like to read this fic, so read and review please!


	21. Ninja History Part 6

Chapter 21 - Ninja History - Part 6

* * *

It was getting late and the sun will set in a couple of hours or so. We see the thunder and storm couple walking hand in hand swinging back and forth, towards the grounds of the school. As they entered the training grounds they see Blake and Leanne doing practice training with their Thunder Blades and not far off from the sidelines was Tori and Shane. Both of them were sitting down on the grass watching the other two thunder ninjas and Cam and Dustin was nowhere in sight. Hunter and Kaze walked up to the other two wind ninjas and sat down beside them.

"Hey guys." greeted Kaze.

"Hey. Where did you two went?" asked Tori.

"Oh nowhere really."

"Where's Cam and Dustin?" Hunter asked as he glanced around.

"Well Cam went off awhile ago and not soon after Dustin was gone too. I think there is something going on with those two." stated Shane.

"Why do you say that?" the white ninja asked.

"Well earlier today when we went out for lunch, when I join up with the two at the table, they're acting weird. Its almost like they were uncomfortable with each other or something, like something embarrassing happened with those two." explained the air ninja.

"Guys!" Blake's voice cut in.

The guys stopped their conversation and turned their heads and see the navy ninja, sprinting up towards them. Blake stopped in front of them and Leanne followed not far behind him, the thunder ninja was sweaty and his hair was wet. Everyone stood up and to greet the other two, who just joined them.

"Hey Blake, you guys finished?" Hunter turned to his brother.

"I think that's enough." said Leanne.

"So how he's doing? Good enough to be the next Thunder Blade champion?" Kaze cocked his head.

"He's doing great in his skills but he not there yet." the female thunder ninja smirked.

"Hey, I'm doing just fine for your information. Anyways what were you guys talking about?" Blake asked curiously.

"We were talking about Cam and Dustin, something is going with those two." answered the water ninja.

"What's going on with Cam?" Leanne asked who was also getting curious.

"We don't know." sighed Hunter.

"Hey there they are, right now." stated Shane as he pointed to somewhere.

Everyone turned their heads and near the entrance of the Storm Ninja Academy they see Cam walking with his laptop underneath one arm. Dustin who was following the samurai, sprinted up to the other and grasped his shoulder to turn the green ninja around. The two started to talk a bit then Cam face expression changed and he shook his head and walked away from the child of earth. Dustin reached out an arm to stop him but he just dropped it and sighed and walked the other way, leaving Cam alone. The guys just saw the scene before them and wondered what was going on with those two.

"Okay, that was weird."

"Maybe we should go talk to them." suggested Tori.

"I don't think that's a good idea having all of us, talking to them."

"Fine how about two of us, each have a talk with Cam and Dustin and see what's going on with them."

"Kaze I think you should go talk to Cam since you're closer to him than any of us." suggested Leanne.

"Alright then one of you guys would have to talk to Dustin." the storm ninja pointed out.

The guys immediately turned their heads away and started to whistle, except for Tori who had her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Dustin then." the ninja of water volunteered and the two went off.

We see Cam at the Japanese gazebo near the lake, he was sitting down with his laptop on the stone table in front of him. Kaze was walking on the bridge walkway, right towards the samurai and sat down on one of the other stone stools.

"Hey Cam." greeted Kaze.

"Hey." Cam answered, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"Well the others and I were wondering if something is going on between you and Dustin."

"There's nothing going on between us." the samurai replied in a certain tone.

"It sure didn't look like it, when we saw Dustin trying to talk to you. I know there is something going on and I want you to talk to me, so spill it." the other stated in a 'I'm not backing off until I get some answers' tone.

Cam stopped typing on his laptop's keyboard and sighed and placed his hands to the sides of his laptop and turned to his friend.

"Look, its just something that I have to deal with."

"Something to deal with? Like what? I'm worried about you and so are the others..."

"I know you are worried and I appreciate it, I look at you as a brother I never had but I'm going through something right now. It personal and I'm just not ready to tell you or the others until I go through it myself first. So until then can you leave me alone for awhile, until I get my thoughts straight."

"It has to do with Dustin, doesn't it?" said Kaze as he looked at him.

Cam just stayed quiet and slowly turned his head back towards the laptop screen and look right down at the tabletop.

"By your sudden silence, I guessed right. Look Cam, you can tell me anything no matter what. Just like the time I had to tell you that I was gay and I like guys and I was relieved that you took it so easy. I want to do the same thing for you, whatever the thing you're trying to figure out in your life that is between you and Dustin. So I'm here for you but I'm just a little curious that whatever is between you two, is it somewhere close to something like with me and Hunter?"

Cam just gave him a stern look and Kaze just sighed.

"Fine, fine I won't butt in. Whatever is going on, is between you and him okay? Is that good enough." he backed off with a grin.

"Thanks." Cam smiled back.

Over with Dustin we see the child of earth sitting at another part of the academy, more likely to be a beach shoreline of the lake that the ninja school stood next too. He was sitting on the barely damp sand with his legs up in an angle, spread out a bit. His arms were on top of his knees and he had a stick from a tree and he was drawing in the sand. Tori came walking towards him, slowly up from behind and sat down beside her friend.

"So what got you so down?" asked Tori.

"Nothing, nothing got me down." the other answered and just keeps drawing.

"So the scene with Cam just then was nothing as well right?"

Dustin turned to the water ninja and was about to open his mouth to speak but stopped himself and sighed and went back to drawing in the sand.

"Hey Tor..." Dustin started after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah Dustin."

"How do you know that if you like someone."

"Like someone? Meaning you like or like-like or like-love someone." Tori turned to him in surprise.

"Uh...I was thinking more of like-like." Dustin said in a bit of a quiet voice.

"Why do you ask that?" the ninja of water asked curiously but already had a pretty good idea where this conversation is going.

"Well I know this friend and we have always been friends with friend feelings but just now awhile ago, I think my feelings has changed into something more than a friend."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just started to realize that this person when they smile, makes them adorable and cute and I want them to smile more. I started to have a warm feeling in my chest and a feeling in the pit of my stomach, like butterflies." Dustin explained as he placed his free hand with its palm over his chest and stomach.

"If you ask me, I would say that you definitely like this person as more than a friend."

"Oh."

"You're talking about Cam, aren't you? You like him." Tori said suddenly with a smile on her face.

Dustin snapped his head up and looked at Tori with wide eyes in surprise, then soften them and looked back down again and just nodded his head.

"But I never felt like this to anyone before, especially a guy."

"Well okay. You went on dates before with girls right?" and the yellow ninja nodded his head, "What did you feel when you went out with them?"

"What did I feel? Well if you want to know, it felt like I was going out with just friends."

"And you never felt this way with any other guys except Cam right?"

Dustin nodded.

"Well I'm not sure if I'm right or not but that gives you more than enough clues, telling you that you prefer guys over girls or maybe just Cam." stated Tori.

Dustin just nodded in understanding and just stayed quiet for a minute.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"Are you nuts! I can't tell him, I don't even know if he likes me that way or not. If he doesn't like me like that, thing will be a bit uncomfortable between us." he looked at her with wide eyes.

"But what if he likes you back?"

"But what if he doesn't?" he retorted.

"But what if he does." she said again.

"I don't know, I need to think about it."

"Alright I won't force you to do anything but me and the others will be right behind you all the way, since we're already okay with Hunter and Kaze."

"I know and thanks." Dustin smiled.

Everyone met up again after Kaze and Tori's talks with Cam and Dustin and started to head back towards the school. As they did, the students of the academy were all going somewhere in the direction of the training ground area. They started to wonder where everyone's going but Hanami spotted them and called them over.

"What's going on?" asked Shane.

"Its time for the school's weapon session." answered the pink ninja.

"Weapon session?"

"You know besides teaching the art of ninjitsu, the students also learn the use of weapons for combat."

"Oh, so you mean like swords, staffs and weapons and stuff right?" stated Dustin.

"Right, so come on and you can watch some of the skills of the other students here have." and Hanami started to head towards where the other students were going and the guys followed.

"So what did you two find out?" Hunter whispered to Kaze and Tori as Cam and Dustin walked ahead of them, while the others stayed back a bit.

"The only thing that I know is that Cam is sorting through a personal problem that have something to do with Dustin and until he makes a decision, he won't talk to us about it." Kaze whispered back.

"Oh? How about you Tori?" Blake asked in whisper to his girlfriend.

"Well here something interesting you should know about, it seem that Dustin has some sort of feelings for Cam." the water ninja answered in a whisper.

As soon as she said that, everyone stopped and turned their heads and just stared at her and couldn't believe what she just said.

"No way." Shane just said in a plain voice.

"No, its true."

"Who would have thought? And I bet Cam feels the same way, that must be the problem he trying to sort out." stated Kaze amusingly.

"Do you think we should play matchmaker for those two?" Blake asked with a grin.

"No, I think we should just leave it to them to sort things out with one another, besides if we do, Dustin will know that I told you guys."

"Hey you know, if Cam and Dustin do get together, Shane will be the odd man out of the group." Hunter smirked.

"Hey, you don't have to remind me of my love life you know!" exclaimed Shane and the others just chuckled.

The guys arrive to where all the other students had ended up at, a large sandstone floor arena that was covered sand dust. The entire school of students were all there standing around the outside perimeter of the arena, along with Sensei Anido was beside him was Sensei Watanabe. When the guys got there, they stood near Kaze's father at the edge of the arena and a battle was already on. The fight was between a female ninja and a male ninja both wearing different uniforms from other schools. The girl was fighting with a pair of sensu fans and the guy was fighting with a wooden ninja sword.

The guy thrust his sword right at the girl who in turn, brought up one of her closed up fans and blocked the attack by knocking it to the side. The guy quickly countered that move by twisting his body around and swinging his sword around, right back at her. The girl quickly threw her head back along with the top half of her body, barely dodging the wooden blade. She then kick out one of her leg and knocked the guy away from her and did a back flip by putting her hands on the ground and then stood back in a fighting position.

Immediately the guy launched himself into the air spinning and brought his sword right down at her and she quickly brought up her two fans and crossed them and blocked the attack. Then immediately the girl pushed the guy back and opened up her two fans and started to twirl forward with the fans outwards. As she spun around towards the guy who in turn, backed away from the girl blocking her fan attack with his sword. Then on one final move, both of them swing their weapons at each other and ended up with the guy's blade against the girl's neck and the girl's fan, against the guy's neck.

"That's enough." called out Sensei Anido as he ended the fight.

The two students who were breathing heavily, dropped their weapons and turned to their sensei and bowed and turned to each other and bowed as well and walked out of the arena.

"Next you all will watch a battle between two of the top female ninjas there are, my daughter Hanami Anido and Leanne Omino of the Thunder Ninja Academy."

Hanami and Leanne walked out from their places and right into the arena and head to one side of the battle area where there were a whole range of wooden weapons, placed on racks. Hanami picked out a wooden naginata, at the same time Leanne picked out a wooden version of the Thunder Blade and both of them walked to the center of the arena. Both of them bowed to the two sensei and then to each other and got into a fighting stance.

"And begin!"

Immediately both ninjas thrust their staff weapons at one another clashing multiple times and started to knock each other's weapon attacks away from them. Hanami somehow got the upper hand and manages to push Leanne back and started to thrust her naginata at her very fast multiple times. The female thunder ninja started to back away and blocks the attacks with her own staff as she was attacked by lightning speed stabs. Leanne immediately during one of the attacks, brought one end of her Thunder Blade down on the bladed part of Hanami's naginata and locked it down to the ground, making it unable to be moved.

The pink ninja quickly with a twist of the handle, freed the blade lock and using the inner curve blade end of her weapon, hooked one of female thunder ninja's ankle and tripped her off her feet. Leanne quickly countered it by going right into a back flip, leaning her top part of her body back she stabbed her staff into the ground using it as a support. She flipped with her hands still on the handles of her staff and she landed on her feet once more and the girls went into a stance again with their weapons. Then immediately both of them lift their weapons above their heads and started to twirl them with both hands towards each other.

As the two of them continued their fight, Kaze noticed something from the corner of his eye and turned to where his father was standing. His father was looking at him but still facing the battle and motioned his head towards the battle and winked. The white ninja understood what his dad wanted him to do and started to walk away. Hunter noticed this and wondered where his boyfriend was going and grabbed hold of his arm. Kaze turned his head back to his love who gave him a questioning look. Kaze just smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed over to where Terry was and Hunter let go of his arm. The storm ninja walked over to the nature ninja and whispered something in his ear. Terry just looked at him and nodded and head over to the rack of practice weapons and took a wooden katana and tossed it into the center of the arena.

Immediately Kaze took a couple of steps forward, towards the arena and jumped into the air with an aerial flip and grabbed hold of the wooden sword in midair. Then he landed a fair distance away from his sister and Leanne, right into a splits and quickly swing the sword once across the ground. Two trails of dust shot out from the ground in a V formation and rushed towards the two battling girls. The other two ninjas noticed Kaze who joined in the fight, turned their heads just in time to see the attack coming towards them. Immediately the two did a cartwheel flip away from the attack and both landed on their feet and swing their staff weapons right onto the ground. They manage to hit the two dust trails as it came right at them and rebounded it right back at Kaze.

The ground attacks came rushing back at the white ninja and he quickly tossed his sword into the air and launched himself into the air twirling as the two dust trails collide right at the spot where he was standing and the ground explode under him. As he started to fall back towards the ground, his sword came falling down at the same time as him. As Kaze nearly reached the ground, he quickly flipped himself into a back flip and kicked the wooden sword right at the handle. The sword soared through the air spinning like an upward frisbee right at the two female ninjas. Hanami and Leanne quickly with a twist, moved their bodies out of the way just in time as the spinning sword flew right pass them and stabbed itself into a trunk of a tree.

Once Kaze landed he quickly pulled off his scarf that was around his neck and bunched it up in his right hand. Then taking a couple of steps, he jumped into the air and thrust the bunched up scarf filled hand, right at the other two ninjas. His scarf came flying stretched out at Leanne where he was still holding onto the other end but the female thunder ninja manage to dodge it. Kaze then retracted his scarf back into his hand and thrust it again at his sister this time but she manages to dodge it as well. Once he landed, Kaze started to swing the scarf over his head and around, back at the other two. The two females threw their heads back along with the top part of their body and the scarf just swung over them just barely. Kaze quickly twisted his body around and swing the scarf again but this time near the ground at their feet. The other two quickly jumped and did a backward flip, landed on their feet and held their weapons in a fight stance.

Then the storm ninja rapidly started to swing the scarf back and forth in a snake like motion multiple times while the other two started to back away and knocked the scarf attacks away with their staffs. The storm ninja then swing the scarf to one side making it stretched out a bit and quickly started to twirl his arm in a circular motion. Doing that, it made the scarf twisted up and with one quick pull and smoothing it out with his other hand, the twisted up scarf stiffened and became a staff. He then grabbed hold of the middle of his scarf staff and started to twirl it above him with his two hands as well as around his body as he twirl himself forward and did a couple of short jumping twists.

Hanami and Leanne started to back away from Kaze as he continued forward with his staff twirling above and around him as he spin forward while doing some short twirling jumps. The two females then immediately started to follow and started to twirl their weapons and started to do short twisting jumps away from him. At one point Kaze stopped his advances and did a quick jump and swing his scarf staff right down at the two. The girls immediately stopped and quickly crossed their staffs and manage to block the incoming attack and with a twist and turn around with their bodies, they did a backward high kick and kicked Kaze right in the chest. The attack kicked the shogun with such force that he went sliding backwards with his feet dragging over the ground.

To stop himself, the white ninja quickly stabbed the staff into the ground and with the given force he swing himself around. At that time the other two went after him and he kicked out with his two legs right back at them. The two female ninjas quickly stopped right in time before the kicks reached them and blocked with their staff handles and pushed Kaze back away from them. Immediately the shogun started to attack his sister and Leanne with his scarf staff using staff fighting style. All three of them started to hit one another, counter and block each other attacks with swings and twirls of their weapons.

During one of the moves, Leanne jumped to the air and swings her Thunder Blade right down at Kaze who quickly brought up his staff and blocked it. Then right at that time Hanami, got right in and manages to knock her brother's weapon out of his grasp and disarmed him. The white ninja was knocked back and rolled away from the other two and stood up again. The female storm and thunder ninja was back in a fighting stance, ready for him to surrender.

Seeing he was disarmed of his weapon, Kaze decided to go for an element technique attack. The shogun quickly crossed his palms of his hands and then twists them around in a quick movement. Then he brought the palms to the side of his waist and quickly with some force he thrust both palms forward at the other two. Then a giant blast of wind shot out from his palms, rushing forward with a great force, which picked up the dust that covered the arena floor. Leanne and Hanami saw the attack coming and quickly jumped out of the way and it rushed past them and exploded. Back over still with Kaze who was still in the position he was in before, he started to cough very badly and dropped to a kneeling position and started to breath heavily and threw up some blood. Since he was injured before with the battle against Ninkana internally, he hadn't recovered yet and using an energy technique made it worst.

Sensei Anido saw this and immediately stopped the battle.

"That's enough. That's all for today, you all may leave." Sensei Anido announced and all the students turned towards him and bowed respectively and started to leave.

Immediately the guys along with the sensei and Hanami and Leanne went up to Kaze to check on him and Hunter got to him first. The crimson ninja dropped down beside his boyfriend and pulled his body back a bit and started to pat and rub the white ninja's back, trying to soothe him.

"What happened? You okay?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"Yeah, its just that I'm still a bit hurt from before and just doing that attack made it worst." Kaze breathed out with his hand over his chest, rubbing it a bit.

"What happened before?" asked his father.

"They fought against Ninkana without their ranger powers and Kaze used a thunder ninja technique to counter one of her attacks. It was powerful and he had to use his own energy to create the technique and he was injured from the collision of the attacks." stated Sensei Watanabe.

"I see." Kaze's father nodded in understanding.

"Then you should get lots of rest tonight son, so you will be ready for your journey tomorrow. Come, lets go back in, its getting late." and everyone started to head towards the school again.

As the two sensei started to head back first and the others following, Hunter who stayed back a bit with Kaze helped him to stand up. After the storm ninja was on his feet, the thunder ninja placed one arm around the other's back and one under his knees. With one quick move, Hunter sweeps Kaze up right into in arms and off the ground and started to carry him.

"What are you doing!" Kaze said with surprise and wide eyes as Hunter carried him back to the academy.

"What you think I'm doing?" the crimson ninja smirked.

"I got legs, I can walk you know."

"So? I like carrying you, so enjoy the ride." and Hunter continued carrying Kaze back ignoring him and the white ninja just stayed quiet and smiled.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, so read and review! 


	22. Ninja History Part 7

Chapter 22 - Ninja History - Part 7

* * *

After the weapon demo session, the sun was starting to set and the students had left for home. Students that were staying at the academy decided to go out for the night and left as well, leaving the Anidos, the rangers, Sensei Watanabe and Leanne at the school. The group arrived at the front steps of the academy and started to walk up them and inside with Hunter still carrying Kaze at the end.

"Can you put me down now? I don't think it's a good idea, carrying me up the steps." stated the white ninja.

"Fine, fine." and Hunter dropped the other to his feet.

"Thank you." and Kaze grabbed his hand and started up the stairs.

Once the group arrived at the top and entered the main room, Kaze's mom was there waiting for them.

"Its getting late, why don't I go start on dinner. Kazel, why don't you come with me and help." Mrs. Anido asked her son.

"Okay. Guys, why don't you go clean yourselves up while dinner is being made. Hanami can show you where the bathrooms are, will you sis?" the white ninja turned to the others as he heads after his mom.

"Sure." Hanami answered as her brother disappeared behind a door that their mother walked into.

"Well guys, follow me and I'll show you where the bathrooms are." and the pink ninja started to leave as the others followed her.

An hour later...

The guys cleaned up, refreshed and had taken either a bath or shower and now they were sitting back in the main room, kneeling around the table along with Sensei Anido and Sensei Kinoi who was on the table. The two sensei along with Hanami and Leanne was wearing bathrobes while the others were in sleeping t-shirts and shorts in their respective colour. Everyone was chatting and Sensei Anido decided to get to know Hunter a bit better, if he was going to be with his son.

"So Hunter, from what I heard from my son, you and your brother Blake were adopted. Is that right?"

"Yes sir." Hunter replied in a polite nervous voice as he turned to his boyfriend's dad.

"You don't have to be so formal with the sirs, just called me sensei for now. I'm just trying to get to know you better, you don't have to be so nervous about it." Sensei Anido chuckled a bit with a smile.

Hunter relaxed a bit and gave a small smile.

"I also heard that your adopted parents died when you were kids."

"Yeah." Hunter answered sadly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. It must be had been hard for you and your brother growing up without any parents."

"It was but we had Sensei Omino who took us in and took care of us and trained us like he did with our parents."

"Yes, Sensei Omino is a good man. I was glad that he was chosen to be the sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy."

Then Sensei Anido's expression changed into something more serious.

"What are your goals in life?" the storm sensei asked seriously.

"My goals?" Hunter answered with a confused expression.

"What were you think of doing in the near future."

"Well I was thinking of finishing my studies in school first, before of thinking anything else."

"Ah, finishing your studies, that very important you know. What about interests or hobbies?"

"Well, I do like motor cross racing a lot."

"Motor cross racing," Kaze's father said with a nod, "thinking of going professional?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Are there any other things that you are thinking of accomplishing? You are also a ninja, you know."

After mentioning that, now Hunter knows what Sensei Anido is trying to find out.

"I can assure you sir, I know what happened with Kaze before with the first person he was with but my only interest with Kaze is being with him, that's all."

"How can I be sure that you're not lying?"

"You can't but you have to believe me that Kaze is the only one I want out of our relationship." the crimson ninja said truthfully.

At that moment Kaze walked into the room still wearing his ninja gear and was holding a basket in one hand.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." he announced.

Sensei Anido turned to his son and nodded.

"Hunter, can you come and help me for a minute?" asked Kaze nicely.

"Uh, sure. Excuse me sensei." Hunter did a quick small bow and the storm sensei nodded.

The older Thunder brother stood up and headed towards where his boyfriend was and left the room with Kaze, down a hall.

"I heard what you were talking about back there, sorry about that. My dad could be quite over protective sometimes."

"Its okay, he was just looking out for you. I can see he loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt again." giving a smile and wrapped an arm around the other's waist.

After awhile of walking, they ended up at a door and Kaze slid the door open and it revealed that it lead to the outside. The white ninja stepped out onto the concrete floor pathway and pulled along his boyfriend by the hand, after him. The two of them walked as the storm student was in front and less than a minute not far from the school they came up to, what seems to be a greenhouse. A large greenhouse a matter of fact.

"You do gardening as well?" Hunter asked curiously.

"No, this belongs to Hanami. She's learning to be an herbalist and this is where she does most of her studying. She plants, grows and gardens almost all types of plant herbs here. No one is allowed in here except for dad, mom and me." chuckled Kaze.

The younger Anido opened the two glass panel doors of the greenhouse and stepped inside and turned on the lights. Kaze stepped inside and Hunter followed and looked around the entire place and couldn't believe the amount and type of plants there were. Everywhere were pots, planters and tables full of exotic plants that a person can tell which were from all over the world. Kaze headed towards the back end of the greenhouse and Hunter followed. They came up to what seems to be a mini vegetable garden, growing veggies and cooking herbs.

"Hold this for me, would you?" Kaze handed the basket to Hunter, who took it.

"Thanks." and the white ninja kneeled down to the ground and started to sort through and pick out the herbs that were growing.

Hunter crouched down next to his boyfriend while he picked the herbs he needed and placed them into the basket. Once the basket was nicely filled with the stuff that the shogun needed, he stood up again pulling the crimson ninja up with him.

"Well that should be good enough, lets get back so I could get dinner finished and have it started." and they started to head back in.

As the two almost reached the school, Hunter started to wiggle his nose a bit and leaned over close towards his boyfriend and sniffed him a bit.

"You smell." pulling back a bit.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Wouldn't you think that after a workout and slaving over a hot stove to make dinner for you guys, that I wouldn't be sweating underneath?"

"Well I think it makes you a bit sexy."

After that comment the white ninja went silent and started to go red in the cheeks.

"Oh, come on..." and grabbed hold of his boyfriends arm and started to drag him back inside.

15 minutes later...

Everyone was sitting back at the suppose dinner table and a few minutes later Kaze, Hanami and their mother, brought out the meal. The two Anido siblings were each carrying two certain dishes of food and their mother, a small pot. Bowls of rice and pairs of chopsticks were already set on the table and were just waiting for the main meal courses. The three of them set down the dishes on the middle of the table and sat down in their spot that were saved for them. Kaze sat beside Hunter who was next to Blake and then Tori. Next to Tori sat Shane, Dustin, Cam, Sensei Kanoi, Sensei Anido, Mrs. Anido, Hanami and Leanne who was next to Kaze.

"These looks great!" commented Tori.

"Thanks." Kaze smiled back.

"So what kind of dishes are these?" asked Leanne.

"Well first off we have what I like to call Golden Lucky Fish." pointing to a dish with a golden brown fried Tilapia fish, drizzled and smothered in a red kind of creamy sauce.

"Next is Rainbow Stir-fry." pointing to another dish of stir-fry vegetables of all sorts of colours.

"Then we have Egg Tofu Fooyun." a dish mixed of cubed tofu and eggs in a creamy sauce.

"Curry Chicken." a dish of chicken pieces, potatoes and onion.

"And finally Miso Soup." lifting the lid off the small pot.

"Well dig in." said the white ninja and everyone picked up their chopsticks and bowls and started to eat.

As everyone started to pick up food with their chopsticks, Dustin was having trouble with his and he was fumbling with them in his hands.

"I still haven't got the hang of using these yet." he stated embarrassed.

"Here let me show you." Cam put down his bowl.

The green ninja grabbed hold of the earth child's right hand that was holding the utensil and fixed his fingers into the right position. As Cam was doing this, Dustin was going red in the face blushing and stayed silent. Some of the others watched the two with some amusement as they started to eat.

"Now you move your fingers like this." instructed the samurai as he moved his chopsticks, showing Dustin.

The yellow ninja followed the movement and after a few tries, he was able to move the chopsticks without any trouble.

"Now try to pick up something."

Dustin reached out and grabbed hold of a piece of chicken and lifted it up without dropping it and placed it into his bowl.

"Thanks Cam." Dustin gave a smile to the other.

"No problem." Cam giving back a small smile and picked up his bowl again.

"This tasted great!" Dustin who taken a bite of the chicken.

"Yeah you should go pro." suggested Shane.

"Go pro?" Kaze gave a confused look at him.

"Yeah. You know, a professional chef and stuff." said Blake.

"Didn't you take a one year cooking course, after you graduated from high school?" questioned Cam.

"I did but I don't know..."

"Kaze, if you want to be a chef then I'm not stopping you. You choose what you want to do in life, you don't have to stay here and take over as the sensei of the academy if you don't want to. There are others that are good enough be the next master of the Storm Ninja Academy, so you don't have to worry about what I think alright." Sensei Anido assured his son.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me."

"You know there is a course that you can go for back at Blue Bay College, maybe you should go and try it." suggested Tori.

"Yeah, if you really want to try to be a chef then you should really go for it." Hunter added to support him.

"Maybe I will."

"Enough talk for now. How about we finish dinner first, the food is getting cold." interrupted Mrs. Anido and everyone continued to eat.

After dinner...

The dishes were washed and table was cleaned up and the guys started to head towards Kaze's to have some fun playing games, except for Hanami and Leanne who went off to have some girl talk and the adults decide to retire for the night. When they arrived to Kaze's room, Shane and Dustin immediately went over to the storm ninja's playstation and library of games and started to sort through them. The others came in soon after and Kaze went over to his drawer and started to pull out a change of clothes, which includes a white t-shirt, underwear and shorts.

"Dude...I didn't know you were into sports games." said Dustin as he held out a skateboarding game.

"I'm not. The sports games you find in there, belongs to Terry. He often comes in here to play, I'm more of a RPG, fighting type style game person."

"Oh really."

"Anyways you can play them if you want. There are extra controllers and a multi-player connector in the cupboard, under the TV." the shogun told them as he walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.

Dustin went to the cupboard and sure enough there were some extra controllers and an adapter as well.

"Found them! So who wants to play?" the earth ninja asked.

Awhile later...

It had been two hours since Kaze went to take a bath and wasn't back yet and his boyfriend was wondering, where was he.

"Its been over two hours. I don't think it takes that long to take a bath." stated Hunter.

"Maybe he accidentally slipped on the bar of soap and hit his head and now is unconscious in the bathtub." Blake joked as he was watching the TV. screen.

"Very funny, but that could have happened...I'm going to check on him." the older Bradley started to stand up head towards the door.

At that moment the door to the room slid open with Kaze coming in and with Hunter almost crashing into him.

"There you are, where have you been?" the crimson ninja questioned.

"Oh, to make you guys dessert." answering and held up a large plate.

On the plate it was filled with some sort of sugar dough treats shaped like animals, mostly of white rabbits and birds, pink pigs and yellow chicks.

"No way!" called out Shane.

"I can't believe you won!" Dustin said suddenly.

Looking over to where Shane, Dustin, Blake and Cam were all holding playstation controllers and they were playing a car racing game.

"Don't you know that in his free time, he plays online games?" Kaze smirked.

"Dude, what other things you're hiding from us?" Blake asked.

"Well you will just have to find out later." replied Cam.

Kaze walked over to the guys and sat down along with Hunter and held the plate he was holding out.

"Dessert anyone?"

"Cute, what's that?" curiously asked Tori.

"Sweet dim sum, try some."

Everyone grabbed one and took a bite.

"Mmm, chocolate filling." Dustin popped the entire thing into his mouth and went for another one.

"Actually its red bean. So who's up next! I want to play." reaching out to one of the controllers and they played games all night.

The next morning...

It was around 10 and Dustin who happened to sleep in a bit, just started to wake up. He sat up on the bed, stretched his arms out, yawned, got out of bed, washed up and changed into his ninja uniform. He started to head downstairs and arrived at the main room, where Shane and Cam who were already awake and in their own ninja uniforms, sitting at the center table.

"G'morning guys."

"Hey Dustin." Shane greeted.

"Morning Dustin." greeted Cam who was working on his laptop.

"Where are the other guys? Don't tell me they're still asleep." Dustin looked around wondering.

"No, they're awake early this morning and Kaze decided to take Hunter and Blake out and teach them some thunder techniques and Tori went with them." answered the air ninja.

"Oh... So what's for breakfast?" the earth ninja said with a lopsided grin.

Somewhere in the forest area, near the academy...

"Alright, you guys are doing great. Now remember you must keep your focus."

We come to a small clear where Kaze, Hunter, Blake and Tori were at for the moment, with the Thunder brothers training to use the Thunder technique that Kaze used against Ninkana. Tori were sitting at the side on a log watching and Kaze was standing in front of the Thunders. Hunter and Blake was standing a good distance apart with their eyes closed and had their hands, palms facing towards another with some space between them and lightning like energy started to form in their respected colours. After a minute of concentration, both of them managed to form a ball of electricity of the Thunder Ball technique.

"Okay, now you got the hang of creating the ball. Now I want you both to hit the two trees in front of you with it." Kaze instructed and pointed at the two trees that were behind him.

Hunter and Blake opened their eyes and looked to where the white ninja pointed at and both thrust their hands forward in a fireball throwing motion and released the attack. Both thunder balls soared through the air and hit the trunks of the two trees, leaving a scorching burn mark.

"Not bad on your first try." commented the storm ninja.

Then out of nowhere, Hanami walked right into the clearing they were in.

"Hey nee-chan, what's up?" greeted Kaze.

"Uncle Oji is here."

"He is? Race you guys back!" and Kaze jogged a couple of steps towards where the school is and with a leap, he was gone in a streak of white.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" called out Hunter and both he and his brother jumped and were gone in a streak as well, going after the white one.

"Boys...They never change." sighed Tori as she walked up next to Hanami.

"Then shall we?" the other female ninja turned to her.

Tori just smirked and both girls 'ninja red eyed' out of there as well.

Back at the academy...

We see five streaks of colours bouncing in from the forest and landed on the top steps of the stairs to the main entrance of the school. The five ninjas walked into the main room where the other rangers, the sensei, Mrs. Anido, Leanne and Terry were at the moment along with the Anido's relatives.

"Uncle Oji, Aunt Nasumi! You here!" Kaze greeted happily.

"Nephew, its good to see you again." his uncle greeted back.

"Hey, don't forget me!" stated Hinita as she put her hands on her hips.

"As if I could ever forget about you." and the white ninja went to hug each of his relatives.

"Well Kaze, we met Cam, Leanne and your friend Shane and Dustin, so who are your other friends?" asked his aunt.

"Oh well, this is Victoria Hanson." pointing to Tori.

"But my friends call me Tori, nice to meet you."

"Blake Bradley." gesturing to the navy ninja.

"Hi."

"And Hunter Bradley." he finished shyly introducing his boyfriend.

"Hello."

"So you're Hunter." stated Oji.

"Um, yes sir."

"He's more handsome and cuter than you describe him to be." Hinita peered at her cousin's koi.

At that comment, Hunter started to blush and went red in the face.

"Hinita!" her mother scold, "Its nice to meet you Hunter." she shook the older Thunder brother's hand with a smile.

"And guys, I want you to my Uncle Oji, Aunt Nasumi, my cousin Hinita and the newest addition to my family, Genji." Kaze introduced his family to the rest of the rangers.

"I think its time to get your journey started rangers." announced Sensei Anido.

All the rangers turned their heads towards him and nodded.

"Then follow me." and the master of the Storm Ninja School walked off into one of the halls, with everyone following.

The group travelled through the hallways of the school until they reach what to be seemed as an indoor training dojo that was in the middle of the school, almost the size of half a gym. All four walls were covered with paper with wood frame traditional walls. At the far end of the room was some kind of alter cover with statues of all sorts as well as urn pots, incenses and other stuff. Sensei Anido walked into the room and up to the said placed alter and stood in front of it and reached out and moved something. Then suddenly a small portion of the floor in front of the alter, opened up and revealed stairs that lead downwards.

"Cool! A secret passage, just like the movies." exclaimed Dustin and the others just stared at him.

Sensei Anido walked to the entrance and started to walk down the set of stone stairs that were quite dark and everyone else followed. The set of stairs were quite long and it took them awhile before they ended up at the bottom and came up to what seems to be a tunnel cavern. The group started to head through the tunnel and as they did, torches magically light up showing the tunnel path. It wasn't a long tunnel, it was short in fact and they ended up in a large cavern room way larger then Ninja Ops.

Immediately the room lit up and by stone lanterns that were place around the cave. The cavern itself was partly furnished with Japanese paper wall screens that were place around the outer edge walls of the room. There were carpets and rugs, placed around the place and a low level table in the middle of the room as well as pedestals holding up all sorts of Asian objects, statues and other artefacts. There were stalactites and stalagmites of all sizes formed around the cavern and near one end there was a large circular ring, formed from the rocks and stones in the cave almost like a doorway gate.

"Lets begin then." stated the Storm Academy sensei.

"I will need awhile to set up before we started." the Shinto priest announced.

15 minutes later...

A regular size height table was set up just a couple of yards in front of the circular stone gateway with a praying alter set-up. On the table there was pot filled with sand and had three incense sticks that were lit and were stuck into the pot. On each side of the incense holder was a white candle that was lit as well with a stalk of bamboo in a vase, beside the candles. In front of this was a jar of purification water and a jar of rice. Along with those were a stack of paper charm talismans, six small triangular flags of different colours and a harai-gushi laid across the table near the edge. Everyone was standing around waiting for things to be ready, the rangers were standing together talking except Cam is nowhere to be seen.

"Here Kaze, I think you should have this back." said Terry who held out the Wood morpher.

"Keep it. Hanami will need some help if Lothor decide to attack the academy while we're gone. Besides, I think you're meant to have it." Kaze smiled.

"Um okay, thanks. I'll try my best and use it wisely." the wood ninja strapped the morpher back onto his wrist.

"I know you will."

"Alright, everything is ready and its time to begin!" announced Kaze's uncle who wore an entire Shinto priest outfit and headed towards were the alter is.

"Wait! Where's Cam? He's not back yet." exclaimed Dustin as he looked around.

"I'm right here." the samurai called out and we see Cam walking out from the tunnel entrance where they enter before holding something under his arm.

"Where did you go? We're about to begin." asked Shane.

"Oh just this, here." and Cam held out what seems to be their ninja swords and staffs from their ranger powers.

"Our thunder staffs and ninja swords but how?" Blake along with the others was totally confused.

"I thought that we lost our ranger powers, then how did you get these?" questioned Tori who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well these are not exactly the weapons from our ranger powers, they're actually duplicates of them. They have the same durability as the real ones but with no power at all. With the data from the lightning and wood morpher, I manage to recreate them. Also your ninja swords can't change into blaster mode as well." the green ninja explained.

Everyone took their own weapon and strapped them to their backs with the straps that were attached to them.

"I thought it would be a good idea to have them just in case. You never know what can happen, so I thought it would be good for us to be armed with something."

"Good old reliable Cam." stated Hunter.

Once everyone had their weapons strapped on and was ready to leave, Sensei Anido walked up to his son holding some sort of pouch in his hand. The pouch had a pull string opening and seems to be filled with something that had a bit of some weight to it and was solid.

"Here, there is about 10000 okane in here. It should help you on your journey, if you need it." handing over the money to Kaze who tied it around the waistband of his uniform.

"You have the morphers, Cam?" Sensei Watanabe asked his son.

"Yes dad, I have them right here." Cam gestured to the make shift backpack on his back that was made basically from a large square cloth with the morphers in the middle, wrapped up like a burrito and the two long ends tied together in the front with one end over a shoulder and the other under the other arm.

"Alright then, now we can begin." Oji announced once more.

The Shinto priest walked up to the alter and picked up the harai-gushi and Hinita followed and stood a little ways behind her father.

"Wait, Cam your glasses." the white ninja pointed out and held out his hand.

"Oh. Right." remembering his glasses and took them off and handed them to his friend who in turn, gave them to his sister to keep.

"Now remember once I open the portal, everything outside the boundaries of the school will be frozen in time."

Immediately Kaze's uncle started to say a Japanese chant and started to swing the stick around, back and forth to the sides in front of him. After about a minute of chanting, the priest grabbed a handful of rice with his left hand and tosses it in front of him, over table. Then after a few chants, he scooped up some water with his left hand and sprayed it in front of him as well. After doing that Oji slammed the harai-gushi right back onto the table and picked up a paper talisman, one in each hand and lit them up by the candles. He crossed his arms then goes right into a twirling wheel motion with them and toss them forward as well.

Right after he slams the palm of his hand right onto the table top, making the flags launch flying into the air and with one swing of his arm, he grabs them all with his left hand. The flags themselves were in six colours, red yellow, green, blue, black and white, each with the Japanese character of the six major elements on them. They include Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Dark and Light. The Shinto then launch the flags forward into the air like darts and the flags implanted themselves into the circular stone gateway in a hexagon pattern. Then picking up the harai-gushi once more, he did a flew more chants then spears the rest of paper talismans with the stick. The talisman themselves were somehow attached together like a long chain with one end attached to the stick and it flutter threw the air as Uncle Oji waved it around.

He then swung the harai-gushi in sharp gestures and strokes and as he did that he left trails of energy in the air, which formed the Japanese character for 'Time' and then raised his right arm up above his head with the harai-gushi pointing forward. With one last chants he thrust the stick forward and the energy made character shot forward right at the stone gateway. The spell hit the centre of the open circular stone gateway and spread out to the edges and the chain of talismans disappeared into the hole, infusing the six flags with energy and with a flash, a portal was created.

"It is done." the priest stated as he placed the harai-gushi back down onto the table.

Kaze's uncle walked to his nephew and pulled out three white paper talismans with writings on them, from his sleeve.

"Now remember Kaze, the portal I created will stay open with no time limit but remember the longer you all stay in the past the more dangerous it is that you can change the future we know, so be careful and try to get back as soon as you can."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kaze nodded.

"Also when you go through, once you end up on the other side, the portal will disappear. It will be invisible to everyone so that no one from the past will accidentally come through. When you are ready to leave just burn one of these charm talismans at the place where you exit the portal and it will emerge and reappear to you again." and he handed the talismans over to Kaze who took each one and placed one in his sleeve, another in one of his boots and the last into the chest of his uniform.

"But just in case if you happen to lose them all...here Hunter, you keep one." and he grinned and handed another one to the crimson ninja who with a smirk placed it in a safe place, upon his body.

"Hey!" Kaze pouted and his uncle just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Now be careful and have a safe journey."

"Be careful my son." Sensei Watanabe looked at Cam.

"I'll will dad."

"You too Kaze." Sensei Anido added, looking at Kaze.

"I know."

Then everyone else started to bide them farewell and have a safe journey too.

"I'm leaving my son to you now Hunter, so I expect you to look after him." stated Sensei Anido.

"I will sir."

"You guys ready?" Hinita looked at the group and they nodded, "So who's first?"

"I'll go." Shane volunteered and turned towards the swirling portal, took a deep breath and jumped in.

Next was Dustin who also took a deep breath and jumped in too and Cam right after. Blake and Tori was next and they looked at each other and grabbed hold of each other's hand and jumped in. Finally were Kaze and Hunter who were also holding hands and with one last look behind them to their friends and family, they too entered the portal.

* * *

Well after two weeks on vacation and a writer's block, I finally got inspired again to continue. Anyways read and review please, thanks a lot for waiting. 


	23. Ninja History Part 8

Chapter 23 - Ninja History - Part 8

* * *

Note:  
Phases in "..." means English

Phases in -...- means Japanese

We come to a place of open scenery by the looks of it, the time of ancient Japan. Looking over the land, you basically see nature as far as the eye could see. Only once in a spread out distance there were patches of civilization can be seen. We come to a hillside top that was totally covered with green grass and a forest of lush large trees growing. On the hilltop where there was a small clear field near the edge, something started to spark out of nowhere. Suddenly the energy spark started to grow larger and a portal formed and opened. Then you could hear someone yelling out and a figure came flying out of the portal.

"Whoaaa!" and Shane landed face first on the ground, all sprawled out.

Not so far behind him, Dustin was the next one came flying out followed by Cam and both of them landed face first as well, right next to Shane.

"Oof!" Both of them groaned as they hit the floor.

Not far behind them were Blake and Tori, who were still holding hands as they too landed on the ground, face first. Finally after them, the last of them were Hunter and Kaze who came flying out and landed next to the others. Everyone started to slowly stand up, helping the others as well and started to brush themselves off as the portal behind them disappeared from sight.

"Well that was a fun ride." commented Tori as she rubbed her back.

"So this is ancient Japan, huh?" Shane looked at the surroundings around them.

"It's just like a camping trip, the great outdoors." Blake took a deep breath, inhaling the cool fresh air.

"What do you expect? They didn't have huge steel and concrete buildings back then." stated Cam who was also taking in their surroundings.

"So what do we do now?" Hunter asked.

"We need to figure out where we are exactly and find out how far are we from Byakuro." answered Kaze as he turned to his boyfriend.

"Byakuro? That's where we're going?" Tori looked at him.

"Yep."

"But how are we're going to do that?"

"We need to find a place where there's people so we ask for directions."

"Hey guys! Come over here! I can see a town down there." Dustin exclaimed as he motioned his friends to where he was standing at the moment.

Everybody walked over to where the Earth child was and looked over to where he was pointing and as you know it, there was a small town off in the distance. Even it was looking quite far from where they were standing, they could see old Japanese style buildings.

"Before we move out I need to sort out a problem first."

"Which is?" asked Cam.

"Communication. I know that Hunter and Blake can read, speak and write Japanese since he told me that Sensei Amino taught them when they went to live with him. I know that Cam has no problem with it but I'm not sure about you three." the shogun referred to the three wind ninjas.

"Us?"

"Yeah, I need to know how good your Japanese is just in case of any problems we might run into."

"Well Shane, Dustin and I took a basics of Japanese course before we got into the academy so our language skills is so so. We know basic reading and writing skills and talking...people should be able to understand us." explained Tori.

"Well with that taken care of then lets go." and they started to head down the hill towards the town.

Back in the present...

"Lothor, I need to speak to you."

"What is it?" the dark ninja asked annoyed as he turned to the dark priestess.

"I sensed a disturbance in time, it seem that someone had opened a time portal."

"What! It must be the rangers, I wonder why they would go through time... Unless they are trying to restore their powers! Do you know where did they go?"

"It will take some time but I can pin point which time they went back to."

"Then what are you waiting for!"

"I'm on it." and priestess left and Lothor just growled at the recent news.

Back in the past...

The guys after over three hours of walking, finally manage to reach the town that they spotted earlier. As they entered the suppose border of the town, the group was totally tired and a bit exhausted.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm really starting to miss modern transportation." breathed out Shane.

"I second that." added Dustin.

"You just saying that because you can't ride your bike instead of walking the entire way." stated Kaze as he leaned against Hunter a bit.

"So now what?" asked Blake as he looked around at the buildings.

Kaze just shrugged, "I guess we should try to find someone that can give us some directions."

The white ninja started to walk off in a direction with the others following. They walked through the street that they were at of the moment, both sides they were surrounded by ancient Japanese buildings. As they move down the street, people in town around them started to stare and whisper to each other while pointing at the group.

"Um guys, people are staring at us." gulped Dustin as he spoke nervously looking at the townspeople.

"Well they never did see people from other cultures before, so you can't blame them for staring." said Cam.

Half way down the street they were stopped by Kaze.

"Hey guys look, an inn. I think its best to ask for directions in there." the white ninja suggested as he pointed towards a large building that was in front of them.

Oushin Inn- the board sign read and they headed inside.

Once in, Kaze walked up to what seems to be the front desk with the others following where an elderly man in a grey kimono robe stood. The man was holding an ink brush and was writing in a thick booklet on the desk he was working at.

Um, excuse me sir.- Kaze cleared his throat a bit.

The man looked up at them and smiles.

Hello and welcome to Oushin Inn. By the looks of it, you're not from around here are you.- the innkeeper peered at them.

No, we come from a foreign land.- answered Hunter.

Ah, I see. You speak our language quite well.-

Thank you.-

So how may I help you folks?-

We were wondering if you could tell us on how to get to Byakuro.- asked Cam.

Byakuro? You have business at the capital?- the man gave them a curious look.

Kind of.-

Well from here it will be at least five days travel by foot, three if you're travelling on horses.-

I see. Well can you tell us where we can buy a map of some sort.- asked Kaze.

I'm sorry but we don't have a shop that sells maps in this town but there is one in the next town over and its right on the direction you need to get to Byakuro as well.-

Can you tell us how to get there?- Blake asked this time.

Walking out from behind the desk hearing his wooden slippers clicking against the wood floor, the innkeeper lead the guys outside and pointed out to one direction of the town.

If you travel in that direction, the town is two days walk from here.-

Thank you.- Tori thanked.

The elderly man just nodded and walked back inside. Once the man was out of listening distance, the guys kind of huddled together and started to talk.

"Five day! I can't believe we were sent that far away from the place." exclaimed Shane.

"Dudes, what should we do?" Dustin wondered.

"I think we should take the guy's advice and get to the next town and buy a map so we know where we're going." suggested the samurai.

"You're right but I think we should say here for the night since its getting late and dark soon." added Tori gestured at the sun which was late of the afternoon and by the looks of it, it will set around in a hour or so.

"Looks like we're staying here for the night." and the group headed back into the inn and up to the main desk.

We were wondering if you have any more rooms left.- the green ninja asked politely.

Decided to stay for the night? Let me check.- and the innkeeper flipped through the book he had to a page that is half filled and scanned down it.

Ah yes we do. We have four opened rooms left, how about it?- the man looked up.

We'll take them.- stated the white ninja.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay here. May I have your name?-

Ah, name?- Kaze started to fidget.

Yes, I need it for my records.-

Not wanting to give out his real name, the white ninja quickly came up with something.

Siro Arashi.- Kaze said without a thought.

Before the guys could comment, the innkeeper called for one of his employees.

Tuyo! Please take our guests to the four remaining rooms upstairs.- and a guy not as old as the rangers in ragged clothes, hurried up to the desk.

Yes sir. Please this way.- and the guy named Tuyo headed towards where the stairs were and the guys followed.

Once they got up to the second floor, they walked down a hallway where both side had paper sliding wood doors indicating they were rooms. The group kept walking and took a turn into another hall and finally stopped at the end.

Your rooms are on both sides, right next to each other.- Tuyo point to the doors next to them.

Kaze reached into the money pouch that was attached to his waist and reached right inside of it and fished for something. Then he took out something and handed it to the guy, it was a small piece of gold.

Here's something for your service.- Kaze grinned.

The guy just went wide-eyed at the piece of gold in his palm and stared back at him.

Thank you sir! Thank you very much! If you need anything else please ask!- and the guy left, back down the hall.

Before anyone could say anything Kaze held up his hand and thumbed towards one of the rooms that was closest to him. The white ninja slid the door open and walked in and the others followed him with Shane at the end, slide closing the door behind them.

"Why did you give the guy a fake name?" Dustin asked curiously.

"Well duh? I don't think that giving people in this era our real name, is such a great idea. Considering that it can change the future if we're remembered throughout history, who knows what can happen. I think you guys better have an alias name as well." explained the shogun.

"That's a good point but what kind of name should we use." Cam pointed out.

"Well for me, I used Siro Arashi. I could make one for you guys as well, if you want."

"Sure." Blake just shrugged.

"Cool but why did you use Siro Arashi?" questioned Shane.

"It means White Storm." Kaze smirked.

"Ahh..." everyone started to understand and grinned.

"Well let's see, for you Shane...Akai Kaze."

"Akai Kaze?"

"Red wind." and Shane grinned.

"Dustin...Kiiro Chikyuu, Yellow Earth."

"Cool dude."

"Blake...Kon Kaminari, Navy Thunder."

"Alright!"

"Tori...Aoi Mizu, Blue Water.'

"Mmm hmm."

"Hunter...Kurenai Kaminari, Crimson Thunder." and Hunter just smiled.

"And Cam..."

"Let me. Midori Gane" the samurai interupted with a bit of a smile.

All of the other guys peered at him, wondering.

"Green Metal."

"So now we got our names, now what?" the air ninja looked at the others.

"How about figuring out which of you three will be pairing up for a room since we only have four. I know that Blake and Tori is taking a room and Hunter and I will be taking another leaving the last two to you guys."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Shane suggested.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Cam gave him a look.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors, it is." the green ninja sighed.

Then Shane, Dustin and Cam stood together with their right hands in a fist and started to do the rock, paper, scissors game.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" all three of them called out.

"Yes! Paper wins!" the air ninja called out.

"Me and rock." Dustin slouched and sighed.

"With that taken care of, now what?" asked Tori.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to explore the town a bit before it gets dark." replied Kaze.

"You want me to come with you?" Hunter asked.

"Sure. Anyone else want to come?"

"I think we'll stay here." Blake answered for both him and Tori.

"I'm staying." Shane answered.

"Me too." Dustin added.

"I'm staying as well." Cam finished.

"Alright then, see you guys later. Come on Hunter." taking his boyfriend's hand, the two of them left.

Not much later...

Hunter and Kaze came back from their town exploration and were back at the inn with the others on the main floor, ordering dinner. The group was settled around a table and they were kneeling on straw mats that were on the floor as seats. The table had already bowls, cups and chopsticks set in a wooden container in the middle.

What would you like to eat tonight?- asked one of the servers that worked there.

We'll have rice and some of your finest simple dishes that you serve here.- Kaze said.

All right, they'll be ready in awhile.- and the server left to start the order.

Once the guy left with their order, the group started to talk again.

"So how was your town outing go?" asked Tori.

"Well the shops in this town basically sell basic needed items, but nothing of the fancy sort." answered Hunter.

"We did spot some shops that sell supplies that we need for travelling tomorrow." added Kaze.

"Then we should go buy them tomorrow morning and get moving, so we can get to the next town as soon as we can." Cam suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

15 minutes later the food arrived and two servers who worked at the inn, carried the different dishes of food on a tray and the other was carrying the rice that was putting in a large bowl like container with a large wooden spoon. Both of them set the dishes and rice on the table, in the middle.

Here you go, enjoy. Would you like to have some saki with your meal?- one of the servers asked.

No thanks, some tea or water with be fine.- the white ninja replied.

All right, tea it is.- and the servers left again.

"Well lets eat." and everyone picked out a pair of chopsticks out of the holder and their bowls and started to eat.

After dinner the group decided to turn in for the night so they could get an early start in the morning and went up to their rooms to get ready for bed. All of them were lying on their bed mats with their weapons on the floor.

In Shane's room we see the red air ninja lying on a woven mat bed that was big enough for two people, that was placed on the floor near one end of the room. Near him was a low level table with a candle on it burning as the light of the room. Shane was laying there with his arms tucked around the wooden pillow behind his head with a blanket that was part of the bed set pulled over him. He just stared at the ceiling thinking of all the things that had happened to him and his friends so far and wondered what other things might happen. After awhile of wondering, he just sighed and sat up to where the table was and blew out the candle. He layback down on the mat and close his eyes trying to doze off.

In Blake and Tori's room the couple was getting ready for bed and pulled out the blanket on the bed set. The set up of their room was similar Shane's. Blake laid down first on their mat mattress and place his head on the make shift wood pillow that was part of the bed set. It wasn't very comfortable, that's one thing for sure. The navy ninja laid his left arm out on the open mat space, right next to him. Tori were about to lie down when she spotted Blake's arm and looked down at her boyfriend with a bit of a cocky look.

"What? Its better to have just one of us with a sore neck then both right?" giving grin.

"Come on." and Blake reached up and pulled his girlfriend down next to him and had her head on his out stretched arm which wrapped around her shoulder and cuddled up together with the blanket over them.

After awhile just laying there, the younger of the Bradley brothers was still awake.

"Something wrong?" the water ninja asked.

"Just wondering what my brother and Kaze is doing."

"I so not need to know that." Tori stated.

"What? I'm just worried." the navy ninja answered.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Sometimes younger brothers do the worrying for once."

"Like they will be talking about you right now..."

Next in Hunter and Kaze's room the same thing was happening with them as the crimson ninja's little brother. The older Bradley brother was lying on the bed mat with his boyfriend curled up against him. The white ninja's head was place between the other's neck and left shoulder with his left arm draped across and his palm on his boyfriend's chest. Hunter had his arms wrapped around his beloved and the blanket covering them from the chest down.

"Working that brain of yours?" Kaze stated when he noticed Hunter was still awake.

"Just worrying as a big brother as usual. Just hoping that Blake won't do something with Tori that he wasn't suppose to do. Maybe I shouldn't have let him have a room with her."

"What? You rather sleep with him to keep him in check? I mean if that's what you want I can switch places with Blake, I'm sure Tori or maybe even Shane won't mind." and the shogun started to sit up.

"What! No way! You're staying here!" Hunter quickly reached up and grabbed Kaze again and pulled him back down next him.

"I thought you wanted to sleep with Blake." the white ninja grinned as he was held back into the position that he was in before.

"Maybe I need to trust my bro more."

"Like you won't jump at the chance to sleep with a person you like, all alone in a room with no parents around." Kaze poking the other in the chest.

"Of course not." the older of the two smiled a small grin.

"Sure..." and Kaze started to tickle Hunter.

"Sttoooppp! All right! Maybe." the crimson ninja laughed out from the tickling.

"Maybe?" the tickling continued.

"Alright! I get the point! And I meant it when I said maybe." Hunter started to catch his breath as his laughter died down as Kaze stopped the tickling and smirked.

In the last room where Cam and Dustin was sleeping, both of them was already in bed on the mat sharing one blanket just merely inches apart from one another. Although they should be asleep, Dustin however was twisting and turning on the mat.

"Is something wrong Dustin?" Cam asked tiredly.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry about that." the earth child apologized.

"Don't be sorry, so what's wrong?" the samurai turned his head and faced the other person that he was sharing the bed with.

"I just can't get to sleep, this isn't one of the most comfortable pillow there is." referring to the wooden pillow under his head.

"I know what you mean." Cam agreed and reached behind himself and pulled out the green bundle of cloth that held the morphers.

"Here use this. It's not as bad as the pillow you have right now but its softer."

"But what about the morphers?"

"Don't worry about them, we'll keep them between us under blanket." the green ninja opened up the make shift backpack and took out the morphers and placed them under the blanket in the space between him and the other ninja.

"Here." holding the now empty cloth to the yellow ninja.

Dustin just stared at the other for a minute then gave a smile and reached out and took the cloth. Folding up the cloth until it was a head size pad, Dustin placed it under his head and comfortably settled on the sleeping mat.

"Thanks Cam." Dustin yawned sleepily and grinned.

"Just get some sleep, alright." Cam slowly closed his eyes and not long, both of them dozed off.

The next morning...

Dustin woke up to the dull sunlight that shined through the paper-mounted windows that was in the room. Opening his eyes he turns his head expecting to see the green clad ninja but instead he sees an empty space, indicating he was up already. Sitting up, the earth ninja pulled back the blanket that covered him and still sees the morphers that Cam placed the night before, in the middle of the mat. Spreading out the cloth that he was given to use as a pillow, Dustin put the morphers back and wrapped them up again. He then looked around the room and spotted a wooden wide mouth bucket filled with water near him and there was a note on the table along with a towel cloth.

"Dustin

The water is for washing up.

Cam"

Dustin just smiled a bit and crawled over to the water and scooped some up with his hands and splashed his face. Splashing and rubbing his face a couple of times, he eventually dunked his whole face in and pulling it back out, Dustin was totally awake now. Taking the towel he wiped and patted his face dry, picked up the morphers pack and walked out the room. The earth ninja manage to find his friends in Shane's room.

"Good morning Dustin." greeted Tori.

"Morning bro." added Blake.

"Morning." Dustin greeted back.

"Here's your breakfast." Shane gestured towards a plate of...pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes! All right!...Wait a minute. Where did you get the pancakes from?" the yellow ninja giving a confused look.

"Kaze made them this morning. He had to bribe the innkeeper before he let him use the kitchen." replied the air ninja.

"Shane and Hunter had to stand outside of the kitchen to stand guard so no one enters. Cam helped with the pancakes. Tori and I squeezed the orange juice which used up the entire kitchen's oranges and not to mention it took forever." Blake smirked and pushed a cup of what seems to be orange juice towards Dustin.

"Speaking of them, where's the other guys anyway?" the earth ninja asked not seeing three of his friends.

"Cam said to let you sleep in and went out with Kaze and Hunter to buy supplies." replied the water ninja.

"He did?" looking at his friend as he was eating his pancakes.

"Ah huh." Tori giving a knowing smile.

Dustin at the time was half way through his breakfast when the rest of the group returned and entered to room.

"Hey Dustin, you're awake. So how are the pancakes?" Kaze greeted.

"They're great dude. Thanks." and the yellow ninja finished off the last of his pancakes and started to drink his juice.

"So what you guys buy?" Blake asked curiously.

"Just some things like a couple of blankets, rope, water containers, fruit and some other things." Cam counted off.

"I have the basic supplies and Hunter has the food." the white ninja gestured to themselves where they had a big bundle of a make shift backpack on their backs using a blue and black cloth.

"You guys ready to go?" Hunter asked.

Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms to make sure they have everything and grabbed their weapons and strapped them to their back once more and started to head downstairs.

"Here Cam." Dustin handed over the bundle of morphers to the samurai.

"Thanks." taking the morphers back and the green ninja tied it around his back again.

Once downstairs Kaze went to the main desk with Hunter to check themselves out and pay for their expenses. Once that was done, the two walked back to the group all ready to go.

"Well let's get out of here guys." and the group left the inn and headed towards to their next destination.

* * *

Yah! I finally updated! So read and review! 


	24. Ninja History Part 9

Chapter 24 - Ninja History - Part 9

* * *

Note:  
Phases in "..." means English

Phases in -...- means Japanese

The rangers walked on the path that lead from the town that they stay at the night before and made their way to their next destination. They travelled the entire morning non-stop going through plains of fields and through a forest, eventually at noon they decided to stop and take a rest. They found an area next to the sandy road they were travelling where there were couple of large stones sticking out of the ground high enough for sitting. They were in a semi circle like pattern, situated under a small tree that its branches were sprawled out flat over the rocks creating a shaded area. There weren't enough rocks for everyone to sit so two of them had double up which happens to be Blake and Tori.

"I'm starved guys, so what's there to eat?" asked Dustin once everyone had sat down.

"Lets see, we got some apples, pears, plums for lunch. Some steamed vegetarian, chicken and pork buns for dinner and three bamboo canisters of water. That enough to last us until we get to the town we're heading to." Hunter opened his pack and sort through the things.

"What? Only fruit for lunch?" stated Shane.

"Well we are travelling for two days only so we thought we didn't need to carry that much." answered Kaze.

"Fine give me an apple." and the crimson ninja tossed one to Shane.

"Me too." added Dustin and Hunter tossed him one as well.

"Pears for us." Blake asked for him and Tori and his brother tossed two pears to Blake who caught both in each hand.

"Plum." Cam stated and his friend tosses him one.

"How about you?" Hunter turned to his boyfriend.

"A plum too." and the thunder ninja handed him one and Hunter took a pear for himself.

After eating and drinking some water the group packed up and continued on their way to the next town, which was almost another day's walk. They travelled on what seems to be six hours and it started to get dark, the sun was setting and the stars started to come out. The rangers decided to set up camp for the night and found a small clearing in the forest they had been walking through.

Hunter and Blake went to collect firewood while the others set up a place for the fire by placing large rocks in a circle. Not so soon after, the Bradley brothers came back with an armful of dry branches each and piled them in the stone circle. Then Kaze walked up to it and with the thunder brothers and used their power of thunder to start the fire. Once the fire was started the buns that Hunter mentioned earlier for their dinner were passed out as the group sat around the fire.

"So do you guys think that Lothor found out what we're trying to do?" Shane spoke out as he swallowed a bite from his bun.

"I hope not. If he did, I'm not sure what we're going to do without our ranger powers." Cam answered.

"If he did, at least we have my sister and Terry to hold down the fort for awhile." added Kaze and took another bite from his bun.

"We just need to hope for now is that we will be able to restore our ranger powers." stated Hunter.

"You know we should like go camping after we get back." Dustin spoke suddenly surprising everyone with the change of subject.

"You want to talk about going camping at this time?" Tori looked at the earth ninja amusingly.

"We shouldn't think of these negative thoughts about Lothor and everything or we will just put ourselves down."

"He kind of got a point there." Cam smirked a bit.

"Yeah why not, it sounds like fun all of us going." Blake agreeing to the idea.

They continued to talk through out the night until it was getting late a bit and everyone was started to get sleepy.

"Lets get to sleep guys." Tori yawned a bit.

"Yeah, lets." the air ninja agreed.

So Kaze grabbed his bundle pack and pulled out three large thin blankets from it and handed one to Blake and Tori and the other one to Shane.

"You guys would have to share, it big enough for all three of you." the storm ninja referred to Shane, Dustin and Cam.

Dustin just shrugged, Shane didn't say anything and Cam just said fine. The trio backed up to a pair of trees that were right next to each other, a large trunk one beside a smaller trunk one. Shane leaned back against the smaller tree and next to him was Dustin who leaned back against the larger one and beside him was Cam who did the same thing. So the three boys with Dustin sandwich in the middle shared one blanket that was big enough to cover all three of them started to get some shuteye.

The other four on the other hand had the Bradley brothers each leaning back against a tree near the others with their love settle against them, with their backs to their chest and arms wrapped around the waist and their blankets covering both of them giving each of the pairs body warmth. The entire group was soon asleep in a short while.

The next morning...

The team awoke a couple of hours after the sun was up well not everyone, all except Dustin who was still asleep. During sometime in the night, Dustin's head landed on Cam's shoulder and he turned his body towards the other curled up against the samurai a bit. Everyone thought it was cute and stood up and started to pack up their things except for Cam who just sat there not wanting to disturb the earth child. Eventually when everything was packed up, they decided to wake their friend up so they can get moving and let Cam stretch a bit.

"Dustin, Dustin, wake up! Its time to go."

"Huh? Wha?" the earth ninja started to wake up.

Slowly opening his eyes a bit then wider and rubbed to morning sleep from them, he sees Kaze crouch in front of him smiling a bit. He then felt something under his cheek and realized it was a shoulder and glanced up and sees Cam looking at him with a bit of a smile. Immediately he bolted straight up realizing what he did.

"Um, s-s-sor-ry a-bout th-at." Dustin stuttered embarrassed and his cheeks started to glow a bit red.

"Its okay." and Cam just stood up and stretched and Dustin just looked up at him for a while before getting up and get ready as well.

After stretching the group continue on through the forest and walked about an hour or so before they reached the end of it. Walking out they came right next to a stream and they decided to wash up a bit before they went on. Once they finishing washing themselves, they travelled to the direction they were going to arrive at the next town.

Eventually late in the afternoon the rangers finally spotted the outskirts of a large town in the distance and head towards it. Once they arrived they were totally exhausted from not having lunch yet and they been travelling over half the day non-stop. They headed into town and into one of the streets. The streets themselves were quite busy, on both sides all shops were opened and rows of booths were set up and people were walking around doing different things. Above the streets on both sides there were paper lanterns hanging in rows in all sorts of colours.

They decided to look for an inn to stay for the night and get some food as well and head down the street hoping to find one. As they head up to a street intersection an elderly woman in a light purple kimono walked through. Suddenly the woman somehow tripped and fell to the ground dropping all her things. Immediately Kaze and Cam sprinted over and helped the old woman to her feet and picked up her things and handed them back to her.

Here you go.- Cam offered the things back.

Why thank you, you two for your kindness, may good fortune be with you.-

No need.- Kaze answered and the old woman went on her way.

The other ninjas joined up with their two friends as they keep going and eventually they come pass a large structure, which happens to be an inn.

Kouun Inn- the sign read.

Once they head into the front doors, the restaurant area of the inn was full of people talking and eating. Wanting to know what's going on and see if there were any rooms left the group went up to the front desk to see the manager.

Excuse me but I was wondering, what's with the festivities?- Cam asked.

Welcome, if you want to know it is the Autumn Festival.-

It's the Autumn Festival, really?- the white ninja was excited.

Yes, that's why there are many people staying for the celebrations.-

Then are there any more rooms left?- asked Hunter.

At this time, I'm not very sure if we have any rooms left but I will check.- the manager answered.

We appreciate it.- Blake thanked.

The keeper flipped through the giant thick book he had in front of him and scanned through the pages. After a few minutes of flipping and scanning pages, the innkeeper finally put the book down to an open page.

You're in luck but we only have two rooms left and both happens to be our largest rooms and they cost quite a bit.-

We'll take them.- the storm ninja shrugged.

All right if you insist. Hano, take our guest to the two remaining rooms.- the manager called a waiter from the tables.

A young man walked over to the front desk and nodded in response.

Yes sir! Please follow me.-

The group started to follow the guy but Kaze grabbed hold of Cam's shoulder and stopped him who in turn, turned around and wonder what's up.

"Why don't you guys go ahead to our rooms." the white ninja stated.

"Why? Where are you going?" Hunter turned to his boyfriend.

"Cam and I need to see if we can buy a map, the sooner the better. Right Cam?"

"Right." Cam agreed.

"Do you want us to come along?" Shane asked.

"No that's alright, you guys can get settled in and start ordering food first. We won't take that long."

"Are you sure."

"Yes now go." and the group started to head upstairs after the waiter while Kaze and Cam head out into town to buy a map.

Later on...

It wasn't that late about an hour later, the sun was setting and more people were coming out into the lantern lit streets to set up more booths. At that time the rangers were sitting at a table waiting for the food that they had ordered. Also at that time Cam and Kaze had returned and headed towards the others and sat down in their open seats.

"So how did it go?" Blake asked.

"It wasn't easy but we manage to find a shop that sells the map we needed." the samurai took a small cup and filled it with some tea and drank it.

Cam then set the cup down and pulled out a folded up piece of white fabric and opened it up on the table to show everyone. On the white fabric was a map printed on it.

"Here you go."

"So where are we and where are we going?" Tori who was curious.

"We're here right now," Kaze pointed on the map " and we need to here."

After looking at the map for a bit, Cam put it away and then Kaze pulled out a bunch of some things. It was seven pouches that were filled with something heavy.

"Here you guys, I took the money that my dad gave us and divided it among us." and the storm ninja handed out a pouch of money to everyone.

"Why?" questioned Dustin.

"Well I think it would be better if each of us have some money with us just in case if something happens. Besides, since tonight happens to be the Autumn Festival and we are going to have some fun tonight aren't we? We are staying here for the night so why not relax a bit? If you guys see something you want to buy, you won't need to wonder around the town looking for me." Kaze explained.

Everyone thanked him and understood and each took a pouch and put it away in their ninja uniform, somewhere. Soon after the food arrived at their table and everyone started to eat. After eating their dinner, the friends started to head out onto the streets since it was dark already.

As the rangers headed down one of the streets it was totally busy with all sorts of people in kimonos busying themselves about the place. People were chatting and bargaining with the merchants at the booths and eating all different assorted foods at stands. Dustin who spotted something and started to head over to a booth and the others were about to follow him when a voice stopped them.

A young men, it good to see you again.-

The guys turned their heads towards the voice and see the old woman that Cam and Kaze helped before sitting at a small booth.

I want to thank you for helping me today.-

You're welcome.- Kaze answered.

And for helping me how about I read you your fortune for free?-

Kaze who was wondering if she was really a fortune teller or fake, decided to give a test and got an idea and turned to Hunter and whispered something into his ear. Hunter then looked back at him curiously and then grinned in a nod.

Thank you for your offer but I don't believe in that stuff.- Cam declined her politely.

But before Cam could walk away, two sets of hands grabbed him at each arm and started to drag him to the fortuneteller. It was Kaze and Hunter who in turn, sat the samurai down on the stool.

Sure why not?- Kaze grinned.

What would you like to know?- the woman asked in a bit of surprise as the two sat their friend at her booth.

Our friend's love life.- Hunter smiled.

What?- the green ninja shouted.

All right then lets see your palm.- and the old woman looked at the palm that was held out by Hunter.

After looking at Cam's palm and touching and drawing with her fingers for a couple of minutes, she looked up at them.

Lets see the person who is destined to be with you in this life, is a person you least expected. You have already met this person and also it seems that you are good friends with them already. Even though you two have opposite personalities and both of you are compatible with each other's elements. And you two will start an relationship, sooner than you think.-

After saying all that the guys just stared at her for a minute and Kaze and Hunter let go of Cam who didn't move.

Um wow, thanks. Here you go.- the white ninja pulled out some money and handed to the woman.

No need.-

I insist.-

Then thank you.- and the woman took the money as the guys continued to explore the festival.

"See I told you it was nonsense. I'm going to look for Dustin." who had disappeared in the crowd of people and Cam headed off to look for him.

Of course the others didn't think the fortune that the old woman gave was nonsense at all and they slowly walked and started to talk.

"Who do you think she was talking about? Do you think it could be Dustin?" Tori stated.

"Well I think it could be, I mean Cam and Dustin are already friends." the older thunder brother answered.

"And their personalities are totally different and they do say opposites do attract one another." Shane put in.

"One thing for sure is that their elements do go together Metal is found in Earth." added Blake.

"Well we don't know for sure, so we will just have to let destiny plan it out." finished Kaze.

After the conversion the group headed off into the crowd of people and explore. The group stayed together for a while before Kaze wondered off from his friends to look at another booth. Hunter of course noticed that his boyfriend was gone from his side. Looking around to see where he has gone to, he spotted his love a couple of booths down from where he was and walked over to him. Once Hunter was next to him, he sees Kaze looking at the stuff that the merchant had set out at the booth.

"What are you look at?" the crimson ninja startled his boyfriend a bit.

"Hey Hunter. I'm just checking out these fans." the storm ninja held out a beautiful decorated sensu fan.

The merchant had all sorted colour fans on the table with different designs on them and Kaze picked two up. Both of them were white with writing on one side and a painting of a crane on the other.

"So why are looking at fans for?"

"Well who knows, they could come in handy. You know on hot days where we could fan ourselves with." the younger of the two grinned and paid for two fans he picked out.

Kaze then took the fans and closed them up and then insert them and slipped each one into each of the undersides of his sleeves of his ninja uniform. Then looking up and around Kaze spotted another booth that he wanted to go look at and headed towards it while Hunter just followed. It was booth that the merchant was selling bamboo oiled-paper umbrellas.

"What now?"

"Hey just in case it rains, we need something over our heads right?" and the storm ninja picked one and paid the merchant.

Taking the umbrella Kaze strapped it to his sword with strips of cloth and placed it back on his back. Taking a look around once more, Kaze sees another booth and this time he grabbed hold of Hunter's hand and dragged him towards it and Hunter just sighed. They arrived at the booth and Kaze just look at the items. While his boyfriend was browsing, the thunder ninja looked at the booth next to the one they were at and saw it was selling musical instruments.

Looking making sure that his koi wasn't looking, Hunter headed over to the booth and looked at the different instruments. Spotting on the table was a flute made of jade and Hunter instantly knew his boyfriend would love it and decided to buy it. After asking for how much and bargained for the price a bit, the thunder ninja manages to purchase it. Then turning around and still sees his boyfriend at the next booth, he hid the flute behind his back and walked back over. Standing next to him, Kaze looked up at the other and sees Hunter smiling at.

"Is something wrong?" the white ninja smiled a small smile at him.

"Well nothing is wrong but I have something for you." the crimson ninja grinned.

"What is it?"

"You have to close your eyes first."

"Fine." and Kaze closed his eyes and Hunter brought the flute around to his front.

"Okay you can open them now."

Kaze opened his eyes and gasped in surprise of what Hunter have in his hands and gaze at the flute then back at his boyfriend.

"Is that for me?" Kaze looking up at the other.

"Yeah, you like it?" Hunter nodded and asked.

"I love it!" the storm ninja grinned, grabbing the flute and threw his arms around Hunter's neck hugging him and kissed him.

Hunter who was surprise a bit but got over it and grinned against the other's lips and kissed Kaze back.

Back over with the others...

Some how Blake got separated with Tori who had gone off with Shane while they were looking at some items. Wondering where his girlfriend went, Blake walked around the place looking but couldn't find her yet. As he was looking he spotted a whole crowd of people around a booth and wondered what was going on and headed over. Pairs of people who seem to be couples walked away from the booth holding something. Once there he saw what was the commotion was about.

Excuse me but what are you selling?- Blake asked.

Well sir, what I'm selling here are Lover's Knots.-

The merchant gestured at the items on the table. They were colourful thick cords woven in a beautiful design with a pair of figurines attached to the bottom ends on each part.

Lover's Knots?-

Yes Lover's Knots. It is said that if a couple is carrying a pair of Lover's Knots, it is meant they are to be together for the rest of their life.-

Really?-

Yes. So how about it young man? Would you like to buy one pair for you and your love?-

After thinking for a bit, the navy ninja decide to buy a set for him and Tori and hopes that she would accept and like them.

Sure.- and he started to pick through the pairs.

Eventually he found one with a pair of butterflies attached to them and smiled and paid for the item.

Thank you.-

Lifting them up to his face and admiring them, Blake looked around and he manage to spot Tori since she was the only blond among the crowd. She was by herself looking at things and Blake grinned and heads over to her.

"Hey." the navy ninja stepped up next to her.

"Blake! Where did you go? I've been looking for you everywhere!" the water ninja turned to her boyfriend in surprise.

"I was around, where's Shane?"

"I lost him somewhere."

"Well anyways I have something for you."

"Really what?"

"Alright close you eyes." and Tori did.

Bring up one of the knots up to her face, Blake smiled.

"You can opened them now."

Tori opened her eyes and smiled when she saw what was in her boyfriend's hand.

"What is that?"

"Just something I thought that you might like. Do you like it?" Blake handing it over.

"Yeah, its beautiful." the water ninja taking it in her hands

"See I have one too, they come in a pair." the younger thunder brother held out his own.

"Thank you." and Tori leaned up and kissed Blake who kissed back.

At that moment Hunter, Kaze and Shane came up to them who manage to found their friends again.

"Yeah, guys found anything interesting?" Shane asked the two couples.

"Lots." the water ninja stated.

"Hey are those Lover's Knots?" Kaze asked in surprise seeing the items that Blake and Tori was holding while Tori looked confused and Blake started to sweat a bit.

Over to Dustin...

We see the earth child wondering around the festival since he lost his friend, so early back and was wondering where they were. As he walked he spotted what seems to be the center town garden where one section of the town was built to be a giant Japanese garden. There was a booth set up next to the entrance of the garden with people standing around. There were all sorts of paper lanterns that were hung in identical pairs of all sorts of colours and designs next to the booth. As he walked by one of the booth owners stopped him.

Hey there! Do you want to try and find your perfect match.- the middle aged woman asked.

Perfect match? What do you mean?- Dustin asked curiously.

We are matchmakers and we try our best to make couples to be and already, happy. So how about giving it a try a see if you can find your other half.-

Um I'm not really...-

Look, its very easy. We give you a lantern and you head into the garden here and walk around and try to find the other person who has the same lantern as you do. If you do find them, it is meant that you two are two halves of a whole. So why don't you give it a try?- the woman guided Dustin over and taking one of the lanterns and handed over him.

The lantern was round and light green with yellow flowers on it. Looking a the lantern, the yellow ninja hesitated a bit but finally decide to take a chance and took the lantern into his hand and headed into the garden. After entering the garden, a few minutes later Cam started to walk by looking for Dustin. At that time a middle-aged man walked up to Cam with the same lantern that Dustin had with him that moment in the garden.

Excuse me young man. How about trying our matchmaker game?-

Sorry but I'm looking for someone.-

Well maybe the person you are looking for is in there.- the man pointed at the garden.

I doubt it.-

Well you never know. So how about it?- the guy handed over the lantern, accidentally the same one that Dustin was given.

How does it work?-

Easy, you walk in there with this and if you find the other person who has the exactly the same lantern as yours, that means you two are meant to be together.-

Cam looked at the lantern then at the man and not wanting to be rude, he took the lantern and let the man guide him towards the garden. Of course unknown to him, he didn't know what cupid has in store for him.

* * *

Well now, it has been over a year since I last updated and finally I was inspired to continue this story and for those who have waited, I thank you. Anyways I hope you guys still reading this so read and review please. 


	25. Ninja History Part 10

Chapter 25 - Ninja History - Part 10

* * *

Note:  
Phases in "..." means English

Phases in -...- means Japanese

Cam and Dustin carried their identical paper lanterns as they walk upon the garden, which was quite huge and was lightened up by other lanterns that were hung all around. The two of them though happened to be on the opposite sides of the entire garden, far away from another. They walked on the gravel, pebbled and stone paths that were used as a walkway in the garden, wandering around passing others with lanterns as well. Some of them had already paired up as a couple while others were still looking and some just left.

Half an hour later, the two of them were getting tired and was wondering why they were here in the first place. Unknown to them, both of them were walking towards one another, near the centre of the garden where the ponds were. Cam walked down a stone path that lead through a thick layer of trees which you can't even see the corner turn of the path. As he was about to turn around the corner, another person walked right into and slammed right against him.

Dustin who was walking on the stone path along side of him was layers of thick trees and was coming about a corner turn and as he turned he slammed right into someone. The force of the slam sent Cam falling backwards on to his back and the person who collided with him, fell forward. Dustin who bumped hard against the person was thrown forward as the person in front of him fell back and he landing on top of them.

Their chest pressed hard against one another and Dustin's head fell forward colliding their mouth together and their lips touched. The two of them laid there for a minute, their eyes staring at one another and saw who the other person was. Then somehow out of instinct, Dustin slowly started to move his mouth against the other in a soft kiss. Cam reacted to it and started to slowly kiss the other back, their mouths doing this on their own without their brains realizing it. Both closed their eyes and the samurai brought his arms up and gently wrapped them around the other.

After a minute of so of lip lock, Dustin realized what they were doing and quickly opened his eyes and pulled back into a sitting position. As soon as Cam felt the other pull back away from him, he quickly opened his eyes and sat up looking at the other. Dustin who felt embarrassed and scared now started to ramble.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry Cam! I-I didn't mean t-to..." the earth child stuttered like he was about to cry.

Before Dustin finish what he was saying, he turned away and was scrambling to get up and get away before Cam did something he didn't want to be there for. But before he could get half way up a hand reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back right to the ground and a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. As the yellow ninja struggled to get loose from the other's embrace, Cam was trying to calm him down.

"Dustin, Dustin! Calm down, it okay all right? Its okay."

After a minute or so of struggling, Dustin finally stopped and calmed down a bit and turned toward Cam and looked at him.

"C-C-Cam?" who was giving him a small smile.

"If you want to know, I like you too very much." the samurai whispered in the earth ninja's ear.

Dustin just looked at the other shocked and couldn't believe what the other just said to him and that he actually returned his feelings. Smiling, Dustin threw his arms around the samurai's neck hugging him and kissed him again. Pulling back from the kiss, Cam just stared at Dustin and smiled.

"Why don't we find someplace quiet so we can talk first?" Cam suggests who want to talk things out with Dustin first.

Nodding, both of them stood up and picking up their lanterns, Cam reached out and gentle grabbed Dustin's hand and held it and both started to walk together. They head towards the centre of the garden where the ponds were and walked out to one of the stretched out pavilion upon the water. Sitting down still holding hands and the two of them looked at one another for a while in silence before Cam started to talk first.

"So when did you started to like me like that?"

"I don't know, it just happened I guess. I mean I went on dates with girls before but I never felt anything with them. But what I felt when you're around its different and it feels good and somehow right to me." the earth ninja shyly answered.

The samurai just nodded in understanding and smiled a bit.

"What about you?" Dustin asked back.

"I think it started a couple of years back when I was in high school and I manage to get a date with a girl from science class. Anyways like any date we had dinner, went to a movie and went for a nighttime stroll. When I took her home and I gave a good night kiss, I felt nothing. So I thought that she wasn't just my type of girl but soon I started to kind of having interests in boys." Cam explained.

"And you never told Kaze any of this before?"

"This happened after he came out to me, besides I thought it was just a phase or something but now I realize it isn't."

"So what made you realize it?"

"I think it was you."

The comment made Dustin blush and he stayed quiet. The two of them just sat there enjoying one another's presence and company. Not so soon the water around the pavilion lit up with lights and the two ninjas turned their heads towards the water. There floating upon the pond water were large blossoms of flowers and within each one was a lit up candle. There were dozens of them floating around the water giving the area a romantic light atmosphere and with the moonlight shining above made the night extra magical. The two friends, now boyfriends took in everything around them and turned to one another and smiled.

Mean while back with the others...

The group had walked through the crowded streets and was headed towards the centre of town where the main events were being held. A guy younger than the rangers moved through the crowds bumped into Kaze a bit hard making him stumbled back a bit.

I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me!- the guy apologized.

Its okay just be careful.- and the guy nodded and hurried off.

Noticing the guy was leaving quite quickly and was a bit strange; the white ninja brought his hands up and felt his body. After a few moments of patting he realized that his money pouch was gone, the guy had just picked his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Hunter looked at his boyfriend confused.

"My money pouch, it gone! That guy picked my pocket!" Kaze shouted.

"What!" the others stated.

Immediately the storm ninja started to head after the thief and started to make his way through the crowds.

Hey! You! Stop!- the ninja yelled at the retreating guy.

The guy who stole Kaze's money started to make a run for it, although it was quite difficult with the people around. See that he couldn't catch up with the guy, Kaze immediately jumped into the air and landed on the rope that was holding up the paper lanterns upon the street. Once balanced, the white ninja quickly dashed down the rope line after the thief leaving the others behind who were calling after him.

The guy who was running away from Kaze turned his head and spotted him upon the rope line running after him, his eyes widen and got scared. Of all the people he went stealing from, it had to be a ninja. The guy ran out of the crowded street and into an empty and went hiding in an alley hoping the ninja didn't find him. Of course he wasn't that lucky and Kaze manages to see him duck in an alley and now was standing on the rooftops of a building next the alley. The storm ninja then jumped from his spot and landed right at the mouth of the alley, scaring the guy.

Going somewhere?- Kaze asked casually.

At that moment the other rangers caught up to them and surrounded Kaze and the alley and the guys got scared.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry sir! Here your money, just don't hurt me.- the guy dropped to his knees and started to beg and held out Kaze's money pouch.

Fine, just don't do it again.- the storm ninja stated and walked up the guy, grabbed his pouch and walked back to his friends checking just in case and left.

The group headed back to the crowded street and went to search for Cam and Dustin at the centre of town. When they got there, a guy was announcing something to the crowds.

Come try our archery event, just hit the bull's eye and win 300 Okane.-

The group went up to the sidelines of the event and there were many people playing trying to hit the bull's eye but kept missing the centre. The target was set up a block away from the archer's line and was hanging on a rope line. Many people try but have failed to hit dead centre.

"Hey Kaze, why don't you try it." Tori turned to her friend.

"Why?" he answered back.

"Well you are the only one who can use a bow and arrow out of all of us with your ranger powers and you're a quite a shot with it."

"Yeah, try it bro." Blake added.

"Well sure, if you say so."

"We know so." supported Hunter.

So Kaze decide to go try it with the support of his friends and stepped up to the guy who was announcing asking if he could try.

Folks, we have another who wants to give our game a try. Please give him a hand.- everyone started to clap as Kaze took a bow and an arrow and stepped up to the archery line.

Taking the arrow in his right hand and the bow in his left, the ninja notched the arrow and aimed it at the far off target. After a moment of adjusting, then another moment to get his line of sight and once eyes was totally fixed on the target he let the arrow go. Immediately the arrow soars through the air and hit the centre of the target dead on.

We have a winner! Ladies and gentlemen.- and everyone started to clap and the rangers cheered.

Here's your prize of 300 okane.- the guy walked over to Kaze and handed over a pouch of money.

Thanks.- taking the money and stuffed it in his ninja uniform and the host left.

"Alright! Nice going dude!" Shane congratulated.

"Yeah, that was great." Hunter added.

"Hey nice shot!" a voice called out from behind the group.

The guys turns around and see Cam with Dustin walking towards them through the crowd of people and the guys didn't notice that the two were holding hands. When the other two got to their friends more like Cam was leading Dustin, the others greeted them.

"Hey where did you two go?" the water ninja asked.

"Just around." the samurai answered.

That was when Kaze noticed the joined hands between the two and gawked a bit at them and stared.

"When did you two..." the white ninja gestured at their joined hands.

The others looked to where Kaze was staring at and also saw the joined hand between the two and stared with wide and surprise eyes. Seeing that everyone was staring at them Cam just swallowed a bit and Dustin started to blush and buried his face shyly in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know what to say or where to start..." Cam started as he scratched the back of his head.

"Finally! It was about time. So Dustin, you finally told Cam your feelings?" Tori smiled at the earth child and Dustin just nodded.

"So this was the thing that was troubling you?" Kaze questioned his best friend.

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you guys." Hunter stated.

"Me too." Blake added.

Cam smiled and Dustin grinned, as their friends were happy for them, the earth ninja turned to the air ninja.

"Shane?"

"As long as you are happy, I don't care."

"Thanks."

The group of friends decided to continue enjoying the festivities of the festival a bit more and headed off into another busy street. As the rangers walked through the crowds and down the street Kaze noticed a small group of people at one of the street intersections. As he glanced over, he saw it was the thief from before and he was with two kids a younger boy and girl. Their clothes were worn out like beggars and their faces were a bit dirty. Carefully walked over without them noticing, Kaze leaned against a wall and listened to them talk.

Brother, I want some candy.- the girl asked as she tugged on the older boy's shirt who was her brother.

I know but you know we don't have any money.-

I know.- the girl said sadly.

Ever since our parents died, we didn't have a decent meal like forever, even on these special days.- the young boy stated quietly.

Look you two, I'll try my best give us at least a happy time tonight, even it means getting arrested.- the older brother promised the two.

After hearing them talk, Kaze started to feel sorry for them after knowing the thief was only doing this for his siblings. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his arm and turned his head and sees his boyfriend smiling at him, Hunter had heard everything as well. Making a decision, Kaze whispered something into the thunder ninja's ear and Hunter pulled back looking at him and nodded. The two of them walked out of their hiding place and Kaze cleared his throat.

Hey you!- he called out.

The thief from before turned his head to the voice and was surprise to see it was the guy he stole from before.

You? What do you want? I gave your money back to you.- the guy looked at the two ninjas confused.

Kaze just reached into his ninja uniform and pulled out the pouch of 300 Okane he won before and tossed it at the guy.

Here, catch!-

The thief caught the pouch and opened it and saw the money and looked back at the two and was wondering what were they up two.

What's the meaning of this?-

Nothing, just make your brother and sister happy all right? And used whatever is left from tonight to start a new life and make a living.- and at that Kaze turned around with Hunter and walked away.

Thank you sirs!- the young girl and boy thanked.

Kaze just waved his hand back at them and head back into the festival with his boyfriend.

"That was a nice thing you did for them." Hunter commented.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No of course not. That's one of the things that I like about you, your kind heart." the storm ninja just grinned and gave the crimson ninja a kiss.

The next morning...

After the night of fun and relaxation the rangers went back to their inn and decide to get some sleep. Hunter, Kaze, Blake and Tori stayed in one room while Cam and Dustin who snuggled together for the first time and Shane stayed in the other. The rangers woke up this morning around nine, ate some breakfast and checked out of the inn. After checking out the inn Cam, Kaze and Hunter went off to restock their supplies and the others stayed in one spot and wait for them.

As the rest of them waited for their friend to return, a parade of people on horses started to come down the street they were at. There were over a dozen men that seem to be soldiers in armour riding on horses in a long line. In the middle of this was a large sitting cart with its sides covered by white veils being pulled by a horse. Sitting within the cart we see a figure that was blocked from outside viewers.

Make way for the prince of Byakuro!- the soldier in the front shouted as they headed down the street.

The people of course started to move out of the way except for a boy who ran right into the middle of the street making the line of soldiers stop in a halt. Then the person sitting in the cart moved to the front and lift aside the veil, revealing the prince.

Is something wrong?- the prince asked his bodyguard.

Sorry my prince but a child just ran into the street in front of us.-

Oh.-

To the surprise of Dustin and the others, the prince looks exactly like Cam but without the glasses. He was wearing an expensive dark blue prince's kimono and his hair was quite long and was tied into a ponytail high behind his head. After the child was pulled out of the street, the soldiers kept on moving down the street and eventually out of sight and out of the town.

"Did you guys see what I saw..." Dustin started who was a bit in shock.

"Yeah, the prince looks exactly like Cam!" Shane stated.

"But how can that be?" Tori wondered.

"I don't know..." Blake who was baffled as well.

At that moment the rest of the group returned and saw that their friends were just standing there looking at the direction down the street.

"Is something wrong guys?" Hunter asked.

"You would not believe what we just saw." the navy ninja turned to his brother.

"What?" Kaze questioned.

"We saw a guy who looks exactly like you Cam." the water ninja said.

"What? Are you sure?" the samurai looked at them a bit confused.

"Yeah he was like another Cyber Cam but a real person." Shane commented.

"And he was the prince of Byakuro." Dustin added who went to his boyfriend's side and grasps his arm and Cam just turned to him.

"Prince of Byakuro! Are you sure?" the storm ninja exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what the body guard said."

"Then by the looks of it, he could be Cam's past life."

And the rest of them stood there thinking.

Back in the present...

Up in Lothor's ship we see the dark ninja priestess, Ninkana walking into the main throne room of the spaceship.

"Lothor, I have some news. I manage to locate to which time the rangers went back to."

"Well it about time! It took you long enough." the evil space ninja shouted who was sitting in his throne at the moment.

"Then what is your command then?"

"What do you think?" Lothor peered at her.

"Go after them and make sure that they don't come back! And don't screw it up unless you value your life."

"Of course, I'll leave right away." and the dark priestess left.

"You won't win this time rangers." the space ninja said to himself.

Back in the past at the capital city of Byakuro...

The city was quite large where people on the streets were quite busy and with a huge castle where the lord of Byakuro lives with his family upon a hill looking over the city itself. Within the castle we see the lord and his court of advisors in what seems the throne room that was connected to the open large courtyard. The lord was a middle-aged old man wearing a black royal kimono while his advisors wore grey ones. As they discussed issues concerning the people of their city the front doors to the room bursts open and soldiers came rushing in and surrounded them. Then a group of people led by a man, almost as old as the lord came walking into the room.

What is the meaning of this brother?- the lord stood up and asked the other who is his younger brother.

What do you think? I'm taking over the throne!- the man stated and pointed his point his finger.

Attack!-

* * *

Well another chapter done, what do you think? Read and review please! 


	26. Ninja History Part 11

Chapter 26 - Ninja History - Part 11

* * *

Note:  
Phases in "..." means English

Phases in -...- means Japanese

The castle of Byukaro was being invaded by the lord's own brother who had planned this take over for quite some time and it was time to strike.

So Tagashi, why don't you just hand over your lordship and things don't have to get messy.- the brother asked the lord.

I can't believe you would do this to your own brother, Tageki.-

If it weren't for father who appointed you to be the next lord, I wouldn't be doing this.- Tageki stated.

Father knew that you wouldn't make a worthy lord that's why he appointed me to be the next one instead of you. In any case, I won't hand it over no matter what. Guards!- Lord Tagashi shouted and a horde of soldiers that were loyal to him came running out from the screen he was standing in front of and got ready for battle.

If that's what you want, fine! Attack!- and the two sides of armoured soldiers ran at each other and started to fight.

As the battle between the two brothers began, the entire court immediately left the room and get away from there. On the side of Tageki he wasn't alone in this take over though, beside him were a few other people. There along side him was two women and four other men, who even though looks ordinary, they were fighters as well.

One of the women was young and in her late twenties wore a white kimono set that had tiny light pink flower patterns on it. The sleeves were loose and the robe skirt ending at her knees with a white bow sash around her waist and she wore white boots. Her black long hair was tied in a bun and in both of her hands she carries a pair of sensu fans. The fans themselves had a metal frame and the end of each rib was like a blade. The covering was red silk fabric with a drawing of white flowers on it.

The other woman who seems to be around the same age of the first one wore a red kimono set but with golden flowers patterns on hers. The sleeves were loose and her robe shirt went all the way down to her ankles and a bow sash tied around her waist and she wore white shoes. She had long black hair that was tied in a tradition Japanese hairstyle and in her arms she was carrying something. Supported in her arms was a tradition Biwa with the lute's neck against her left shoulder and holding a Bachi in her right hand.

Two of the men that were with them were twins, both in their late thirties and they short hair that was tied in a small ponytail. One of the brothers wore a black short-sleeved kimono top and black pants with wooden sandals, while the other wore the same thing except it was grey.

Another man that stood there was a guy in a traditional snug tight ninja suit with a ninja sword attached to his back. His suit was black like any ninja with two-toed footwear, gloves that cover up to the forearms and a hooded mask that covered the face only showing the eyes. On the suit were black metal shoulder plates and plated gauntlets. Because of the mask and full body coverage with no skin showing it was impossible to determine his age.

The last of the group was a guy with long black hair that reaches the length of his shoulder blades. He was wearing a beige kimono top with baggy navy blue pants and was carrying two swords upon his belt sash. The guy was a samurai in his early forties with stubble of beard.

The fight between the two lord's army of soldier were equal as they swing their swords at each other, blocking, slashing and killing themselves. Bodies of soldiers started to scatter the floor but the fight wasn't going anywhere. So Tageki turned his head to the fan maiden and the samurai and nodded his head at them and they nodded back and enter the fray of fighting.

The samurai immediately started to dash forward at the Tagashi's soldiers passing one and quickly pulled out his sword. With a quick swipe the soldier he passed dropped to the ground dead with his weapon lowered to ground behind him. As another two ran at him the samurai quickly turned around brought his sword up with both hands and blocked the sword attacks. He then pushed them back and did a quick double slash and the two that attacked him dropped dead. Another two came at him and he quickly turned and did a roundhouse kick that knocked the guy back and elbow punch the other in the face.

While with the fan maiden who quickly dashed forward and jumped into the air and went right at the lord who was being protected by a half a dozen soldiers. She landed in front of them and ran forward as the soldiers came towards her and she immediately attacked. Swinging her right hand closed metal-framed fan side to side, she knocked some of the soldiers away from her as she went right through them. The soldiers surrounded her and attacked and she quickly started to twirl herself around like doing a dance countering their attacks.

As they swing their swords at her, the fan maiden swung her arms about and knocked the incoming blades away with her fans. Another sword swipe came at her from behind and she turned bringing her left up to block then her right and slashed the guy across their neck. Another two came at her side and she swung her right arm around and slashed both across their necks. She then turned and did a quick jump and did a quick downward slash on another then a jumping roundhouse on another and a quick forward stab to another.

Eventually all of Tagashi's soldiers were down leaving only the lord and his general who standing in front of him. The fan maiden and the samurai stood in front of the general who had his sword out ready to fight. The samurai dashed and swung his sword down at the general who in turn quickly brought his sword up to block. The general quickly pushed the samurai away and swiped his sword at him who moved out of the way and missed. The general then quickly took a swing at the fan maiden but she brought her two fans up in a cross and blocked the blade.

The samurai took a swing at the general's feet who in turn jumped over it and the maiden pushed the general away from her and did a jumping roundhouse. The kick knocked the general to the ground making him drop his sword and the samurai brought the tip of his sword to the fallen swordsman's neck. Then quickly the fan maiden twisted around and opened her right fan and placed it right at the lord's neck, stopping him from moving.

So brother, now hand over the royal seal.- Tageki walked over to his captured brother smirking at him.

I don't have it. My son does, since he is next to be lord.- Lord Tagashi said dejectedly.

What! Fine, take them to the dungeons.- and a bunch of soldiers took the general and the lord away.

Looks like I will have a family reunion with my nephew and niece. Mikayo, I want you to bring back the princess and you Hanzo the prince immediately but do not harm them.- Tageki ordered the fan maiden and the ninja.

The two nodded and walked out the front doors taking with them a dozen soldiers each.

Somewhere near the city of Byakuro...

We come to a large grass field surrounded with forest with flowers growing all scattered around in all sorts of colours. In the middle of the field was a young girl in her late teens with her black hair in a princess hairstyle. She wore a like pink kimono dress with red flowers patterns and she was carrying a basket with handle, made of straw. As she picked flowers and placed them in the basket, suddenly out of nowhere a bunch of arrows came flying at her.

Immediately eight female ninjas in pink came jumping out of nowhere and flipped through the air with their short bladed katanas out and started to strike away the arrows. Once the arrows were gone, the group of female ninjas landed and surrounded the girl with their backs towards her. All of the women wore a pink short sleeve robe vest over their black ninja suits and their black hair tied in a high ponytail. They weren't wearing any kind of mask so their faces were exposed. These were the princess's personal ninja guard protectors that the lord assigned to her.

Suddenly rustling can be heard far off and we see soldiers of Tageki running towards them with their swords out. The soldiers stopped a couple of yards away from them and faced the princess and her guardians.

Who dares attack the princess of Byakuro.- one of the female ninja stepped forward who happens to be the leader.

Then suddenly Mikayo, the fan maiden came flying through the air in a sloping descend and landed in front of the soldiers facing the princess.

Mikayo! What do you think you are doing!- the leader of the ninja squad stated in surprise.

By the orders of Lord Tageki. Your father is in his grasp and you are coming with me princess.- Mikayo stated.

What! How could Uncle Tageki do this!- the princess asked.

It doesn't matter, now go!- the fan fighter shouted and pointed at the princess and the soldiers rushed forward.

Immediately the female ninjas ran at the soldiers and started to attack them. Swinging their swords, blocking, dodging and attacking swords striking swords and the ninjas started to take down the soldiers. A few more slashes and strikes, the soldiers stopped in their place like statues not moving at all.

Protect the princess.- the lead ninja shouted.

The group of ninjas started to run back to their princess and the soldiers immediately all dropped to the ground dead. Mikayo who just watched quickly started to run towards them as the ninjas gathered around the princess.

Sakura you must leave now!- the leader told her princess.

But my father...-

Look, we are not sure if we're good enough to beat her so you have to go. As long as you and Kamori are still free, Tageki can't hurt your father. We will hold her off and you must find your brother quick before he is captured as well.- the ninja leader stated.

But Matsuri!-

No more talking, now go!- and the leader Matsuri started to drag the princess away by the arm.

Immediately four of the ninjas rushed at Mikayo to intercept her while their princess made her getaway. Matsuri and the rest of the ninja guards started to take her to a nearby-stationed horse that was tied to a tree. Once the fan maiden approached the four ninjas she swing her right hand closed fan at the first ninja and knocked her out of the way. Then she did a full body twist to the left and knocked the second ninja and her sword that was brought up with her fan, down to the ground.

Mikayo then twisted her body to the right swinging both of her fans out at the third ninja who in turn, quickly ducked to dodge but brought her fans down and hit the ninja on the back. At the fourth ninja she did a quick roundhouse kick and hit the ninja in the face and sent her crashing to the ground. Another ninja recovered from the first attack came in swinging her sword at the maiden but was quickly knocked away with a fan swipe onto the ground. The second and third recovered and came in swinging both of their swords at the fan mistress but she just did a cartwheel flip right over them.

Back over with the princess, they finally manage to get to the horse and made her climb onto it and Matsuri started to untie it. As the ninja leader did this, the three that were left with her ran at Mikayo and tried to intercept and give the princess some time to escape. Once the horse was untied, Matsuri slapped the animal's behind and the horse went galloping off with the princess. Once the princess was off the leader went to intercept the fan fighter herself hoping to give Sakura enough time to leave.

Mikayo was still battling the first four ninjas and she rushed at one and did a jump kick in the warrior's chest and knocked her down. Turning back to the second one, she jumped and swings one of her fans right down at the ninja and knocked her down. For the last two, she came running at them and jumped and did a double kick with both of her legs at the same time kicking the last two in the chest.

After she was finished with the first four, the last three came running at the fan maiden as she rushed at them. This time though Mikayo just ran right though them and started to knock them away from her with both of her fans by swinging them side to side. Finally she came up to Matsuri and both female warriors ran right at each other non-stop.

Matsuri immediately pulled out another short sword from her back and held both swords backwards with their blades at her elbows. The ninja started to swing her blades at the other while the maiden opened up both of her fans and swing them back countering the attack. The two pairs of weapons clashed and the ninja ducked and did a sweep kick while Mikayo jumped and did a roundhouse.

Once landed Mikayo did a twirl and swing out her fans while Matsuri stood and swing one of her blades and clashed again. The ninja then twisted her body around and swing her other blade, which the fan fighter blocked with her opened fan. Taking her other fan, Matsuri thrust it forward at the ninja's head and in turn, Matsuri threw her head back and the fan passed right over her.

Immediately the both of them went right into jumping twist and twirls of their body swinging their pair of weapons at one another. At one turn the fan mistress swing one of her fans at the ninja who in turn ducked and went right pass one another. Then the ninja crouched and swing her sword at one of Mikayo legs who in turn brought the leg up and swing it over the other. Both of them twist their bodies again and their weapons clashed then a few more body twists and weapons clashing.

Finally the ninja got the upper hand and jumped and swing her right sword at the other's head, while the other quickly dropped to the ground in the splits dodging the attack. Matsuri quickly landed and started to swing both swords forward one at a time right at Mikayo. The fan mistress got up from the splits and was forced back from the ninja's forward attack. Stepping backwards Mikayo quickly swing her fans as the same motion as the ninja, blocking her attacks with her own weapons.

During that Mikayo manages to twist her body swinging her fans around and knocked the ninja's swords away from her. She then quickly thrust both of her fans forward but Matsuri brought both blades up and stopped the fans. Pushing each other away both warriors did another twist of their bodies and Mikayo swing her fans again at the other who in turn ducked. Even though she manage to dodge the fans, Mikayo still got the upper hand and landed a kick on the ninja's chest.

The kick sent Matsuri flying through air and Mikayo quickly dashed after her and jumped into the air flying. The fan mistress went right into rapid kicks with both legs and kicked the ninja in the chest multiple times, before with one last hard kick she sent the ninja flying through the air and crashing into a forest nearby.

Once Mikayo landed from the air attack, she glanced around looking for the princess but she was long gone from the area. Knowing that she had failed in her mission, she closed both of her fans and turned around and head back to report.

Half way in between of Byakuro and the town the rangers stayed at for the Autumn Festival...

We see the band of soldiers from before who were travelling with the prince of Byukaro who goes by the name of Kamori, who was Cam's look a like in this time. The group was travelling through a thinned out forest with not so many trees that are scattered about. As the group traveled through with the prince's carriage in the middle, unknown to them they were about to be ambushed.

Suddenly the ground underneath the first couple of soldier in front exploded and sent them flying into to air and crashing into the ground dead. Then a whole array of explosions, imploded around the group sending everything and everyone into chaos. The horses started to get wild from the chaos and most of the soldiers riding of them got thrown off. Then in the far off distance we see Tageki's soldiers running at full speed at the group with their swords out ready to fight. Seeing this, one of the people that was with the prince who happened to the leader got on alert.

We're under attack! Protect the prince at all costs!- the man on the horse who was in front of the prince's cart shouted.

The guy was quite tall and thin and unlike the others he wore some sort of ninja suit entire which kind of not so traditional. Unlike a traditional ninja he didn't were a hooded mask and showed his thin face and short black like mop hair. His suit was black like any ninja but with a white over coat top and had metallic plate upon the front of his boots, forearms of his gloves and on his shoulders as well as the front of his neck, attached to the collar. He also had a ninja sword strapped on his back.

The two sides of soldiers collided in massive blood shed as swords were swung about slashing and gashing each other. The lead guard of course stood his ground and took out any of Tageki's soldiers that came close to the prince's carriage. Beside him also protecting the prince's cart was another two ninjas who happened to be his second in command. But unlike the soldiers the two ninjas were actually quite young who were both male and in their late teens. Having a very quick hand he whipped out his sword as an enemy soldier came at him and immediately they were down for the count. Taking a while, the entire enemy soldiers were finally defeated leaving only a couple of his own men alive.

Suddenly feeling something unsettling coming the leader turned to the two younger ninjas to give them a mission.

Pochi! Shizu! I want you two to take the prince and get him out of here.- the older ninja ordered.

The one name Pochi was a young teenager like his partner Shizu, just turned eighteen not a while ago. He wore a tradition black ninja suit that was a bit snug with a black short sleeved coat over that and a pair of pant that were cut at the knees. Wearing black boots, gloves, a net mesh woven to the suit upon his chest and a ninja sword strapped to his back. Like the leader he did wear a mask and his head was exposed and his face was kind of cute and handsome looking with black short mop hair.

The second young teen ninja who was named Shizu, like his partner also turned eighteen not so long ago. He wore a ninja suit exactly like Pochi except it was white instead of black and as well a sword strapped on his back along with a bamboo umbrella. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulders, unlike his partner that was tied in a ponytail and a huge amount of hair bangs were sticking out in front giving him an anime cute and handsome look.

But Kaoru!- both teens exclaimed.

At that time the prince lifted up the veil that was covering him looked at his friend and guardian with concern.

Kaoru?- Kamori asked.

I'm sorry prince but you must leave. It's for your own safety.- the ninja leader explained.

Turning back to the two younger ninjas.

Now you two take the prince and go. I will meet up with you.-

Not arguing and disobeying their commander the two teen ninjas jumped off their own horse and sat onto the horse that pulled the prince's cart. With Pochi in front and Shizu behind him with his arms wrapped tightly around the other, they steered the horse into a direction and headed off taking the prince with them.

Once they were gone the leader known as Kaoru heard a sizzling sound coming from out of nowhere and immediately turned his head. He sees a small bomb flying through the air and it hit where the few remaining soldiers that were alive. It exploded sending the remaining men flying into the air and landed on the ground in a heap, dead.

Kaoru immediately pulled out his sword and got ready to fight. Then hearing a rustling from above, the ninja looked up and high with in one of the tall trees was a dark figure. The person then jumped off from their place and came soaring down to the ground in a descent. Once the person landed touching the ground, they reveals to us to be the ninja named Hanzo who was working for Tageki and was on the mission of retrieving the prince.

Hanzo...why are you here.- Kaoru narrowed his eyes.

By the orders of Lord Tageki, that I'm to retrieve the prince.- Hanzo spoke out revealing his voice to be an aged ninja.

Retrieve him?-

Yes, Lord Tageki have taken over the castle and Tagashi is now his prisoner.-

What!-

Don't look so surprised. Now to take care of you then the prince.-

You will not take the prince, while I'm around.-

Then that won't be a problem now, will it?-

And the other ninja pulled out his sword and got ready for battle. Hanzo immediately launched his sword right at Kaoru with its tip pointing at the ninja and it soared through the air. Kaoru immediately jumped off his horse and into the air and with a swing of his sword, he knocked the incoming sword away from him. Hanzo's sword rebounded from the knock away and flew right back to its owner who quickly grabbed it with his right hand.

The older ninja quickly jumped into the air right at the ninja guard and started to swing his sword rapidly at the other. The younger ninja who in turn rapidly swing his sword and countered all of the other's attack and the sounds of their weapons clash. With a quick upwards slash, Kaoru manages to force Hanzo back and the older ninja quickly flips through the air backwards and landed back on the ground.

Then Hanzo jumped into the air again and quickly pulled out a short bladed sword and launched it through the air spinning with his main sword, right at Kaoru. The guardian manages to knock the flying sword away with his own and the two ninjas met in mid air and their swords clashed again. As they hit their swords against one another, the smaller sword that Hanzo launched out earlier came spinning around and rebounded off a tree. The small blade came right back to Kaoru and he quickly turned and knocked the sword away again and this time it stabbed into a tree.

Kaoru seem to got the upper hand and manages to slash the other's ninja suit a few time but with no injury. The older ninja quickly jumped back and rebounded off a nearby tree and came flying right back at the other. Hanzo quickly thrust his sword out and a shuriken came out of nowhere and slid itself along the blade of his sword. Once the six pointed ninja star reached the tip of the blade it flew through the air, right at Kaoru.

The younger ninja quickly brought his sword up and used it to block the incoming projectile and manages to hit it away. In doing that it gave Hanzo an opening and with a swing of his sword, he manages to slash Kaoru's left arm injuring him. Seeing that he couldn't win at this point, the guard quickly launches out a small ball from his hand. Hanzo thinking it was a projectile weapon, brought his own sword up to block but when the ball hits, it exploded into a thick smoke cloud. It was a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Hanzo looked around and sees that the younger ninja was gone out of sight.

Seeing that he didn't complete his mission and had let the prince get away, he turned around and immediately return to Byakuro.

Meanwhile not far from this area...

High upon a cliff where a forest dwells, it was a peaceful area, quiet and you can hear birds chirping among the trees. All of this peace was disturbed when a portal gateway opened up out of nowhere. Stepping out of this portal came, Shimazu and his cousin Ninkana. Taking a look around there surroundings, they were kind of glad being back in their homeland.

"Its good to be home, isn't it cousin?" the warlord spoke.

"Yes it is and now to find and take care of our ranger problem." the ninja priestess answered.

And both started to laugh.

Somewhere back near the second town the rangers were in...

The group had finally left the town after half of the group's encounter with the prince of Byakuro, who happens to look exactly like Cam. Which was kind of weird for them especially for the samurai know in this time there was someone who is him, in a past life. The rangers have been travelling for a couple of hours since they left town and now they were going through a forest. As the rangers travelled through the forest, they have no idea of the things they were about to get into.

* * *

Well another chapter done, you know I thought this story would get a lot more reviews since of having the couple of Blake & Tori and the really almost unseen coupling of Cam & Dustin but looks like I'm wrong. Anyways for those who is still into this fic, read and review please! 


	27. Ninja History Part 12

Chapter 27 - Ninja History - Part 12

* * *

Note:  
Phases in "..." means English

Phases in -...- means Japanese

It's been an entire day since the rangers had left the town that they enjoyed the Autumn Festival in and now it was getting dark. The group right now is travelling through a forest on a wide-open dirt road. The sun was setting and the guys were getting tired and decided to set up camp for the night. As they head off in search of a clearing to set camp, Kaze stopped and started to sniff the air a bit.

"Hey guys, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Shane sniffed the air as well.

"I think...come on!" and sprinted off.

"Kaze! Where are you going!" Hunter shouted after his boyfriend as he and the others followed the storm ninja.

After a minute or so Kaze finally stopped at a small clearing and the guys caught up and stopped right next to him.

"What's the hurry?" Blake panted a bit.

"Look! A hot spring!" the white ninja said with a bit excitement in his voice and pointed his finger.

The group looked forward and there right in front of them was a hot spring as large as a backyard pool. The pool was shape like a kidney bean where there was a large boulder in the ground almost splitting the pool into two sides. Around the edge of the pool there were small boulders making a border and steam started to give off the surface of the water.

"Alright!" Tori shouted.

"Woohoo!" Dustin jumped a bit and the group heads towards the area.

First they decide before taking a dip in the hot spring, they should build a fire and so everyone got to work in help making the fire and they built it near the hot spring. After that was done everyone headed over towards the spring. Once they got there, they stopped near the edge of the spring and wondered a bit on what to do.

"Look there is no way I'm going in there with you guys." Tori stated with her hands on her hips.

"If you are afraid of us looking then look, the spring is almost split into two sides. So you can use that side and we will use this side, then you won't see us and we won't see you." Cam explained.

"Besides why do we even want to look at you, we're not that very much interested anyhow. Well except for Blake and Shane that is..." Hunter added giving it some thought.

"Hey!" both Blake and Shane shouted at the older thunder ninja as he grinned.

"But still..." Tori still bit hesitant.

"Maybe this will help." Cam took out one of the blankets and rope from the packs and after a few minute, the samurai made a make shift screen between the large boulder.

"There better?"

"Sure..." the water ninja nodded and moved behind the boulder, took off her sword and started to undo her uniform.

On the other side of the boulder and screen the guys started to take off their weapons and started to undo their uniforms. Hunter, Blake and Shane had stripped down to nothing and started to walk over to the pool and stepped in. While those three were doing that, the other three just stood there with their uniforms still on and Kaze had looked away when Hunter took of his underwear. The thunder brothers and the air ninja sat in the pool and enjoyed the relaxing sensation when they noticed that their friends were still dressed.

"What's wrong Kaze? Come on get in here. It feels great." Hunter reached his hand out and motioned his boyfriend to join him.

"Um well..." the white ninja started while Cam and Dustin was a bit uneasy.

"Don't tell me you guys are embarrassed!" Shane finally getting why his friends not getting into the spring.

"Look sooner or later you'll be seeing each other naked anyways so this is nothing." Blake reasoned.

After a few more moments Kaze decided to get in and started to take off his things and undo his ninja uniform. A few seconds later Cam and Dustin started to follow as well. Once the three was down to nothing, they headed over to the pool and stepped in and sat down into the water and felt relaxed and clean for the first time in days. On the other side of the pool behind the boulder, Tori were feeling the same as she washed her hair bit.

"See it feels great, doesn't it?" Hunter smiled at his koi as Kaze sat next to him enjoying the water and smiled back.

Over a bit Blake dived into the pool and came back up again a yard away, Shane dunked his head in more like sinking his body in and slowly slid back up again. Cam and Dustin just sat next to one another with their shoulders touching and gave each other a small smile as they soaked in the pool. The guys talked for a while as well to Tori, which both side had to loudly to one another and they stayed in the spring for at least an hour.

After an hour the guys and Tori stepped out of the hot spring and using the extra blankets they had as towels, they dried themselves off. After putting back on their clothes and ninja uniforms, the rangers headed back over to the campfire and hanged the blankets up to dry. Everyone sat down near the fire and dinner for that night was handed out and they ate and talked at the same time. After talking for some time, it was getting late and with the blankets dry the group of friends went to sleep.

The next morning...

The guys woke up early like around eight in the morning except for Dustin who was curled up against Cam still asleep. Cam didn't want to wake him up yet and just let the other sleep he told the others, he didn't mind of course. After stretching and using the hot spring to clean up they decided to wake up Dustin who was still sleeping curled up and against Cam's shoulder. But the samurai on the other hand had a suggestion.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead. I mean we can catch up with you guys when he wakes up." the green ninja said quietly.

"What? Are you sure? Why don't we just wake him up." Shane stated.

"Just let him sleep a bit. Besides we're not that far from the place we need to go to which is a bridge that heads to Byakuro."

"But isn't it best we stay together?" said Blake.

"Look the bridge is not far from here, maybe around a half an hour walk tops. Why don't you guys go on ahead and we'll meet you there."

The rangers knew they couldn't say anything to change the samurai's mind since he insisted and decided to head off first.

"Fine but don't stay too long." Tori gave in.

Cam nodded and Kaze spoke up.

"How about I stay with them just in case."

"Me too." Hunter added.

Knowing that the crimson ninja goes where his boyfriend goes, there's no changing his mind either, so Shane, Blake and Tori headed off to the bridge first. The three of them walk back out on the road in the forest and eventually they walked out onto a path that leads to the side of a cliff. The land somehow was split into two creating a big gorge canyon that they were walking along a path next to it. As they three walked along the side and went up hill a bit, at the top of the path they spotted a large stretched out bridge structure in the distance.

The bridge stretched over a distance of half a football field and was like a large walkway big enough for horses pulling carts to go through since it was made of entirely of sturdy wood beams, posts and planks. On each end of the bridge there seems to be a Japanese house like structure, which include large gates that can close off the bridge. The three can see a bit of a line up of people at the entrance of the bridge and wondered what was going on and so they headed towards it.

Back at camp...

Kaze and Hunter were packing up their things and at that time Dustin finally woke up and he yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Hey morning sleepy head." Cam smiled turning towards the earth child.

Dustin stopped in his stretching and grinned at the other and leaned over and kisses the samurai on the lips. Pulling back after the small kiss, Dustin looked around and noticed three of his friends were gone.

"Hey where the others?"

"They left and went on first. I decided to let you sleep for a while. Come on, let's get going we got to catch up with them."

Cam stood up with Dustin and stretched a bit. Kaze handed over Cam his sword and pack that he strapped back on and Hunter did the same for Dustin. Once the fire was out and everything was packed, the four of them started to head out but a voice stopped.

"Going somewhere rangers?"

The voice being familiar, the guys stop dead in their tracks and immediately turned around to see the intruder.

"Ninkana! Shimazu! How did you...What are you doing here!" Hunter demanded a bit surprised and worried a bit.

"Like going back in time would hide you from me. Think again." the ninja priestess stated.

"And now it will be even simpler to get rid of you annoying pests in past." Shimazu added.

"I don't think so." Kaze commented.

"We'll see about that."

Immediately the dark priestess, waved her two arms around and about then brought them together in a ninja stance and pointed her two stuck out fingers at the ground in front of her. A burst of dark energy shot out of her finger and the energy started to expand to a human size. The energy changed into a shape and a demon monster was summoned by her powers.

The monster was a humanoid turtle that was standing on its hind legs like a human with a spiky shell on its back. Its skin was quite rough of a murkiest green colour like a swamp and had the appearance of reptilian scales. Its arms and hands or should I say fore arms were the pincers of a crab or lobster. Its head was turtle like with a beak and hair growing out of its head but with a large bald spot on top.

"Krabpa attack!" Ninkana shouted and the creature obeyed and roared.

Quickly the four rangers pulled out their weapons as the monster charged at them. Cam and Dustin quickly swing their swords at each side of the monster and slashed it but didn't do much damage. Then Kaze jumped into the air and came right down at the creature with his sword in a downward strike and hit the monster in the head but was knock away by the turtle's claw. Hunter went in and quickly hit the monster a couple of times and jabbed him in the gut but the monster just pushed him away as well.

The crimson ninja rolled to the ground and away as Kaze came jumping at the turtle with a jump kick and kicked it in the face. Then the samurai and earth ninja quickly crossed their sword and ran at the monster and pushed it back and pulled away slashing it. The creature stumbled back and the rangers immediately regroup. Krabpa just roared at the rangers and rose it's pincers and electricity started to form in a ball between them.

Seeing this, the white ninja quickly held his sword upside down with the blade towards his elbow and held it horizontal with the tip at Krabpa. The storm ninja launched his sword through the air and it flew right at the monster. Krabpa then launched its attack at that moment and the sword collided with it at midway and froze there in the air engulfed with electricity. The sword covered energy pulsed and vibrated as it was electrified.

Kaze quickly ran forward and jumped into the air into a flying kick and kicked the end handle of his sword hard. The push he gave immediately sent the sword flying forward and it stabbed itself into Krabpa. Moments later the sword glowed and exploded destroying itself as well as the turtle monster. Both sides covered their faces as the explosion occurred. Giving that moment of distraction Kaze suggest they get out of there.

"Well there goes my sword, guys lets get out of here now!"

The storm ninja turned towards in the direction of the bridge and jumped right into a ninja streak. Hunter, Cam and Dustin immediately follow as four streaks of colours bounced out of there through the forest and towards the bridge.

"Cousin they are getting away!" Shimazu exclaimed when he realized the rangers were gone.

"Don't worry its not over yet!"

Kaze, Hunter, Cam and Dustin stopped somewhere on the pathway on the edge of the canyon gorge coming out of their streak. They quickly looked around and into the distance and spotted the bridge and they immediately ran towards.

"Guys it's over there, hurry lets go!" Kaze called out.

Moments later the four finally arrived near the entrance gate of the bridge and they stopped to take a breather.

"Do you think we lost them?" Dustin panted.

"I don't know but I'm not staying around here to find out." replied Cam.

Then suddenly something large came crashing out of the trees behind them. The group looked over and see that the monster Krabpa who was almost destroyed, came back with a make over. It was now the size of a large delivery truck on all of its legs instead of standing up. It's still had its body shell and head but this time it had all of the legs of a crab and the forearms of large pincers. The new Krabpa quickly rushed at them and the ranger quickly turned around and ran right into the gates of the bridge.

The other three rangers Shane, Blake and Tori were standing inside the gates of the bridge waiting for their friends. At the main walkway of the bridge stood officials at a table checking every person that was crossing the bridge. Near the three were another three people standing together ready to cross the bridge, it was the prince of Byakuro and his two ninja guards Pochi and Shizu. Then suddenly the rest of their teammates came dashing in from the large gates and came right at them. Once the four reached the others they turned around and pulled out their weapons except for Kaze that is.

"That took you long enough." stated Tori and was confused why her friends were agitated.

"Guys get ready! We got trouble!" Hunter shouted.

But before Blake could ask what was wrong, Krabpa came crashing through the gates and destroyed most of it. Then all of the people that were there started to run out of the place screaming. The rest of the gang quickly pulled out their weapons when they saw the large monster coming in.

"What the heck is that!" Shane asked.

"Ninkana and Shimazu have found us, it's their monster." Kaze answered.

"What!"

Immediately the turtle crab monster came rushing up to the rangers and swing one of its crab legs high into the air and swung it back down. The rangers quickly dodged and moved right out of the way as the leg came crashing down and slammed against the ground hard, making a crack. Hunter and Blake quickly charged up their newly learned thunder ball technique and both of them launched it at the monster. The two thunder attacks hit and stunned the monster for a moment giving enough time for Tori and Dustin go running at the monster and both slash it at the head, which happens to be near the ground.

Shane then came jumping high and up into the air with his sword behind his head and came flying down and strike the monster's back. Krabpa roared and shake its body and it manage to throw Shane off of itself. Cam came running in as it was distracted and manage to slash and cut off two of its legs on its right side. The monster immediately tips over and tumbles on to its side, in response it opens its mouth and released a high-pressure spray of water.

The creature swings its head in an arc blasting everything at a wide range with its hydro blast and everyone quickly got out of the way of the attack. Except for Tori who wasn't fast enough and the blast came right at her. Before the water hit her, Kaze manage to jump in front and opened up the umbrella he still have him and block the spray. After the spray ended, the storm ninja quickly pulled off his scarf and whipped it at the monster and manage to smack it in the eyes, blinding one.

Not so far away from this area we see the Ninkana and Shimazu standing in a large tall tree, watching over the battle. At that moment unknown to anyone, the ninja known as Hanzo caught up with the prince and with some quick jumps he dashes through the destroyed gate of the bridge. The ninja stopped when he saw the chaos battle of the giant monster against the unknown people. Looking around he manages to spot the prince and his two guard and quickly dashed towards them.

Prince!-

Hearing the calling of the prince, Pochi, Shizu and Kamori turned their heads away from the monster battle and saw Hanzo coming at them. Immediately the two teen ninjas pulled out their swords and got ready to fight.

Prince you have to get out of here now! Go cross the bridge while we hold him off.- Pochi shouted.

Kamori didn't know what to do but nodded and hesitantly heads towards the bridge walkway leaving his two friends and guards. Hanzo of course seeing this pulled out a two handfuls of shurikens and launched them at the two teens. Pochi and Shizu quickly moved their swords about and block all of the projectiles. One of the shurikens somehow went off course and flew right at the prince.

At the same time Kaze noticed the battle on the side and quickly decide to help out and ran towards the prince. The storm ninja jumped into the air twisting his body in a flip and landed right in front of the guy and knocked the star away with his scarf.

Are you okay?- Kaze turned around asking the guy but stopped when he saw whom it was.

Kaze just stared at the prince not believing his eyes, the guy right in front of him looks exactly like Cam. The prince wondered why the person who saved him, was staring at him like that but then he noticed the monster battle behind the guys.

Behind you! Watch out!-

Breaking out of his trance, the ninja turned himself around just in time to see what was happening. Krabpa somehow changed a bit by withdrawing its head into its shell and out stretched its legs outwards and launched itself into air flying like a disc. It came spinning right at Kaze and the prince who were standing in the open.

"Kaze watch out!" the crimson ninja shouted at his boyfriend.

Grabbing hold of the prince's waist with his left arm, Kaze with a quick huge jump they moved out of the way from the attack. The monster of course went crashing into part of a wall of the bridge structure then came crawling out normally from the rubble.

"Guys! We got to get across the bridge before it brings down the entire thing!" Cam shouted to his friend.

Immediately the rangers started to run towards the walkway and with a quick jump landed on the stairs that leads to it. At the same time Pochi and Shizu who were fighting with Hanzo, manage to get away from him and joined up with the prince. Together everyone the rangers including the prince and his guards started to run across the bridge. Immediately Krabpa went after them crashing through the mouth of the bridge.

Hanzo of course seeing that he lost the prince again, jumped high into air behind the monster and launched out half a dozen shurikens. The stars flew right over the monster and came flying at the end of pack of people crossing the bridge. Cam, Dustin and Kaze were at the end of the group and the earth child somehow noticed the ninja stars coming right behind them, more specifically at Cam. Some of the stars hit the wood floor of the bridge but one that was coming at the samurai, Dustin quickly pushed his boyfriend right out of the way and the projectile hit his arm.

The earth ninja landed on the floor in pain and screamed a bit. Cam who was on the floor from the push, heard his boyfriend's scream immediately got up and went over to him. Kaze who was a little ways in front of them, heard his friend scream and turned around and ran back to them.

"Dustin you okay!" Cam asked worriedly as Dustin winced in pain.

Kaze dropped onto his knees next to the couple and saw the shuriken stuck deep in his friend's arm and held it up.

"Dustin listen, I'm going to pull the star out okay? It's going to hurt a bit." the storm ninja grabbed hold of the projectile.

The earth child nodded in understanding and got himself ready for the star to come out and turned his face and buried it in Cam's chest, who had propped him up.

"Alright ready? One, two and...three!" with a tug the star came out and a muffled yell came from Dustin.

Kaze tossed the star away and helped Cam, stand Dustin up on his feet. Back with Hanzo who stood behind Krabpa annoyed that the monster was in the way, threw three explosives high into the air at the direction of the creature. Two of the bombs landed on the monster's back while one went over its head and came right at the three friends. The three of them dived out of the way and the bomb hit the place that they were just at. The bomb exploded taking out a giant chunk of the bridge and the blast had somehow thrown Dustin off. Cam who saw this jumped off the bridge as well and went after his koi.

"DUSTIN!"

Kaze of course jump after Cam to save them both and Hunter who was already on the other side of the bridge with the others, saw this and ran back. Dustin and Cam who were falling, the samurai manage to catch up and wrapped his left arm around the other's waist. Then he felt a hand grabbed hold of his and the green ninja looked up and saw his friend. Immediately after grabbing hold of Cam's hand, Kaze whipped his scarf upwards with his other hand and it stretched back towards the bridge. The scarf manages to snag on to a stuck out wood beam that was still secure to the bridge and wrapped itself around the beam tightly and stopped the three from falling further.

At that time Krabpa manage to get to the center of bridge where it was destroyed and the bombs on its back exploded. The explosion sent the monster over destroying more of the bridge and the piece that Kaze's scarf was holding onto broke off. The three friends fell towards the bottom with the monster above them. Hunter got to the center after the monster went over and jumped off and over after Kaze in a dive.

"HUNTER!" Blake screamed who couldn't believe his brother jump off the bridge after the others.

Hunter who was diving after his koi, caught up with him down halfway of the canyon and manage to pull Kaze into his arms as they fell. The four rangers fell to the bottom along with the monster and were lucky enough to plunge into a rapid flow river at the bottom but the currents were so strong that it washed them away.

Back up on top...

Hanzo who was still on the first side of the Bridge looked over to the other side and saw that the prince, his protectors and the strangers were gone. He then noticed someone coming up from behind him and the ninja turned around. There walking towards him was Ninkana and Shimazu.

Who are you? And what do you want?- Hanzo demanded.

We want to make you a proposition.- Shimazu answered in perfect Japanese.

* * *

Well another chapter done, how do you like it so far? Sometimes the longer the story is, the more interesting it becomes later. Anyways for those who is still into this fic, read and review please! 


	28. Ninja History Part 13

Chapter 28 - Ninja History - Part 13

* * *

Note:  
Phases in "..." means English

Phases in -...- means Japanese

As we see the rushing waters of the river below at the bottom of the gorge, further down the river we see the soaking wet and unconscious earth ninja Dustin washed up on a rock bed shore along the river. The yellow ninja was laying face up and his lips were a bit blue and his face a bit pale and blood was still flowing from his arm wound.

At that time a middle aged elderly couple was walking by going along the riverside. The man wore a grey kimono top with baggy pants along with wooden sandals on his feet and having long black hair with grey streaks tied in a ponytail and a long grey beard. On his back was a basket made of bamboo with shoulder straps attached to it making it like a backpack. The woman was in the same manner as the man wearing a full royal blue kimono with wooden sandals and long hair tied in a loose braid.

Oh dear! Look at that!- the woman exclaimed when she saw the unconscious Dustin and her husband looked to where his wife pointed.

While somewhere else not so far from here...

"Kaze, Kaze! Come on, wake up!" someone was lightly tapping the storm ninja's face with their hand.

"Huh? Wha?" Kaze slowly started to open his eyes.

When his eyes were fully opened, he sees Hunter looking down at him with his face only a foot away from his own, with a relieved smile. The crimson ninja was soaking wet and water was dripping from his body and drops of water were sliding down his face and his hair plastered against his head. Kaze blinked then remembering what happened earlier he shot up and immediately wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck and hugged him tightly. Hunter jumped a bit from the sudden embrace but he gladly returned it with his arms wrapped around the other's waist. Then remember how his boyfriend got there as well, the white ninja pulled back and pushed him a bit.

"You idiot! Why did you jumped after me like that!" he glared at his koi.

Hunter of course couldn't believe his boyfriend was shouting at him for something like that and got annoyed himself.

"Why do you think! Besides being your boyfriend and I love you! Sorry for caring!" the thunder ninja shouted back and turned his head away.

Both of them stay silent for a minute before Kaze started to feel guilty for shouting at his boyfriend like that because he loved him and he sighed.

"What if at the bottom wasn't a river. You could have died you know." the storm ninja muttered quietly.

After hearing his boyfriend talk, the older thunder brother turned back and faced the other.

"Look, when I first started to train as a ninja and being your boyfriend, I accepted the dangers in life so don't lecture me. Remember that it's you and me from now on, either we both live or we both die."

Kaze leaned forward towards Hunter's body and buried his face in his chest.

"Sorry." the storm ninja apologized and arms were wrapped around him.

"Come on, let's go find the others." the crimson ninja stood up bringing the other with him and went off.

Somewhere else on higher ground...

"Guys let me go! I have to go back for Hunter!" Blake was shouting his head off as Tori and Shane was dragging him away.

The air and water ninja got a hold on the navy ninja's arms trying to hold him back and calm down while the prince and his two protector walked along watching.

"Blake! Listen to me! You got to calm down!" Tori tried to calm her boyfriend down.

Not know what the three were saying and by the looks of the situation, a fight was about to break out; Pochi the ninja guard decide to speak up.

If you are worried about your friends, you don't need to. At the bottom of the gorge happens to be a river, so even if your friends fell to the bottom they should be alright.-

Blake stopped his struggling and calmed down a bit and turned to the teen.

Are you sure about that?- the younger thunder ninja asked.

Yes I am, so your friends should be fine.-

We didn't introduce ourselves yet. I'm Kamori, prince of Byakuro and these two are my friends and guards, and Pochi and Shizu.- the prince introduced himself and his ninjas.

Yes we know you as the prince.- Tori stated.

Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. You are?-

Akai.- Shane answered.

Kon.- Blake added.

Aoi.- Tori finished.

Nice to meet you all, I didn't get a chance to thank your friend for helping me back there.-

I'm sure he knows you're grateful. Anyways who was that after you?- the water ninja asked.

His name is Hanzo, a ninja master that works for my uncle.-

Your uncle? But why would he send him after you?- Blake a bit confused.

It seems that my uncle Tageki want the position of lord of Byakuro himself so he planned an attack against my father and captured him and took over the castle.- Kamori said sadly.

Oh, that's just great.- Shane rolled his eyes.

Is something wrong?- Pochi questioned.

Well you see we have some business in Byakuro but now with this...- the blue ninja replied.

Suddenly Blake got an idea.

We want to make a proposal with you.-

Oh? What kind?- the prince suddenly got some interest.

If we help you in taking back the castle, will you allow us access to the vault of scrolls.- after hearing that his girlfriend and friend knew what he was doing.

The scroll vault? What do you want in there?-

Its something that we came for and need, so what do you think?-

After a moment of thinking, the prince made his decision.

All right, I accept.- and shook hands with the thunder ninja.

All right then we got ourselves a deal. First we need to find our friends.-

Then follow us, I think I know where they might be headed.- Pochi stated and started to walk and the others followed.

Back down to where Hunter and Kaze were at the moment...

We see the two ninjas holding hands walking through a thin forest since they left the area of the river and they had no idea where they were going. As they walked suddenly the sky above them started to rumbling and then it started to rain a downpour. Quickly the white ninja pulled out the umbrella he still had with him and opened it above their heads blocking out the rain.

"See I told you this will come in handy." Kaze look up at Hunter grinning.

Hunter just sighed and smiled and pulled his koi closer to his side and took hold of the umbrella himself and continued walking, while pulling the other along. After awhile more the rain finally stopped and the storm ninja put the umbrella away. At that time the woman from before who found Dustin came by and eyed the two.

Um excuse me but are you two by any chance looking for a friend of yours?- the woman asked politely.

The two of them looked at the woman surprised then at each other and then the woman again.

Yes we are but how do you know?- Hunter replied.

Because me and my husband found a young man earlier who was wearing the same kind of clothes you two are wearing.-

What does he looks like?- Kaze immediately asked.

Well his hair was brown and curly and his clothes had yellow trimmings.-

The two looked at one another, "Dustin!" they both stated together.

That's him, could you take us to him?-

Of course, follow me.- and the woman started walking and the two followed.

Somewhere else by the river...

We see Cam like his boyfriend and friends washed up on a rock bed river shore facing down and his head on the side. The samurai suddenly started to wake up from the fall and river ride from earlier and lifted his head and shook it a bit. Once his head cleared he pushed himself up into a kneeling position and looked around his surroundings. Not seeing Dustin or Kaze, he started to panic a bit.

"Dustin! Kaze!" the green ninja shouted out.

Back with Hunter and Kaze...

The two of them had been following the woman they met stating that she had seen their friend Dustin and have been walking for a half an hour. Eventually they came up to a cottage residence with bamboo fence, flowers growing outside in the front and there was a pond along with a water wheel. The three of them walked through the gate and headed towards the front door and as they walked up the steps, the front door suddenly opened. A ninja sword came out and was pointed towards the two ninjas. Out walked from the door was the guy Kaoru who was the prince's main protector. Immediately Hunter got in front of him boyfriend protective and kind of glared at the other ninja.

Who are you?" Kaoru asked in a demanding tone.

Kaoru stand down, these two are the friends of the young fellow we found.- the woman pulled down the guard ninja's sword.

The guard eyed the two for a moment before putting away his sword and stepped aside for them to go in.

Sorry about that I just being cautious, I'm Kaoru by the way.- the guard introduced himself to the other two ninjas.

That's okay. I'm Siro.- Kaze answered.

Kurenai.- Hunter added.

Then the man from before came out into the room that they were standing in.

We have guests.- the man was surprised.

Yes, these two are friends of the young man we found.-

Can we see him?- the white ninja immediately asked.

Of course, follow me.- and the man headed into a hall and the two followed.

The man walked and led them to what seem to be a guest room and he stopped in front of a room and slid open the screen door. The two looked in and sees the earth ninja Dustin laying on the floor on a mat with a pillow under his head and a blanket over him, tucked up to his neck. Immediately the two ninjas walked into the room and knelt down beside their friend.

"Dustin, Dustin! Its us." Hunter shook the yellow ninja a bit to wake him but he just lay there.

Getting worried, Kaze turned back to the man.

What's wrong with him? He's not responding to us.-

Seems that your friend was poisoned, so I gave him some antidote for it so there's nothing to worry about. He won't wake up until tomorrow.- the man answered.

Poison?- the storm ninja looked confused and suddenly remembered something.

'The shuriken! It must have been dipped in poison.- the ninja thought back and growled a bit.

Thank you for saving him, we don't know how to repay you.- Kaze stood up.

No need, I'm just glad it wasn't too late, I am a healer and it's my job. But there is something you could help me with.-

What is it?-

I still need to dress up your friend's arm wound but I have no idea on how to remove his clothes, so I wonder if you two be kind of enough...-

Um sure. Could you step outside for awhile.- Hunter nodded in understanding.

The man stepped outside and closed the door.

"So now what should we do?" the crimson ninja asked.

"Duh? Take off his uniform."

"What about Cam?"

"He'll understand and don't get jealous."

Hunter just smirked and crossed his arms. Kaze started to reach under the blanket and felt for Dustin's uniform straps. Once he found them he started to undo them, once the entire uniform was undone the white ninja started to pull of the gloves and boots. Then he started to pull the uniform down towards the feet and finally took the entire uniform off with the blanket still covering Dustin. Setting the ninja uniform aside, Kaze reached under again and this time pulling of the earth ninja's t-shirt and boxers leaving the other naked under the covers.

"I better wash off these blood stains off his clothes." and Kaze and his koi stood up and walked back to the door and slid it open.

He's all yours.- and the man walked into the room with herbs and bandages.

Later...

We see Hunter in the forest near the healer's cottage chopping up firewood with an axe. The two ninjas decide repay the man's help by doing some of their chores for them and Hunter chose to chop wood while Kaze volunteered for washing any dirty clothes and cook for the night. By a nearby stream we see Kaze crouched by the running water with a large wood tub beside him filled with Dustin's clothes and uniform as well as some others. He was washing the clothes by dunking them in the water and scrubs the stains out with his hands.

First he washed Dustin's uniform then his under clothes then started on the couple's clothing. As he washed a kimono belonging to the woman, the robe slipped from his hands and was carried away down stream. Immediately the white ninja got up and ran after it down the stream but couldn't catch up. So he quickly jumped into the air and using his powers landed on the water surface and ran down the stream in a dash.

He manages to catch up with the run away clothes and manages to snatch up the robe before it got any further down stream. Then a sudden voice called out his name.

"Kaze!" recognizing the voice belonging to Cam who finally found him, the white ninja lost his concentration and fell into the water.

The storm ninja then came back out of the water sputtering and turned his head and spotted his friend.

Back at the healer's cottage...

We see Cam and Kaze walking back with the storm ninja carrying the wooden tub of clothes under his arm.

"Hunter! Look who I found!" Kaze shouted.

The crimson ninja came out of the front door and spotted the samurai with his boyfriend.

"Cam! You're here, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but where's Dustin."

Hunter smiled seeing the samurai worrying over his own boyfriend and motioned him inside.

"He's in here come on."

Once the three entered the house, Cam spotted the other three people in there and he looked at his friends for help.

Everyone this is our other friend, Midori.- Kaze introduced and the others nodded in greeting.

Midori, these are the people who found Kiiro and help him.- the white ninja explained with their alias names.

They introduced Kaoru and the healer and his wife to him, Kaoru of course just stared at the newcomer.

Impossible.- the guard muttered.

Excuse me.- Cam looked at him.

You look just like our Prince Kamori but how could that be.-

Well there lots of other stranger things that happens in this world that we can't explain.- stated Kaze.

I'm sorry to sound rude but may I see my friend?- Cam asked.

Of course.- the healer answered.

Hunter and Kaze led Cam to where Dustin was resting at and slid opened the door to the yellow ninja's room. Once the green ninja saw his boyfriend lying there, he immediately walked into the room sliding onto his knees next to his koi and held his hand.

"Dustin, Dustin, can you hear me?" the samurai muttered quietly.

The thunder and storm ninja just looked at the couple and slide the door close and let them have some time to themselves.

A while later Cam came back out from Dustin's room.

What happened?- was the first thing he asked.

It seems that your friend was poisoned but don't worry, I have already given him an antidote.- the healer answered.

Cam released a breath of relief and was confused again, -Poisoned?-

It was that shuriken that hit his arm.- Kaze explained and the samurai narrowed his eyes vowing to get back at the person who hurt his boyfriend.

Who was this person who attacked you?- Kaoru asked and the guys gave him a description of the ninja that attacked them.

Hanzo.- the guard narrowed his eyes after hearing the description.

Hanzo? You know him?- Hunter asked.

The ninja immediately started to explain the current situation with the prince, Byakuro and the take over of the castle and how he ended up here for healing his arm.

This is just great.- the white ninja sighed.

Is something wrong?-

We have some business to attend to at Byakuro, the scrolls in the scroll vault.- the green ninja answered.

After giving some thought Kaoru got an idea.

What about this, if you and your friends help the prince regain the castle, I'm sure he will grant you access to the vault but you will have to talk to Gozen.-

Gozen?- Hunter asked.

Yes, she is the royal family's advisor and it was her father that created the scrolls.-

Cam, Hunter and Kaze immediately huddled together to talk it over and after few minutes of talking they decided.

It's a deal.- Kaze spoke for all of them.

Great, we should leave when your friend is awake and well.-

Anyways I still don't know how to thank you for helping Kiiro.- Cam stated.

No need, your other two friends did more than enough.- the man chuckled.

Although I have been finding someone to challenge me to a game of Go.-

At that moment Kaze grabbed hold of his best friends shoulders and pushed him forward grinning.

Midori, here plays it.-

You do? Young man.- the man asked.

Yes but not that well.- the samurai answered a bit embarrassed.

No matter, lets see how good you play.- and the man started to pull out a wood board and black and white playing pieces.

And we'll start on dinner.- the storm ninja announced and pulled his boyfriend up and dragged him to the kitchen to help.

Cam and the healer played games all night while Kaze cooked dinner for that night with the help of Hunter and both of them also took care of the dishes as well.

The next morning...

In Dustin's room we see the earth ninja had started to wake up from his almost two days of resting and sleep. As the earth child slowly opened his eyes, he looked around his surrounding and wondered where he was. He then turned his head to the side and smiled at what he saw. Next to him on the floor was Cam, who was sound asleep on a mat with a blanket over him. Suddenly he felt something out of place and he looked down and saw his bare chest. Getting a sinking feeling he lifted up the covers on him and realized that he was totally naked underneath.

"Ahh!" Dustin shouted and it woke Cam up.

"Wha? Dustin?" the samurai sat up rubbing his eyes a bit.

After clearing the sleepiness from his eyes, Cam realized that his boyfriend was awake and grinned.

"Dustin you're awake!" exclaiming happily and lurch forward and pull his boyfriend into his arms in a tight embrace.

Dustin felt comfortable and relaxed in the other's arms but then remember the situation he was in and quickly pulled away and pulled his covers tight against himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm naked!" Dustin blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Oh don't worry. Kaze had to remove your clothes so the healer could patch up your arm wound and wash the bloodstain out of it. Don't worry he didn't look." the samurai smiled and remembered having his friend explained to him last night on why his boyfriend was naked and pointed at the wrapped up wound on his arm.

"Oh." Dustin looked at his hurt arm sighed in relief.

"Want me to get them for you, they should be dry now."

"Yeah, would you." the yellow ninja answered shyly.

Cam gave Dustin a quick kiss on the lips, which the other accepted gladly and stood up and stretch a bit before leaving the room to get his boyfriend's clothes. Out in the main room everyone else was awake and Cam walked in.

He's awake.- the samurai announced to his friends.

He is? That's great.- Hunter who was happy for Cam.

And he need his clothes, are they dry yet?-

They should be, I'll go check.- and Kaze walked outside and a few minutes later he came back in with Dustin's ninja uniform, t-shirt and boxers.

Here you go, they're dry.- and the white ninja handed the clothes over to his friend.

Cam took them from the other and headed back in towards the guestroom. Once he's there he sees Dustin sitting up with the blanket down to his waist showing his bare chest, rocking his body a bit waiting.

"Here you go." handing the clothes over and Dustin took them.

"Thanks."

"I'll wait outside while you change." and the samurai walked back out the door and slid it close.

Five minutes later...

The door to the room slid open and out walked Dustin fully clothed in his ninja uniform and the samurai turned around. Smiling Cam kissed Dustin again who eagerly kissed back and pulled each other close to on another and after a minute of lip lock they pulled apart. Both of them were breathless and the earth ninja grinned at him and reach out and grabbed hold of the other's hand and held it and both walked out to the main room.

Once they got there, Kaze came out of the kitchen with some breakfast and everyone sat down at the table to eat. As they started to eat and talk, Dustin was introduced to everyone that he didn't know in the room at the moment.

This is Kaoru.- Hunter introduced.

Nice to meet you all.- the earth ninja greeted.

Nice to meet you too.- the ninja guard replied.

So how long was I out?- Dustin asked suddenly.

Almost for two days.- Cam answered.

Really? Wow, what happened then?- and the group started to explain to the earth child the current situation and what they're going to do about it.

Well I'm in.- the yellow ninja agreed happily.

Then we should leave soon after breakfast.- the ninja guard suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon after breakfast was over the guys packed up their things and were ready to go. The group now including Kaoru left the cottage and waved good-bye to the elderly couple and head on their way to Byakuro and hoping to meet up with the others along the way.

* * *

Well another chapter done, how do you like it so far? I want to thank you to all the reviewers reviewing this fic. The Ninja History series will end at Ch. 30 and this entire fic will be finished around Ch. 40. Anyways I'm hoping for more of you guys out there reviewing this story, read and review please! 


	29. Ninja History Part 14

Chapter 29 - Ninja History - Part 14

* * *

Note:  
Phases in "..." means English

Phases in -...- means Japanese

The new group of friends which include Hunter, Kaze, Cam, Dustin and Kaoru travelled for the entire morning until the afternoon that they decide to take a rest stop. Actually it was more of Cam insisting for taking a break for Dustin's sake since he was still recovering from the poison. They were walking on a path through a thin forest and to pass by a waterfall, they stopped to rest and get a drink and so the group sat on the large rocks nearby.

"Here Dustin, thirsty?" Cam asked and pulled out a bamboo water canister from his pack and hand it to his boyfriend.

"Yeah thanks." taking the canister, uncorked it and took a gulp and then wiped the excess water with his sleeve.

Then handing the canister to Hunter who also took a drink from it, the earth ninja was a bit tired and laid his head onto Cam's shoulder. The crimson ninja handed the water canister to his boyfriend who also took a drink after he had one. Then the white ninja handed the canister to Kaoru who thanked him and took a drink as well. Then Kaze stood up and stretched a bit before turning to the others.

I'm going to go check if there's any fruit trees near by and get something for us to eat.-

Alright but be careful.- the samurai nodded to his friend.

I'll go with you.- Hunter offered and stood up as well.

Sure, we'll be back in awhile.- and the two ninjas went off in search for some food.

Somewhere else...

We see a horse galloping through a field with a figure sat upon it, the person was female wearing quite expensive robes; it was the princess Sakura. The princess started to slow down the horse hoping that no one was chasing her and eventually the horse came to a slow jog. As she moved down a small dirt path she suddenly heard a movement in the air. She looked up and sees a person in white robe jumping over her flipping through the air and landed a couple of yards in front of her with their back in front.

Going somewhere princess?- Mikayo turned around.

Before Sakura can get away the fan maiden quickly dashed forward and with a swish of her fan, a gust of wind shot out and knocked Sakura off her horse. The princess fell onto the grass and blacked out.

Back to the Kaze...

We see the white storm ninja walking through a forest not far from the others and Hunter who had split up from him to cover more ground. As he looks up around the trees surrounding him he finally spotted one with apples growing on it. With a grin the ninja quickly ran towards the tree and stepped onto the trunk and ran up it. With a quick push near a branch, the ninja launched himself towards one of the branches and landed on it softly. Then balancing himself, Kaze walked out to where the apples were growing and picked off a couple.

After getting five apples, one for each of them the white ninja jumped off and landed on the ground on both feet. With the apples in his arms he started to head back to the others when suddenly he heard the sound of a string instrument being strummed behind him. Stopping in his tracks the ninja glanced behind him and quickly turns around. In front of him was the woman that worked for Tageki with the Biwa and Bachi in her hands. She was just standing there with her eyes closed and was leaning against a tree, strumming her instrument.

May I help you?- Kaze asked politely but was on his guard.

The name's Miniko and yes you could. I've seen you travel with Kaoru, now tell me where's the prince.- the woman opened her eyes.

Kaze narrowed his eyes but stayed calm.

Sorry but I don't know who you are talking about.- deciding to play dumb.

Stop lying, if you're travelling with his head guard you're bound to know where he is.-

Look lady, I told you I don't know.-

Well then, it looks like I will have to force it out of you.- the woman grinned evilly.

After hearing the musician say that, Kaze quickly went on his guard. Before Miniko could act, the storm ninja quickly launched one of the apples he had with him through the air at the other. The musician just gracefully slides to the side in a dance like manner dodging the apple as it smashes against the tree behind her. Quickly the white ninja dashed forward at her after the distraction and started to attack her with a series of kicks.

With two apples in each hand, the ninja went into a slide onto the ground which he manages to go right into a sweep kick. The musician of course just did a cartwheel flip over his sweep and dodged the attack. Getting up Kaze quickly did a forward kick which the woman just did a back flip and the attack missed. The ninja then launched himself into the air at the musician twisting his body and did a quick roundhouse but the other just slid backwards making the ninja miss again. Doing a series of more high kicks and low kicks and twists of his body, Miniko just moved her body around quickly in a graceful dance dodging every one of them. At the end Kaze did another kick straight at her gut but she just jumped up dodging and landed on the ninjas foot with both feet balanced. Kaze just stood there in surprise that she just dodge all of his attacks like they were nothing.

Miniko just smirked at him and Kaze quickly dropped his leg but the woman went right into a back flip in mid air and kicked at him. The storm ninja quickly brought his arms up in a cross to block the kick but force of the attack knocked him back a bit and Kaze went sliding back. The ninja immediately stopped himself by quickly digging his heels into the ground and he slowed down to a stop. Miniko then landed back onto the ground slowly and then with her Bachi she strummed her instrument outwards towards Kaze, hard once.

Immediately the chords on her instrument shot out through the air right at Kaze, who saw this and quickly countered by launching all the apples he had right back. The apples collided with the strings as the chords just pierced right through the fruit breaking them into pieces. Unfortunately one of the chords got through and hit Kaze right through his ninja uniform and into his shoulder and immediately he screamed in pain. Kaze's scream echoed through the forest as he grabbed hold of his shoulder in pain. The ninja tried to get away but the musician stopped him.

I would stop moving if I were you unless you want to lose the use of your arm.- she smirked.

And Kaze immediately stop moving.

Now tell me where the prince is.-

I told you, I don't know.- grinding his teeth in pain.

Fine if that's the way you want it.-

Miniko was about to tug and rip the chord out of Kaze's shoulder when something shot through the air and severed the chord in a snap. Something hit and struck a nearby tree and it was a ninja star and Kaze was suddenly thrown back by the sudden separation. Miniko looking up and behind Kaze and she sees the others running towards them. The musician quickly turned around and ran further into the forest. Hunter ran up behind his boyfriend just in time to catch him in his arms as he fell back and set him down to the ground.

"Kaze!" Cam knelt down next to his friend along with Dustin.

"Dude, you okay?" the earth ninja asked worried.

The shogun just winced and nodded in a yes.

Look after him.- Kaoru stated to Hunter and he went after Miniko along with Cam and Dustin.

"Kaze, you okay? You know how worried I was when I heard you scream." as the crimson ninja held the other in his arms with them sitting on the ground.

"Okay, I'm going to pull the string out alright?" Hunter looked at the other's shoulder when he saw the blood and string.

Kaze looked at him and nodded and closed his eyes to get ready as Hunter wrapped the left over chord around his index finger. Once the chord was secure around his finger, the thunder ninja slowly started to pull the string out.

Over with the others...

Cam and Dustin had split up with Kaoru when they lost sight of Miniko and was now on their own at another part of the forest. As the two stayed together and looked around, birds and animals sounds could be heard in the far distance. Unknown to both of them, Miniko jumped out of the tree above them and soared down towards them. Before either of them could react, the musician manages to kick Dustin in the chest as she came at them, sending the ninja flying back and sliding onto the ground.

She then landed next to the samurai who immediately attacked her by swinging his arm around doing a back hand fist attack. The musician just brought her instrument up and blocked it and Cam went right into a backward out kick and Miniko jumped back away from it.

You look like the prince but you're not, so who are you.- the woman stated as she took a good look at Cam.

That's none of your business.- at that time Dustin was up and next to his boyfriend in an instant.

Immediately both ninjas ran at the musician and started to attack her with Dustin punching out with his left hand and Cam with his right. Miniko quickly moved to Dustin's side dodging their attack and tossed her instrument into the air and it latches itself to a tree branch above them. The musician then quickly thrust her right hand at the earth ninja's head in a claw like position but Dustin manages to move his head back as the hand passes him and missed him barely. At that time you could see her fingernails were long and sharpened like claws and quickly kick Dustin in the gut sending him sliding back and slammed hard against a tree. Upon hitting the tree with impact, the yellow ninja started to choke and cough really hard and slowly slid to the ground in pain being not fully recovered yet.

Cam quickly punches out right at her again but Miniko manages to cross both of her arms around Cam's and manages to stop his attack. The samurai then did a small forced push against her and manages to push her back a bit. Miniko recovered and dash forward and swing her arms at the samurai who in turn blocked them with his own arm. He then started to attack her back by swinging his own arm at her but was block by her own arms. Cam manages to force her against a tree and able to land a punch on her chest which sends her into a back flips and quickly wrapped her legs around the trunk.

Then lifting herself up with her legs with her stomach downwards, she started to attack Cam again with a series of whacks of her hands while he tried to block them. During that Miniko manages to land a hit by clawing down on the samurai's chest with her nails and force him back a little near another tree. Cam held his ground and look down on his chest and sees there were two hand claw marks on his uniform but didn't get slashed all the way through to the skin. He looked back up at the other and went into a fight stance again, as the other just flexed her clawed hands and smirked at him.

Miniko then unwrap her legs from the tree and pushed herself off and launch towards where Cam was flying through the air. The musician quickly swing her right hand down at the samurai once she reached him and Cam quickly moved away to dodge. Her right hand claws missed Cam and slashed the tree trunk instead leaving a gash mark. She then swing her left hand at the other sideways this time and Cam quickly ducked and the attack missed and gashed the tree again leaving another mark. Landing on her feet, Miniko went and swung for the legs but the green ninja manages to block them with his arms as well.

Cam started to counter attack and got the upper hand a bit and at one point both fighters crossed their arms against one another and the samurai manages to push her back. The musician went sliding back and slammed against a tree which happens to be where her Biwa was and Cam went after her and did a double hand punch. Miniko manages to grab hold of both of his arms and went right into an aerial back flip and kicks the samurai in the chest and sent him sliding back against the ground. She went flying up to the branch which held her instrument and grabbed it and fell back to the ground in a slow manner and landed softly.

Hearing someone running up behind her Miniko quickly turned around just in time to see Kaoru to jump into the air and threw a dozen of ninja stars at her. The musician brought her Biwa up above her with her left hand and held it at the base of the neck and immediately balanced it on her palm. With her right hand she hit the bottom end of her instrument and it immediately went into a rapid spin motion creating some sort of shield. The sounds of the ninja stars can be heard hitting the instrument and once the last star hit, Miniko stopped the spinning instrument. Somehow the projectiles had all missed her and her instrument had caught them instead.

Miniko then quickly slammed her right palm at the bottom back of her Biwa which forced the stars to come out and they shot through the air, right back at Kaoru. The guard ninja quickly moved out of the way of the incoming projectiles and all stars hits the trunks of trees that were near him. From behind her Cam quickly ran and jumped into the air and went right into a flying jump kick but somehow she noticed him and turned around.

While the samurai was still in the air, the musician quickly with her Bachi in hand strummed her Biwa outwards at Cam. Immediately the chords of her instrument flew right off and at the green ninja and the strings caught hold of the ninja's out extended leg and wrapped themselves around it. Once caught she immediately pulled back which stretched out the chord between the two and she starts to twirl her instrument in a circle downward. The action forced Cam to twirl in mid air sideways down towards the ground stopping his attack.

As the samurai was forced into a twirl, he quickly pulled out his sword and right before he hits the ground he stabbed it downward into it. That made him stops from slamming into the earth with his body off the ground sideway with only his sword as a support and strings that held his leg pulling him. Miniko started to run backwards pulled Cam along with her as he drags his sword along in the ground, cutting through the dirt.

In a quick move the samurai twist his body around and brought his sword up and with a quick swipe at the chord strings around his leg, he severed the chords. Cam immediately rolled onto the ground away from the other as the musician was thrown back a bit. As the green ninja stood up from the ground roll, Miniko quickly did another outward strummed on her instrument and launched out all the strings at her opponent. This time however the chords wrapped themselves around different parts of Cam's body making drop his sword. Two strings were wrapped around his thighs, another around his waist, two around his wrist, another two on his biceps and one around his neck. Miniko pulled her instrument back a bit tugging Cam forward and she smirked.

"Cam!" Dustin shouted worriedly from his spot on the ground.

Hold it right there if you value your friend's life.- Miniko stated when Kaoru was about to go at her and he stopped.

Cam started to struggle and get free but he couldn't.

I would stop moving if I were you. The more you struggle, the tighter the strings become.- Miniko stated and the samurai stopped moving.

The musician held her instrument high near her head and using her Bachi she plucked the string that was wrapped around Cam's right bicep. Immediately the chord tightened and it manages to cut through the green ninja's uniform and into the skin making Cam yelled in pain and blood started to drip out the arm wound.

"Cam!" Dustin exclaimed in worry.

Now I ask you once more, tell me where the prince is.- the musician glanced at them, especially at Kaoru.

We don't know alright!- the earth ninja answered concerned for his boyfriend's well being.

Everyone stayed silent and didn't know what to do since they really don't know where the prince is at the moment.

Fine if that's your answer, your friend will pay the price with his head!-

She reached up and this time plucking the string that was wrapped around Cam neck and the vibration shot through the chord and the ninja closed his eyes tightly for the final blow. Suddenly a white scarf quickly shot out and wrapped itself around all of the chord strings stopping the vibrating string at midway. Immediately looking over to where the scarf came from she sees Kaze and Hunter standing there with the white ninja holding the end of the scarf. With a quick whirling twist of his arm the chords immediately snapped and severed freeing Cam and the samurai fell back onto the ground. Dustin quickly stumbling and crawl to his boyfriend's side to see if he was okay while Hunter dashed at Miniko, jumped into the air in a flip and started to fight her.

The crimson ninja landed on his feet and ran forward doing a quick twist of his body, he does a hopping back kick at the Miniko who quickly brought her lute up and blocked it. She then pushed Hunter away from her, who in turn fell forward placing both hands on the ground and pushed himself back up onto his feet. He then goes right into a duck and sweep kick which the musician jumps over and then suddenly Kaze came dashing in with his fist. Miniko quickly brought her arms up in a cross and blocked the punch and that gave Hunter an opening and he quickly elbow punch her in the gut. She stumbled back and Kaze quickly launch out his scarf out again and she brought her lute up in front of her to block. The scarf it twisted itself into rope and the end slams itself right into the Biwa, smashing it into two. Dropping her destroyed instrument, she looked at them and glared.

This isn't over!- and with a quick dash and jump, she ran off into the forest and disappeared before they could go after her.

Once she was gone, Kaze and Hunter didn't follow seeing that their friend's well being was more important at that moment. The two of them sprinted over to the other couple where Dustin had Cam propped up against his body and was trying to get right of the strings from his body.

"Cam! You okay?" Kaze knelt down next to his friend.

"You okay buddy?" Hunter added who was next to his boyfriend.

The both of them started to help Dustin carefully pull the strings off the samurai and once they were done, Kaoru walked over to them with medicine for their wounds, he received from the healer earlier. Once Cam's arm wound was bandaged up his three friends helped him stand up and support him a bit.

We have to get going.- Kaoru stated and the others agreed and they started to walk.

Later...

We see Shane's group sitting on a couple of boulders somewhere near a plain field with Pochi missing from the group. They were just sitting there waiting and talking to one another a bit and tried to enjoy the scenery. At that time we Pochi sprinting back towards group coming back from someplace and stopped next to the prince.

I found some terrible news.- Pochi started.

What is it?- the prince asked curiously.

Princess Sakura was found by Tageki's people and now being escorted back to Byakuro.-

What!-

Its true, I heard some people talking about it in the nearby town and they had just gone through there.-

Then we have to save my sister, no matter what.- Kamori stated standing now.

Everyone stood as well and nodded their head in agreement, and the group immediately started to head towards the direction of Byukaro. As the group travelled for awhile in the direction of Byakuro they were now in an area of a mountain hill. As they walked on a path, the group spotted another group coming towards them to a crossroad which leads a path up the mountain side they were travelling on. As they walked further they saw who the other group was and immediately Blake shouted for joy.

"Hunter!" the navy ninja shouted happily, seeing that his brother and friend were alright.

The two groups sprinted towards one another except for the younger thunder brother who kind of ran and crashed into his brother with a hug.

"Good to see you too, little bro." Hunter smirked as he pulled away from his brother's hug.

"You know how worried I was of you and the others! I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Blake started to get teary eyed.

"Hey, its okay. Look I'm fine and so is everyone else, so no need to worry your head off."

The two groups joined up with the brothers being glad to see one another again, once everyone was calm a bit they introduced themselves to each other. After the introductions were made, they immediately went on to discuss the current situation with the princess and together the group agreed to rescue her. The group immediately head up the mountain path to where the princess should be at that moment and they took a short cut though a forest to catch up.

I didn't get to thank you for saving me back at the bridge.- the prince turned to Kaze as the group travelled.

No need to, it was nothing.- Kaze answered.

Moments later...

The group reached the edge of the forest that situated a bit upon a small cliff which looked down upon a wide path. Looking down they see a dozen soldiers walking in two straight lines that belong to Tageki, along with his fighters Hanzo, Mikayo and the twin brothers from before in the front. In the middle was a carriage cart as big as a float being pulled by a horse. The cart was made of all wood and situated in the center was tent like screen made of silk, more basically a giant umbrella with a silk screen attached to the rim making it look like a tent.

Prince you stay here.- Kaoru stated and the prince nodded.

Immediately the guys started to head down to the lower ground level and surprise the soldiers from the front. The parade of people were coming up to a cliff side and suddenly the rangers and the prince's guard came jumping out in flips, in front of Tageki's people surprising them. They ranger group stood there and pulled out their weapons and the group escorting the princess stopped in their tracks upon seeing the intruders. Hanzo seeing who it was immediately ordered the soldiers with them to attack.

Attack! And do not let the prince escape.- and both sides ran at each other and collided in a massive battle.

Immediately Pochi and Shizu went running through first, slashing, cutting and knocking soldiers away to make a path for the other to go through. The rangers also helped as soldiers came at them and using their own weapons to attack and Kaze used his scarf whipping it side to side as soldiers came at him and knocked them away. They tried their best to defend themselves and get to the princess's carriage but Tageki's fighters stopped in front of them blocking their way. The two sides of fighters went against each other with the wind ninjas decided to take on Mikayo, Cam and Kaze against Hanzo and the thunder brothers faced off with the twin brothers.

You ready Daiko?- the twin wearing white looked to his brother.

Lets play Daiho.- the black wearing twin smirked.

Immediately Daiko pulled out a Go board out of nowhere and placed it in between the two brothers with his left hand under it for support and his twin supported the other side with his left hand. Daiko quickly placed his right hand on a part of the board and lifted it and a white playing Go piece appeared. Daiho then quickly followed and did the same thing but playing a black piece instead. Both brothers kept on doing that, taking turns playing a piece at a very fast speed and soon over half the board was covered.

Hunter and Blake was just standing staring, wondering what were they doing; they were suppose to be fighting not playing board games and took the open chance to attack and they ran at the other brothers. Noticing the thunder ninjas coming at them, Daiko quickly placed his hand over a group of white pieces near the edge facing the thunder ninjas and swiped them off the board. The pieces flew off the board and shot out at the Bradley brothers like darts and seeing the incoming playing pieces, Hunter and Blake quickly went into a duck. The pieces flew over the thunder's head and hit the ground behind them with force causing tiny explosions of dust.

The thunder ninjas eyes widen in surprise as Daiho did the same thing as his twin with black pieces and Daiko placed more pieces on the board. Seeing the second set of pieces coming right at them, Hunter and Blake twist their bodies away to opposite sides and dodged the attack. The crimson and navy ninja started to run at them and both twins shot out their pieces at the same time and the thunder ninjas jumped right into a back flip and into the air as the pieces missed them again. As they started to fall and getting near the ground, the Go players released another barrage of pieces at them and Hunter and Blake slammed the end of their extended thunder staffs at the ground.

By doing that it rebounded the brothers off the ground going right into an aerial flip towards the twins, as the Go pieces hit the place where they suppose to land. The thunder ninjas went right into a flying jump kick and the twins threw their board up into the air and block the incoming kicks with their arms. Then Daiko and Daiho threw out a punch and Hunter and Blake quickly jumped back flipping backward and the Go board fell back down and the twins caught hold of it again. The Bradley brothers landed on their feet and faced the other brothers as they launch out another playing pieces attack. Hunter and Blake quickly swing their staffs about in front of them and knocked all the Go pieces away from them and then stood again in a fight stance with their weapons.

As the others took care of Tageki's men Kaoru went for the princess and quickly heads towards the carriage, jumped onto it. When Kaoru open up the screen tent it was empty and immediately realizing the entire thing was a trap.

The princess is not here! Its a trap!- the ninja guard turned and shouted to everyone.

At that time Hanzo got away from the green and white ninja and jumped through the air at the ninja with a shuriken in hand and launched it out at the guard who quickly went inside the tent and the star missed. The ninja master landed on the cart platform and went into the tent as well and started to fight with Kaoru. He started to swing his arms about at the ninja guard as Kaoru started his body around dodging and bringing his arms up to block too. At that time both Cam and Kaze got to the cart as well and jumped upon it and entered the tent as well and both joined in the fight.

Both Cam and Kaze started to attack with punches and kicks as Hanzo tried to dodge and block all of them but was out numbered. As the samurai did a sweep kick, the ninja master launched himself into the air twirling up and right through the top of the tent, leaving a hole in the roof. The storm ninja quickly pulled off his scarf and launched it through the hole and it shot out and caught hold of one of the ninja's leg and wrapped itself around it.

Come back here!- with one hard tug of his scarf, Kaze pulled Hanzo right back down to the cart crashing through the tent destroying it.

As Hanzo came crashing down he quickly slammed his palms against the cart floor and the force sent it rolling towards the cliff. As all four of them rolled along with the cart, Kaze quickly turn to Cam and Kaoru.

You guys get out of here!- but before Cam could protest, Kaze using his air power released a blast of wind strong enough to send the two flying off the cart and back to the others.

"Cam!" Dustin shouted as he sees the carriage or what's left of it roll towards the cliff and the earth ninja ran towards his boyfriend.

"Kaze!" Hunter who also saw the run away cart immediately run towards it.

Hanzo and Kaze who was still on the fast moving cart started to fight again with the white ninja doing a sweep kick and the other jumping right over it. Once Hanzo landed he threw out a quick punch with Kaze moving to the side and grabbing the incoming arm and twists his body around and kicks the older ninja in the gut. Hanzo quickly countered with a quick jump roundhouse which Kaze ducked and came back at the other with a swing of his scarf at his side. The ninja master ducked and with one of his hands he slams his palm against the storm ninja's chest which forced him stumbling back a bit.

Right at that moment the rolling cart went flying off the cliff taking the two ninjas down with it, as the others especially Hunter watched in horror. Quickly both ninja jumped off the falling platform with a bit of force pushed off with their feet and both landed on the side of the cliff with both feet. Lucky for them that the cliff side was a slanted hill with a rocky surface and the two of them immediately went into a sprint dashed and ran up the cliff side. Hanzo manage to get in front and when both of them reached the top, they went flying up into the air and into an aerial flip.

While in the air, Hanzo quickly threw out a bomb at the storm ninja and Kaze quickly did a reversed aerial flip. Kaze landed at the edge of the cliff and the bomb landed near him and exploded, throwing him into the air and over the cliff.

"Kaze! No!" Hunter shouted as he watched his love thrown off the cliff.

Before Hunter or the other could do anything, some kind of smoke bomb was released on them, it was knock out gas of some sort and they fell to the ground unconscious. Back over to where the prince was watching, he didn't know what to do right now and was about to move when a blade was placed at his neck from behind.

Going somewhere, prince?- the voice of Ninkana spoke out from behind and Shimazu laughed.

Back to where the others were, Hanzo stood there with the others surrounding the knocked out rangers and friends then spotting the prince with their new allies bringing him in, the ninja smirked behind his mask.

Take them all back to the castle!- he stated.

* * *

Well another chapter done, how do you like it so far? I want to thank you to all the reviewers reviewing this fic. One more chapter to go and that's the end of the Ninja History series I hope. Read and review please! 


End file.
